Deadly Curse
by seritha
Summary: This is my take on what happens if Harry was bit at the end of PoA. So how does Harry take it? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I'm only do this once so here it is. I ONLY OWN THE PLOTLINE AND ANY CHARACTERS NOT ASSOCIATED WITH THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. So there!**

**Chapter One: Bitten**

"Professor Dumbledore, can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry called just before he could leave the hospital wing.

"Yes, Harry, what can I do for you?" He asked as they stood outside the doors.

"There is something I have to tell you. When Hermione and I went back, we ran across Professor Lupin when he was a werewolf. We barely managed to get away but he…well he bit me," Harry said quietly.

Ginny stopped where she was.

"Professor Lupin bit you?" Dumbledore said incredulously.

"Yes sir, so does that mean…"

"Yes Harry, I'm afraid so. You are a werewolf now."

Ginny's hand flew to her mouth. If she cried out now they would know she was there.

"I'm so sorry Harry," he said quietly. "I should have made sure this didn't happen. "

"It's not your fault sir, you had no idea. I just…I just thought I'd tell you. Can we please not inform the others about this? At least, not yet?"

"That's fine Harry. I will have to inform Madam Pomfrey of course. I don't think it will be too bad of a problem. I will come and retrieve you before each full moon and bring you here."

"Thank you sir."

"Go get some rest Harry."

Ginny listened as Dumbledore and Harry went their separate ways. _Harry, a werewolf! No, it wasn't possible. _Tears slipped down her cheeks. _Poor Harry, he's going to feel so alone._ Then it clicked. _Professor Lupin, of course! He would know how I could help Harry._ With that thought in mind she took off running for the Professor's office.

"Professor Lupin!" She called.

He appeared from his room, he was a bit surprised to see her. "What is it Miss Weasley?"  
"Can I speak with you?"

"Of course, come up."

Ginny headed up the stairs and entered his small room. She gasped when she saw that he was packing his things. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, someone let slip that I am a werewolf and it won't be safe for me to stay here much longer. So what can I do for you Miss Weasley?"

"Sir, what did your friends do to help you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like what did they do to make sure you weren't alone for each transformation?"  
He looked at her curiously. "Well, they broke over half the school rules to become illegal Animagus so that way they could come with me. When they are in their animal form I didn't have to worry about attacking them."

She nodded her head.

"Why have you come to ask me that?"  
Ginny sighed heavily. "I suppose he should tell you this but…you bit Harry last night."

His face visibly paled. "I-I-I bit him?" Professor Lupin said.

"Yes sir," she said quietly.

He collapsed into a chair. "I can't believe this. Sirius is going to kill me, his parents will be so furious that I turned their son into a werewolf! How did you find out?"

"I was on my way to go visit them when I overheard him telling Dumbledore. I knew he was going to be alone so I thought I'd come ask-"

"Ask if there was a way you could help him. You really care for him don't you?"

Ginny looked away, her face heating up. "Yes sir."

"He's going to need all the friends he can get. I suggest you go speak to the Headmaster about helping Harry out. I think I should speak with Harry. It's hard being a werewolf, especially during his first transformation."

Ginny nodded her head. "For what its worth, they aren't going to blame you sir. You can't really be at fault for something you didn't have any control over and I know Harry won't blame you sir."

He smiled down at Ginny. "Thank you Ginny, that means a lot."

She smiled before heading out of the room. As she headed down the halls she passed Harry, who was looking slightly pale. He looked up at her, smiling slightly, which she managed to return for the first time.

The halls were relatively empty and it wasn't long before she was standing outside of the Headmaster's office. "Lemon drops," she said. The statue moved to the side and she proceeded up the stairs.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. "Come in," he said. She pushed the door open and entered his office. Fawkes gave a loud trill as she entered the room. "Hello Miss Weasley."

"Hello Headmaster, Fawkes," Ginny said with a smile as she stroked the phoenix.

"Ah, I see my phoenix has taken quite a liking to you."

"He helped save me in the Chamber, Harry told me about it."

"I'll bet he did. What can I do for you today Miss Weasley?"

"Well sir, I've come to ask you a favor."

"Yes?"

"I…I was wondering…if it would be possible for me to learn to become an animagus?"

Dumbledore stared at the young girl, shocked. "Why?" Was all he could say.

"Well sir, I kind of overheard you speaking with Harry and I went to go talk to Professor Lupin. He said his friends became animagus so that way they could help him during his transformations. And I don't want Harry to be alone through this and I want to help him if I can."  
"This is a big request Miss Weasley. You do realize it could take years for you to become an animagus?"

"Yes sir, I understand that, but if I can help him in any way then I want to. I don't want him to have to suffer by himself."

"Does Mr. Potter know?"

"No sir, and I would like it if you didn't inform him that I actually know. I don't want anyone to know what I am planning on doing."  
"You are very brave to come ask me something like this. I will speak with Professor McGonagall about teaching you."

"Thank you sir."

"May I ask one question Miss Weasley?"

"Yes sir," she said quietly.

"What is the true motive behind your reason for helping Harry?"

Ginny took a deep breath, she had expected this. "Because Harry doesn't have anyone there to really help him along. No one who will be beside him all the time. My brother is very thick and his jealousy gets in the way sometimes. Then Hermione has a tendency to be a bit overbearing. He needs someone who can be with him, who actually understands some of the problems he is going through."

"And you believe you are that person?"

"Yes sir," she said quietly.

"That is all. I will inform you of our decision before dinner tonight."  
"Thank you Sir," she said as she left the room. _What in the world am I doing? Harry would never think of me as anything other than a friend. Who am I kidding? But being in love does strange things. _Ginny gasped out loud at her own thoughts.

_Love? Do I really love him? I'm only twelve! What do I know about love?_

"Hey Ginny," Harry said suddenly, making her jump.

"Oh goodness Harry, you scared me half to death. You shouldn't sneak up on people." That was probably the most she has ever said to him.

He smiled at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Were you with Dumbledore?"

"Oh yes, I had to talk to him about some classes is all."

"Ah," he said with a nod of his head. He moved to stand by the window, gazing out at the forest below. Ginny bit her lip.

"How are you feeling?" She asked after a moment.

"Still a little tired, but nothing I'm not used to."

She could see how pale he was and he was shaking slightly. "Professor Lupin is leaving."

"I know, I just got through talking to him. I wish he wasn't leaving though, he's been a great teacher."

"My favorite so far."

Harry turned to smile at her and she could feel her knees go weak. "Same here. He's not really dangerous."

"I didn't think he was," she told him.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes," she said slowly, not really sure why he was asking her of all people.

"You remember how hard it was this year to get over the Chamber-"

"I'm still trying to get over it, but yes."

He gave her a sad smile. "So you know how hard it is when you feel like you can't talk to anyone about what happened, and how no one will be able to understand you. I know how that is."

"How? Haven't you always been able to talk to Ron or Hermione about everything?"

He shook his head. "No, I try, but I don't think they will be able to understand what I am going through now."

"What is it?" She already knew but he didn't know that.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"Last night, while we were trying to help free Sirius, I was bitten by Lupin while he was under his transformation."

Ginny gasped. "Oh Harry," she whispered as she hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry."

He sighed. "Poor Lupin, he thinks my parents and Sirius are going to kill him for biting me."

"They won't, he couldn't control himself. Do you blame him?"

"No," he whispered into her hair. "Can I ask something of you?"  
"Sure," she said as she pulled back slightly.

"I don't plan on telling Ron or Hermione just yet, and I know Lupin will be there to help me, but…but will you help me? I don't think I can do this by myself."

"W-Why me?" She stuttered, completely taken back by his statement.

"Because you of all people know what it feels like to be sectioned out and because I trust you."

"But you barely know me."

"I know and I want to get to know you more. But for some reason I feel like I can just open up to you easier than I can the others. And I promise to help you out as well."

"You will?" She asked surprised. _Well my day has just been filled with surprises hasn't it?_ She thought to herself.

"Of course I will, as best as I can that is."

"I'll help you Harry."

"Thank you Gin," he said as he hugged her tightly. She held onto him as well and was struck by how right she felt in his arms. Ginny hid her face against his chest, trying to provide some sort of comfort for him.

"If it isn't Potter and the littlest Weasel," Draco sneered from behind him. The two turned to look at him, Ginny's hand inching towards her wand. "Got yourself a girlfriend I see Potter. Couldn't do any better then a blood traitor."

Ginny was about to say something when Harry cut her off. "You're just jealous because the only thing you can get is Crabbe and Goyle, but don't worry Draco, people are much more receptive to people being gay these days."

A group of fifth year girls were passing down the hall as they were speaking.

"Draco's gay?" One of the girls asked.

"Of course he is," Ginny put in. "Why else would he spend so much time with Crabbe and Goyle. I thought everyone knew this," Ginny said a little put out.

Draco was pale as he realized there were more students coming down the hall. "What? You all didn't know?" Pansy asked as she came to stand in sight of the others, Daphne beside her.

"We knew, Snape caught them in his dorm one day," Daphne told them.

"W-What! Pansy!" Draco cried out as he realized she was speaking.

"Oh come on Draco, there is no need to continue to hide it, we all still respect you even if you are gay. It doesn't degrade you in any way at all. It's very brave," Pansy said with an ice cold smile on her face.

Ginny and Harry exchanged amused glances. It was then that Ginny realized that she was still wrapped in Harry's arms and took the opportunity to lean into his chest. She smiled when she heard his heart rate increase.

"Especially for someone who comes from a pure blood family like yours," Daphne said.

"I am not gay!" He said dangerously.

"Draco, now there is no need to get mad," Angelina said having been apart of the fifth year students that had approached. "It's so brave! I am envious."

"I am NOT GAY!" He screamed before taking off down the hall and out of sight. The students all burst into excited talk.

"What's this, Harry holding on to young Ginny Weasley," Alicia said, a huge grin on her face. "This is new, when did this happen?"

"Er…" Harry said as he remembered that he was, in fact, holding onto Ginny, who was grinning up at him, waiting for him to explain.

"Oh that's so cute! Hey Ang, Harry's finally got himself a girl!"

"Congrats Harry! And Oliver said you'd never find one until you were out of school," Angelina said with a smile. "Hey Katie! Harry's got himself a girlfriend," she called out to Katie, who was coming down the hall with Oliver.

"He does?" Oliver and Katie said together as they hurried over.

"Ginny!" Katie said with a huge grin. "I knew, I knew it'd be her. After all he did rescue her last year."

Ginny was laughing against Harry's chest. His face had gone pale as everyone started gossiping around them. She jumped when Daphne tapped her on the shoulder. "You two need to meet us tonight in the kitchens at ten, I know you know how to get down there." Ginny nodded her head as she watched the two Slytherin girls slip out of the crowd.

"Hey what's going on over here?" George called as he entered the hall.

Harry's face lost all color and Ginny was starting to feel sorry for him. She pulled his head down to hers. "Sorry Harry, but we can't do anything to change it now."

"They are going to kill me," he whispered. Ginny could help but laugh. "It is _not_ funny!" He hissed in her ear.

"On the contrary it is highly amusing."

"Hey George, did you know your sister is dating Harry?" Oliver asked.

"What?" Fred and George said together.

"Yes, and apparently Draco's gay and all the Slytherins knew the whole time," Alicia put in.

"What? When did all of this happen?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Angelina said. "It's so cute, they are such a cute couple."

"But we-"

"Oh hush Harry, Fred and George aren't going to do anything to you," Katie said as she shot a glare at the twins, who were looking at them confused.

"Ginny…" George began to say.

"Oh look at the time, I was supposed to meet Hermione five minutes ago. Bye!" She said as she took off running down the hall, leaving Harry alone to fend for himself. It wasn't entirely a lie, she was supposed to meet Hermione.

She came into the library, grinning happily. Hermione was surrounded by a stack of books, her head bent over her work.

"Already two hours out of the hospital and you've got your head in books. Tsk, tsk, tsk, Hermione you should be saving your strength."  
Hermione glared at the younger girl. "What's got you in such a wonderful mood?"  
"Well besides the fact that the entire school believes Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle are gay. Not to mention they also think I am dating Harry."

"What?" Hermione said loudly, making the librarian tell her to hush. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I had just gotten back from talking to Professor Dumbledore when I ran into Harry. So we talked for a few minutes and I was giving him a hug when Draco came by. He was making fun of us so Harry told him he was jealous because the best he could get was Crabbe and Goyle. A group of fifth year students were passing by and stopped to listen. Pansy and Daphne backed us up. So he took off running and I was still hugging Harry. Alicia and Angelina pretty much told us were dating and told everyone there. So I came to find you and leave Harry to the mob."

"Are you?"

"No, this was the first time I've had a decent conversation with him."

Hermione grinned wide. "And you care for him don't you?"

"Maybe, but he isn't going to know that."

She laughed. "I can't believe you left him to fend for himself against them. Who was there?"

"The entire Quidditch team, some random group of students. Of course I saw Percy coming as I took off running the other direction. So he had three of my brothers to deal with."

"That's cruel, he's going to get you back for that, you know that right?"  
Ginny grinned at her friend. "That's the plan."  
"Evil one aren't you?"  
"But of course. Besides its fun to make him suffer."

"Ginny Weasley!" Harry shouted as he entered the library. She jumped, squeaked, and moved to hide behind Hermione. "Where is she Hermione?" He demanded and ignored the librarian telling him to shut up.

"Behind me," Hermione said with a smile.

"Hermione!" Ginny hissed.

"Ginny Weasley," he said in a dangerously quiet voice. She watched as he approached and when she decided he was too close she took off running. With one glance over her shoulder, she knew he was chasing after her.

They ignored the teachers that told them not to run in the halls or the students they passed. She knew that Harry was quickly gaining on her, but she wasn't about to give up just yet. Ginny headed for one of the turns and was aiming for the right corner. As they got closer she knew that Harry was about to grab her so at the last second she turned fully around, bending low before running back the way she came. With a glance over her shoulder she saw him pushing himself back off the wall to come after her.

Ginny took a path that Fred and George had showed her. She ducked into the passage and continued to run. She was glad that her brothers had spent years torturing her otherwise she wouldn't have the stamina to last this long. Just as she exited the passageway she slammed into a figure. Before she could react, she found herself pinned against a wall and gazing at a pair of dark green eyes.

They were both panting heavily. "How did you get ahead of me?" She demanded.

"I learned a few tricks from your brothers as well," he said slightly breathless.

Ginny wiggled, trying to free herself from his grasp. Harry just laughed at her. "Oh find my current situation funny do you Potter?"  
"I do actually. You aren't going anywhere Weasley until I get my revenge for making me face them."

"How did that go by the way?" She said with an impish smile.

"Oh, I'm not tell you _that,_ you'll have to wait and see what everyone else says. Now, to figure out how to punish you," he whispered to her. Ginny gasped as his eyes got darker. She couldn't look away from him, his eyes were enticing, and she didn't pay attention to the students that passed them.

"Maybe letting me go would work," she whispered when she finally found her voice again.

"No, that's being nice. I have to make you suffer."

Ginny gulped and was surprised when he pulled away from her. Instantly she missed the warmth from his body. As she tried to move, she found that she couldn't move an inch. "Harry!" She cried out indigently.

"Yes?" He asked with a lopsided grin on his face that made Ginny's knees weak.

"Let me go," she pleaded.

"Nope," he told her.

"How is this supposed to be torture?"

"Because I can do this," he said as he began tickling her.

"Stop! S-S-Stop!" she cried.

He just grinned as he continued to tickle her. Her face was getting redder and he knew she needed to breathe. So he let up. She glared at him.

"That's not fair," she whimpered just before he started to tickle her again.

After another round he finally stopped, but left her against the wall.

"I hate you," she said with a glare at him.

"You know you don't," he said with his lopsided grin. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Are you planning on leaving me up here like this all day or what?"  
"Maybe."

"Maybe! Let me down!"

"I don't see why I should."

Just then a first year came bounding over to them, a smile on his face. "Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with Miss Weasley in his office."

"Thank you!" Ginny said happily. The first year headed off. "Alright, let me down I have to go see Professor Dumbledore."

Harry shook his head as he waved his wand. Ginny fell to the ground on her hands and knees. "Have fun Gin," he said with a smirk.

Ginny clambered to her feet and stood smiling at Harry. "See you at dinner Harry," she said. She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek before hurrying to Dumbledore's office. With a smile on her face she entered his office. "Hello Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall."

"Hello Miss Weasley, would you like a Lemon Drop?"

"No thank you sir," she said as she took her seat.

"I am sure you know why you have been called here?"

"I have a pretty good idea yes."

"Well, we have come to a decision," Dumbledore said with a smile. "While we still understand that you are young we are willing to give you the chance to try properly. We fear that if we said no, you would do it without our consent."

"So, starting this Friday we will begin your lessons. They will continue through the summer of course, so are you willing?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

"Yes ma'am," she said happily. "My parents?"

"We will speak with them, but we will keep the real reason concealed as both Harry and yourself do not wish for this knowledge to become public."

"Thank you sir."

"We should be the ones thanking you Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said.

"Oh?"

"You are willing to do something for your friend. It's very hard to become an animagus, but that isn't going to stop you now is it?"

"No ma'am," she said with a smile on her face.

"Well then you may go to dinner," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thanks again," she said as she headed out of their office. Ginny was smiling the entire way to the common room. She changed her clothes before heading down to dinner. When she entered she ignored the stares that her fellow students were giving her as she took a seat next to Hermione, who was sitting with a group of girls for once. "Hello ladies," she said with a smile.

All the girls smiled at her. "Someone is in a good mood," Lavender said with a smile.

"What? I can't be in a good mood?"

"Well it's a change is all," Marissa, one of her roommates said. "Usually you are a lot quieter."

"Well I've had a good day?"

"So we can see," Parvati said with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny questioned.

"Oh come on Ginny! We all know you are dating Harry," Jessica chimed in, another girl in Ginny's dorm.

"What?" she asked wide-eyed at them.

"Well duh, he all but screamed it in the middle of the hallway," Katie told her. "Oh you left before he did that didn't you?"

Ginny stopped listening as she turned to look at Harry. He was talking to Dean, Seamus, Colin, and a few other boys. He turned his head to smile at her and winked. She shook her head. _What in the world is he playing at?_ "Right," she said quietly.

"I can't believe you are dating the _Harry Potter_," Lavender gushed. "Of course we are also thirteen and lets see how long you two last."

Ginny growled at her. "Yes well I'm only twelve so hush you. Besides its no ones business besides our own."

"Right," all of them said together.

The rest of dinner was uneventful. Ginny was turning over what they had said to her. _He actually said he was dating me, but why? _She could come to no conclusion as to what this answer was. Once dinner was done she made her way to her dorm.

She lay awake in bed until the clock showed that it was ten minutes till ten. Ginny quickly got to her feet and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She headed down the stairs and found the common room empty. Taking a deep breath Ginny headed up the boy's stairs towards where she knew Harry's room was. She carefully opened the door and was pleased to find all of them asleep.

When her eyes adjusted to the dark she searched for Harry's bed. She found it easier then she thought and made her way to his bed. Gently, she shook him awake.

He sat up with a start, his wand in his hand. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on," she whispered.

"What?"

"Get your cloak and map and meet me in the common room," she told him before she left the room.

Harry came stumbling down the stairs five minutes later, carrying his cloak and map. His hair was even more askew then usual. "Now where in the world are we going?"

"Pansy and Daphne want to talk to us, they are in the kitchens."

"What? Where are the kitchens?"  
"I'll show you, now hush and lets get going." She told him. With a shake of his head he pulled the cloak over both of them and they exited the common room.

Harry held the map out and they were pleased to find no one out around where they were. Ginny was still standing close to him, so that she could read the map. He turned and flashed her a smile when they came to a stop. Ginny tossed the cloak off and moved to the painting. She tickled the pear and a door swung open.

"This is the kitchens?"

"Yes," she said with a smile as she entered the kitchen. Daphne and Pansy were sitting at a table sipping from their mugs.

"So you did come," Pansy said with a slight smile.

"Of course, you asked didn't you?" Ginny asked with a quirked eyebrow. She moved to sit down across from the two girls and Harry sat down cautiously.

"Oh don't look at us like that," Pansy snapped. "It's not like we are going to kill you."

"We've come to talk to you," Daphne told them.

"About what?" Harry asked as he thanked the house elf for his mug.

"Well anything really," Pansy said. "Why did you say what you did to Malfoy?"  
"He was being a git and I can't stand him. As to why I called him gay, well I have no idea, it just sort of sprang out of my mouth," Harry told her with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Very good act you two put on," Ginny told them. "So why did you do it?"

"Because we hate how this school is," Daphne told her flatly. "Dumbledore is an idiot, Snape is a total creep, and Draco is a complete git. This school is split and it sucks."

"Yes it does," Ginny said. "So what exactly are we supposed to do?"  
"Well, we want to help you two out any way we can. Maybe we can unite the school and if not oh well, at least we tried."

"There's something you aren't telling us," Harry pointed out.

Pansy and Daphne exchanged glances. "We think, well we sort of know that the chance for Voldemort to come back to life is great."

"You can say his name?" Harry asked a bit surprised by this.

"Just a name," all three girls told him.

"Well I knew that but I don't hear people say his name that often."

"That's true," Pansy said.

"Well people are idiots so it really doesn't matter," Daphne told him.

"How do you know this?" Ginny asked.

"Snape, that greasy git. He's a two timing bastard and I hate him. Did you know he _knew_ that Ginny's brother's rat was an animagus?"

"What?" They both shouted.

"Oh yes, he knew the whole time. He may act like he is helping Dumbledore but he's a bloody liar," Pansy ground out. "The man is completely insane and the worst potions teacher I have _ever_ heard of. I can't stand the slimy bastard. Besides the fact that he is perverted."

"I don't really want to know," Harry said with a shake of his head. "So you want our help?"

"Yes," the two girls said together.

"Think about it Harry, your Gryffindor golden boy and you've got a Weasley by your side. Her family is one of the oldest pure blood families around and she's the first girl in seven generations," Daphne told him.

"You also have the smartest girl Hogwarts has ever seen as your best friend. You have the entire Quidditch team at your side, not excluding that you can have two more friends in _Slytherin_, who are also part of some of the oldest blood lines."

"Why not? If what we found out is true then there is little time to waist."

"They are right Harry, I mean why wait around when we can stop him from ever rising to power again?" Ginny asked him.

"That's true but what are we going to do?"

"Have you had any special training at all Harry?" Pansy questioned.

He shook his head no. "Why?"  
"Because if you are ever going to face Voldemort again, then you have to learn to _really_ duel," Daphne told him.

"So, we are getting your help on this?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, we are willing to help in any way we can," Pansy said with a smile.

Harry sighed and looked at Ginny. She gave him a small smile. "They are right. You can't face Voldemort again if you don't know how to really fight him. You'd be dead before you had time to react. None of us want that. So why not take their offer?"  
"And how in the world are we going to go about this? I am not really allowed to go anywhere for a month during the summer," Harry put in.

"We'll figure that out. I'll have Daddy come figure out what is meant for you to stay at your relatives for so long," Daphne told him.

"This is going to be an interesting summer," Ginny mumbled.

"That's true," Harry said quietly.

"Ah, don't be sad. Everything will be fine, we can promise you that," Pansy said.

"Now, explain to me why you want to help us."

"Not all Slytherins are evil, we are just stereotyped. Being ambitious doesn't mean we are evil it just means we get what we want," Pansy told him. "I'm also tired of being treated like crap by that prick Malfoy and his cronies. It's very degrading and it's a pain in the arse."

"You have no idea how bad it is in our place. Did you know that the boys actually can get into our dorms?" Daphne asked. "Snape taught them how to bypass them. It's horrible, we hate it."

"So things are a bit worse then anyone ever thought, but we can't really help that. What we want to do is give everyone back the protection and security that this castle is meant to have. Without that it's practically hopeless to even really try. It's very discouraging."

"It sounds like it," Ginny mumbled.

"Well that is all we have to say," Daphne said. "We are off to bed, goodnight Harry, Ginny."

"Wait," Harry called, making the two stop at the door. "How much did you hear?"  
"All of it," Pansy said quietly. "We hadn't meant to overhear, we were just wanting to talk to you two."

"So you know that Harry is a werewolf now?" Ginny asked as she took Harry's hand.

"Yes, we know," Daphne told him. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us. We don't intend to tell anyone."  
"See you on the train in the morning," Pansy said with a smile.

"Night."

They watched as the two girls left the kitchen, leaving Ginny and Harry to themselves. Harry sighed heavily. "What do you think Gin?"  
"I think we should give it a chance Harry," she said quietly as she turned to look at him. "I mean, what do we really have to lose? If what they say is true, then we need all the help we can get. After all he did get away right?"

"Yes, he did. I knew I should have hexed him or something, but I was too concerned about protecting Hermione to really stop him."

"That's good Harry, otherwise Hermione would be dead or a werewolf."

"Instead I am."

Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. "We'll get through this Harry, I promise."

He smiled slightly. "Thanks Gin," he said with a grin on his face. He let her go, stepping back from her. Ginny frowned as he stepped back.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Tell me something Potter," she said, a slight smirk on her face.

"What?" Harry asked as he took a drink from his goblet.

"Why did you tell everyone we were dating?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Harry grinned at her. "Well they wouldn't listen to me say that we weren't dating so I was stuck with agreeing with them, besides you should have seen the look on your brother's faces. It was priceless."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So what do we do now?"  
"Not sure, guess we can figure that out later."

"How much later? Mum is going to find out you know."

"Yes, but I don't live with her, you do, so you can explain it to her." Ginny glared at him. He smiled and picked up his invisibility cloak. "Besides you're adorable so why not?" Harry said with a smug grin as he kissed her on the nose. He laughed when she blushed. "Coming?"

"I should skin you for that Potter," she said with a glare, but she was smiling none the less.

"Of course," he said as he draped the cloak around them.

They quickly made their way back to Gryffindor Tower and the portrait barely even acknowledged them as they passed by. Harry pulled off the cloak and was pleased that the common room was completely empty.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Gin," he said with a smile as he disappeared up the stairs to his dorm. Ginny headed up the stairs to her own dorm and was happy that her friends were all asleep. She quickly changed into her pajamas before pulling the hangings closed around her bed. With a huge grin on her face she slipped into dreams that, for once, didn't have anything to do with Tom Riddle.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello!!!! SOoooooo Tell me what you all think of my oh so wonderful new series, actually I have no idea if it is wonderful or not but I have enjoyed this one and I hope you all will too. This one will be updated probably once a week, as in a week long, for my purposes, and so I dont get confused with what I am doing. So enjoy this new story and I promise this one gets REALLY REALLY good too. I will post The Return when I finish Twist. Alas, I must go continue writing. Thanks to my awesome beta for all of her hard work.**

**Seritha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Summer**

"Ginny, get up," Hermione said as she shook the young red head.

"Go away," she mumbled as she buried her face in her pillow. She was having the first pleasant dream in a long time.

"You're going to miss breakfast, so get up."

"I don't care, let me sleep."

"Well Harry is waiting downstairs for you," Hermione said. Ginny sat up instantly and caught Hermione's smug smile.

"You did that on purpose," Ginny whined as she tossed her blankets off of her and headed towards the bathroom.

"Of course I did, you need to get up, we do have to leave today."

"I know, I know," Ginny mumbled.

"So, where did you and Harry get off to last night?" Hermione asked from the dorm room.

"Just had to go talk to a couple of people, nothing interesting unfortunately."

"Tell me the truth Ginny, are you two really dating?"  
"He really only said it because no one would believe him when he said no," Ginny called back to her. "Well that's what he told me, then he said that I was adorable so why not date me."

"He called you adorable?" Hermione asked a little surprised.

"Yes, then he kissed me on the nose. Do you have any idea how frustrating that boy can be?" She commented as she went to her trunk to pull out a pair of jeans and a red shirt.

"Yes, I have been friends with him for the last three years."

Ginny grinned as she disappeared into the bathroom. "I'll bet you understand. Just like how I understand how thick Ron can be."

"Why are you bringing Ron into this?"

"Because you have a huge crush on him," Ginny said with a smug grin as she came out of the bathroom. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail.

"I do not," Hermione said indigently. "He is one of my best friends."

"So? You like him and you know it."

"I do not," she huffed.

"If I can admit to liking Harry then you can admit to liking Ron. Get over it Hermione, you've got it bad for my thick headed brother."

"What gave you that idea?" Hermione asked, trying to avoid Ginny's previous statement.

"Because of the way you fight. The way you act. You're a lot closer to Ron then you are to Harry in that sense. Besides, I know he fancys you."

"What?" Hermione practically shouted. Ginny just gave her a grin as she headed down the stairs. "Ginny!" She whined as she followed the girl down to the common room.

"Hello Harry," Ginny said with a bright smile as she hopped down the final step.

"Hey Gin," he said with a smile. He set his Charms book down and got up to hug her. "Sleep well?"  
"Best I have in months," she told him as she hugged him back.

"That's good."

"Hey Potter, step away from the sister," George called.

Harry shrugged as he stepped back from Ginny. "You're right George, I can see her much better from back here," he said as he winked at a blushing Ginny.

"That's not what we meant," Fred said as he moved to stand beside Ginny.

"Stay away from our sister," George said as he glared at a grinning Harry.

Harry only shook his head as he headed out of the common room. Ginny turned to glare at her brothers before running off to catch Harry, who was waiting just outside. She smiled at him.

"Sorry about the overbearing gits."

"I'm used to it, besides they are only looking after their _baby_ sister, as Ron was so happy to inform me last night."

Ginny huffed. "Call me that again Harry and I'll show you just how much of a baby I am."

He laughed. "I _know_ you aren't a baby Gin, so kill Ron."

"I think I will."

The two entered the Great Hall, gaining a few glances from some of the students in the hall. They ignored the stares and sat down at the table. Hermione joined them a few minutes later looking highly annoyed.

"These are the times that I am glad I am an only child."

"What do those prats do this time?" Ginny asked her.

"They said they are going to have to speak to Charlie and Bill about you and Harry, though I think they are just being stupid."

Ginny shook her head and dug into her breakfast. She watched Harry out of the corner of her eye and saw him fidget.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly as not to make Hermione worry.

"Not really hungry, it might just be a side effect."

Ginny nodded her head sympathetically.

* * *

"Come on Hermione! We are going to be late and it's going to be _your_ fault!" Ginny called up the girl's stairs.

"I am _not_ going to make us late," Hermione said with a huff as she descended the stairs.

"Alright you two, no fighting," Harry said from the couch where he sat waiting.

The two girls stuck their tongue out at him. "Where's Ron?" Hermione questioned.

"The stupid gits took him. Something about a family meeting," Ginny said with a shrug. "To the train!" She said happily as they all headed out with the rest of the group of students.

The three of them piled into one of the carriages to take them to Hogsmeade where the train would be waiting to take them all home. They looked around for Ron but they couldn't find him anywhere. So the three of them boarded the train

To their surprise he had a compartment for them. "Hello Ron," Harry said as he sat down by the window.

"Hello," Ginny and Hermione said together. Ginny sat down beside Harry while Hermione sat beside Ron.

"Hey," he said as he began flipping through his Defense book.

"Why are you reading?" Hermione questioned.

"Just something George asked me to look for."

The three of them exchanged glances but said nothing to this. "Hey Hermione, do you have a radio by chance?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Actually I do, why?"

"Just thought some music would be nice, it is a long train ride after all."

Hermione smiled as she moved to pull out a wireless radio from her bag. She quickly turned it on and began flipping through stations till she found one that appeased her.

"Oh the Weird Sisters!" Ginny said excitedly as she listened to the music.

Ron rolled his eyes and continued looking through his book. Harry smiled down at Ginny, who was bobbing her head along with the music.

"Care to dance?" He whispered in her ear.

"You can dance?" Ginny said surprised.

"Of course, Petunia taught Dudley and I, but Dudley was horrible at it. She said I should at least know how to do something right," He said with a shrug.

She smiled and got to her feet. Harry got to his feet to join her as the two danced for a bit. Hermione watched them with a small smile on her face. It was rare to see Harry enjoying himself so much.

"Care to dance?" Harry asked as Ginny sat down to take a break.

"Sure," she said as she got up to dance with Harry.

Ron watched them for a few minutes before shaking his head and returning to his book. After a while Harry, Ginny, and Hermione settled down for the remainder of the trip. Ginny moved so that she was sitting between Harry's legs and her back was pressed to his chest. She settled down and was soon asleep against him. With a small smile on his face, Harry fell asleep as well.

Hermione watched them with a smile before she began looking through one of her many books she carried with her. She was a bit surprised when the compartment door opened to reveal Pansy and Daphne.

"Aw, don't they look so cute together Pansy?" Daphne asked as she looked at Harry and Ginny.

"They do, it's so cute," Pansy said with a grin.

"What do you two want?" Ron snapped furiously. Hermione got to her feet, her wand gripped in her hand.

"Cool it Granger, we just came to speak to Potter and Weasley over there," Pansy told them.

"Well, as you can tell, they aren't in a talking mood," Hermione said lightly, never letting go of her wand.

"So? We still have something to give them."

"Why don't you two just come back later?" Hermione suggested.

"Yes, get out," Ron snarled.

"Pipe down Weasley, we aren't here to speak to _you_ and this doesn't concern you anyhow," Daphne snapped.

"What's going on?" Ginny mumbled as she opened her eyes. Her eyes landed on the situation and moved to get up but realized she couldn't. Harry's arms were wrapped around her waist and her own hands were laced with his. She smiled slightly. "Hermione, please put your wand away."

Hermione looked between Ginny and the two Slytherin girls. With a sigh she put her wand away and sat back down. "Fine," she mumbled lightly.

"What can I do for you?" Ginny asked them.

"These are for you and Potter, we think they might help a bit," Daphne said as she moved to hand Ginny four books.

Ginny took them and looked at them, a small smile on her face. "Thank you so much, this will help a lot."

"We know, that's why we thought to bring them to you," Pansy told her. "We also wanted to make sure Malfoy hadn't come to harass you either."

"Nope, not yet," she said as she settled back against Harry. He mumbled something incoherent and pulled Ginny closer. She shivered involuntarily as his lips brushed her neck. This didn't go unnoticed by the other four occupants of the compartment.

Smiling Ginny snuggled closer to Harry and was asleep within moments.

"Doesn't she sleep?" Daphne asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Ron snapped.

"Just asking Weasley, don't get your panties in a twist," Pansy said.

They watched as Ginny tilted her head towards Harry, who was still holding her tightly. Even in her sleep she shivered when his lips brushed against her neck for the second time.

"That's it, I can't take this," Ron growled as he pulled out his wand to aim it at Harry.

"Don't you dare," Daphne ground out. Ron turned and was quite surprised to see all three girls pointing their wands at him.

"What?"

"Can't you just be happy that they are happy together?" Hermione snapped.

"That's my baby sister he's holding!"

"Oh Ronald grow up," she snapped.

Ron glared at Hermione and stormed out of the compartment. Hermione shook her head as she took her seat again. Daphne and Pansy moved in and took their seats.

"So you were the ones that Harry and Ginny went to talk to last night," Hermione said but didn't look up at them.

"Yes, we were. We wanted to discuss a few things with them," Pansy said as she turned her gaze towards the window.

"What about?"  
"Helping them with next year," Daphne told them.

"Is something supposed to happen?"  
"Yes, Voldemort is supposed to return to power," Pansy said with a slight shrug. "I've talked to Daddy, he plans to check the wards around Harry's house."

"So that he can leave for the summer to help train," Hermione said softly.

"Though, we hope to help Ginny out as well. Maybe help her skip a year. It would be devastating for her to have to go through a whole year apart from everyone. She's bright too," Daphne said as she closed her eyes.

"I think she could do it, it would be nice to have another girl in the dorm besides Lavender and Parvati."  
"How are the fashion zombies taking the news that the famed Harry Potter is off the market?" Pansy asked.

"Very well, seemed to be quite happy with the outcome of this."

"Did you know about the betting that's started up already?" Daphne put in.

"No, whose betting?"

"All the houses. Fred and George are taking the bets of course. It seems that everyone in school are quite interested in seeing how long the two last together."

Hermione laughed quietly. "Not surprising in the least. After all, it's big news is it not?"

The two Slytherins grinned. "Of course it is," Pansy said with a smug smile.

Just then the food trolley appeared.

"Hey you two, want something to eat?" Daphne asked as she shook Ginny.

Ginny blinked rapidly and stretched out against Harry, startling him awake. "What's going on?" He asked after a moment.

"You want something off the cart?" Hermione asked this time.

"Sure," he said.

"What do you want?" The lady asked.

He gently prodded Ginny who told the lady what she wanted and each of the girls did before Harry said what he was getting. Harry dug through his pocket and handed the money to Ginny, who got up to pay.

She handed out everyone's things before moving back to where she was sitting. "What are you two still doing in here?" She asked when she had settled back against Harry.

"Just stopped to chat," Pansy said.

"Your brother was going to hex poor Harry here while he was sleeping," Daphne said with a slight smirk on her face.

"What did you do to him?" Harry asked softly.

"Nothing," all three of them said.

"He left when he saw that he had three wands pointing at him," Pansy said.

"I'll bet he did, stupid git is going to go bother my brothers now," Ginny said with a snort. "Oh well, they can't really do anything," she said with a sigh.

"That's true," Harry said as he leaned his head back against the wall. "How much longer?"

"We've still got a while to go," Daphne told him.

"Oh good," he said as he pulled Ginny closer to him, which she happily complied to. She snuggled closer to him, letting out a contented sigh. It was only another couple of minutes before Harry was sleeping peacefully.

"Enjoying yourself?" Hermione asked with a smirk on her face.

"Very much so," Ginny commented. "He's comfortable."  
The other girls laughed quietly. "Well it's nice to know he is a good pillow," Pansy said with a shake of her head.

"Jealous?"

"Very much so, there aren't very many guys like him left," Daphne put in.

"That's true," Pansy and Hermione said together.

"I think I'll stick with lying right here," Ginny said with a smile. She leaned forward slightly and gently prodded Harry until he was lying down on the seat. "This works much better," Ginny mumbled as she moved to lie beside him.

The three girls watched in amusement as Ginny fell asleep beside Harry.

"She's lucky," Hermione mumbled. "If I didn't love him like a brother I would have to take him."  
"I'll bet you would," Pansy commented. "So what's with you and the Weasley boy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, you like the guy."

Hermione sighed heavily. "I'm not really sure. I thought I did but I'm not sure at all."

The two girls nodded sympathetically. "You've got time," Pansy told her.

The train ride was quiet and uneventful with all five occupants sleeping quietly in the compartment. When the train finally came to a stop it was Ginny who woke up.

"Wake up everyone, we are here," she said while trying to stifle a yawn.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. "I'm up, I'm up," he commented.

"Same here," Pansy put in.

"I'm awake," Daphne said.

"Hermione, wake up," Ginny said a bit louder but the girl didn't stir. "I'll get someone to come get her," she said as she headed out of the compartment.

"I'm going to go find my parents, my dad is going to want to meet you Harry," Pansy told him. "So no running off."

He nodded his head. "Same here, my parents are going to want to meet you. So I'll be back," Daphne told him as she too disappeared.

"Come on Hermione wake up," he said as he gently shook her, trying to wake her up. She only mumbled incoherently and fell into an even deeper sleep.

"Back," Ginny said as she was followed by her older brother. "Harry, this is Charlie."

"Hello Harry," Charlie said as he shook Harry's hand. "So this is Hermione?"

"Yes, she won't wake up," Harry told him.

"No problem. Know where her parents are at?"

"On the platform somewhere," Ginny told him. "Let's go find them."

Charlie easily lifted Hermione up into his arms and she curled up closer to him. He shook his head slightly as they exited the train.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked as they approached.

"She just fell asleep and won't wake up," Harry told her.

"Oh, hello Harry dear," she said just before sweeping him up into a bone crushing hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Hi," Hermione's mother appeared beside them. "I see my daughter won't wake up."

"No, I'm afraid she's just tired," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"That's fine, my husband just went to get her trunk. If you don't mind carrying her to the car…"

"Charlie, Charlie Weasley."

"Nice to meet you Charlie, I'm Emma and my husband is Dan. Thank you for helping."

"It's no problem at all ma'am," he said as she followed Emma to the car.

"See you later mate," George said.

"Have a good summer Harry," Fred said as he clapped him on the back.

"Bye Harry," Percy said with a nod.

"Bye mate," Ron said with a slight smile.

"Harry!" Pansy called. He turned to see her wave him over. To his dismay they were standing not far from his family. He cringed and was surprised to feel a small hand in his.

"Don't worry about them, you can always threaten them," she whispered to him.

He smiled down at Ginny. "I'll see you when I can," he told her as he hugged her tightly.

"Bye Harry."

"Bye Gin," with that he waved goodbye to the rest of the Weasleys and headed over to where the two groups were waiting. "Hi," he said quietly to the Dursleys, who said nothing in reply. His trunk was already waiting for him, with Hedwig as well.

"Hi," Pansy said to Vernon and Petunia. "My name is Pansy Parkinson and these are my parents Jason and Melissa."

"Hello," Vernon said gruffly. "Come on boy, we have to get going."

"Wait," Daphne said as she appeared with her parents. "Sorry, but may we please have a moment of your time?"  
"And your name is?" Petunia demanded.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass and these are my parents Robert and Laura."

"We want to discuss Harry's summer," Melissa said as she spoke to Petunia and Vernon. "There are some things that are coming up that are a big concern to Harry here and we want to make sure that he can handle what is to come. Do you know anything about the wards surrounding your home?"

Harry was about to say that they were muggles and would have no idea what they were saying when Petunia opened her mouth.

"Blood wards," she said evenly.

"What?" Vernon and the other four adults said.

"There is magic surrounding _my_ home?" Vernon demanded, his face getting red.

"Blood wards?" Melissa and Laura said together.

"I knew Lily was good with charms and all but I had no idea she put a blood protection on Harry," Laura said softly.

"That is probably how Harry managed to survive the killing curse," Melissa said thoughtfully. "Your mother was a very powerful witch Harry. She did a very brave thing giving up her life to protect you."

"Thanks," Harry said quietly.

"Now, since we know the wards that will make things simpler," Robert said with a slight smile. "I should have known the Potters would have chosen that to protect their son."

"Excuse me, but will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Vernon practically yelled.

"Your nephew here is very special," Jason said. "He's going to save the wizarding world and we know this. So we want to train him so that way he can defeat Voldemort. Is something wrong ma'am?" Jason asked as he saw Petunia pale.

"H-H-He w-w-was the one that k-killed Lily wasn't he?" Petunia managed to get out.

"I'm afraid so," Melissa said sadly. "That is why Harry was placed with you."

Petunia nodded. "What is he going to be doing?"

"Just extra magical training. Unfortunately those wards have to be charged each summer, he _must_ remain there for a month, and can only leave for up to two days and no more until his birthday," Laura told them.

"So, we need to begin his training while he is there. We will make sure that we do not interfere with your daily schedules and you will hardly notice we are there," Robert told them.

"Absolutely not! I will not have you-" Vernon was cut off by Petunia as she laid a hand on his arm.

"That is fine. As long as he is there long enough to recharge the wards," Petunia said softly.

"Thank you, we will be in touch soon," Laura said. "Come Daphne, we need to head home."  
"Yes Mum, bye Harry, Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley, it was pleasure to meet you and…"

"Dudley, sorry, this is our son," Petunia said.

"Pleasure," she said before she headed off with her family.

"Come along Pansy," Melissa said.

"Bye Harry," she said with a wave as they left as well.

The four of them turned and headed towards the car. The crowd from the platform had dwindled significantly. Harry stuffed his trunk in the car and got in the back with Hedwig. The car ride back was quiet, no one talking at all.

It was probably the longest car ride that Harry had ever had to put up with. Once there he quickly pulled his trunk from the car and carried it and Hedwig to his room.

* * *

"Ginny! Get down here!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs to her only daughter. Grumbling, Ginny rolled out of bed and made her way down the stairs.

"What is it?" She asked as she came into the kitchen. She was quite surprised when she saw Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall sitting at the table. "Hello Professors, what are you doing here?"

"We've come to speak to your parents about your training," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Oh," she said as she sat down.

"Training?" Mr. Weasley asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Yes, it has come to our attention that Ginny is very talented. We are willing to give her some extra training and studying so that she may be allowed to move up a year," Professor McGonagall informed them.

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley asked a little awe struck.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "She'll be spending most of the days up at Hogwarts training with Professor McGonagall."

"This is amazing," Mr. Weasley said with a smile on his face. "Congratulations Ginny," he said proudly.

Ginny was beaming. She didn't think they would offer her the chance to skip a year! "Thanks," she said a bit shyly.

"If you would like we can begin today."

"Yes!" She said as she dashed from the room to go get changed. Ginny jumped when she saw Hedwig waiting for her. Forgetting the reason she had come upstairs she rushed to the owl. "Hello girl," she said softly as she petted Hedwig. "If you go downstairs I'm sure Mum will feed you."

She hooted and took off through the window. Ginny dropped onto her bed and opened the letter.

_ Dear Ginny,_

_ I have a few minutes so I thought I would write. Pansy and Daphne spoke to my aunt and uncle and they have agreed that I could be trained at the house. I heard that you would be getting some training so you can move up a year. This is amazing! You should write and tell Hermione, she'll flip. Well, I hope to see you soon so write back when you can I know you'll be busy._

_ Always,_

Harry 

Ginny smiled as she reread the letter. She got to her feet and quickly wrote a letter and to her surprise Hedwig reappeared when she had finished. "Thank you Hedwig," she said just before she moved to get ready.

Back downstairs she saw them all waiting by the fireplace. "Ready to go?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"Good, then let's get going."

* * *

"Harry!" Petunia called up the stairs.

"Coming," he called back as he headed out of his room. Once downstairs he found Pansy, Daphne, Laura, and Melissa waiting for him. "Hello," he said with a smile.

"We've decided to use the floo system so that way no one will get too suspicious," Melissa said. "We've come to start your training."

"In what?"

"Potions and Charms for now," Laura said. "I'm very good at Potions, as is Pansy so that will be a big help. My daughter and Melissa are quite talented when it comes to Charms."

"But I thought we couldn't do magic outside of school?" Harry said softly.

"Ah, well we can fix that, wand please?" Melissa said.

Harry handed over his wand and watched as she waved hers over his. "Wow, what did you do?" He asked when he got his wand back.

"Removed the tracking spell. Alright now lets get cracking. Is it alright if we use the living room?"  
"Yes, just please remember to put everything in its place and to close the shades," Petunia said as she left the room.

_ Dear Harry,_

_ I couldn't believe it when they said that I would be able to skip a whole year! This is so amazing. They actually agreed? But I thought they hated everything magical? I'll be sure to write to Hermione to tell her the wonderful news. Have fun with your training as well._

_ Forever, _

_ Ginny_

* * *

_ Dear Gin,_

_ Training is going great, but it's taking a lot out of me. I never realized how important Charms are. My potions skills are improving too. For once I feel like I can finally get how to make them properly. I suppose it all depends on the teacher huh? Pansy and Laura are exceptional when it comes to potions, I wish Laura would teach instead of Snape. So how is everything going for you?_

_ Always,_

_ Harry_

* * *

_ Dear Harry,_

_ It's great, I am just having to catch up on a lot things from last year. It's all fairly simple actually, it's a bit surprising. Hermione was thrilled when I told her I was skipping a year. Oh, I completely forgot to give these books to you earlier. Daphne and Pansy gave them to us to help understand your problem so I hope they help. I was surprised at all the information I was able to gather from it, but I haven't been able to read too much of it._

_ Oh did you know that Charlie is home? He's been here since school ended but he won't tell us why he gets to stay home for so long. It's good to have him home too. Bill is supposed to be coming sometime soon and that's great! Oh and I hope that you are having some fun for once this summer. I hope to see you soon, miss you bunches._

_ Forever, _

_ Ginny_

* * *

_ Dear Gin,_

_ Thanks for the books, I don't know how much time I'll have to read them. I found out just how incompetent Snape is. I'm surprised that he can brew anything. He's been teaching us some things that are wrong but it's fixed now. Did you know my Mum was actually the top in potions class? Snape couldn't even compare to her in that subject either. Remus owled me the other day. He says he will be here the week before my first time. It's slightly scary to think about it but it's not for another week. I wish you were here Gin, I don't want to go through this alone, well Remus will be there but you know what I mean._

_ That's great that your brothers are coming home. It's weird around here. Petunia is a lot nicer and Vernon just doesn't say anything. Dudley is never home, which is great because when he is here he is always gawking at Pansy and Daphne. It's really funny to watch. I'm glad your studies are coming along well too. Maybe when I go to the Burrow we can look over those books? So how did you parents take the news? I miss you too Gin._

_ Always yours,_

_ Harry_

* * *

_ Dear Harry,_

_ Well at first they were freaking out, but they calmed down later on. I'm not really sure what they think, you'll just have to wait and figure it out when you get here. That's great, I had no idea your Mum was so smart. _

_ I wish I could be there to help you with the one thing. Is anyone doing the potion? I'll bet someone is. At least you will have Remus and I wish I could help you more but I can't do anything from here now can I? _

_ That's a bit scary. Poor Pansy and Daphne, that would creep me out. At least they aren't yelling or anything right? That's a good thing. I'll be glad to go over the book with you, it's quite interesting. I can't wait to see you when you get here. It's so boring but thankfully I am not here that often._

_ Forever yours,_

_ Ginny._

* * *

_ Dear Ginny,_

_ You remember how we freed 'Snuffles?' Well I've been keeping in contact with him. You should have seen what he wrote when I told him we were dating. He said that a Potter always gets his red head. It was quite funny. He's proud of what I've already got accomplished with my training and he was quite pleased when I told him you were actually skipping a year. Just wait till you get to meet him._

_ Remus told him about the slight situation, but I have no idea how he reacted to that. Laura is working on the potion that we need, so that's great. _

_ Now, we are starting to get into Defense and Transfiguration. That's a lot of fun. Pansy and Daphne work quite well together, but I told them we'd beat them any day right? Our challenge is sometime next year if you want? I think we can take them. Well only one more week until the day and then a few more days till I get to come to the Burrow._

_ Always yours,_

_ Harry_

* * *

_ Dear Harry,_

_ This is wonderful! We get to go to the Quidditch World Cup! This is going to be amazing! I can't wait till we go. You're going to love it. It's going to be so awesome._

_ That's great that Snuffles approves then, I'll be sure to meet him as soon as it is possible. Only a few more days Harry and then you'll be here. I wish you luck on the day. _

_ Defense and Transfiguration huh? I'm working on those right now. I think I'm going to take Ancient Runes when I can. Bill says they come in handy, so that's what I plan to do._

_ Of course I will take up the challenge. I'd love to take down Daphne and Pansy, that will be fun. I can't wait for you to get here!_

_ Forever yours,_

_ Ginny_

* * *

_ Dear Gin,_

_ I'll be sure to write you after my day to tell you how I am doing. It's getting hard now. My senses are heightened and I'm so _hungry_. Don't worry Remus got here the other day and he has been helping me adjust to the new feelings and sensations. It's so odd to be able to hear someone in the other room or smell someone before they come. Did you know I can actually _smell_ that Remus is a werewolf?_

_ I think Hedwig knows something is about to happen. She has been edgy this whole week. I think she can sense what is about to happen. _

_ I can't wait for the Quidditch Cup either. This is great, it will be a lot of fun I'm sure, since I've never been to one. Pansy and Daphne huffed when I told them that we would be beating them. Apparently they haven't been beaten yet. We'll win. Miss you Gin._

_ Always yours,_

Harry 

Ginny reread the letter and took a deep shaky breath. Hedwig had flown off immediately, going straight back to Harry. She licked her lips. It was only a few more hours before Harry would be undergoing his transformation and Ginny was still struggling with her animagus training. She just hoped he wouldn't have to be alone for too much longer.

* * *

**A/N: dances This is a lot of fun, posting this chapter. I actually have to say I've enjoyed writing this story a lot. It gets a bit more interesting as the story progresses but it will take a bit to get there. It feels odd to be posting a story that isn't Twist of Fate but I am pleased with this story. Now, I hope you all have enjoyed reading this and drop a review when you get the chance. Much love to my beta for all of her help with all my stories! **

**Seritha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Transformation**

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called.

Ginny slowly got out of bed. The sun was just about to set and she was beginning to worry. She headed down the stairs and was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore waiting.

"Hello Professor," she said quietly.

"Hello Miss Weasley, are you ready to go?"

Ginny frowned but nodded her head. "Yes sir."

"I'll have her back tomorrow Mrs. Weasley, no need to worry."

Mrs. Weasley just nodded her head before hugging her daughter. "Have fun Ginny."

Ginny approached the floo and went straight to his office. Dumbledore appeared behind her.

"I know you must be worried so I am letting you wait here while Harry and Remus undergo their transformation," he told her. "You can wait in the common room for them."

"Thank you sir," she said as she sprinted towards the tower. "Hello," she said to the portrait.

"Hello Miss Weasley," the fat lady said back as she swung open to let Ginny in. She climbed through the hole and was pleased to see Daphne and Pansy waiting.

"We were wondering when you'd get here," Pansy said from her perch by the window.

"I didn't realize you two would be here."

"It's his first transformation, we wanted to be here for emotional support," Daphne informed her as they made room for Ginny to sit.

The three lapsed into a nervous silence. They all watched as the moon slowly rose into the air. None of them talked or said anything the entire time.

They jumped when two loud howls broke through the quiet night air. They heard a third noise, a bark. Ginny leaned out the window and watched as two werewolves emerged from the Whomping Willow.

"Snuffles," Ginny breathed as she saw a large, black shaggy dog emerge after them.

"Whose that?" Daphne whispered.

"Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. He must have come for his transformation," she said quietly.

The three watched as the three figures played around for a bit. With a loud cry the three disappeared into the thick trees of the forest.

* * *

Harry and Remus were sitting in the Shrieking Shack. "I still don't like it in here," Remus mumbled.

"I can see why," Harry muttered as he shuddered.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll get through this together. The first transformation is always the most painful."

"Does it get easier each time?"

"Yes, but there is still some amount of pain involved just not a lot."

"Ah," he said quietly.

"Hello you rascals," Sirius said as he came walking in.

"Sirius!" Harry said happily as he rushed to hug his godfather.

"Miss me pup?"

Harry nodded his head excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore got a hold of me. Your girl is going to be waiting up at the castle for you. It's too bad she isn't an animagus."

Harry could only nod his head.

"Great to see you again," Remus said as he hugged Sirius.

"I wasn't about to let you two suffer without me. Once a Marauder always a Marauder."

"Always," Remus said with a smile.

"So ready there Harry?" Sirius asked as he looked out the window.

"As ready as I will ever be."

The two men nodded as they waited. Sirius transformed into his dog form.

Harry began shaking slightly. He could feel the glow of the moon on him. His animal instincts began to take over.

His body began to change and he cried out in pain. His arms and legs were getting longer. His hands and feet were changing as well. The pain increased as his body began to adjust to the new form his body was taking. He could feel the difference in his body and within minutes he was a werewolf.

Harry blinked his eyes a few times as he adjusted to the new changes in his sight and smell. He could sense the dog and other werewolf around. Turning he saw Remus and Sirius with him. He could remember who he was! _So the Wolf's bane potion worked._

_Of course it did Harry, Laura is very talented. _Remus told him.

He slowly tried to get used to his new body and found it quite easy to adjust how he moved. The three of them made their way down the passage and onto the Hogwarts ground. Harry let out a howl, followed by Remus. They both heard Sirius' bark.

Harry was quite content with how he was and Sirius tackled him. The three of them played around for a few minutes before sprinting into the woods.

* * *

"Hello Minerva, what can I do for you this evening?" Dumbledore asked as he saw his Deputy Headmistress stroll in.

"I've come to speak to you about Miss Weasley."

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes," she stated simply.

"Please sit. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you."

"So what is it?" He asked after a moment.

"You know I've been teaching her to turn into her animagus form. Well she can already do half the transformation. She shouldn't be able to do that! She isn't even old enough to have the powers that it requires to become one."

"What is your assessment of the situation?"

"I am not sure at all. She is a lot more powerful then I thought she was. To think she can do that at _this_ young of an age! I was fifteen when I could do it."

"Well, by the next full moon will she be able to do it fully?"

"Yes, she will be."

* * *

Harry, Remus, and Sirius bound through the forest. It was the first time Harry had ever been this deep into the forest before. He was surprised at how much it contained. Remus and Sirius lead the way, all three of them playing as they ran. It was fun, Harry had to admit to himself.

In the back of his mind he wondered if he would have this much fun if Ginny could become an animagus. A hooting sound made Harry's gaze shift upwards. He saw Hedwig soaring just above him.

This made Harry bounce a bit more as he raced after his snowy white owl. Remus and Sirius were surprised at how energetic he was. It was almost like he was a kid again. To Remus he could tell Harry was a werewolf, but he also knew he was a pup as well.

_This is so much fun_, Harry called out as he chased down his owl. Hedwig hooted happily as she watched Harry try to reach her.

_He's a good kid, I wish he had never had to go through this_, Remus said sadly.

_Cheer up Moony, he's got us to help him along. Even if we hate it, there is nothing we can do now,_ Sirius told him as he tackled his friend.

_I suppose, but he'll never be able to have children_.

_Maybe one day that will change. Same goes for you mate._

* * *

"Would you please stop pacing?" Pansy asked a bit miffed. Ginny had been pacing for almost an hour and a half.

"Yes, please stop," Daphne put in from her seat on a chair.

Ginny glared at them. "I'm worried, am I not allowed to be worried?"

"He'll be fine. He's got Sirius and Remus with him, there is nothing for you to be worried about," Pansy told the younger girl as she turned the pages in her magazine.

"I know, I know," she said softly as she collapsed on the sofa. "How much longer until the moon sets?"

"Another hour," Daphne said automatically. "So no need to worry Ginny."

She nodded her head and picked up one of her werewolf books that they had given her.

_Werewolves start to get a little more touchy towards the rising of the full moon. They are a bit more skittish and their senses are heightened. As it grows closer they start to look sick. Their skin pales, their eyes become darker, dilate, and they are more prone to become physically intimate. _

Ginny snorted at this statement. She would have a lot to look over with Harry when they got back to school.

"You know, I wonder what is going to happen next year," Daphne said suddenly, making the other two girls look up. "I mean, something interesting happens every year, what is supposed to happen this year."

"Only you could say having to retrieve the sorcerers stone, rescuing Ginny from the Chamber, and helping an ex convict escape interesting," Pansy said with a snort.

"Well it is," she said with a huff. "Would you like school better if something didn't happen all the time?"

Pansy just glared at her best friend. "That wasn't the point."

"You just don't want to admit that I am right!"

"Because you aren't right."

"I am too."

"Well techniqually it is pretty interesting," Ginny put in. "Though all things aren't good, actually I doubt half of it is good, but there is still a bunch of things that make it 'interesting' as you say."

"See," Daphne said with a smug smile on her face.

"So? That doesn't mean anything to me," Pansy put in.

"Sure," Daphne said as she rolled her eyes. "I like your common room a lot better. Ours is always so cold, that's what we get for having it in the dungeons."

"True, why did he have to place it so low? It's way too cold for my liking," Pansy said with a frown.

"Agreed, so Ginny how is your training going?"  
"It's hard. I have to cover an entire year in two months. It's not really that easy."

"I didn't think it would be," Pansy commented. "Though, of course, it's great that you are moving up a year. It makes things a lot simpler, beside Hermione will be glad to have someone else besides Lavender and Parvati to talk to."

"The girls in my dorm are alright, but I don't really know. I guess everything with the Chamber made me see things in a new light."  
"I'll bet it did. So, tell me the truth, how did you end up there?" Daphne asked.

Ginny sighed heavily. "Well, I found a diary in my bag after we had gone to Diagon Alley. I had no idea how it got there, but I started writing in it. It wrote back. I never really had any friends, I'm too shy, or well I suppose I'm not as bad as I used to be. So Tom became my first real friend, but then things began to change. I would forget long periods of time and then I began to realize what was happening. So I freaked and tried to get rid of it, only to find out that Harry came across it. I ended up tearing up half of his dorm looking for it. I didn't want him to know that it was all my fault.

"Well, he eventually took me over completely and was going to use me to resurrect himself. Harry saved me and I owe him my life for that."

"Sounds like it," Pansy said. "I can tell you are giving us a condensed version. Maybe you should talk to Harry about the whole thing, it may help you finally overcome your nightmares."

"Maybe," Ginny replied softly.

The two girls gave her sad smiles.

* * *

"Ginny," Professor McGonagall said softly. "Wake up."

"Was goin' on?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"The moons has gone down and Dumbledore is waiting for you by the Willow."

Ginny was off the couch and out of the tower in moments. She sprinted down the stairs and outside into the warm summer night. Dumbledore watched her approach. She came to a stop beside him, her eyes wide.

"We can go retrieve them," Dumbledore said softly as he waved his wand. The tree stopped and a door opened. Ginny was the first one through and was heading down the tunnel. She didn't really care that she couldn't see that well, but continued on despite that.

When she finally reached the door she pushed it open to see Harry leaning against the wall, his breathing ragged. Sirius was supporting Remus, who looked haggard. Ginny rushed to Harry, who gave her a small smile.

"Come on Harry, we are taking you to the hospital wing."

"Thanks," he said breathlessly as Ginny helped get him to his feet.

She pulled his arm over her shoulder and her arm wrapped around his waist. The two headed down the short walkway and into the night air. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Did you know you smell like apples, cinnamon, and lavender? It's quite a combination," he said to her.

"Oh do I?" She asked, smiling slightly at him.

"You do and I love it," he mumbled before he almost knocked them over.

"Be careful Harry, I won't be able to hold both of us up if you fall."

"I'll be careful."

"Alright there Ginny?" Remus called from behind them.

"I've got it," she called back. "As long as he doesn't trip himself we'll be fine."

"I'm not _that_ clumsy you know," he told her indigently.

"Sure you aren't."

"I'm not," he said with a smile. "Did you know Hedwig joined us? It was fun."

"I'm glad you had fun Harry," she said with a smile.

"Yes, but I wish you had been there." At this he let out a huge yawn.

"Come on, we have to get you two to bed."

He just nodded his head as they all made their way to where Madam Pomfrey was waiting. "In to bed the two of you," she said.

Harry and Remus smiled as they were settled into the hospital beds. They drank the potions she gave them. Finally she left when she was satisfied they would be fine.

"Sleep well you two," Dumbledore said as he left. Sirius was already asleep in another bed, Remus was asleep a few minutes later.

"Are you staying?" Harry asked groggily from his bed.

"If you want me to," Ginny told him.

He smiled and scooted over in his bed. "Of course I do," he told her as he opened his arms to her. Smiling she moved into the bed, laying down beside him. A smile broke out on his face as he pulled Ginny closer and drifted off to sleep.

Ginny listened to his breathing even out and smiled wider as she too, fell asleep.

* * *

Harry woke to the sound of Remus and Sirius talking. He slowly opened his eyes and found the two sitting up in bed, talking quietly. He was too tired to really pay attention. Instead he looked down at the red head sleeping against him. Ginny had her head lying on his chest, her arm around his waist, and her legs twined with his. A smile crept across his face as he held her tighter, slipping into sleep again.

"Do you think we should wake them?" Sirius asked as he turned to look at Harry and Ginny sleeping.

"No, I think they are fine like that," Remus mumbled. "It's good that he has someone."  
"You'll find someone mate, I know you will," Sirius said as he clapped his old friend on the back.

"Same goes for you."

Sirius grinned. "We should get some food in you."

The two men exited the Hospital wing and made their way down to the kitchens. Once they were served they went back to talking.

"Ginny came and asked me what you all did when you found out I was a werewolf," Remus said lightly.

"She did did she? Why is that?"

"I believe she is going to learn how to become an animagus so that she can assist Harry during his transformations."

"Really? So how many of them know?"

"I believe that Pansy, Daphne, their parents, Ginny, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor McGonagall are the only ones who actually know about this. I'm not sure when he plans to tell the others."

"I am a bit surprised by Pansy and Daphne. I remember their parents back in school. I always thought it was odd that two Slytherin purebloods married a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

Remus grinned. "I believe Lily helped with that bit. She knew Laura and Melissa in school."

"Wait, she knew two Slytherins and we never knew about it?"

"James and I did. She was studying with them in the library. You should be a bit more perceptive and you would realize a few things."

Sirius glared at his friend. "I do pay attention, just not too much."

"Just be glad that someone has decided to help Harry."

"I always knew you two had found the kitchens during school," Professor McGonagall said as she took a seat with them.

"It wasn't that hard," Sirius said with a half smile.

"As I can see Mr. Black. How long did it take for you to master your animagus training?"

"Three years," he said with a shrug. "We started in our second year and got done in our fifth."

"That's how long it took me and I was training with a master in the subject," she said with a sigh.

"I have a feeling this has to do with our little Ginny," Remus said after a moment's hesitation.

"You're correct. I've been teaching her for the last month in how to do the proper way of transfiguring her body. Do you know how far along she is?"

"No," they both said together.

"She can do it halfway already. I couldn't even do half way until fourth year," she said as she took a drink from her goblet.

"What?" Remus said shocked.

"She's gotten that far already?!" Sirius practically shouted. "How is that even possible?"

"Dumbledore believes she is getting some sort of power boost. We don't know why she is, but she is definitely getting one. Within the next month I think she will be able to complete the entire thing."

The two men sat there, shocked expressions on their faces.

"Does she know that she shouldn't be able to do that?" Remus asked softly.

"No and I am not about to tell her that either. She is doing remarkable for someone so young."

"I'll say," Sirius said with a shake of his head. "She's one powerful little witch."

The other two adults nodded their heads.

* * *

Ginny woke up when her arm fell off the side of the bed. She blinked a few times as she tried to remember where she was at. Slowly it dawned on her that she was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Looking around she realized just exactly where she was. During her sleep she had somehow managed to be lying almost entirely on Harry.

His arms were wrapped loosely around her waist so that she wouldn't fall off the bed. He lay asleep beneath her, a small smile on his face. Ginny smiled as she watched him sleep. She knew she shouldn't be sharing a bed with him, let alone getting used to that idea. Despite that, she knew that she wanted too as much as she _needed_ too.

Ever since she had fallen asleep beside him she hadn't had a nightmare. When she got home, they returned again, and this was the first night all summer that she had gotten a decent amount of sleep.

Harry mumbled something and held her tighter, making Ginny smile wider. Slowly she stretched out against him, glad to finally stretch her cramped legs and arms.

"Mornin'," Harry mumbled groggily.

"Morning Harry," she said quietly as she set her head back down on his chest.

"What time is it?"

"Around noon I'm guessing."

"That's nice," he muttered. "I'm glad you stayed."

"Did you think I would leave?"  
"Well I'm not quite sure what I thought you would do, but I am just glad you are here."

"Me too," she said with a slight blush, glad that Harry couldn't see her face.

"I wonder where Moony and Padfoot got off too," he wondered out loud.

"Probably went to get something to eat, are you hungry?"  
"Starved, you?"  
"Same here," Ginny told him as she climbed out of the bed. Harry stretched out and smiled at her.

"You know you're really pretty like this," he said and was pleased to see her blush.

"Like what Potter?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. He had never called her pretty before.

"When you just wake up," he said lightly as he got out of the bed. "Let's go get some food."

Ginny nodded her head and the two left the hospital wing. On their way to the kitchens they were quite surprised to run into Professor McGonagall.

"Oh good you two are awake. Go ahead to the kitchens, there is some food waiting for you."  
"Thanks," Harry said as he took Ginny's hand to pull her towards the kitchens. Ginny bit her lip, trying to ignore the tingling feeling that Harry was giving her. _His hand is so warm_, she thought to herself before shaking her head.

"Look the pups are up," Sirius said as the two entered the kitchen. "Sleep well?"  
"Slept great," Harry said with a smile as he moved to sit down. Ginny took her seat as well and was pleased when her plate was put before her.

"That's good, the first time is always the most tiring of the bunch," Remus told him.

"Seems like the first time is the worst," Ginny mumbled as she dug into her food.

"It is," Remus said. "All the other times aren't as painful as the first, but still hurt none the less. Thankfully it only happens once a month."

Ginny nodded her head at this. Harry was eating quietly beside her.

"So Ginny, how are your studies going?" Sirius asked.

"Wonderful, I should be ready to move up a year when the summer ends. The Quidditch World Cup is also coming up soon. Dad got us tickets to go."

"So we've heard and that's wonderful," Remus said with a smile.

"It is, it is," Ginny agreed. "It's going to be one of the best games in years. I can't wait."

The two men laughed. "I see you're going to enjoy yourself then."

She nodded her head eagerly. "Excited Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Very, Ron and Ginny say it's supposed to be a lot of fun. Hermione hasn't been either so that will be fun."

"You'll love it Harry," Ginny told him.

He smiled at her. At this point Dumbledore entered the kitchens. "Ah, I see you two have finally woken up."  
"Hello Professor," they said together.

"I'm sorry to say Miss Weasley, but your mother is expecting you home soon, we don't want to worry her now do we?"

"Oh no, Mum would have a fit," Ginny said. "I better get going."

"Bye Ginny," Remus and Sirius said as they turned back to their meal.

"Bye Gin," Harry said as he kissed her on the cheek. When he pulled back both of them were blushing slightly.

"Bye Harry, bye Professor," she said before sprinting out of the kitchens.

"Way to go Harry," Sirius said as he clapped his godson on the shoulder. "You Potters and your red heads."  
"There is nothing wrong with red heads Sirius, be nice to the boy," Remus scowled softly.

"I never said there was. Potters _always_ marry a red head, no matter what. Nice catch there Harry, don't let this one go."

Harry just smiled at them. "I believe your Godfather is right Harry, don't let her slip away."

"I won't sir," he said lightly. _At least I don't plan on ever letting her go_, Harry thought to himself.

* * *

Ginny hurried down the halls to the Headmaster's office. She hurried to the fireplace where she flooed home. As she stumbled out of the fireplace she was instantly wrapped in a hug by her Mum.

"Hello Mum," she managed to get out.

"Molly, you're suffocating our daughter."

"Sorry Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said as she let her daughter go. "Did you have fun?"

"I did," she said with a smile. "I think I'm going to take a shower and get changed."

"Alright dear, Hermione should be here soon."

Ginny nodded her head as she ran upstairs to her room. Hermione's cot was now sitting in her room. She grabbed some clothes before heading off to the bathroom.

After a nice long shower she stumbled into her bedroom to find Hermione waiting patiently for her. "Hey Hermione," Ginny said with a smile.

"Hello Ginny, how are you doing?"  
"Good and yourself?"

"Fine, so where were you all night?"  
"Hogwarts, doing more studying," she said with a shrug as she sat at her vanity to work on her hair.

"Come on boys, we are going to go pick up Harry now!" Mr. Weasley called from downstairs.

"Coming," Fred, George, and Ron called.

"Bill, Ginny, Charlie, Hermione, Percy!" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Coming," they all said as they headed downstairs.

The five of them entered the kitchen. "Can you all go set up the tables outside please?"

They nodded their heads as they made their way outside. Ginny moved to sit on a chair on the back porch. She smiled when she saw Charlie and Bill pull out their wands. Hermione sat down on the steps, not sure what to do.

"Ready for a bit of a match little brother?" Bill taunted with a grin.

"I'll take you on any day, big brother," Charlie said taking up the challenge.

The two lifted their wands before levitating the two tables. Ginny and Hermione watched as Bill's table crashed into Charlie's. They barely noticed the others arrive back, as they were having too much fun watching the two battle with the tables.

"Look out Ron!" Fred shouted to Ron, who unknowingly walked into the battlefield.

"What?" He said just before dropping to the ground as the two tables crashed into each other overhead.

"Who's winning?" Harry whispered to Ginny as he came to stand behind her.

"Bill," she told him as she turned to smile up at him. He smiled down at her, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, looks like its over," Hermione said sadly as she watched the two tables land on the ground. With a quick wave of the their wands, Bill and Charlie, set the tables.

Ginny caught the look Hermione sent Charlie.

"Time for dinner," Mrs. Weasley said as the adults exited the house.

All of them moved to crowd around the table. Harry and Ginny sat at the end of the table with Hermione and Charlie across from them. Soon talk sprang up as they began to eat.

"Feeling better?" Ginny questioned quietly.

"Much better and yourself?"

"Still a bit tired, I didn't sleep much," she said with a shrug.

"And why is that Miss Weasley?" He asked with a smile.

"Because I was worried about you. I think I annoyed Pansy and Daphne to death too."

Harry grinned at her. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You didn't have to worry, but it makes me feel better knowing you care."  
"Of course I do Harry," she hissed under her breath as she tried to hide the blush that was on her cheeks.

"Thanks for staying," he told her quietly.

Ginny turned to smile at him. "You would have done the same for me."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"  
"Alright I would have," he said with his lopsided grin. Ginny was tempted to kiss him whenever he did that.

"You better," she told him with a smile of her own.

The two chatted lightly through out the rest of the meal. Finally Mrs. Weasley shooed all of them off into the house. Harry was soon stuck in a chess game against Ron, where he lost badly. Ginny sat beside him, reading a book, and watching him lose. She snickered when he lost again.

"Think it's funny do you?" Harry asked her lightly as he began his third game.

"Hilarious actually. You're the only one dumb enough to play Ron in chess."

"It helps improve his skills."

"Not if you're terrible at it," Ginny said with a smirk. Ron was laughing as he listened to the two.

"And you are so much better than me?"

"Yes."

Harry turned to glare at her before turning back to his game. Five minutes later he lost.

"Nice try mate," Ron said with a smile. "I'm off to bed," he said with a yawn as he headed up to his room.

"Come on Gin, play," Harry prompted.

"Alright then," Ginny said as she moved to the seat Ron had vacated.

The two continued to play, each game ending in a stalemate. Ginny grumbled under her breath after their fifth game. Harry was smirking.

"Looks like we are evenly matched Gin," he said with a smile.

"Apparently."

"Alright off to bed you two," Mr. Weasley said.

It was then that they realized they were the only ones still downstairs. "Night Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

"Night Dad," Ginny said as the two made their way upstairs.

They stopped at Ginny's door. "Night Gin," Harry said as he hugged her.

"Night Harry," she mumbled into his chest as she hugged him back. The two remained like that for a few minutes, neither of them really wanting to let the other go. Both of them were realizing how _right_ it felt to be holding the other.

Reluctantly Ginny pulled away from him.

"See you in the morning," she said with a smile.

"Night," he said as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. Ginny was doing the same thing and it resulted in a kiss at the corner of their mouths. Harry grinned as he pulled back to head towards his room. Ginny smiled at his retreating figure before heading into her bedroom.

Hermione was fast asleep in her bed so Ginny had to be quiet so that way she didn't wake up the older girl. Once she had changed, she crawled into bed, a smile on her face.

* * *

Ginny woke up with a scream. She was sweating, her breathing erratic, and her heart pounding in her chest. She had a nightmare that had startled her awake, and now she couldn't seem to remember any of the details of what had transpired.

With deep, shaky breaths, she tried to calm her speeding heart. It took a few minutes before her body settled down again only to realize that she was shaking. She gently bit her lip. It was a surprise that Hermione hadn't woken up when she had screamed.

Her eyes darted around the room and saw nothing out of place. Ginny knew that if she went to bed now she would only have another nightmare and would get less sleep then normal.

_Why tonight?_ She thought to herself. _I sleep so much better with Harry around_.

Ginny sat up straighter as she thought of the possibility. _Would he mind? No, Harry wouldn't mind at all. Mum and Dad would kill us if they found us. My brothers would kill him. _She bit her lip. She desperately wanted to get a peaceful night sleep, but she knew the consequences.

Resigned that she wouldn't get to sleep in Harry's arms she leaned back into her bed. Within moments she was asleep.

Two hours later she woke screaming again. Growling under her breath she threw her covers to the side and hurried out of her room. She was still shaking by the time she reached Ron and Harry's room. Gently she pushed the door open and slid into the room.

As she got to Harry's bed she was pleased to find him lying on his back and awake.

"Hey," he said quietly when he saw her.

"Hey," she said just as softly.

"Nightmares?" When she nodded he moved over in his bed, making room for her. Ginny instantly moved to climb in beside him, resting her head on his chest. "What happened?"

"I don't really remember," she said.

"You're shaking," he whispered.

"I know."

His arms wrapped around her, holding her closer. Slowly her body relaxed against his. "Better?"

"Much. I shouldn't be in here."

"I know."

"I should go."

"You should."  
"I don't really want to."

"I don't want you to either."

Ginny lifted her head to look at him. He was smiling softly down at her. With a shake of her head she moved her hand to remove his glasses from his face. Leaning up on her elbow she set the glasses down on the bedside table. Then she turned to look at him.

"Thanks," he said with a yawn.

"You're welcome. You do realize they will kill us in the morning."

"Yes, but I don't really care right now."

"Why is that?"

"Because I get to fall asleep with a pretty girl in my arms." Harry was rewarded with a blush from Ginny, who hid her face against his chest.

"You're trying to make me blush aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. You look cute when your face is red."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Mr. Potter."

"Of course I am Miss Weasley," he said with a chuckle.

Ginny shook her head and shifted her head up so that her forehead was resting against his neck. She smirked when she felt a shiver pass through him. "Goodnight," she whispered quietly.

"Night Gin," he said as he held her closer.

The two fell into a peaceful rest, grins on their faces. They weren't worried about the consequences of tomorrow morning. The two were completely content with holding each other as they fell asleep. They didn't see Charlie standing in the doorway. He had heard Ginny cry out in her sleep and had come to check on her, only to watch her slip into Harry and Ron's room.

He was a bit surprised that they both looked so…so _comfortable_ lying next to each other. He was torn between going in and dragging Ginny out of bed, or letting the two sleep like that. Charlie knew that he shouldn't allow his younger sister to share a bed with a boy, though he couldn't help but be grateful that she was finally getting a peaceful rest.

With a resigned sigh, he turned and headed back to his room, leaving the young couple to sleep in peace.

* * *

**A/N: Ta da! Another update! Isn't it wonderful? Ne how here it is and this one is coming along a bit slower then I thought it would be but hey thats how all stories are.** **So I hope you all like this chapter, they are pretty lengthy and just a hint Remus DOES get a mate but I am not telling you who or when he does but he eventually will. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. **

**Seritha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Together**

Ron was the first to wake up that morning. He groggily pushed aside his blankets and stumbled out of bed and into the hall to go to the loo. He didn't really think much about walking around the house in his boxers, he did it so often that it just became habit. Once he was done he headed back into his room. It was then that he realized just what was so off about his room.

In Harry's bed, not only lay Harry but Ginny as well. While he knew the two had gotten together he had never expected to see them sleeping in the _same_ bed. Harry was asleep in his boxers, as it was too hot this time of the year to where much more than that. Ginny lay across his chest in a tank top and a pair of short black shorts.

Just as he opened his mouth to shout at them a hand clamped over his mouth. He was dragged backwards down the hall, struggling the entire way, but his captor was much stronger. Finally he was thrown into the room that Bill and Charlie shared. Ron gaped when he saw all of his brothers waiting for him.

Fred and George were leaning against one of the walls, Percy sat in a chair by Bill's old desk, Bill was still laying on his bed, and Charlie was the one who held him. Charlie threw his brother forward and closed the door softly behind him. He quickly put up silence and locking charms on the door.

"What in the world is going on?" Ron demanded from the floor.

"We are having a family discussion baby brother, what else," George said as he looked at Ron.

"What for?"

"Ginny and Harry," Bill said simply.

"We know that they are asleep," Percy said.

"And in Harry's bed," Fred put in.

"Which is why we decided to have a chat," Charlie told him as he dropped onto his bed.

"Alright," Ron said slowly, not quite sure what was going on.

"Charlie, tell us what you saw," George said.

"Well, I was up late last night, I was on my way down to the kitchen when I heard Ginny scream. Now we all know that Ginny hasn't been able to sleep properly since she came out of the Chamber last year. We've all tried to calm her, wake her, or help her really. So I was going to go try to help her. Instead I watched her carefully slip out of her room and into the one where Ron and Harry were. She climbed into bed with him and I listened to them talk for a few moments before they both fell asleep. I wanted to go in there and drag Ginny out of his bed and hex him to death, but I realized that they were actually sleeping peacefully."

"So what do you propose we do about this?" Fred asked.

"Easy, we let Harry do what he can to help her," Bill said. "I've always been closer to her and I know that if anyone can help her it's going to be Harry. He was down there with her and he knows what happened. Also, I think Ginny is helping him get over that time too."

The six boys sat in silence, all trying to figure out what was the best course of action.

"He's a good bloke," Percy said with a shrug. "If anyone can help out our sister its going to be him. I'll approve of them being together, I don't see the harm in it."

"Me either," Fred and George said together.

"Well I do," Ron said. "If we give him this leeway, what happens when they get older? Start realizing more things."

"Ginny wouldn't, would she?" Charlie asked.

"She's been in love with him since she first met him," George pointed out.

"He wouldn't take advantage of her," Bill said in a strong voice. "We can give him that much can't we?"

"Maybe," the all said together.

* * *

Ginny groaned as she stretched out her body. With a small smile she snuggled into the warm figure beside her. It took a few minutes to sink in that she was holding someone. Leaning up on her elbow she gazed down into Harry's sleeping face. She smiled softly as she brushed a strand of hair out of his face. His hair had gotten longer after the transformation and he was definitely in need of a hair cut.

Harry mumbled something too quiet for Ginny to catch and rolled onto his side bringing her with him. She now found herself lying on her back, with Harry's head resting against her neck. His warm breath tickled her neck, making her shiver. He held her tightly and she could hear him mumble her name.

She sighed and let her eyes slide shut. It took her a moment to realize that the blankets had been kicked off and the only thing keeping her warm was Harry lying half on top of her. Despite it being a hot summer she didn't feel like she was dieing from the heat. She could hear his even breathing and his occasional mumble of something. Her arm was pinned under his stomach and her hand rested just on his thigh. Ginny knew that soon her arm would go numb from lack of circulation, but she didn't want to wake him.

Almost as if he could sense her discomfort he rolled onto his back, drawing her against him again. Ginny sighed, slightly annoyed that he was moving her so much.

"Ginny…" he said quietly.

She couldn't help but smile at this as she gazed up at his sleeping face. He was relaxed and a small smile was on his face. Her arm wrapped around his waist. She snuggled into him, enjoying how warm he was.

_Soon, soon I'll be able to join him during his transformation,_ she thought to herself. Ever since she had heard him tell Dumbledore what he was, she was distressed. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was a werewolf, but more how he was going to have to do this alone.

In the back of her mind she knew that Lupin would be there no matter what but he needed something more, someone to help him get through this. She had started to notice that his eyes were changing slightly and he was becoming irritated with his glasses.

She had read that if someone who had poor eye sight was bitten then their eyes would become sharper and would no longer need to use glasses. While she hadn't been able to tell Harry this, she was hoping that he wasn't going to be needing them any more.

The door slowly slid open and Ginny tilted her head so she could see. She saw Hermione slip into the room. The two girls smiled when they saw each other.

"Still sleeping?" She whispered quietly.

"Yes," Ginny said quietly back.

"Alright, just came to check."

"Where is the rest of the family?"

"Out for the day. Charlie and myself are the only other ones home," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Thanks for telling me."

"No problem," Hermione said as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"What did Hermione want?" Harry asked suddenly.

Ginny turned her head to look down into Harry's green eyes. "To see if we were awake and to tell us that the family is out for the day, besides Charlie and Hermione."

He nodded his head. "They haven't killed us yet?"  
"Apparently not," she said as she moved out of his arms to stretch. She could feel his eyes on her but didn't turn to look at him. He smiled at her.

"Sleep well?"  
"Yes, I did, did you?"  
He nodded his head and blinked. "Where are my glasses?"

"On the night stand, why?"

"I can see," he said slowly.

Ginny smiled. "Good, the book said that your eyesight would improve."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Didn't have time?"

"You liar, you had plenty of time," he glared at her but was smiling none the less.

"So? Doesn't mean anything to me," she said with a smile of her own as she sat up, leaning her back against the wall.

Harry adjusted the pillow under his head, still lying so that he was turned towards her. "It should, now how am I going to explain that I can see perfectly without my glasses?"

"Bad potions accident and you are just now feeling its after affects? Or even better, Fred and Georges experiments got you."

"That's not a half bad idea," he said with a grin.

"Glad I could be of some assistance."

"Well you helped me sleep, does that count?"

"Not really because you helped me sleep as well."

"That's true," he said as he gazed up into her brown eyes. "I think I like it better without my glasses."

"Oh? Why is that?"  
"Now I can see without having to use some sort of assistance. Besides its nice to wake up seeing a pretty girl with only your eyes for the first time."

Ginny blushed red and looked away. "I'm not that pretty," she mumbled quietly.

"Oh but you are, who has told you otherwise?"

"No one, but I don't feel like I am."

"Well I think you are, doesn't that count for something?"  
"More then you know," she barely managed to say.

Harry moved to sit up fully and tugged on her arms until she moved towards him. He drew her into his lap, resting his head on top of hers. She set her head against his chest and let her eyes slide shut. His arms were wrapped comfortably around her waist. The two remained like that for awhile, both gathering strength from the other.

Soon Ginny was fast asleep in his arms. While she had slept for the remainder of the night she still had a few restless hours of sleep. Now, as she sat in his lap, his arms tightly around her, she felt like she could stay there forever.

Harry smiled slightly. He didn't know why he felt so at peace holding Ginny but he did and he loved it. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and she had fallen asleep against him. He gently shifted her so that he could lie back down on the bed. Once he was settled Ginny moved on her own to move closer to him. As he turned to look at the clock he was a bit surprised to see that it read nine a.m.

_I wonder why no one has come to get us,_ he thought to himself.

With a sigh he closed his eyes as well.

* * *

"So explain to me why I am letting my _only_ daughter share the same bed with a fourteen year old boy," Mrs. Weasley said to her sons. They all sat around the table. Mr. Weasley sat beside his wife, trying to fight off a smile that threatened to show.

"Well," Charlie said. "We saw that-"

"Ginny slept so much better-," Bill added.

"-when she is lying with Harry," Percy put in.

"So we decided that the-," George continued.

"-best course of action was to-," Fred said.

"-leave them be so that they could sleep," Ron finished.

"We all know that Ginny doesn't sleep well since she came out of the chamber," Bill said to his mother.

"And I know that Harry doesn't sleep as well either, since the chamber," Ron said.

"She still wakes up screaming," Hermione said sadly.

"I wanted to check up on her to see what I could do to help," Charlie added.

"Then we find out that the two sleep better-"

"-when they are together."

"It wouldn't be right to tear them apart when they are so peaceful resting beside each other," Percy said with a shrug.

"If Ginny helps Harry and Harry helps Ginny, then I am all for it," Bill said.

"We love Ginny," Fred piped up.

"And we love Harry," George put in.

"So we want to do anything we can to help them," Ron added.

"This is what we can do to help them. Not to mention it and help them out a bit more by letting them work together," Charlie murmured.

"They can help each other a bit more since they were both down there and none of us saw what really happened," Hermione said.

The two adults remained silent as the children spoke. They really had no idea what to think of the whole situation. When Mrs. Weasley had found the two she was about to start saying something when her two eldest sons dragged her downstairs. She had no idea that they had had their own family meeting to discuss Harry and Ginny's current situation.

She had followed the boys down the stairs and was a bit surprised that they had all agreed to let them be. Mrs. Weasley knew that her sons were very protective of their younger sister, so it was a bit of a shock to hear them speak so calmly about the entire situation.

Mr. Weasley, on the other hand, was trying not to laugh. His sons were very protective of their sister but they also knew when they needed to let someone else take care of her where they could not. He was very proud of his sons for their ability to handle this situation. He couldn't lie, he was a bit worried that his daughter was sharing any bed with any boy, even if they weren't doing anything.

In his mind he really didn't want to believe that his daughter was growing up so quickly but he knew it would happen. He just didn't realize that it was going to be happening so soon. It saddened him but he was also pleased that there was someone to help Ginny along when she really needed it. He had come to view Harry as another son. The boy had helped their family out countless times and had asked nothing in return for all that he had done.

If this was a way to help Harry as well then he had no objections to allowing them to remain together.

"Alright, you all might want to talk to Harry and Ginny about the whole situation," he said calmly.

"Arthur, you can't seriously be considering this," Mrs. Weasley said a bit shocked.

"Molly, is there any other way that we have found that has allowed Ginny a peaceful nights rest?"  
"No," she said weakly. Everyone knew that Molly had spent all of last summer trying to find ways to help get her daughter to get more sleep.

"If this is how we can get not only Ginny but also Harry to sleep properly then there is no complaint from me. It does them no good if neither of them are getting the proper amount of sleep. This is a good way to help them, even if it's the only way."

Mrs. Weasley sighed heavily, realizing she had no arguments to what they had said. It was completely justified and she had no way of countering it. Just like her husband, she didn't like to realize that her baby girl was so grown up. But she had never really been the same since the Chamber incident. It was just lately that she had finally seen the old Ginny. Since Harry had arrived here to spend the remainder of the summer, she was seeing a visible change in her daughter's actions.

Whatever had happened before school was over, had opened Ginny up. She was now coming back to being the girl she had once been, but was also hardened by what she had been through.

"Alright, then you boys can explain it to them when they wake up."

"Yes Mum," they all said together.

With that Mrs. Weasley got up to start on her chores, Mr. Weasley following her out of the room.

"Well, that went better then I thought it would," Ron admitted.

"Same here," Bill and Charlie said together.

With that the boys got up to scatter around the house. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up when Ginny screamed," Charlie said to Hermione, making the bushy haired girl jump.

"Yes, well, I was a bit surprised myself. I just seem to be sleeping through a lot of things. Of course, my mum always said I was a heavy sleeper, some days are worse then others," Hermione admitted quietly.

"Bill and Ron are the same way. You can't wake them up half the time," he said with a smile as he remembered a distant memory.

"I haven't had a chance to thank you for carrying me off the train," Hermione said quietly, a blush breaking out on her face.

"It's really no problem. Harry said you weren't waking up."

"Yes, I didn't sleep much the last few days of school," she said with a sigh.

"Why is that?"  
"Just, I'm not sure really. I think there is something I'm overlooking but I just can't seem to put my finger on it."

"Don't fret too much, from what Ginny tells me, you're a very bright witch. I'm sure you will figure it out in time," he said with a smile.

Hermione smiled back at him. "I sure hope so."

"I know you will," he said as he got to his feet. "Well, I have some errands to run, talk to you later."

"Bye," Hermione said as she watched him leave the room. After a few minutes of staring off into space she sighed heavily and got up to go take a shower.

* * *

Ginny sat up, rubbing her eyes. With a heavy sigh she rolled out of the bed making sure she didn't wake Harry as she climbed out. She took a look at the clock and was a bit surprised that it said it was already noon. With a yawn she headed for the door, taking one last look back at Harry. He was sleeping so peacefully that she didn't want to wake him.

She headed down to her room and was surprised to see Hermione reading in her room. She figured the older girl would be out doing something with her brothers.

"Sleep well?" She asked without looking up from her book.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"No, I sleep like a rock some nights, so you didn't have to worry about it."

"Oh good, sorry though."

"No need to be sorry. Is Harry still sleeping?"  
"Yes, I didn't have the heart to wake him."

"Ah," she said.

"I'll be in the shower," Ginny called back as she headed out of the room.

After a nice long, relaxing shower she headed out of the bathroom. She ran smack into Harry as she left. Ginny lost her footing and was about to fall when Harry caught her around the waist.

"Thanks," she mumbled, her face bright red with embarrassment.

He smiled down at her. He loved to make her turn red; it made her look so cute. "No problem, you should be more careful," he said lightly.

She smiled slightly up at him then she realized that she was only in her towel and turned beet red. "Er…"

Harry smiled again. "I'll see you at lunch," he said with a smile as he kissed her lightly on the corner of the mouth before walking away.

Ginny watched him leave. She used the wall to help support her. Her knees had gone weak, she could barely breath, and her heart rate had increased.

"Ginny?" Hermione called softly. Ginny blinked and turned to look at her friend.

"Yes?"

"You alright there?"

"Yes," she said with a wistful sigh as she turned to head into her room. She missed the knowing smile on Hermione's face.

Ginny closed the door behind her, trying to keep her face from splitting apart from smiling so much. As she entered the kitchen she wasn't at all surprised to see everyone already eating.

"Hello Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said as she got to her feet to get her daughter a plate.

"Hello Mum, Dad, everyone else."

"Oh-"

"-that hurts-"

"-we aren't,"

"-important enough-"

"-to have names!" The twins said together.

"Knock it off you two," Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie said together.

The twins exchanged glances and just shrugged. Ginny shook her head as she took a seat beside Hermione, with Harry and Ron across from them. Mrs. Weasley set a plate in front of Ginny who was more then happy to dig in. Her and Harry had slept through breakfast.

Harry's leg brushed Ginny's making her look up. He wasn't looking up at her as he continued to eat. Ginny narrowed her eyes slightly but returned to her lunch. A moment later his foot brushed hers again. This time she only raised her eyes to look at him. She noticed a small smile on his face.

With a smile of her own she let her foot brush his leg. She almost laughed when he sat up straighter, his gaze fixed on her bent head. They continued doing this through the rest of lunch.

When it ended Ginny got to her feet. "I'll see you all later," she said with a smile.

"Bye," they all said together as she left to return to Hogwarts.

Harry watched her leave and shook his head. "Hello Harry," Charlie said from behind him.

He turned to see that the rest of the brothers were standing behind Charlie. "Er…hi?"

"Come along Harry," Bill said.

"We need to have a chat with you," Percy put in.

"Alright," Harry said hesitantly.

The seven of them headed up the stairs to Ron and Harry's room. They all took different positions throughout the room. Harry was nervous, he had no idea what they were all going to do to him.

"Don't look so green Harry, we aren't going to do anything to you," Ron said with a roll of his eyes.

Harry just quirked his eyebrows.

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses?" Bill asked suddenly.

"Potions accident, it was a side effect," he said quickly, silently thanking Ginny for the idea.

"Oh," they all said together, all of them looking skeptical.

"Well, we want to discuss the situation with you and our sister," Percy said.

"We understand that you two were sharing a bed today," Charlie put in.

"Y-yes, b-but it was only because she couldn't get to sleep with her nightmares."

"We know," Fred and George said.

"So, we've decided to compromise," George said.

"Compromise?" Harry asked completely confused.

"Yes," Fred told him now. "You see, we've all been trying all summer to find out ways to help her get to sleep without having to wake up from nightmares."

"Made Mum worry like crazy," Charlie added.

"That it did," George agreed.

"Now, we've come to find out the perfect solution for how to get her to sleep," Bill said.

"You've been having trouble sleeping too mate," Ron said quickly.

"So our compromise is this," Percy said. "We are going to allow you two to continue to share a bed, since it seems to help the both of you to get to sleep."

"We trust you to look after our sister," Bill spoke now. "Normally we would never allow our sister to share a bed with any male at all. This is, however, a completely different matter entirely. Since we need you to help her get over this."

"So you are going to let me share a bed with your sister because it helps keep us from having nightmares?" Harry asked dumbfounded. _What in the world is going on here?_

"Precisely," Fred and George said together.

"You're the only one who can help her," Fred stated. "And as long as you treat her well you won't have to worry about all of us beating you to a pulp."

"She needs your help, you need hers, it's as simple as that," George ended.

Harry just looked at each of the brothers in turn. "Who are you people and what have you done with the Weasley boys?" He demanded.

They all just gazed at him.

"Do you want to help our sister or not?" Ron asked.

"O-Of course I want to help her," Harry said quietly.

"Yes, we all know about you dating her, but we trust you Harry," Bill said.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"Alright, lets go have a nice game of Quidditch," Charlie said with a smile.

* * *

"Mrs. Weasley?" A voice called from the living room. Mrs. Weasley, who had been standing in the kitchen came into the living room. She was a bit surprised to see someone in the fireplace.

"Yes?" She asked a bit confused.

"Hi, I'm Laura Greengrass. I'm here to speak to you about Harry."

"What about Harry?" She asked, a bit skeptical that this woman was calling to her home.

"Well, my daughter and her friend have come across some startling information and we have been teaching Harry since the summer has started. Since he is now currently at your home we wanted to see if it would be alright to continue his training."

Molly frowned. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Laura Greengrass," she said calmly. She expected the woman to be a little cautious of her.

"Can I ask what this training is for?"

"You can, but I am afraid only Harry can inform you."

"It's alright Mrs. Greengrass, you can tell her. I believe that she has a right to know," Harry said suddenly.

"Hello Harry, how are you doing?"  
"Well thank you. I was planning on telling you, Mrs. Weasley but I hadn't found the time."  
"What is going on exactly?" Mrs. Weasley asked a bit confused. A bit was an understatement, she was completely confused.

"Two friends from school, Pansy and Daphne, came across a bit of information about what is going to happen next year," Harry stated, not really caring that the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione were standing behind him. "They have proof that Snape and Wormtail are planning to resurrect Voldemort next year sometime. So Mrs. Greengrass, Mrs. Parkinson, Daphne, and Pansy are teaching me how to fight properly so that when he comes back to life, I will be able to defeat him once and for all."

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley gasped as they heard this.

"But Dumbledore trusts Snape," Arthur said weakly.

"He does, but I never have. He was the one that has made my time miserable at school because he hated my dad for marrying Mum and for pulling pranks on him at school," Harry said harshly. "Now he is going to make sure that I don't live to cause him any more problems."

"Harry is right," Laura said. "Snape has been going behind Dumbledore's back to make sure that they succeed in bring Voldemort back to life. So we are trying to help Harry prepare for what is going to come."

"But how? Why?" Mrs. Weasley said. She had started shaking, tears burning her eyes. Bill moved to hug his Mum and lead her over to the couch.

"We don't really know why but Harry's only chance is to learn to fight for himself properly. He's learning faster then we thought he would."

"I want to help," Hermione said.

"Hermione," Ron said shocked.

"I want to help Harry. He has been nothing but a wonderful friend to me and I plan to help him out in any way possible," she said as she gazed at Harry, who smiled at her.

"Thanks Hermione," he whispered as he hugged her tightly.

"My daughter has told me how smart you are Miss Granger. They were hoping you would want to help them out."  
"I wouldn't mind one bit," Hermione said.

Ron looked shocked, not really knowing what he should do.

"I'll help as well," Bill said. "I know a lot about ancient runes. Being a curse breaker helps a lot with spells and such. I can teach you some things that you would never learn otherwise."

"Thanks Bill," Harry said with a smile at the older man.

"I can help in any way I can. If you come spend a few weeks with me up in Romania some of my colleagues and I can teach you some high powered magic," Charlie said with a faint smile.

"I can help you with whatever you need," Percy said as he clapped the younger boy on the shoulder. "We owe you for saving our sister and Ron's lives, we'll do anything we can to help you."

"Hell yes!" Fred and George said together.

"Boys," Mr. Weasley snapped. "Watch your language."

Mrs. Weasley sat beside her oldest child and was bit surprised to see how well they were taking this sort of news. She had no idea what she should say to this. It was apparent that Harry was going to be facing a lot of turmoil and her children were right behind him, making sure he could take care of himself.

Harry turned to face her, his green eyes gazing into hers. She felt slightly unnerved by the boys stare but held his gaze. She could see the worry in his eyes and he was looking for her acceptance.

She took a deep breath and looked at her husband. Arthur gave her a small smile, which she managed to return.

"That is fine," she said quietly. "We love you as much as we do our own children," she told Harry. "We owe you a lot for what you have done for this family and we will support you in any way that we can."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said quietly.

Molly smiled and moved to hug Harry tightly. "Just be safe."

"I will," he said weakly.

"Well, now that this is settled, we can continue your lessons starting tomorrow. You get two days off for the World Cup but then it's back to work understand?" Laura asked.

"Yes ma'am I do," Harry said with a grin.

She smiled back at him. "Tell Ginny I said hi," with that she was gone.

* * *

Ginny sighed heavily as she dropped into a seat. She was exhausted from her lessons.

"You are doing remarkably well Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall told her.

She had been working harder since she knew she wouldn't be able to practice in a few weeks due to the World Cup. This also meant that there were three weeks until the full moon.

They were quite happy to receive Harry earlier then they usually did this year. It was good to have him two days after his birthday. She had sent him a bit more information on werewolves just to help him. He said he really liked it and would read it when he got the chance. It was still unfortunate that he had to go through the transformations.

"That's enough for today Miss Weasley. Go home and rest up, then we will continue these tomorrow."

"Thank you Professor," Ginny said with a smile as she headed back home for the day. She stumbled out of the fireplace and crashed right into Harry. The two hit the floor hard.

"Hello to you too Gin," Harry grumbled from underneath her.

"Sorry, I was too tired to keep myself up properly," she said with a shrug as she sat up. She sat on his stomach, smiling down at him.

"Going to get off of me yet?" He questioned, a smile playing on his lips.

"Nope, I still owe you for the end of school."

"The end of school…" he murmured trying to remember something.

She leaned forward till their noses were almost touching. "Do you not remember torturing me just before school ended?"

Harry's eyes went wide as he thought back to that day. "You wouldn't," he said quietly.

Ginny smirked down at him. "Oh trust me, I would, and I will," she whispered. She could not help the smile that spread across his face when he shivered involuntarily.

Then she began to tickle him like he had done to her. In the end they both ended up tickling each other, both of them trying to win against the other. After twenty minutes of fighting the two lay panting on the ground side-by-side. Harry turned to smile at Ginny. He couldn't help but realize how beautiful she was with her cheeks flushed from laughing so much. She turned to smile at him.

"I win," she said with a triumphant smile.

"For once," he said with a smirk.

She laughed lightly and sat up, stretching out her arms and legs. Harry watched her, a small smile on his face.

"You shouldn't stare," she said lightly over her shoulder.

Harry blushed but didn't turn away, just smiled wider. "What? A boy can't admire how beautiful his girlfriend is?"

Ginny flushed red instantly and glared at him. "You are doing that on purpose," she said lightly.

"But you look so cute when you're blushing," he told her as he pulled her into a hug. She resisted for a moment before she hugged him back, letting her headrest on his chest. Harry leaned back against the couch, smiling slightly. "So how were the lessons?"

"Wonderful, took a lot out of me actually," she mumbled against his chest.

He shifted so that he could look down at her. She gazed up at him, a smile on her face. Harry gently brushed a lock of hair out of her face, his fingers grazing her neck as he pulled his hand away. Ginny could barely suppress the shiver that he had caused.

With a slight smile he leaned down to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch the door in the kitchen swung open.

"Is Ginny home yet?" Bill called as the rest of the boys came into the house.

Ginny groaned mentally as she heard them enter. _Now! Now of all the times they chose to come into the house! He almost kissed me!_ She thought furiously.

_Oh my gosh he almost _kissed_ me! _She could have danced if she wasn't so comfortable in Harry's lap.

"In here," Harry called. She could hear the disappointment in his voice.

_Wait, he's disappointed!_ Ginny couldn't help the huge grin that spread across her face as she realized this.

"Hello Ginny," Bill said as he saw his sister. He opened his arms out to her and she got up with a smile. As she hugged him he lifted her off her feet in a bone-crushing hug. She squealed happily.

"Put me down Bill," she said in-between laughing.

He smiled as he set her down. "So how was your lessons today?"

"Long," she said in a bored tone. "But I am almost done then I will be moved up a year."

"That's wonderful," Percy said as he entered the room. "Now, will you _please_ take my place in the family quidditch game? I absolutely hate being on those things," he pleaded with Ginny.

"But I don't have a broom," she said slyly.

"Take mine. Who knows why I was given one," Percy said as he disappeared out of the room, only to return a few moments later with his broom. "Good luck," he said with a smile.

"Thanks Percy," she said with a grin as she set the broom down and returned to her previous position.

Harry smiled. "Going to play as well?" Charlie asked Harry.

"If you think you can beat me seeking," he said smugly.

"Oh, he's got you there Charlie," Fred and George said as they entered the room.

"I'll show you, you little squirt," Charlie said with a playful glare.

"Squirt? Now that's not very nice," Harry said with a slight frown.

Ginny giggled into her hand, she was enjoying the argument between her brothers and Harry.

"Come on, unless you're too scared," Charlie challenged.

"Oh it's on now, let's go."

So that was how the Weasley game started off. It was Fred, Ginny, Harry, and Ron against George, Bill, Ron, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley.

In the end it came down to Charlie and Harry for the snitch, seeing as how the game was tied.

The two were racing after the snitch, neck and neck. Harry was a bit surprised that Charlie could keep up with his firebolt as well as he did. The snitch dove down and Harry dove for it. His hand clasped around it, his other barely managing to catch his broom.

Harry hung a hundred feet from the ground, one hand holding him to the broom, the other clasped around the snitch. Charlie helped him back up.

"Nice job Harry."

"Not so bad yourself. I didn't realize a Cleansweep was that good. You kept up pretty well."

"Thanks, but I wasn't that great. Looks like you're the better seeker."

"Damn straight," Fred and George said together.

"Language," Ginny said as she got closer to them, a smile on her face.

"Yes Mum," they all said together as they made their way to the house. Ginny wrapped her arm around Harry's waist.

"That was wonderful," she told Harry

"Thanks, you were pretty amazing yourself Gin," he said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," she said as she leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips before hurrying to catch up to her family.

Harry stood, wide-eyed, as he just realized that Ginny had just kissed him.

"Come on Harry, or there won't be any food left," Hermione called back.

Shaking his head he hurried to catch up with the others, a huge grin on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter! It's going to get interesting here soon. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Seritha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Quidditch**

Harry took a seat beside Ginny at dinner. The whole dinner was a noisy affair. From the twins talking about Quidditch to Ron and Hermione talking about who the new Defense teacher was.

"Tomorrow should be fun," Harry said lightly to Ginny, who jumped.

"It will be but we have to be up really early to get there on time."

Harry nodded his head. Once Harry was done eating, he leaned back in his seat and let his hand 'accidentally' drop onto Ginny's thigh. Her head whipped around to look at him but he was discussing with Ron that he didn't know who the teacher was.

Ginny let a small smile slip onto her face as she turned to talk to George about a way to get Snape back next year. She let her hand fall under the table as she twined her fingers with his. He gently squeezed her hand and let his thumb run back and forth across her hand.

The rest of the dinner was very uneventful. When everyone was done Harry and Ginny got up and started clearing the dishes. They waved Mrs. Weasley off as she tried to help and Mr. Weasley led her out of the room. The others headed into the living room to talk for a bit.

"Did you know that we are allowed to share a bed," Harry asked nonchalantly?

"What?" Ginny gasped almost dropping the plate she held.

"They said since it helps us sleep that they have no problem with us sharing a bed as long as I take care of you," he said in a quiet voice, not turning to look at her.

"You have got to be kidding me right?" She said in a barely audible voice.

"No, but if you don't want to we don't have to."

"It helps me sleep," she admitted.

He turned to give her a lopsided smile. Ginny's knees went weak. She took a shaky breath, giving him a small smile. The two continued to clean up in a companionable silence.

They returned to the living room to join the others. Ginny rested against Harry's legs as she went on with some of her reading. Harry was flipping through the werewolf books that Pansy and Daphne had given him.

"Alright, off to bed everyone," Mr. Weasley said after about an hour.

"Goodnight," everyone said together.

"Harry, you and Ginny are staying in Ginny's room with Hermione," Charlie said as they headed up the stairs to their rooms.

Harry just nodded and headed into Ron's room to change. When he got back to Ginny's room the two were already ready for bed.

Hermione smiled and said her goodnight before rolling onto her side and falling asleep. Harry smiled shyly at Ginny, who was slightly pink at the ears. She moved over to allow him some room to lay down. He climbed into the bed with her and gently pulled her so that she was lying beside him. Her head rested on his chest and her arm was wrapped loosely around his waist.

With a smile on his face Harry held Ginny a little closer. It wasn't long before the two children drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Time to get up," Hermione said as she shook Harry and Ginny awake. The two had changed positions sometime during the night so that Harry was lying half on top of her. Ginny's arm was wrapped around his waist, her other arm resting on his back. Their heads were turned towards each other, their foreheads just barely touching. Hermione was a bit surprised by this, but it brought a smile to her face.

Over the last year she had gotten to know Ginny a little better. She found the youngest Weasley to be quite an interesting character. She was spunky and fun loving. She had a mean streak in her that would put the twins to shame when they would realize how talented she was.

It did come as a slight surprise that Harry and Ginny were now 'dating' as everyone believed. Though, the more time they spent together, the more it made sense. Ginny had confined in her that she had kissed Harry on the lips a few weeks ago and how she heard how disappointed he was when her brothers had broke them apart when he was going to kiss her.

Hermione smiled at the thought of two of her close friends getting together. Now, if only she could figure out what to do about her current situation.

In truth Hermione had liked Ron. It was just after he had saved her from the troll in their first year. But now, after the events of this school year, she wasn't too sure if she did as much as she used to. He was a bit thick and he seemed to fight a lot. She was a bit pleased when Ginny had mentioned that he liked her but was also a bit disgruntled.

The more time she spent around the youngest male Weasley, the more she came to realize that it had only been a crush. That her feelings were more brotherly to him then anything else. She did love Ron but not in the way that would make her want to date him. He was too thick and she was a bit afraid that he would let his jealousy for Harry get in the way. He had told her at one point how he thought Harry didn't like to share any of the light that he had.

This had made her pretty angry with him and this was just before the school term had ended. She had argued that Harry wouldn't do that. If that had been true then why would they be referred to as 'The Golden Trio'? He had no response to that and had subtly accused her of fancying Harry. She loved Harry, she truly did. He was like the brother she had never had.

She was happy that Harry was starting to notice Ginny. The looks he gave her when he thought no one was watching were proof of that. The way they would talk to each other, smiles in their eyes. Or how when she always found them together they would be holding each other like their life depended on it. In truth, she was a bit envious that they could find that kind of comfort in each other at such a young age. Despite that, she was happy for them. And if anyone needed help it was those two.

Her next problem had to deal with the second oldest Weasley child. Her mum had told her that Charlie had carried her off the train and out to their waiting car. He had been such a gentlemen about the entire thing and refused to have them make up for it. Even when she got here he treated her so nicely. He talked to her like an equal and had told her a lot about Romania.

He even listened to her talk about her classes and the trouble that they all got into. He would just smile and put in comments every once in a while. His smile made her heart rate increase. It was unnerving when she had come to realize that she was starting to like him. He was around eight years older then her and he probably had no interest in her other then the fact that she was a friend of Ron and Ginny.

But she couldn't dispel the feelings she had about him. She could even remember when she had first met him back in her first year, when she had helped Harry take Norbert to him. All of this was driving her mad. She had no idea what she would do now that she had figured all of this out. It was hopeless, she had decided. She was just too young.

"Mornin' Herm'," Harry slurred in a sleepy voice.

"Time to get up you two, we have a long hike. Mrs. Weasley has breakfast going."

"Thanks," he murmured as he let his eyes slide shut. With a small smile she left the room to wake up the other occupants of the house. Since she had been the first up Mrs. Weasley had asked her to wake up the others.

Her first stop was the twin's room. She knocked lightly and was careful to look for anything on their doors. The two were sleeping peacefully on their beds. With a shake of her head she headed into the room and gently shook George. He shot up instantly, dropping the sheet that had been covering his uncovered chest.

"Hermione!" He shouted as he realized who it was.

Fred woke up at the sound of his twin's startled cry. "What are you doing in here?" He shouted.

"Coming to wake you up like your Mum asked, so get out of bed," she said with a slight smirk as she saw how red the twins were.

"Get out! We aren't even dressed!" They cried out together.

"Oh get over yourselves," Hermione said as she bound out of the room, closing the door behind her. Her next stop was Ron's room. He was fast asleep as well. "Wake up Ronald," she said as she shook the boy.

"Go away," he muttered.

Hermione shook her head as she bent close to his ear. "Ron! Look spiders!" She said in a whisper. It did the trick though. She was lucky to have pulled her head back as fast as she did because he shot out of bed.

"Where? Get them away!" Ron cried.

Hermione busted out laughing at this, making Ron turn to face her.

"That wasn't funny," he shouted.

"Y-y-you're right. It was hilarious!" She said through her laughter.

"Out!" He shouted as he pushed her out the door. She was still laughing as she made her way to Percy's room. She knocked lightly.

"I'm up," he said.

"Alright, breakfast is almost ready."

"Thanks," he called back.

Hermione then made her way to the final bedroom where Bill and Charlie were sleeping. She knocked on the door and wasn't surprised when she didn't get a response. Hermione eased open the door and was a bit surprised to see Charlie in the middle of changing clothes.

"Sorry," she squeaked as she headed for the door.

"Wait," he said.

She stopped in the doorway but didn't turn around.

"It's my fault, I should have said something when you knocked. Why don't you go wake up Bill?" He suggested.

Hermione turned around, figuring he would have put on some clothes. Instead she got a full view of his well muscled chest. As much as she tried not to she couldn't help but look. He didn't seem to notice and if he did he didn't say anything. Hermione moved over to shake Bill awake.

"Wake up Bill."

"What? Why?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Because there is food waiting downstairs for you," Charlie said from over Hermione's shoulder.

"Also, Ron and the twins are already awake," she put in.

"Oh no they don't," he said as he bolted from the room. The two watched as the door swung shut. They could hear the distant shouts of the four brothers as they attempted to get down the stairs first.

Hermione shook her head. "See you at breakfast," she called over her shoulder as she headed out of the room, using it as an excuse to get one last look at him without a shirt on.

* * *

Harry listened as the door shut after Hermione left. He opened his eyes and was gazing into a pair of brown eyes. A smile crossed his face as he realized she was awake as well.

"Morning," she said quietly, her warm breath tickling his chin and neck.

"Morning," he said just as softly. One of his arms was lying across her waist, his hand resting on her arm. He slowly moved his thumb back and forth. His smile grew wider as he felt the Goosebumps rise on her arms. Her hand that rested on his back, moved down to the middle of his back. He wondered how much longer it would be before he got a decent time to snog her senseless.

The more time he spent with Ginny, the more appealing he found her. She was interesting to say the least. She treated him like an equal and was always there when he needed help. It helped that she was absolutely adorable, gorgeous even. He cursed her brothers for messing up his chance a few weeks ago to finally kiss her. Then she kisses him and leaves. He just never seemed to get a break when it came to her.

She smiled slightly at him, making his blood pound in his veins. He loved her smile. They were close, their foreheads just barely touching. Their lips were only inches apart and he was dying to kiss her.

They could hear Fred and George shouting at Hermione in the distance but it didn't really register to them. They just continued to gaze at each other. Ginny bit her lip, not really sure if she should do something.

Harry, finally deciding to do something, leaned forward a bit more, so that his lips were just brushing hers. He took one last look in her eyes before closing his and leaning in to kiss her.

Ginny was shocked for a moment before she leaned into his kiss. They were both clumsy at first, considering it was their first kiss. Harry pulled back for a moment, trying to get some air into his lungs. Before Ginny could say something his lips were on hers again.

She gasped but returned the kiss. They clumsily started to try and deepen the kiss. Ginny's arms pulled him closer so that he had to shift his position. He ended up propping himself up over her as they experimented with their kisses.

"Get out of the way Fred!" Ron hollered.

"Move it Bill," George shouted.

"I'm the oldest, move it," Bill snapped.

"We don't care," Ron, George, and Fred said together.

This didn't even seem to make the two move apart. They were totally and completely oblivious to the world. His arms snaked around her waist, holding her tightly to him. When they broke apart to breath, Harry rested his forehead against hers.

She smiled up at him, her eyes still closed. Her lips were slightly swollen and both of their breathing was slightly labored. He smiled down at her.

"Finally," she mumbled.

He chuckled lightly. "I know the feeling," he whispered back to her. She opened her eyes and he could see that they were a darker brown then before and they were sparkling. Her arms were still wrapped loosely around his neck, her fingers playing with his long hair.

"You should get your hair cut," she said idly.

"But I like it long," he protested.

"It's nice long but it looks so shaggy," she said lightly.

"Would you like me to cut it?"

"It's up to you," she said with a smile.

He laughed. "Come on we better get up or there won't be any food left."

"Do we have to?" Ginny pouted.

"Yes," he said as he kissed her lightly. "I'll see you downstairs."

She smiled and let out a heavy sigh when he got up. When he left the room she rolled out of bed and got ready for the match today. She was a bit surprised at how fast the weeks had gone by leading up to the match.

Once she had changed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt she headed into the crowded kitchen. She dropped into the only available seat between Harry and Hermione. He gently nudged her when she was reaching for her juice. She barely managed to miss knocking it over. Ginny shot a glare at him but he only smiled at her.

"Stop it," she complained.

"I didn't do anything," Harry said with a smile.

"Liar."

For the rest of breakfast Ginny and Harry were elbowing each other back and forth. Hermione just smiled at them, Ron looked a little annoyed, and Mrs. Weasley smiled as well.

"Alright, get your bags its time to go," Mr. Weasley said.

They all hurried off to their rooms to grab their bags before meeting in the living room. Harry dropped onto the couch since he was the first one down. Ginny came bounding down the stairs, dropping her pack beside Harry's, and dropped into his lap.

"Er… hello Ginny," Harry said with a quirked eyebrow.

She smiled at him. "Hello Harry, ready for the match?"

"Yes."

She smiled and leaned against him, moving his arms so they wrapped around her waist.

"Comfortable?"

"Very," she said quietly as she closed her eyes. Harry just smiled and looked down at the top of her head.

"Time to go!" Mr. Weasley called from the kitchen. Ginny sighed as she got up from her seat. Harry chuckled lightly as he leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Come on," he said as he picked up his bag and handed Ginny hers.

She smiled at him. Hermione and the others came bounding down the stairs, bags slung over their shoulder.

"We'll be home tomorrow dear," Mr. Weasley said as he kissed Molly on the cheek.

"Have fun all of you. I'll send Charlie and Bill later," she said as she gave each of them a hug.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley," Hermione and Harry called to her.

"Bye Mum," the rest of the children said.

The group headed out for their long trek to Stoatshead Hill where they would Portkey to the match.

It was a long walk there, but that didn't seem to bother anyone. Harry and Ginny walked together for the most part. After a bit of walking Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's and smiled up at him when he turned to look at her. He smiled as well and the two continued to walk.

"Did Professor McGonagall let you off for the match?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes, did Laura let you off?"

"Yes, they are coming to the match as well. I don't know where they will be at or anything like that, but they said they were going. Pansy and Daphne are all for Ireland winning this year."

"I'm with Fred and George. Ireland is going to win but Krum is getting the snitch. He's just too good not to be able to get it," Ginny said with a shrug.

"So I've heard from Ron," Harry said lightly.

Ginny turned to look at him, realizing he was starting to pale a bit. "It's getting closer isn't it?"

He nodded his head. "My senses are starting to heighten as well," he said quietly.

She gently squeezed his hand.

"Hello Arthur!" A voice called as they approached the hill.

"Hello Amos," Mr. Weasley called back to the man.

"It's good to see you here. I was hoping you'd make it here in time," Amos said to the man.

"Some of the boys back there were too tired to get out of bed," Mr. Weasley said as he shook the man's hand.

"Glad you made it in time."

"Hey Dad! I've found it," another voice called.

"Well done Cedric," Amos said. The group headed over to where a tall boy stood.

"Hello Cedric," the twins said.

"Hello Fred, George," Cedric said with a smile.

"So who all do you have with you Arthur?" Amos asked as he took in the group with him.

"Well this is my third oldest son Percy. Then we have Fred and George, then Ron, then my daughter Ginny. Ron's two best friends Hermione and Harry."

"Pleasure to meet all of you," Amos said as he shook all their hands. "Harry Potter?"

"Yes sir," Harry said as he let go of Ginny's hand to shake the older man's.

"My son told me about your match. Sorry to hear about the Dementors."

"Thank you sir, but I've learned to deal with them properly."

"You have? Can you produce a Corporeal Patronus?"

"Yes sir. It's a stag."

"That's amazing. Cedric knows how to produce one, but he didn't learn till this year."

"Dad," Cedric said.

"Oh right, come on let's get to the portkey."

Harry smiled his thanks to Cedric who nodded his head. Ginny was trying to stifle a laugh. "What's so funny?" He questioned her.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she said with a smile as she moved in to stand with the others. Harry moved beside of her, placing his hand on the portkey. There was a pull on their navel and they all reappeared in a crowded area.

Harry and Ginny were both on the ground, as well as the others. The only ones standing were Amos, Cedric, and Arthur.

"See you later Arthur," Amos said as he headed off in the opposite direction. Harry got to his feet and helped Hermione and Ginny up as well.

They headed towards a small cabin. After a bit of trouble they were finally told where their campground was. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand this time as they moved through the crowded campgrounds. Ginny made sure to keep close to him so that they wouldn't get separated.

"Here we are," Mr. Weasley said as they came to stand outside of a tent. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, but shrugged as Ginny dragged him into the tent.

Harry smiled as he saw how big the inside of the tent was.

"Alright, Ginny, Harry, Hermione you are on that side, the rest of us are on the right side," he said as he entered the tent.

Harry shook his head. It was still odd for him to be actually _allowed_ to share a bed with Ginny, though he had been doing so for almost a month.

The three went to set their bags down before Mr. Weasley had them go fetch some water.

"Harry!" Oliver called from behind them.

"Hello Oliver," Harry said with a bright smile. "Hello Katie."

"Hello Harry, Ginny, Hermione," Katie said with a smile from where she stood beside Oliver.

"I see you are still dating," Oliver said as he took in Ginny. She crossed her arms over her chest and gazed back at him.

"I see you are _finally_ noticing that Katie is a girl," Ginny shot back with a smug smile on her face.

Oliver turned bright red and looked away. The others were trying their hardest not to laugh.

"She's got you there," Harry said with a snicker as he smiled at his girlfriend.

"Yes she does, now stop teasing my poor boyfriend before he turns as red as Ginny's hair," Katie said defensively as she took Oliver's hand in hers. She tugged on his arm, indicating for them to head back to the tent. "See you guys later," she called back.

"Bye," they said together.

Ginny laughed when they were finally out of sight. "Did you see the look on his face? It was absolutely priceless," she said with a grin.

Hermione just smiled. "Nice job Gin," Harry said as he kissed her quickly before heading off towards the tent.

Ginny and Hermione fell in step behind him, making sure to keep him in sight. "So, how are things going with you and wonder boy over there?"  
"Fine," Ginny said lightly as she looked at the older girl. "Why?"  
"Because according to the whole school you two are actually dating but according to what you said earlier it was only for show."

Ginny sighed at this. "I'm not sure to be real honest with you. Most of the time it seems like we are but then at others its not."

"So you've two kissed I see. When did this happen?"

"This morning," she said wistfully, her eyes bright. Hermione couldn't help the slight twinge of jealously that rose up in her at seeing her friend so happy. She banished those feelings immediately and just focused on being happy for her friend.

"This morning?"

"Yes, a little after you woke us up. So how many of my brothers did you see shirtless?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione blushed. "What makes you think I saw any of them without a shirt on?" She demanded of the younger girl.

"Because you are almost as red as my hair. So tell me Hermione which ones did you see?"  
"Fred, George, and Charlie," she said in a whisper.

Ginny laughed. "I see," she grinned at her friend.

"And how many times have you seen Harry without a shirt on?"

"Once," Harry called back. "I was coming out of the shower and hadn't pulled my shirt on. Ran right into her on the way out."

"And I must admit all the training they are giving you is paying off," Ginny said with a grin as she recalled that incident.

"Of course you'd notice that," Harry said as he turned to wink at her.

"You two are the oddest couple I've ever met," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"Yes, but at least we are happy."

"Very," Ginny said with a smile at him.

"Glad to know you all made it back in one piece," Fred said with an exasperated sigh.

"If you want we can take it back and make you go get it," Harry said with a quirked eyebrow. "Then you can tell me how hard it is to get through the crowd."

"No thanks," he said.

"Then stop complaining," Ginny said as she brushed past her brother to set the water pail down. She grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him back into the tent.

Her brothers all exchanged glances but Harry could only shrug. Hermione was shaking her head as she sat down by the fire. Harry tugged on Ginny's hand managing to make her stop.

"So what are you in such a hurry about?"  
"You need to take your potion that's why," she said lightly.

"Right," he said with a frown. "That stuff tastes awful."

"Would you prefer to forgo it?"

"No!" he said loudly. "I'll take it."

Ginny moved over to her bag and pulled out a corked vial. It had been wrapped up in one of her shirts so it wouldn't break. Harry took the vial and downed it quickly. He made a face when he was done and handed it back to Ginny.

"That is nasty," he said as he sat down on the couch.

Ginny smiled and dropped down beside him. "Well it's the only option you have right now."

"I know, I know and I am grateful that they are helping me with the potion."

"Hey you two we better get going," Ron said as he came into the tent.

"Coming," they said together.

The two got to their feet and hurried to join the others to head towards the stadium. The stadium was huge. Harry and Hermione were looking at it with awe.

Many people bustled into them as they followed Mr. Weasley up the stairs.

"Arthur, I see you were able to attend the World Cup after all," a voice sneered behind them.

The whole group turned as one to see Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy behind them. "We got tickets a few months ago," Arthur said in a calm voice.

"I see."

"So still dating the blood traitor?" Draco said as he got closer to Harry and Ginny.

Harry gave him a cold smile. "Of course I am. Still jealous Draco? Did Crabbe and Goyle finally ditch you for someone better looking?"

Draco glared at the boy. "I am _not_ gay," he hissed. "You should do well to remember your place."

"Yes, it is higher up then yours," Harry said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I suggest you leave," Ginny said in a dangerously calm voice.

The adults were too wrapped up in their discussion to pay any attention to the one occurring behind them.

"Watch your mouth you pathetic excuse for a witch."

Harry growled in the back of his throat as he took a step forward, placing himself between Ginny and Draco. "Don't you dare talk to her you worthless piece of garbage. She's ten times a better wizard then you will ever be. I suggest you leave before you make me do something."

"I'm not afraid of you Potter. You can have your ugly witch but mark my words I'll get you both back for this," Draco said in a calm voice. He took a step closer to Harry. "When my master returns I'll be sure to make your lives hell. I'll make you wish you'd never cross me. After he is done with you I'll have some fun with that little girlfriend of yours."

Harry's fist connected hard with Draco's jaw, knocking the other boy back. Draco got to his feet and took a swing at Harry but missed. He brought his fist back and hit Draco square in the stomach, knocking the air from him. Draco crumpled to his knees.

"What in the world, get away from my son!" Lucius demanded as he saw his son on the floor.

Percy and Ron held Harry back, who was still trying to get at the other boy. Ginny placed herself in his line of sight. She dragged his head down so that he was looking at her.

"He's not worth it Harry," she said quietly. "Calm down please."

He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it and nodded his head. Percy and Ron released his arms and Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"You better be sorry," Lucius snarled as he helped his son to his feet. "I should have you arrested or something."

Harry growled again. "I wasn't apologizing for hitting that…that…_thing_, I was apologizing for worrying Ginny," he snapped at the older man.

"Why you-"

"I suggest you leave," Arthur said in a calm voice.

"Not after-"

"I said leave," he said a bit louder this time.

Lucius looked like he was about to say something but thought better of it. "Come along Draco, we don't want to sully ourselves by hanging around with them longer."

Draco turned back to sneer at them. Ginny tightened her arms around him when she felt him tense up.

"Come on let's get to our seats," Mr. Weasley said.

They all turned to head off to where they would be sitting in the box but Arthur stopped Harry, indicating for Ginny to go ahead.

"What happened back there Harry?"  
"He insulted Ginny then told me that after I am dead he was going to…well…have a bit of _fun_ with Ginny," he snarled anger clear in his green eyes.

Arthur nodded his head. "Well that isn't going to happen now is it?"

"No sir it won't."

"Thank you for standing up for my daughter."

Harry just nodded his head as they headed to the box. Ginny looked up from her seat and smiled at him as he sat down. She took his hand and squeezed it gently. He smiled back at her.

Bagman came in to begin announcing the game. Harry was only half listening to him when Ginny nudged him. He turned to look at her and saw a glint in her eyes that he knew what it meant.

"Can I see your wand?" She asked with a small smile.

Harry reached into his pocket to pull out his wand. He carefully slid it to where their conjoined hands rested. Ginny smiled as she turned to aim it towards Hermione. She whispered a spell under her breath.

Hermione squealed and jumped to her feet. She managed to lose her balance and would have fallen into the Malfoys, who sat right in front of her, when Charlie jumped to his feet. His arms wrapped around her waist and he managed to get her steady on her feet. The others didn't seem to notice as they were too focused on the Veela who had just entered the stadium.

Harry was vaguely amused to see the blank expressions on their faces, even Draco's went blank. Ginny turned to look at him and frowned slightly.

"Yes I know, I'm supposed to be completely entranced by them," he said with a grin.

"Why aren't you?" Ginny asked him as she slid his wand into her pocket so that the Minister wouldn't see.

"Because I have wonderful self control?" He asked.

"Harry."

"Fine, because I already have a beautiful girlfriend." He was rewarded with a blush that made her almost as red as her hair. Harry smiled slightly at her and she gave him a weak smile.

The match was amazing. Harry and Hermione were quite surprised at how amazing and fast paced a professional match was. Harry talked with Ginny throughout the match as well as watching the match continue. The two noticed how much Charlie and Hermione were talking.

Just as Fred and George predicted, Ireland won the match but Krum caught the snitch. They all happily headed towards their tent. Ginny was on Harry's back as they walked through the crowd.

"That was amazing!" Ginny said happily.

"That was. I had no idea watching could be so much fun," Harry said with a grin.

"I prefer to play rather then to watch, but it can be exciting to watch none the less."

"Of course. Besides I had an interesting commentator sitting with me."

"I'm not _that_ interesting."

"I beg to differ. I found it highly amusing."

"Glad you find me so entertaining Mr. Potter."

He grinned. "Of course."

They entered the tent to the loud comments of the Weasley boys. Ginny hopped down from his back and dropped onto the couch next to Hermione.

Harry watched as the boys joked around. Mr. Weasley came running into the tent.

"We have to get out of here, all of you come on," he said in a loud voice.

Everyone was up and following him out of the tent. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm so that she wouldn't lose him. She slid his wand into his hand when they realized what was happening. He took it gratefully and held her hand tightly.

"Get going and stay together," Mr. Weasley said as he headed off in the opposite direction.

All of them began heading away. People were screaming and yelling as they ran. Harry watched as Ministry officials tried to get at the people, but each time one fell another would take its place.

Ginny managed to trip, pulling Harry down with her.

"Gin," he said as he moved them out of the way. They were pushed back to the side as the people hurried to get away. Harry's back hit a tree and he pulled Ginny close to him. Her back was pressed against his chest, one of his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"Where did they go?" Ginny asked as she looked for her brothers.

"I don't know," he said weakly as they watched the group continue to move.

"We should do something to help," she said quietly.

"I'll hit their masks and you stun them?" He questioned.

"Good idea," she said with a nod of her head.

They both lifted their wands. "The one in the front," he whispered to her.

Harry shot the spell first, Ginny only seconds behind him. It hit the Death Eater in the face and shattered the mask they were wearing. Ginny's spell hit them unaware and knocked the person out cold.

The two continued on in this fashion for a while before a voice interrupted them.

"You'll pay," the voice said before a spell hit Ginny, wrenching her from Harry's arm.

"Ginny!" he cried as she hit the ground hard. Harry spun to see Draco standing there, his wand raised. "You bastard!" He screamed.

"I told you you'd pay," Draco said as he shot a stunner at Harry. He easily dodged out of the way and began shooting of curses.

A stunner clipped Draco's shoulder, making him lose balance. Multiple curses and hexes slammed into the boy's chest and he hit the ground hard.

"Ginny!" Harry cried as he ran over to where she lay. He lifted her into his arms and checked for a pulse. It was faint but she still had one.

"What's going on?" Bagman asked as he got close enough.

"Draco attacked us. He hit Ginny with something and she's not waking up."

Bagman tried to wake her but she still remained unconscious. Arthur came running over, followed by a few Aurors.

"What happened?" Arthur demanded.

"Draco attacked us and Ginny won't wake her up. We should get her to a hospital or something," Harry said in a weak voice.

"Hang on, we'll get you to St. Mungo's," Bagman said as he handed Arthur a portkey.

"Can you hold onto her Harry?" Arthur asked.

"I think so," he said as he pulled Ginny closer to him. Arthur held out the portkey, which Harry took. He felt a pull on his navel and they soon reappeared in St. Mungo's. Mediwitches and wizards came to see them immediately.

* * *

**A/N:Hello all! Here is my usual customary update. I hope you all are enjoying this story! Thanks to all who have read and reviewed it is always appreciated. Thanks to my awesome betas who are a big help to this whole story. Thanks again.**

**Seritha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Truths**

"What happened?" A young witch asked.

"She was hit with a spell but we have no idea what one," Mr. Weasley said. "She won't wake up either."

"We'll see to it, why don't you two wait right over there and we will send someone to speak with you as soon as we can," she said as one of the orderlies lifted her up and they disappeared through some doors.

"Harry, I have to go back to talk to the children, will you be fine here?"

"Yes sir," Harry said with a nod of his head.

"Alright, I'll be back." With that he disappeared.

Harry sighed heavily as he dropped into one of the seats. He let his head fall into his hands.

_How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I look around?_ He berated himself.

**_Because you didn't think anyone would attack you. Everyone was out in the middle._**

_I should have expected something from Draco._

_**You didn't know he was there.**_

_That's not an excuse and by not paying attention I got my girlfriend hurt._

_**Does she even know that she **_**is_ your girlfriend? Didn't you tell her it was just because they wouldn't take no for an answer._**

_I'm sure she's figured it out. She's a smart girl._

_**That's not a good enough reason. It would go more smoothly if you actually **_**told_ her you two were dating._**

_I suppose I should tell her._

_**You think! The poor girl is probably trying to figure out why you are doing this in the first place. **_

_You're right. I should have told her ages ago. _

_**Duh! And you've already kissed the girl!**_

_Yes,_ he said weakly.

"Excuse me," a voice said.  
Harry looked up at the man standing before him. "Yes?"

"Did you come here with the young lady?"

"Yes," he said as he got to his feet.

"She's awake now and can go. She was hit with a strong stunner, but she'll be fine as long as she gets some sleep."

"Thank you," he said.

The man walked away and Harry saw Ginny coming towards him. She looked a bit shaken but smiled when she saw him. He opened his arms and she hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he whispered to her.

"You got him back didn't you?" She mumbled into his chest.

"I'll kill him the next time he touches you," he growled.

Ginny laughed quietly. "Don't worry Harry," she said as she held him tighter.

He pulled away to rest his forehead against hers. She smiled up at him.

"Ginny!" Bill said as he appeared.

"Bill," Ginny said as she reluctantly pulled out of Harry's arms. She hugged her older brother.

"What did the healers say?"  
"Just a really strong stunner, nothing to worry about."

"Oh good. Let's get you two back to camp." He said as he produced a portkey.

They reappeared outside of the campsite. The spectators were a bit more subdued now but they had gone back to partying after the incident.

"Ginny!" They all said as she came into the tent.  
Hermione practically tackled her when she went to hug her. "I'm so glad you are alright."

"Let her breath Hermione," Ron said as he hugged his younger sister.

* * *

_The night was black, the moon was the only light in the whole area. His senses were tingling. He could smell them, humans._

_He ran, ran towards the intoxicating smell. Blood, he thirsted for blood._

_Finally he broke through the trees. There, there they sat. Humans. What he craved, what he desired. He let out a blood-chilling howl._

_They could see him now, coming to take them alive. None of them screamed, none of them moved. It would be pointless. He would have overtaken them within seconds. _

_As he got closer the smell became stronger. _

_"Harry," a voice softly floated to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he recognized the voice. _

_But he quickly pushed back his human side. The only thing he wanted was blood, their blood._

_"Harry, please, you have to stop," the voice said. "You aren't a killer." _

_He grew closer, getting ready for his kill. _

Stop!_ His mind screamed as he saw the girl before him._

**Go away,**_ the wolf inside of him growled._

No! Don't you dare hurt her! Don't you touch her!

**She is human. She has blood. I _will_ have my blood.**

I'll kill you, I'll kill me. When this moon goes down you won't exist. Don't you dare harm her!_ The human inside of him screamed._

_He was getting closer. He could smell her. She smelled of vanilla, apples, and blood. She stood still, her brown eyes locked on his. He bent down, ready for the last move that would end her meaningless life. He would have his blood. What he craved. What he desired._

_"Please," she whispered. "Please Harry don't do this. You can stop this." _

NO! I won't harm her! I won't let you touch her.

**You can do nothing to stop me. I am in control.**

Never! Don't harm her.

**She's meaningless. I will have her blood.**

No! She is not meaningless. I love her! Don't touch her.

**She dies here. Then you shall feel the pain in the morning. You will feel what its like to taste blood. Her blood.**

NO!_ The voice screamed as he launched at her._

Harry woke up with a strangled cry that caught in his throat. He was panting heavily. Sweat slipped down his face, into his eyes. He shook his head trying to keep it from his eyes.

It took him a moment to realize that there was no one else beside him. Looking around he saw that Hermione was still asleep. Harry tossed the blankets to the side as he climbed out of the bed.

Ginny sat on the couch, her knees drawn up to her chest. She stared vacantly off into space.

"Gin?" He asked softly.

She turned her head to look at him, giving him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Hey," she said quietly.

Harry moved around the couch to kneel in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"I just couldn't sleep is all."

He tugged on her legs until they came down. He leaned up until his forehead rested against hers, her legs on either side of him. "What is it?"

"It was just waking up in St. Mungo's gave me a shock. I thought something worse had happened. Then I got scared to think that it could have been you here instead of me. It scared me. As I was helping you I felt protected, I felt like you would make sure nothing would happen to me. I don't blame you for what happened, he snuck up on us."

"I got him back, he won't be doing much for a while."

"I know," she said as she met his gaze. She reached up to rest her hand against his cheek.

"I wish I had been able to do more," he said weakly.

"You did everything you could. I know that. Besides I am fine so you don't need to worry."

He sighed and moved onto the couch beside her. She snuggled up into him. His arm wrapped around her shoulder. She twined her hand in his, playing with his fingers.

"We'll get him back, together," Ginny whispered as she turned to look up at him.

"I know," he said with a smile.

"What are we Harry?"

"What do you mean," he said quietly, knowing exactly what she would say.

"Are we really dating or not?"

He sighed and looked away from her piercing gaze. Her hand reached up to turn his face to hers.

"Please," she whispered.

"To be honest, I want to date you. I really like you Ginny," he said quietly.

Her eyes brightened instantly. "Really?" She tried to keep her voice light but Harry could still hear the hope in her voice.

"Yes really," he mumbled just before he leaned down to kiss her. Ginny leaned into his kiss, savoring it.

When he pulled back he had a smug smile on his face as he looked down at her. Her eyes were still closed, her lips parted slightly, and her breathing was still a bit heavy. Slowly her eyes opened and he could see how glazed over they looked. She smiled up at him before frowning.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"How did you know something was wrong?" He asked surprised.

"I could tell when you kissed me," she told him with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Oh," he said. "I woke up from a nightmare."

"I'm so sorry Harry, I should have been beside you."

"It's alright," he said. "You had things to worry about as well."

She leaned back against him, playing with his hand again. He smiled down at her. "What happened?" She asked.

"I had a nightmare that…that I attacked…attacked you," he said faintly.

"Did you?"

"I woke up. I remember fighting with the wolf inside of me not to attack you I said-" he stopped suddenly.

"You said what?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"That I couldn't harm you," he lied.

She quirked her eyebrow. "You're lying to me, but I'll let it pass this once."

"Should we tell them?"

"It's your choice but no matter what they think I'll still be with you no matter what."

"So you'll be there for my next transformation?"  
"Yes, I wouldn't leave you alone especially not during that time."

He wrapped both arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"You've helped me too Harry."

"I know."

The two sat there, enjoying the quiet night. Neither of them knew that Hermione was up.

"Did Laura send the rest of the potion?"

"She did. It's in my room. I'm surprised Hermione hasn't come across it yet."

"I'm scared to tell her the truth. She freaked out when she thought I was bit. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I was bit."

"If you hadn't been there it would be her in your place. I'm sure she'd understand Harry."

"I know she would that's what I am afraid of. I don't want her to go through this."

"None of us do. I'm sure she'd want to help Harry."

He sighed and pulled Ginny closer. She didn't mind at all. Instead she pulled out of his grasp and moved into his lap, wrapping her arms around his waist. She snuggled closer to him.

"Are you content like that?"

"Very," she said with a smile. "I like being in your arms."

"Me too," he said with a smile of his own.

The two sat there in relative silence for a few moments. Hermione was hiding in the shadows, tears in her eyes. Ginny got to her feet, pulling Harry up with her.

"Hermione," Ginny said shocked as she saw the other girl. Harry was pale now, not sure what he should do. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Hermione said in a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me Harry?"

"I didn't know how. I don't know how to tell anyone. Its just so new," he finished with a sad smile.

"How many people know?"

"Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Pansy, Daphne, and their parents."

Hermione nodded her head. "I suppose those books they gave you were about werewolves?"  
They both nodded their heads.

"Alright, we better get some sleep," she said softly.

Ginny moved to head over to her bed while Harry went to hug Hermione. She was a bit startled, but hugged him back.

"I should have told you sooner but I don't want you thinking it was your fault that I was bitten."

"But-"

"No, Hermione, it wasn't anyone's fault really. I pushed you out of the way. I wasn't about to let this happen to you."  
"Thank you Harry," she said in a strangled voice. "You really are a great friend."

"And I've got wonderful friends as well."

She nodded her head and pulled away from him, brushing the tears from her eyes. Hermione didn't say anything as she crawled into her bed. Harry sighed and climbed in beside Ginny.

* * *

"Alright, everyone have everything packed?" Mr. Weasley asked the group.

"Yes," they said together.

"Let's get going then."

It didn't take long before they were all heading through the crowd to get to the portkey. Cedric and Amos were already waiting for them. The reappeared on top of Stoatshead hill.

"It was nice meeting all of you," Amos said to the children. "See you at work Arthur."

"Bye Amos," Mr. Weasley said as he shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you Cedric."

"Nice to meet you as well sir. See you all at school."

"Bye Cedric," they all said with a final wave.

They all began their walk towards the Burrow. It was pleasant walk and it was enjoyable for everyone.

Ginny stuck her foot out in front of Harry, who wasn't paying any attention. He managed to trip over Ginny's extended foot and crash right into Hermione. They both toppled to the ground.

Hermione brushed leaves out of her hair as she sat up. Ginny was laughing so hard that her face was turning red. Harry sat up, glaring at his girlfriend.

"Ginny!" The two cried together.

"Uh oh," she said before she bolted.

Harry and Hermione were on their feet in seconds and took off running after her. Ginny turned back to see them chasing after her and let out a squeak.

Mr. Weasley just shook his head as he watched them chase after Ginny. Her brothers were laughing at the situation.

Harry was the first to reach her, gripping her arm tightly. The two managed to trip and tumble to the ground. Ginny managed to land on top of him, hitting him hard in the chest, and knocking the air from his lungs. He groaned.

Hermione stood beside them, laughing at them.

"Not…funny," he managed to breath out.

"It's hilarious," she said when she could breath.

Ginny was laughing as well, still lying on his chest. He grumbled under his breath as he pushed Ginny off of him. "Hey," she cried out as she managed to get dirt on her jeans.

"You deserved that," he said as he got to his feet.

"Did not," she said as she scrambled to her feet.

"Come on, we still have a ways before we get home," Mr. Weasley called to them, a smile on his face.

Hermione shook her head as she went to catch up to the others. Harry and Ginny went to catch up to the others as well.

"Ouch," Ginny complained as she rubbed her behind. "That really hurt."

Harry grinned at her. "Shouldn't have tripped me then."

She glared at him. "Well I wouldn't think you'd just throw your girlfriend to the side."

"Still shouldn't have tripped me."

Ginny grinned slightly but made no reply.

"Oh no, I know that look."

"What look?" Ginny asked in an 'innocent' voice. Harry glared at her, then he smiled himself.

"Would you like me to kiss it to make it feel better?"  
Ginny flushed red instantly and dropped her gaze. He chuckled lightly realizing he had won. Then she lifted her head, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Of course! That would help so much."

It was Harry's turn to flush red and glare at his girlfriend, who smiled sweetly at him. She leaned towards him, making him stop as she leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Don't mess with the Queen Harry, you'll lose."

He held her around the waist. "Yes, but I know the Queen's weakness," he mumbled, purposefully brushing his lips against the side of her neck. She shivered involuntarily and her knees grew weak.

"I always win," she mumbled as she kissed him lightly on the neck before pulling away. She grinned at him before running to catch up to Hermione. Harry shook his head as he followed after her, but at a much more sedated pace.

* * *

"How am I doing?" Ginny asked as she collapsed into a chair.

"You've got it down completely," Professor McGonagall told her as she sat at her desk.

"I do?" Ginny asked hopefully, her eyes bright.

She nodded. "I've never seen anyone progress as quickly as you have. You'll be able to spend the transformation with him tomorrow night."

Ginny just smiled. She'd done it. She had become an animagus! "Thank you so much Professor for all of your help."

"You did everything yourself Miss Weasley, I just made sure you did it properly."

"Thanks again."

"You can go home. You're done for the day."

Ginny smiled and headed out of her office. On the way she ran into Professor Lupin. "Hello Professor," she said with a bright smile.

"Hello Ginny, how is your training coming?"

"Spectacular," she told him. "Professor McGonagall says that I can go with him during his transformation tomorrow."

Lupin was barely able to suppress the shock he got from hearing her say that. "That's wonderful Ginny," he said in a voice that wavered slightly. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you sir," she told him as she headed off in the opposite direction. Remus watched her go before turning to go to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"She can do a _full_ transformation?" He questioned as he walked in. "She's been practicing for _two months_!"

McGonagall looked at him. "Just think how surprised I am. It took me three years to master what she has done in two months. Not excluding that I was also a few years older then she was."

"How is that possible? How can she manage it so quickly?"

"She's determined. The only thing she wants to do is make sure that Harry is not alone when he transforms."

"But Sirius and I are already there."

"Think of if from his perspective. You and Sirius have been together a lot longer and Harry is your best friend's son. None of his friends know, except for Ginny, and none of them have become animagus. He has you two but he doesn't know either of you. How much time do you actually get to spend with Harry?"

Remus opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and closed his mouth. He slumped into the nearest desk and put his head in his hands. "We've really not spent that much time with him. We should be too. He is James and Lily's son."

"I think he is getting along pretty well with Miss Weasley there helping him."

"I suppose but we should at least be there if he needs us."

Professor McGonagall just smiled faintly at him. "Well he has her now but he will always need some adult figures in his life."

Remus nodded. "Maybe Sirius and I can let Ginny watch him tomorrow night."

She just nodded as she watched him walk away. It was still hard for her to grasp that a mere thirteen year old was a fully trained animagus. Professor McGonagall sighed as she began working on the paper work for making Ginny an official animagus.

Professor Dumbledore had gone to great lengths to ensure that no one knew that Harry was now registered as a werewolf. It was slightly disheartening that he was one, but there was no going around it. She was quite pleased to see that someone was always going to be there for him no matter what.

Miss Weasley was just like Lily in some ways, but she was also a lot like her mother as well. She had her mother's temper that was for sure, but she was exceptionally caring. She was smart and very good at transfiguration. It had surprised her a bit to see how advanced the young girl really was. Ginny was quite a talented young woman and she seemed to blossom under the attention she got from Harry.

The girl's eyes sparkled whenever she saw him or heard his name. It reminded her of how Lily used to be when she first started to date James. The two were almost inseparable once they had started dating. It was pure luck that Ginny and Harry had managed to get together this early on in their lives. She would have at least expected it around fifteen or sixteen but it seemed both were thriving from the time spent with each other.

Harry's eyes would become a brilliant shade of green when he looked at her. She had gotten to talk to both of them a few times over the past few weeks so she had seen a lot their interacting together. What had come as an even bigger surprise was that they actually shared the same bed.

Ginny had said it was only because it kept both of them from having nightmares about the incident in the chamber. It saddened her to realize that the two were growing up too fast for someone their age. She could only hope that they could enjoy their childhood.

With her letter finished she headed to the Owlery to send off the letter to the Ministry.

* * *

"Time to go," Ginny whispered in his ear. Harry groaned and rolled over.

"Go 'way," he said into the pillow.

"Come on Harry, we need to get you to the castle."

He sighed heavily as he climbed out of the bed. Ginny was already dressed and ready to go. "Why do we have to leave so early?" He questioned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Because you need to take the last of the potion and get some rest before the transformation tonight."

Harry grumbled and got to his feet. He left the room and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Hermione entered Ginny's room moments after he left. Ginny was quickly making her bed and tossing a change of clothes into a bag.

"Going with him?"

"Of course, I don't intend to leave him there by himself."

"You can't be around when he transforms," Hermione said a bit shocked.

"I know, I meant afterwards. Its painful the first few times when he transforms so he will be really exhausted when he is done for the night."

"Oh," Hermione said weakly. Ginny tossed her friend the two thick volumes that Pansy and Daphne gave her.

"Come next month and you will see alright?"  
"You sure? I mean…"

"It's alright Hermione. I know you want to tonight, but I think it would be best to wait another month. Get some reading in while you can. I'd tell you to use Hedwig to ask for more books from Pansy or Daphne but she'll be out with Harry tonight."

"Hedwig goes with him?"

"Yes, she joined him during the last transformation. He said he had a lot of fun too so that's always a plus. Look on the bright side Hermione, you may be able to find some way to help Remus and Harry if you read some books."

"Next month?" She asked cautiously.

"Next month," Ginny said as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Ready?" Harry asked as he entered the room.

"Yes," she said as she grabbed her bag that held a change of clothes for the both of them. "Bye Hermione."

"Bye," Hermione said faintly as she watched the two leave. Harry and Ginny headed down the stairs and said their goodbyes to the family.

"Have fun you two," Mrs. Weasley called as they disappeared through the Floo network.

Ginny stumbled out first and managed to keep Harry standing as he came stumbling out. "Thanks," he said with a smile.

"I see you two have arrived," Dumbledore said with a smile as he came into the room. "Your potions are already for you. You can rest until its time to go."

"Thank you sir," Harry said with a nod of his head.

"Hello Harry," Sirius said as he came into the room.

"Hello Sirius."

"I've got some bad news for you kid," he said a bit sadly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Remus is stuck away for the night so he won't be able to be here. I have to go watch him because he is in an unfamiliar area."

"Oh."

"It's alright, we'll be here next time though."

Harry just nodded his head and headed out of the office. Ginny made a move to follow him, but Sirius stopped her.

"Watch out for him," he said quietly.

Her eyes went wide for a second as she realized he knew what she was. Slowly a smile formed on her face as she nodded her head.

"Thank you."

Ginny just smiled and headed out of the office to catch up to Harry.

* * *

"Time to go," Pansy said as she shook the two awake. Ginny was fast asleep beside Harry, her head resting on his chest. She yawned and sat up.

"Hey you two," she said with a smile as she saw Pansy and Daphne.

"Going to wake up lover boy over there?" Daphne questioned.

"Right," Ginny mumbled as she shook Harry awake.

"Hello Pansy, Daphne."

"Hello sleepy head," Pansy said with a grin. "Time to get you out to the tree. Dumbledore is already waiting for you."

"Thanks," he said as he headed out of the room. The three followed behind him, Ginny holding his hand in hers. They approached the tree. Dumbledore gave him a sad smile as he headed into the secret passage.

All four of them stepped back away from the tree as it came to life again. "I hope he will be alright," Daphne said quietly.

"He'll be fine," Ginny said in a small voice.

"Come along ladies, we should get inside," Dumbledore said.

Harry headed down the passage until he reached the Shrieking Shack. With a sigh he sat down and gazed out of one the boarded windows. The moon was hidden behind the clouds but he expected it would be out soon. He could feel the wolf inside of him getting ready to break free.

With another sigh he sat down on the floor and practiced meditating for the time. He didn't know how long he had been meditating when he heard the door swing open. Opening his eyes he was startled to see the most beautiful lioness he had ever seen. Her coat was a brilliant red gold color that shimmered in the moonlight. The smell of vanilla and apples wafted to his nose.

Before he had time to register why the smell was so familiar he felt his body changing.

Ginny watched on as he began to change. She had no idea how she should react to this. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear a voice telling her to run, run as fast as she could. Another voice was reminding her why she had come here in the first place, why she had strove to become an animagus in the first place.

She looked up at the werewolf that was her boyfriend. He approached her. Ginny was torn between her instincts telling her to flee and her heart reminding her that this was the person she cared for.

As he got closer she straightened up. He sniffed the air around them, trying to place her scent. She was slightly nervous about him finally knowing but also thrilled.

_Ginny_, she heard him say.

She moved closer and nuzzled him gently. He responded by tackling her.

_I can't believe this!_

Ginny didn't really reply to anything, but nudged him to head outside.

* * *

"Where did Ginny run off to?" Pansy asked as she gazed out the window.

"I have no idea," Daphne said with a frown. "She was here just a few minutes ago."

"That's odd. I thought she'd wait here for him."

"Maybe she just had to go do something," Daphne told her with a shrug.

"Whose that?" Pansy asked as she leaned up to look out the window.

"Whose who?" Daphne asked as she moved over to look out the window.

"I don't know anyone who is a lioness."

"Me either."

"Odd," Pansy said.

"Does she look red?"

"It can't be!"

"I think it is!" Daphne said loudly.

The lioness turned to look up at them, having heard their shouts through the open window. It stared at both of them for a second before Harry nudged her to head into the woods. Ginny turned and followed Harry into the depths of the forest.

"It's her! I can't believe Ginny is an animagus!" Daphne said in awe.

"How? When?"

"She must have been doing it as well as the school work she is doing so she can skip."

"I can't believe she didn't tell us," Pansy pouted. "I would love to become an animagus. Wait. Does that mean that Professor McGonagall _taught_ her how to become one?"  
"I think that is exactly what it is. I had no idea you could become one that young."

"Me either. Mum told me it took _years_ before you could become one. She couldn't have been working on it for that long."

"Probably only…"

"Two months!" They said together.

"She mastered it in _two months_!" Pansy said in awe. "She's even a _year_ younger then we are."

"That's amazing," Daphne said. "She must really want to help Harry."

Pansy nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Harry chased after Ginny. He never realized how fast lions were until now. Ginny taunted him by letting him get close before gaining speed. Hedwig flew over head hooting occasionally. The forest was a lot larger then either had previously thought but it was still absolutely amazing to run through at night.

They caught glimpses of the occasional creature but nothing more. Finally Ginny slowed to a stop as they reached a small clearing. He had never felt more energized then he had right now.

Harry still couldn't believe that Ginny was an anigmus. She moved closer to him and nuzzled his chest. He could hear her purring and he howled. Ginny didn't seem to mind at all instead she let out a loud roar. Hedwig landed on Ginny's back, relaxing her wings after their flight.

Even having Sirius and Remus with him last time hadn't been like this. Here, standing before him, was someone he knew, who knew him. Ginny's brown eyes met his green ones. He could see them sparkling slightly.

Hedwig hooted her farewell, leaving them to themselves for the night. She left a small mark on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny didn't even flinch as she got cut. Harry could smell the blood but felt no inclination to seek out its source. After a moment Ginny licked the wound, dispelling the smell of the blood from the air. Once again he was filled with the smell of the forest and the smell of Ginny.

She pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. Harry didn't fight to make her get off. He was eternally grateful for Laura's potion. Ginny licked his face before moving off of him and disappearing into the trees.

Harry chased after her, never getting close enough to tackle her.

Eventually the two returned to the Shrieking Shack. They were exhausted. Ginny waited for Harry to return to normal before she changed back. He lay on his back, breathing heavily from their run. He smiled wide at her one that she returned as well.

Harry opened his arms to her and she gladly moved to lay down beside him. She rested her head against his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You didn't tell me you were an animagus," Harry said quietly.

"I wanted to surprise you," she mumbled against his chest. She loved how he smelled. It was a unique smell and reminded her of the smell after it had just rained.

"Nice surprise," he told her.

"Thank you. I didn't want you to be by yourself if I could help it."

"But I'm not by myself."

"Harry," she said lightly as she leaned up to look down at him. "You don't really know them and it's not as easy to open up to them, especially since they are adults."

He smiled up at her, resting his hand against her cheek. She leaned her head into his hand, smiling slightly herself.

"I'm glad I told you," he mumbled.

"I…well…you see the thing is I sort of overheard you talking to Dumbledore."

"And you were planning to learn anyway?"  
"Yes," she said before she blushed and hid her face against his chest. "I just wanted to help even if you never realized it was me."

"I would have realized it," he said earnestly.

"Eventually."

"But sooner or later I would have, I'm just glad it was sooner."

"Me too," she said as she leaned up to kiss him.

He smiled and pulled her closer as they kissed. Ginny was more then happy to comply when he pulled her on top of him. They didn't really get to spend much alone time together so they enjoyed it whenever they could.

They finally pulled apart after a few minutes, both of their breathing slightly labored. He smiled up at her as he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She smiled at him as well. Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer so that she was lying on top of him, her head resting just under his chin.

It wasn't long before the two dozed off.

Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Pansy, and Daphne headed into the Shrieking Shack to find the two fast asleep.

"Are they alright?" Pansy asked worried.

"Just exhausted is all," Madam Pomfrey said. "They just need to rest up a bit." She waved her wand and levitated the two sleeping students.

They all followed her out of the passage and into the castle. She set them down in one of the hospital beds, making it slightly larger to accommodate the two before she placed blankets over them.

Dumbledore watched them for a few moments before he turned to leave.

The two lay comfortably together. When they were together they always felt at peace, like this was what was _meant_ to happen. Neither of them knew the danger that was coming. Their world was soon going to be turned upside down. Ginny stretched out against Harry, smiling slightly as his arms tightened around her, keeping her in place. For now, they were content just being together.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know it was a late update! Sorry all but I got grounded and well things aren't going well right now at the house. My mom found out I post on here, thanks to my loudmouthed younger sibling who seems to enjoy getting me yelled at, so I'm not 'techniqually' allowed to be posting on here but she can't really stop me. But I don't intend to stop writing or posting my fanfics cuz then don't give a damn about my writing.**

**So here it is Ginny's animagus form, for some reason I just thought the lioness fit her really well. Alright they get to go back to school next chapter and all of that great jazz. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and all that but now I am going to post for the Return so later!**

**Seritha**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Bets**

Harry was the first to wake this time. He tried to stretch out his arms and legs only to realize he couldn't really move. Ginny was still lying on top of him, her legs were tangled with his. He smiled as she mumbled something against his neck and hugged him tighter.

Last night still seemed like a dream to him. But Ginny was still here with him. He smiled and kissed her forehead and gently slid out from under her as he headed to the loo. When he came back she was wide-awake in bed, gazing up at the roof.

"Morning," he said as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Morning," she said with a grin. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired but nothing else. I wasn't dreaming last night was I?"

"No."

"Oh good," he said as he pulled her into his arms. She willingly went into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad but how? I mean how did you do that so quickly?"  
"How long does it usually take?" She questioned as she ran her fingers through his hair. She loved playing with his shaggy hair.

"My dad and Sirius spent three years before they could do it."

Ginny shook her head. "Professor McGonagall didn't tell me anything about it."

"Because she didn't want to hinder you," Remus said as he entered. "You'll get used to the exhaustion with each transformation."

"What time is it?"

"Around one."

"What do you mean hinder me?" Ginny questioned.

"Because you didn't know that it was going to take that long and you were improving so rapidly that she was afraid that if she told you you would slow down."

"Oh," she said after a moment as she digested what he had said.

"You two better get back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley has lunch ready for you two."

"Thanks Remus," they said together. Harry offered to carry Ginny who smiled and pulled his hand. The two were smiling as they headed down the halls. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"How are you two feeling?" Pansy asked as her and Daphne rounded the corner.

"Wonderful," Ginny said with a smile.

"Glad to hear it," Daphne said.

"Have a good day. We'll see you two in three days," Pansy said with a grin.

"We will," Harry assured them.

The two stumbled out of the fireplace into the Burrow's living room. Charlie was fast asleep in an armchair. Hermione was relaxing in the chair across from him, a book open in her lap. Ginny had caught Hermione gazing at Charlie when she stumbled through the fireplace, but didn't mention anything.

"Hey," Hermione said with a smile as she looked up at the two.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said with a grin as he hugged his friend before heading off into the kitchen.

"So how long have you liked my older brother?" Ginny questioned when Harry was out of hearing range.

"What?" Hermione questioned, her ears turning red.

"Oh come on Hermione. I've seen the way you've been looking at him."

Hermione sighed heavily. "A while, but I can't date him. It's illegal."

"So? Only if you two get caught. Besides its not like he is going to do anything. So you've got three years to wait. Who knows, maybe he'll feel the same way one day."

Hermione shook her head as she watched Ginny head into the kitchen.

* * *

"Let's go!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs to all the children. "We are _not_ going to be late!"

Fred, George, and Harry came bounding down the stairs, trunks with them.

"Load them in the cars boys," Mr. Weasley told them.

Ginny came down a few moments later, followed by Hermione. They took their trunks out as well. Ron was the last one to make his way down the stairs. His hair was askew and he looked like he hadn't slept all night.

Bill, Charlie, and Percy were accompanying them to King's Cross.

"Into the cars!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry and Ginny jumped into the back of one of the cars, followed by Hermione. Percy and Mr. Weasley sat in the front of the same car, Charlie slid in the back beside Hermione.

In the other car Bill and Mrs. Weasley were in the front while Ron, Fred, and George were in the back.

"All set?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes sir," they all said together.

Ginny moved Harry's arm around her shoulder as she curled up against him. Within moments she was fast asleep.

"Didn't she sleep last night?" Percy asked from the front seat.

"I thought she did," Harry said with a shrug.

"She was talking to me," Hermione put in.

"About?" Charlie asked.

"Girl things," she said with a shrug, but Harry could see a faint blush on her neck. Now he was definitely going to have to ask about that later.

"Mr. Weasley can I ask you a question?" Harry said suddenly.

"Go ahead Harry."

"What are we going to do about our sleeping arrangements at Hogwarts? I mean we can't techniqually share a bed at school."

"Well, we spoke to Professor Dumbledore about that. We are going to see what happens tonight and if you two haven't been cured of your nightmares yet he will move you to special quarters."

"Ah," Harry said with an internal sigh of relief. He leaned back and pulled Ginny closer. She held him tighter, a small smile on her lips.

The rest of the trip was spent in relative silence. Harry spent most of the time gazing down at a sleeping Ginny.

When they pulled up to the train station, Harry woke Ginny so they could go. They all continued onto the platform and loaded their trunks.

"You all stay safe this year and have _fun_," Mrs. Weasley said to her children.

"Will you just tell us already?" Fred demanded.

"Or at least stop talking about it!" George cried.

"Don't worry baby brothers, you'll see soon enough," Charlie said with a grin.

"On to the train you lot," Mr. Weasley said with a grin of his own.

"Bye!" everyone said as they proceeded to board the train.

Harry and Ginny quickly found a compartment and settled themselves. Ginny was lying on the seat, her head resting in his lap. Harry smiled down at her. "Comfortable?"

"A little, I prefer sitting in your lap," she said with a grin.

Ron snorted. "Too much couple love here, I'm off to find Neville," he announced as he headed out of the compartment.

Only a moment after he left the door opened again. Pansy and Daphne strolled into the compartment and dropped down on either side of Hermione.

"How are our precious love birds doing today?" Daphne said.

"Fine," they said together but didn't look away from the other.

"Did you know that your older gits of brothers have been taking bets as to how long you two are going to last?" Pansy asked.

"What?" Hermione, Harry, and Ginny practically screamed.

"Oh yes, apparently they have over half the school betting."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other before grinning wide. "Do they have tomorrow taken yet?" Ginny asked.

"Depends what time?"

"Lunch," Harry said automatically.

"Nope, why?" Daphne questioned.

"Well, how about we get them _all_ back for this?" Ginny said with a devilish grin on her face.

"I'll go place the bet," Pansy said as she hurried from the compartment. She returned a few minutes later, a triumphant smile on her face. "All done, now spill."

"Hermione, would you care to help?" Harry asked.

"I'd love to," she said with a smile.

"Alright here is the plan," Ginny said as she began to tell them what they were going to do.

They were interrupted when the snack cart arrived. Harry prodded Ginny so that she would get everyone's food. She sat down on Harry's lap after passing everything out.

"That's a brilliant plan," Hermione said. "But do I _have_ to do that?"

"Hey!" Harry complained. "I'm not _that_ bad thank you."

"I'm doing you the favor on that one Hermione," Ginny said with a smile.

"I'll bet they've had a _lot_ of practice," Daphne said with a smug grin on her face.

"Glad that is all settled," Harry said as he pulled Ginny closer to him.

"Me too," Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Time to pay those gits back."

"Aren't they evil," Hermione whispered to the other two.

"Very," Pansy agreed.

"We are not," they said together. Harry kissed her lightly on the lips. Ginny smiled as she pulled his head down to hers.

"You know maybe one day they will realize how insignificant we feel when they do that," Hermione mumbled.

"The perfect couple," Daphne and Pansy said together as they rolled their eyes.

"So what's the deal with you and the Weasley kid?" Pansy asked.

"Ron? Nothing."

"Not him, Charlie," Pansy said.

"What are you two talking about?"

"We saw you two at the match. You two seemed to hit it off quite nicely."

"You two do realize that it is illegal for either of us to date?"

"So?" They chimed together.

"Only if you get caught and you can with parental permission," Daphne stated in a matter-of-fact voice that reminded Pansy of Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. Harry and Ginny were wrapped in their own little world. They were talking in hushed voices, stealing kisses as they talked to each other.

Just then the door slid open to reveal none other then Draco Malfoy.

"Well if it isn't the blood traitors, the Mudblood, and the idiot-who-lived," Draco sneered.

"If it isn't the King of the Gay society," Ginny said as she continued to gaze at Harry.

"I am _not_ gay!" Draco snapped.

"Sure you aren't," all of them said together.

"Just stop checking out my boyfriend all the time will you? I'm the only one allowed to," Ginny said with a grin as she kissed Harry again.

"Go away Draco," Pansy said in a bored tone. "Go frolic with your lovers and leave us in peace."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He turned to leave the compartment, slamming it shut in his wake.

"Lay down, I'm tired," Ginny complained. "I stayed up all night talking to Hermione about her lack of a love life."

"Ginny!" Hermione snapped.

Harry snickered as he moved to lie down, letting Ginny lay how she pleased. She chose to lie practically on top of him and was asleep within moments.

"You could have at least let her sleep," Harry complained. "I never get to kiss her that often."

"You'll get plenty of time to snog her senseless I'm sure," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"That's what you think. With school we won't get a decent amount of time to have some fun."

"Right," all three of them said with a roll of their eyes.

* * *

When the train pulled into the station the group broke up to approach their carriages. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione found one to themselves, but Ron was nowhere to be found. The three talked the whole way to Hogwarts.

Harry helped the two out of the carriage.

"Aren't you the little gentlemen," Ginny said with her eyes bright.

"Of course I am," Harry said as he kissed the back of her hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two. "You two can knock it off now or even better do that when people aren't around. You make us all feel so insignificant," Hermione grumbled.

"Ah but you will find someone soon Hermione," Ginny said with a smug grin on her face.

She just rolled her eyes and dragged both of them towards the hall, making sure she stood between the two. Harry smiled and threw an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Smile Hermione, you should be glad we are home," he said with a grin.

Hermione smiled at him. "Of course I'm glad to be back, I always am."

"Wonderful," Ginny said. "Then show it."

The three entered the hall and quickly took their seats. Hermione sat across from Harry and Ginny sat beside him. Ron appeared a few minutes later and took a seat beside Hermione.

"Where have you been?" Ginny questioned when her brother sat down.

"Busy," he said with a shrug. Harry noticed that his hair was a bit more messed up as were his clothes.

The sorting hat was placed out and everyone listened to his song. Finally the first years were brought in and sorted into their new houses. Dumbledore then announced that it was time to eat.

Talk began to fill the hall as everyone began eating.

"So who is the new defense teacher this year?" Harry questioned as he looked up at the Head table.

"I don't know," Hermione said with a shrug. "Hopefully it's not Snape."

"Agreed," Ginny and Ron said together.

"Dumbledore would never give him the job anyway," Harry said in a cold voice.

Ginny wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "He'll get what's coming to him I promise," she whispered in his ear.

He smiled slightly down at Ginny. "I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"I know what you mean."

"Let's just hope its someone good," Ron said as he ignored Harry and Ginny.

"Maybe," the three of them said together.

"Hey Neville," Ginny said brightly as she caught sight of the other boy.

"Hey guys," Neville said with a smile on his face. "How was your summer?"

"Wonderful," Hermione and Harry said together.

"It was alright," Ron said with a shrug.

"I got moved up a year," Ginny said with a smug smile.

"Really?" Neville said with wide eyes. "That's wonderful Ginny! I can't believe they let you move up a year."

"It took _all_ summer too but Professor McGonagall says I am quite advanced."  
Neville smiled. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Neville," Ginny told him with a small smile.

"How was your summer?" Hermione asked.

"It was alright. Gran and I didn't do too much. Actually we got a visit from Luna Lovegood and her father," he said with a shrug.

"You met Luna?" Ginny suddenly said. "I didn't know you two knew each other."

"We didn't until they came to visit. Apparently her dad and Gran do some business together of some sort so they showed up for dinner. She's really sweet."

Ginny smiled. "She is and a great friend. Actually, now that I think about it, I haven't seen Luna yet." She sat up straighter and turned to look at the Ravenclaw table. Her eye spotted the blonde youth sitting on the far end of the table, a book propped open in front of her. She was ignoring the insults that came from the other girls.

"She doesn't look that happy does she?" Hermione said sadly.

"No, none of the others like her. She's a bit…odd. She's been like that ever since her Mum died when she was seven. We've known each other all our lives," Ginny said quietly.

Luna suddenly looked up. Her blue-gray eyes lit up as she saw Ginny. The girl waved and Ginny waved back.

"Remind me to let you guys meet her," Ginny said under her breath.

Harry smiled and waved to Luna. Luna waved back with a friendly smile on her face before her gaze returned to her book. "She seems nice."

"She is," Ginny and Neville said together.

"Attention students," Dumbledore said. The hall quickly quieted down as their gazes all shifted towards the Headmaster. "I'd like to welcome all of you to a brand-new year. I would also like to introduce to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome Mrs. Melissa Parkinson."

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's heads snapped towards the Great Hall doors. Melissa pushed the door open. Her black hair was pulled back and her brown eyes locked with the Headmasters. She smiled brightly as she entered the hall. A collective gasp rose up from the room. Pansy was beaming as her mother walked towards the Headmaster.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore. I must say it is very good to be back here again."

"We are honored to have you Mrs. Parkinson," Dumbledore said as he shook the woman's hand. "If you would?" He questioned as he motioned for the empty chair.

She smiled and moved to her seat. Her eyes rested on Snape, who looked up at her. The two gazed at each other for a moment before she took her seat.

"Now, I'd like to announce that this year we are honored to be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament."

Murmurs broke out among the people at the various tables. It was an exciting chance for them to do something totally amazing. Ginny was shaking her head as she moved closer to Harry.

"I suppose this is their grand plan to kill you?" She mumbled quietly.

"It must be. It may be fun to get myself beat almost to death," he responded dryly.

"Don't think I'll let you go so easily Potter."

Harry grinned down at Ginny, his eyes sparkling merrily. "I didn't think you would," he mumbled as he nuzzled her neck. "I love how you smell."

"I'm glad," she said with a smile.

"Settle down, settle down students," Dumbledore said with a small smile. "This year we have gotten permission to be hosting the tournament under strict guidelines. There will also be an age line drawn so that no one under the age of seventeen will be able to place their name into the goblet. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving soon."

No one really paid the Headmaster much attention, as everyone was too excited about the upcoming tournament.

"So this must be what they are going to put you in," Hermione said in a dry voice. "Of all the things they had to pick."

"Well people have died in this tournament so I don't suppose it was too bad of an idea," Ginny said as she snuggled closer to Harry.

"No, easy way to make it look like an accident."  
"Think it's time to head back to the common room?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes," Harry and Ginny said lightly.

The three of them got up and made their way towards their common room. Ginny tugged playfully on Harry's arm, who just smiled and let her drag him along. Hermione watched the two with a small smile on her face.

"It's so good to be back," Hermione said as she dropped into one of the armchairs.

"Yes it is," Ginny said as she pushed Harry down onto the couch, before dropping onto his lap. She snuggled up against his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. He could almost swear he heard her purr.

"I love it," he said as he held her to him.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Ginny questioned Hermione.

"Not really but it seems I have no choice in the matter."

"Thanks Hermione, that makes me feel so special," Harry said.

"It should, besides Ginny still likes you."

"That's so wonderful," he said in a bored tone.

"Harry!" Ginny snapped.

He just grinned and kissed her on the nose. "I'm only teasing Gin."

"You better be."

"We better head off to bed," Hermione said.

"Goodnight Hermione, Ginny," Harry said as the two of them got to their feet.

"Night Harry, Ginny," Hermione said as she headed up the stairs.

"Night Hermione," Ginny said as she turned to look at Harry.

"Think you'll sleep?" Harry questioned.

"No, but we may get lucky."

"Maybe."  
Ginny smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Nervous?"  
"Very much so," he said as he pulled her to him. "I don't really want to face him."

"I know but you'll be great and I'm always with you."

"I'm glad."

Ginny leaned up to kiss him. Harry hugged her tightly as they kissed.

"Knock it off you two," George said.

"No snogging in the common room," Fred put in.

The two turned to glare at them. "You two are prats," Ginny said.

"Can't you just leave us alone?" Harry asked.

"Not when you are snogging out sister in the common room."

Ginny glared at them. "Goodnight Harry," she said as she turned and headed up the stairs.

"Night Gin," Harry said with a sigh. "You two are such prats."

"Now, now Harry, you shouldn't talk to your future in-laws like that," George said.

"In-laws!"

"What? You're not planning on marrying our sister?" Fred questioned as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hold on a second. We've been dating for _two_ months, I'm not even fifteen. I think getting married is a bit out of the picture."

"That's not true," George put in.

"You could marry her with parental consent, become legalized adults, allowing you to perform magic outside of school, and all that."

"We aren't getting married," Harry said with a shake of his head.

"You'll change your mind eventually," they said together.

"Goodnight Fred, George."

"Night Harry!"

* * *

Harry woke up, his breathing heavy, and his head aching. He shook his head slowly, trying to clear it. "Just great, I can't even sleep," he grumbled as he tossed the blankets aside.

He climbed out of bed and headed towards the common room. Ginny was sitting on the couch, gazing into the flames.

"Hey," he said as he sat down beside her.

"Hey, nightmares?"

"Nightmares," he said with a sigh. Ginny smiled at him and pulled his arm around her so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"They'll go away eventually," Ginny said as she closed her eyes.

"They will I'm sure," Harry said as he pulled one of the blankets off the back and pulled it over them.

"I wonder what Dumbledore will have for us."

"Probably one of the Heads rooms or something like that."

"Maybe."

The two sat there in silence for a while.

* * *

"Ready?" Pansy asked as they stood outside of the Great Hall.

"No not really," Hermione said with a shake of her head. "Why couldn't it be you or Daphne? Why me?"

"Because you are my best friend and would do anything to help me get those annoying prats back," Ginny said. "Besides it's not going to kill you."

"It better not. I can't believe I am actually doing this."

"You do get part of the pay," Daphne said. "So suck it up."

"Fine, fine. Let's get this show on the road."

Hermione headed into the Great Hall to take her usual seat. Pansy and Daphne headed over to their table, where they sat so they could see the scene.

"I can't believe you are letting me do this," Harry told her.

"Oh smile Harry, you know this will get the prats back big time."

Harry smiled as he bent to kiss her but she moved. "Gin!"

"It has to be convincing Harry, you know that."

"But Ginny."

Ginny just smiled and pushed him into the Great Hall. "Make it convincing."

Harry grumbled as he headed over to his seat. He put a bright smile on his face. "Hermione!" He said as he sat down.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said.

Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I blame Ginny."

"Me too," she whispered back.

"Did you just kiss Hermione?" Ron asked, his eyes wide.

"No, I just kissed her cheek, this would be kissing her," Harry said as he kissed Hermione right on the lips.

Hermione was reluctant at first but kissed him back. _Stupid Ginny is right,_ she thought.

"What! I thought you were dating Ginny!" Ron called gaining the attention of the rest of the school.

"Well, see the thing is, Ginny is still too young and inexperienced. And Hermione is a lot better looking too," Harry said as he kissed her again.

"I can't believe you!" Ron shouted.

"You should," Ginny said in a cold voice.

"Ginny," Hermione said as she turned away from her.

"Hermione."

"He broke up with you?" George demanded.

"More like I broke up with him. I caught him and Hermione snogging so we broke it off. Apparently I'm not good enough for the Golden Boy."

"Now that's not true," Harry said. "You're not right now is all."

"Well don't think I'll be waiting around for you," Ginny said as she turned to walk away.

"Come on Harry, I've lost my appetite," Hermione said as she got to her feet.

Harry shook his head and headed out of the hall. When the doors closed the hall broke into talk.

"I won!" Pansy said triumphantly. "Pay up Weasleys!"

* * *

"Don't tell me you students were betting on how long that relationship would last," Dumbledore said.

The whole school went quiet.

"I deserve my winnings as well," Trelawney said.

"You aren't so innocent either," Daphne said. "Apparently the whole school was waiting for them to break up."

"Now pay up Weasleys," Pansy said.

"I can't believe you made me do that," Hermione huffed.

"Oh it wasn't that bad," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"You're a pretty good kisser too," Harry said with a grin.

"Don't tell me I am actually losing my boyfriend to Hermione."

"Hey!" Hermione said.

Harry grinned and pulled Ginny to him. "No, she may be a good kisser, but you've got her beat by a mile."

"Thanks for boosting my self-esteem there Harry."

"You are very welcome," he said before he kissed Ginny.

"We did it!" Daphne said as she came bouncing down the hall. "How do they manage to breathe?" She questioned.

"Beats me," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Well we still won," Pansy said as she came into view. "Hey happy couple, mind pulling apart for five minutes?"

Ginny glared at them. "What do you want?"  
"We won! And Professor Trelawney did too. Apparently the teachers were betting as well."

Harry shook his head. "Amazing, I didn't think she'd get anything right."

"She's not that bad," Daphne said. "Now what are you two going to do for the rest of the day?"  
"Enjoy the only time we get together," Ginny said with a smile. "What do you think Harry?"

"I like that idea a lot. Come on Gin. See you guys at dinner." The two of them headed off in the other direction.

"Those two are something aren't they," Pansy said with a shake of her head.

"They are happy and that's what counts," Hermione said.

"It's good too. What shall we do now?"  
"Who cares, I want to go outside," Daphne said.

"Works for me, come on Hermione, you can tell us all about kissing Mr. Potter."

Hermione laughed as she followed the two girls outside.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at the table, reading through another book, this time on werewolves.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Ron snapped.

Hermione looked up at him. "Eating dinner what else?"

"Where is your boyfriend?"

"Don't have one," she said with a shrug as she turned another page in her book.

"What are you talking about?"

"I said I don't have a boyfriend, would you like me to spell that out for you?"

"No but-"

Just then the doors to the Great Hall opened and in came Harry and Ginny. Ginny was holding Harry's arm. Hermione could tell their clothes were pretty rumpled but they were still smiling.

"Hello," Hermione said as the two took their seats across from her.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said as she began placing food on her plate.

"What is going on?" Fred demanded.

"We thought you two were broken up!" George practically shouted.

The whole school was now looking at the happy couple. Hermione continued to ignore the stares and questions.

"When did we break up Harry?" Ginny questioned.

"I have no idea. Hermione, do you remember Ginny and I breaking up?"

"No, how odd."

"Oh wait I think they were referring to lunch," Harry said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Yes!" All three Weasleys shouted together.

"It was a set up," Professor Trelawney said.

"What?" Many people shouted at once.

Ginny rolled her eyes and got to her feet, using the bench to give her some added height. "We discovered that my brothers had started a pool about how long it would take for Harry and I to break up and so we decided to get them back. With the help of Hermione here we made you all believe that we had broken up. Harry's never cheated on me and never will."

"You all should be ashamed of what you did," Harry said in a cold voice. "I don't really appreciate what you did and I know Ginny doesn't either."

"Come on Harry, I think we should find somewhere else to eat," Ginny said as she got down. The two of them headed out of the hall which remained quiet.

"I can't believe you all bet," Hermione finally said as she slammed her book shut. "Harry has enough to deal with without the whole school betting on his love life. Grow up," she snapped as she left the Great Hall as well.

"I can't believe any of you bet," Professor McGonagall said. "Especially about students. What kind of example does that set for the students? Weasleys, you three will report to detention for the next week with me. Betting is not allowed at this school," she said as she walked off.

Fred, George, and Ron all sat back down. "Mum is going to kills us," Fred said.

"No more like slaughter us," Ron said.

"Bill and Charlie aren't going to be happy about this either," George put in.

"This is not going to be pretty," Fred said.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were down in the kitchens, eating some food that Dobby had brought them.

"Do you think they've learned their lesson?" Ginny asked.

"Hopefully they did," Harry said as he took a drink from his goblet.

"They probably did," Hermione said as she entered the kitchen. "Stupid gits."

"Wonderful to see you Hermione," Ginny said with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"It's different hearing you say gits all the time," Harry commented.

"Well they deserve it."

"Definitely," Harry and Ginny said together.

"Apparently the schools will be arriving next week," Hermione said.

"Beauxbatons and Durmstrang," Ginny said as she dug into her food.

"It's going to an interesting year," Harry said with a frown.

"Everything is going to be fine," Ginny told him soothingly as she hugged him around the waist. Harry hugged her around the shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

"I sure hope you are right."

"Of course they are right," Pansy said.

"We didn't spend all summer training you for you to lose," Daphne put in. The two took a seat.

"I know but its natural to worry," Harry said with a shrug.

"There is no doubt about that," Hermione said. "Have any of you read much on werewolves?"

The four of them exchanged looks. "Sorry Hermione but I was too busy with getting caught up," Ginny said with a shrug.

"We were training," Harry, Pansy, and Daphne said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Thankfully I did. I learned a lot about them."

"Like what?" Ginny questioned curious.

"Well like how werewolves mate for life."

"Really?" Harry and Ginny said together.

"Yes, they do."

"That's cool," Pansy said. "Let me see that," she said as she took the book from Hermione. "Read this," she said.

_Werewolves spend their life looking for their one mate. It could be days, months, even years before they find their partner. Sometimes they are found even before they have been turned into werewolves. When they are together it gives the werewolf a new level of control during their transformations. _

"That's something," Ginny said with a small smile.

"Interesting," Harry said as he began flipping through the pages.

_Werewolves can tell how old another is during transformation. An older werewolf can spot a 'pup' even in their human form. _

"You're still a pup," Pansy said.

"There is a lot to learn isn't there?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll get it all in time," Hermione said with a smile.

"Hopefully."

"Oh I'm sure you will," Daphne said.

"Come on, I want to go talk to Mum," Pansy said as she tugged on Hermione and Daphne's arms. "See you two later."

"Bye," they said together as they watched their friends leave.

They sat in silence for a while. Neither of them said anything. Ginny sighed at last, tired of the constant silence.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to m Harry," Ginny said.

He smiled slightly at her. "Just think of how long Remus has been a werewolf. He hasn't found anyone yet."

"I know it must be hard on him."

"I wonder why he didn't say anything earlier."

"He might not know Harry or maybe it's because you don't really need to know."

"That I have one mate for life, I think I'd want to know something like that," Harry said as he gazed at her.

Ginny's heart sank. "You don't want it to be me?" She asked quietly as she dropped her head.

"No! That's not it at all," Harry said as he turned her to face him. "There isn't anyone else that I would ever _want_ to be my life mate. I'm just afraid you don't want _me_ as yours."

Ginny shook her head. "Harry, if there is one thing I want, its to be yours forever," she said with a smile.

Harry smiled as well as he pulled her into a tight hug. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then you'll be mine forever," he whispered to her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back. I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry for the lack of an update last week. (Aka my stepmom is being a evil bitch (excuse the language), took my computer away or well grounded me from it and now i can only be on sunday-tuesday when she is at work.) Ne how I will NOT be updating The Return any time soon and it will now currently be on hold for a while.**

**I have hit a major writing streak for Deadly Curse and until that settles I won't be able to get to the Return. Of course I am trying to knock those two out of the way before I get to Lily's story and I have a bit more done on that but its slow going. Alas I have to get all that done while it has come to the forfront of my mind. **

**This major streak can be blamed in large part to the fact that I just got done rereading Twilight (Even though its about vampires and mines about werewolves, actually New Moon has werewolves in it...sorry). I absolutely LOVE Stephenie Meyer and am DYING to read the next story. Also I blame my friend Naa-chan for my new unhealthy obsession with vampires and werewolves.**

**Also sorry again for putting off the Return for all of you that are reading it. Well drop a review! (I'm about to start the first task too! well writing it)**

**Seritha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Schools**

Dobby appeared beside the two. They slowly pulled apart to look down at the house elf. "Dumbledore woulds likes to sees you now."

"Thanks Dobby," Ginny said as they got to their feet.

They walked towards the Headmaster's office. "What do you think he wants?" Harry asked after a while.

"I don't know but it would be nice to get some new room arrangements. I don't think I'll sleep much otherwise."

"Me either," Harry said with a smile.

Ginny smiled up at him. They reached the statue. "Do you know what the password is?"

"Not a clue."

"Wonderful."

"No need to worry," Professor Dumbledore said as he came from behind them. The statue moved to the side allowing them in. The three of them headed up the stairs and into his office. "You two can sit."

Ginny and Harry dropped into the seats as Dumbledore took his seat.

"Hello Fawkes," Ginny said as she realized the phoenix was there.

He trilled a hello to both of them.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered.

"No thanks," they said together.

"I bet you are wondering what you are doing here."

"Somewhat," Ginny said.

"Have you two been able to sleep?"

"No," they said together.

"You aren't just saying that are you?"

The two exchanged looks. "Sir, to be honest I am still worried that the Weasleys would hurt me for sharing the same bed with Ginny. The reason I am is because it helps both of us."  
"It's true, I don't know why he still afraid of them, but he is. We aren't lying either."

"I checked with Miss Granger so I know you aren't lying. I just want to be sure. We have a room set up for you, one that isn't conspicuous."

"Thank you sir," Harry said.

"Where?" Ginny questioned.

"The head suite. They are attached to the towers for each and since our head isn't in Gryffindor I think it is safe for you two to move into there."

"Thank you," Ginny said with a smile.

"Dobby has already moved your things into your room."

"May I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"You may," Dumbledore said.

"What are the ways into the rooms?"

"There are two. One directly into Gryffindor tower and the other is in the hall a bit away from the tower to allow access."

"Thank you."

"Dobby," Dumbledore said.

"You calls?"

"Please show Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter to their new room."

"Yes sir, right this way," Dobby said.

"Night sir," Harry and Ginny said together.

The two followed Dobby down the hall. Ginny bumping into Harry playfully and he glared at her. She grinned up at him, taking his hand in hers.

"How is Hogwarts treating you Dobby?" Ginny questioned.

"Its fun to cooks in the kitchens," Dobby said.

"That's wonderful. You're a very good cook."

"No ones but Dobby cooks for Harry and Harry's mate."

"You know?" They both asked shocked.

"We elves know everything."

"Wonderful," Harry said with a shake of his head.

Ginny wrapped her arm around his waist. "Be happy, we get to sleep for once."

"Thankfully."

"Here is the second entrance," Dobby said. They stopped outside of the statue of a gnome. "The password is what you make it. The first entrance is on the left side of the fireplace in the common room. Third stone directly across the mantle."

"Thank you Dobby," Harry said.

"Thank you," Ginny said as she watched the statue move. "What password should we have?" Ginny questioned as she stepped through the open doorway.

"I don't know," Harry told her.

"I'm sure we will think of something," she said as she entered the room. "It's nice," she commented.

The common room had a couch and several arm chairs. The fire was burning, making sure it was warm enough. Ginny disappeared through the door and came back smiling.

"I so could get used to this."

"So could we," Pansy and Daphne said as they came in.

"Perfect place to crash," Pansy said.

"Who says you two can come in here when you want?" Harry asked.

"We did."

"I'm not surprised you two found your way in here," Ginny said dryly.

"Oh? And I'm not smart enough to figure it out?" Hermione questioned as she appeared through another door.

"Just great, we will _never_ get any peace and quiet," Harry grumbled.

"Probably not," Daphne said.

"How did you three even figure out we were here?"

"We have our ways."

"That's not a comforting thought," Ginny commented. "I intend to get some time with my boyfriend."

"You'll get plenty of time with him."

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch. Harry sat down as well but moved to lay his head in her lap. She smiled sweetly at him, running her fingers through his hair.

"The schools are supposed to be arriving soon," Hermione commented as she took a seat in one of the armchairs.

"It's going to be great, I wonder if they have any good looking blokes," Pansy asked as she sprawled out in front of the fire.

"Oh that would be heaven! We could do with a few new good looking blokes around here," Daphne said with a grin

"Cedric is pretty cute."

"You know who tops them all?" Daphne asked.

"Who?" Ginny, Hermione, and Pansy asked.

"Oliver Wood."

"Oh he's gorgeous," Hermione gushed.

"He looks _so_ good playing Quidditch," Ginny added.

"He's got one good body. I wouldn't mind seeing him without a shirt any day," Pansy added longingly.

"Well too bad he's taken," Harry added, a slight smile on his face.

"Its not fair, why does Bell get the hottest boy that's ever been at Hogwarts?" Pansy pouted.

"They've been dancing around each other for years," Hermione told them. "She finally had enough and snogged him senseless."

"Damn," Daphne said. "Oh well."

"I should really be in company with more boys," Harry said with a shake of his head. "Where is Ron anyway?"

"Probably off snogging that girl in Ravenclaw again," Hermione commented dryly.

"Who?" Pansy, Daphne, and Ginny demanded.

"Padma Patil."

"He's dating _her_?" Pansy said shocked.

"She can do _so_ much better," Daphne added.

"Poor Padma."

Harry and Hermione just laughed.

"What time is it?" Ginny questioned.

"Almost curfew, we better get going," Pansy said.

"See you two love birds later," Daphne said. "They probably just want us out of their hair so they can have some time to snog."

"See you all later," Hermione said as she went out the door that connected the room to Gryffindor Tower. Pansy and Daphne headed out the other entrance.

"We should really get a password," Ginny muttered darkly.

"I don't think that is going to stop them."

"I know, but we can always try."

Harry sat up. "They are right though."

"About what?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"I did want them gone so I can snog you senseless," Harry whispered.

Ginny smiled. "And what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing at all," he said before kissing her softly on the lips.

* * *

"Why does everyone have to be so bloody tall?" Ginny complained as she tried to look over the heads of her fellow classmates.

"Why do you have to be so short?" Hermione questioned.

"Hush you."

"Behave," Harry told them.

"When are they going to get here? I don't want to be out here any longer than I have to," Ginny complained.

"They should be here soon," Hermione commented.

The whole school was alive with excitement. Everyone wanted the schools to arrive but it seemed they were waiting to make a grand entrance.

"Look up there!" Colin Creevy cried as he pointed towards the sky.

Heads snapped up to gaze at the oncoming carriage. It seemed to be pulled by winged horses.

"That must be Beauxbatons," Ginny said.

"Must be," Pansy said. "I wonder if they have the good looking blokes."

"Is that all you two ever think about?" Hermione demanded, drawing her attention away from the carriage to the two girls.

Pansy and Daphne exchanged looks, then smiled. "No," Daphne said.

"But they are a very good way to get yourself distracted," Pansy added.

"That's true," Ginny added. "I just think she's mad because she can't snog Charlie."

"That is your _brother_ you are talking about and who ever said I liked him?"

"You did, even if it wasn't in words," Pansy said. "Ginny told us about the waking the boys up incident."

Hermione blushed red, causing the other three girls to laugh.

"You know if you two keep appearing around us people are going to get suspicious," Harry told them as he watched the carriage draw closer to where the Headmaster stood.

"He's got a point," Ginny pointed out.

"Right," the two said as they moved through the crowd.

The door opened to the carriage and out stepped a young woman. She was around five feet seven inches in height. Her long brown hair fell down her back, the sun glistened off of it, showing a reddish tint to her hair. She had pale skin, her brown eyes were dancing merrily and a smile curved her red lips.

Harry stiffened when he saw her.

"What's wrong?" Ginny mumbled to him.

"She's one," he said in a deadpan voice.

"You mean she's a…" Hermione trailed off.

"Yes."

"Welcome, I do not believe I have met you before," Dumbledore said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," she said in flawless English but you could still hear a hint of her accent. "Madam Maxime is currently unavailable to come today and has sent me in her place. My name is Michelle."

"Welcome."

"It's a pleasure to be here," she told him. This seemed to queue the rest of the students who were inside to come out. There were at least a dozen students who stepped out of the carriage. Their clothing did nothing to keep them warm in the cool England air.

"We are pleased to have Beauxbatons here with us today. Please do go ahead inside the Great Hall, it is awfully cold out."

"Thank you," Michelle said as she indicated for the students to go ahead of her. As they passed through the crowd her eyes narrowed slightly as she gazed around the students. Her eyes finally came to rest on Harry. He flinched back as he met her cool gaze. A slight smile curved her face, making her look dangerous. Before he could really react she was inside. Ginny had her arm wrapped around his waist.

"That was odd," he told her quietly.

"Maybe you should contact Remus as soon as possible," Hermione hinted.

"That's a good idea," Ginny said as she hugged him tightly. Harry hugged her back and took a deep shaky breath.

"We can all go inside once we have received Durmstrang," Dumbledore told them.

Many of the students groaned, but were quickly silenced as McGonagall gave them a stern look. Hagrid was leading the horses away from the entrance.

"Look at the water!" Dennis Creevy cried from somewhere in the crowd.

Heads once again swiveled in the direction of the lake. A large ship broke the surface of the water. People gasped at the sight of the magnificent ship before them.

"That's amazing," Harry heard a Ravenclaw say.

Everyone watched anxiously as a handful of students headed off the ship.

"Hello Karkaroff, it's good to see you old friend," Dumbledore said as he shook the man's hand.

"It's good to see you as well," Karkaroff said with a smile.

"Please, do go ahead and come inside, Beauxbatons has already arrived."

"I look forward to see Madam Maxime."

"She unfortunately couldn't make it today, but I am sure she will be able to arrive soon enough."

"That is fine, may we all continue inside."

"That's Krum," they heard students say.

"Viktor Krum?" Ginny said slightly taken aback by the fact that he was in the tournament.

"That's him alright," Harry confirmed.

"Wow," Hermione and Ginny said together.

"I thought he was out of school," Hermione commented.

"Same here," Ginny added.

"Let's get inside," Harry said as he gently pushed the two forward.

Everyone made their way into the Great Hall. Surprisingly Durmstrang sat at the Gryffindor table, while Beauxbatons took up resident beside them at the Ravenclaw table. Harry and Ginny took their seats, Hermione sitting across from them.

Lunch was served and Harry could feel a pair of eyes on him. He looked up at the Teacher's table and met Michelle's eyes. She seemed to be assessing him. Harry gazed right back at her, not daring to back down.

He couldn't seem to figure out what she was thinking, but slowly she smiled. With a slow nod she went back to eating. Harry realized that she was checking to make sure he wasn't a possible threat.

"I suppose no one knows she's a werewolf," Hermione whispered quietly to them.

"Even if they did, France's laws on that type of thing are much different from England's," Ginny told them. "Remus explained it to me. They are treated a bit better then they are here. Though, if people found out what she is, they wouldn't want her anywhere near Hogwarts and she would have to leave."

"Can they do that to her?" Harry asked.

"They can and they will. Once she is in England she has to follow their laws or they can forcibly remove her. Let's just hope that doesn't happen."

"She was definitely making sure I wasn't a threat. Though, as a pup, I don't see how I can be much of one."

"That's why she was. You're young and a lot stronger," Hermione told him.

"Let's cut back on public conversations shall we?" Ginny added softly.

"Will do," they said together.

Lunch was soon finished and everyone released for the remainder of the day. Harry and Ginny headed outside to enjoy some fresh air. The two were on their way to visit Hagrid when they were intercepted.

"So you're a pup," a voice said calmly from behind them.

The two turned to gaze at Michelle.

"Just a pup," Harry confirmed.

"You're very young I see. Probably only gone through two transformations thus far?"

"Correct."

"I see you've found your mate. You're very lucky."

"Thank you."

"I didn't mean to seem so hostile, but I wasn't aware that there was a new pup roaming around," she said softly, a small smile on her face.

"The Ministry doesn't know," Ginny added. "Only a few people actually know."

"My mentor found it would be better to keep this away from public knowledge considering who I am."

"There is another you know?"

"Yes, Remus Lupin."

Michelle tilted her head, as if deep in thought. "Another who was bit by Fenrir Greyback."

"He never told me that," Harry said after a moment.

"Most people won't, but there are a lot of us who have been because of him and now have to live with the consequences. Tell me, how long did it take for you to become an animagus?"  
Ginny flushed. "Two months."

"I see, you two are quite the pairing. It was a pleasure meeting you," she said with a bow of her head before she turned to head back to the school.

"That was odd," Ginny commented. "How did she even know?"

"I have no idea, come on then," Harry said as he gently tugged on Ginny's hand. She smiled and followed him. The two continued on towards Hagrid's cabin.

"Hello Hagrid," Ginny said happily as they came to stand beside him.

"Hello Ginny, Harry. What do you think?"

"They're huge," Harry said as he gazed up at the animals that pulled the carriage.

"Beautiful," Ginny said breathlessly as she gazed up at them.

"Are you two glad to be back?"

"Very glad," they said together.

"So who do you think will be Hogwarts champion?" Hagrid asked them.

"Who knows, it could be anyone," Ginny said thoughtfully as she stroked the animal's neck.

"Let's see if you can keep out of trouble there Harry."

Harry and Ginny laughed, realizing how much of an improvement that would be.

They stayed with Hagrid for a while before finally heading up towards the castle to eat dinner.

The hall was just as alive with chatter as ever. Before they entered they were suddenly stopped by Viktor Krum.

"I heard you were Harry Potter," he said calmly.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you," Harry said as he offered his hand. Viktor took it and shook his hand.

"I've heard that you fly really well. A seeker if I hear correctly."

"I am, been on the team since my first year."

Viktor smiled slightly. "I would like to see how well you can do," he said.

"Tomorrow, after lunch maybe? We can do a lap or so around the lake, the quidditch pitch is closed."

"That will do well. Might I ask who this is?" He asked indicating towards Ginny, who still held Harry's hand.

"Oh right, sorry, this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley."

"Pleasure to meet you," he said as he held out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you as well," Ginny said with a smile as she shook his hand. "You did really well at the World Cup this summer."

"You two were there?"

They both nodded their heads.

"I do what I can."

"Viktor!" Karkaroff said as he came to his star pupil. "Inside now."

Viktor nodded his head and waved to the two before he walked into the hall. Karkaroff gazed down at Harry, his gaze falling on his scar. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes it is real," she said in a dry voice.

"And who might you be?" Karkaroff snapped as he looked down at her.

"Ginny Weasley," she said, as she stood up straighter.

"What is your association with Mr. Potter here?"

"She's my girlfriend," Harry said as he tightened his hold on Ginny's hand.

"I see," he said before he walked off into the Great Hall.

"Isn't he a rude git," Ginny commented as she shook her head.

"Yes he is. Come on, I'm starving."

"I swear you're as bad as Ron sometimes."

The two made their way to their seats where Hermione and Ron sat.

"What took you two so long?" Ron questioned.

"We ran into Viktor Krum and Karkaroff," Harry said with a shrug as he began piling food onto his plate.

"You met Krum!" Ron said shocked.

"Yes, really nice guy too," Ginny told him as she snatched a roll off of Harry's plate. He grabbed it back and she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"You met him too?"

"Yes, Harry's going flying with him tomorrow."

"Wow," Ron said speechless.

"There is a first," Hermione said. "I've yet to see him speechless."

"Me either," Harry and Ginny commented.

"Bugger off," Ron grumbled as he went back to eating.

"Very articulate this one," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

Ginny and Harry smiled as they all went on eating.

"Attention students," Dumbledore said loudly over the noise of the Great Hall. Everyone turned their heads to look up at the Headmaster. "We are pleased to be having the Tri Wizard Tournament here at Hogwarts. Filch, please bring forth the Goblet."

Filch came in pushing a trolley that held a large box. He stopped just in front of the Headmaster who nodded his head.

"This will be here until the end of the week. There will an age line drawn so that anyone under the age of seventeen will be unable to enter their name into the Goblet. You may all go now."

"Does anyone else think it's ironic that Dumbledore was staring at me when he made that comment?" Harry questioned as he took Ginny's hand in his.

"No," Ron, Hermione, and Ginny said together.

"Wonderful," he commented dryly.

"Well you do always end up being in the middle of things," Hermione told him. "Whether you want to or not that's just how it is."

"I know, I know."

Ginny smiled at him, gaining his attention.

"What are you smiling about?"

"What? I can't smile now?"

"You always have a reason for smiling like that," he told her dryly.

"I resent that. I just feel like smiling is all."

Harry pulled on Ginny's arm, bringing both of them to stop. Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes as they kept going. "Going to tell me now?"

"Well, I was just thinking of the _perfect_ way to get your mind off the upcoming events," she said with a brilliant grin on her face.

Harry smiled and hugged her tightly. "What would I do without you Gin?"

"I have absolutely no idea but we don't have to know do we?"

"Nope," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Ginny pouted. "And I was hoping for a kiss," she complained.

Harry chuckled. He leaned forward till his lips were just brushing hers. Ginny let out an agitated sigh. With a roll of her eyes she leaned up, pressing her lips into his. Harry leaned in more to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Hey," he complained.

"That's what you get for teasing me," Ginny said as she turned to walk off.

"You're a very outspoken thirteen year old you know that right?" Harry told her as he followed behind her.

"Someone has to keep you in line."

"So you are the one to take up the task?"

"Of course. Besides half the girls are jealous."

"Is that why you're dating me?" He questioned as they headed into their common room.

"No, but it's a plus that I can make them all jealous."

"So why are you dating me?" Harry asked as he dropped onto the couch, lying down to look up at her.

Ginny smiled down at him and sat down beside him. "Because I like you, I have for a while, even if I really didn't understand it myself."

Harry just smiled opening his arms to her. Ginny laughed and moved to lie down beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I'm glad you were the one I told," Harry mumbled.

"Hey me too!"

The two laughed.

* * *

"Ready?" Viktor asked as he and Harry stood on the bank of the lake.

"Ready," Harry said with a grin.

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were sitting on the beach, a few girls from Krum's fan club were not far away. Both of them had the standard firebolt.

"Wish me luck?" Harry asked as he smiled at Ginny.

"Luck? You're going to need more than luck Harry," Ginny said with a laugh.

"I am so glad you have so much faith in me."

"Always."

Krum shook his head, a slight smile on his face. The two mounted their brooms and at Ron's signal the two of them rocketed off into the air. They turned to come face-to-face. Ginny got to her feet, a snitch held tightly in her palm.

"First one to catch the snitch wins," Ginny called up to them.

The two nodded their head. Ginny opened her hand, the snitch rising off her palm. It fluttered around Ginny for a second before zipping off over the lake.

Harry and Viktor shot off after it. The two were hunched over their brooms, each of them trying to gain speed over the other. The snitch dived down towards the water, the two seekers giving chase. It dipped into the water, just below the surface, enough for them to still see it.

They knew it would be coming back up so Viktor pulled up ahead of Harry. Harry took a different approach. He brought his feet up onto his broom, keeping it steady as they chased after the snitch.

Just as the snitch was shooting upwards, Harry shot forward. His hand clasped around the snitch and he fell head first into the cold water of the lake. Viktor pulled to a stop, managing to grab Harry's broom as he did so.

Harry came up spluttering and shaking his head.

"I have to say that was daring move," Krum said as he offered his hand to Harry.

"Yes well that damn thing would have just kept going," Harry commented as he lifted himself back onto his broom.

"That was the shortest match I've ever had. Nice job, you truly are a remarkable seeker."

"You are too. You would have had it too."

"Maybe but you have it, so I think we can safely say you are the best. Though, next time, you won't be so lucky."

Harry grinned as the two flew back to where the others waited for them.

Ginny ran up to him. "You idiot, that water is freezing," she scowled.

"But I won," he pouted. "Can't you be happy about that?"

"I would be if you weren't such a dork. Come on you need to get into some warm clothes."

"Fine, fine."

"See you around Harry," Viktor said with a wave.

"Bye," Harry called as he let Ginny lead him back up towards the castle.

* * *

"So how do you think this is going to turn out?" Pansy asked as she sat upside down in one of the armchairs in Harry and Ginny's common room.

"Who knows," Daphne said. "There are plenty of possibilities." Daphne was sitting in a window seat, gazing out in the distance.

"Then we have to be as ready as we can be," Hermione said quietly. She was lying in front of the fire, books spread out in front of her.

"Well, after dinner we will definitely know what's going on," Harry commented dryly.

"You have us, so cheer up a little," Ginny said as she rested against him.

The two were sitting on the couch, books open on Ginny's lap, as she leaned back against Harry, and they worked diligently on their homework.

"Have you heard anything back from Remus?" Hermione questioned.

"He will be here tomorrow. He's curious to meet Michelle, especially after our encounter with her," Harry told them.

"Well I can't wait to see what his assessment is," Pansy said happily. "Mum seems to like her well enough."

"That's a good sign," Daphne added.

"Everyone ready?" Ginny asked. "Time for dinner."

"Wonderful," they all said together.

The five of them made their way down to the Great Hall. Pansy and Daphne entered separate from the other three as not to draw any suspicion from their fellow housemates.

Not many people ate, as they were too excited about the announcement of who would be taking up the positions of champions in the contest.

Finally dinner came to a close and everyone turned their attention towards the Headmaster.

"Today we will be learning who will be the Champions for Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons."

The goblet flamed into life. Suddenly a small piece of paper shot out of the Goblet. It floated down, where Dumbledore snatched it up.

"The Hogwarts Champion is…Harry Potter?"

The hall fell silent as everyone turned to look where Harry sat.

"Oh bloody hell," he said loudly. "Ginny, remember to make the funeral arrangements for me."

"Will do," Ginny told him as she let go of his hand. Harry walked up towards Dumbledore.

He held up his hand as he passed Dumbledore. "I don't want to hear it and I certainly don't want to be doing this."

Harry walked into the waiting room dropping into a seat beside the fire. He twirled his wand in his hand, waiting for the next two champions to enter.

Viktor was the next to arrive. "So we are going to be competing against each other," he said slowly.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Trouble seems to follow you, I see," a girl said as she entered. She was definitely from Beauxbatons. "Fleur Delacour," she said in greeting.

"Harry Potter."

"Viktor Krum."

Just then Hermione stormed in looking quite disgruntled. "Of all things! Why _me_? What did I ever do to them?" She demanded and then started speaking French.

Harry and Krum looked a bit dumbfounded. Fleur listened on with interest before she started laughing.

Hermione turned to look at Fleur, who seemed to think the younger girl was hilarious. "_Votre français est très bon," _Fleur said with a grin. (Yeah dont kill me if thats wrong!)

"_Merci_," Hermione said with a slight blush.

"You speak French?" Harry said surprised.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

"What did she say?" Viktor asked as he indicated towards Fleur.

"She said I speak French really good."

"Practically flawless," Fleur said. "I must say you have quite a handle on some of the less known words."

"What can I say I've been hanging around with the Weasley's for too long."

Fleur smiled.

"What is going on?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Oh not this," Harry moaned.

The four of them watched as Michelle, Madam Maxime, Karkaroff, Dumbledore, Fudge, Snape, and McGonagall entered the room.

"How did you two get your names in the goblet?" Snape demanded.

"Since when are you Deputy now? Last I checked it was only McGonagall who was, sorry for being demoted," Harry said dryly.

"I have _not_ been demoted," McGonagall said a little put out.

"Yes, what are you doing here _Professor_ Snape?" Hermione said slowly. "You definitely aren't our head of house and have no jurisdiction here."

"Enough," Dumbledore said. "Severus, they are right, you have no cause to be here."

"But I do," Melissa said as she entered the room. "You may go Severus, after all I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, obviously something is going on that we must figure out."

Snape glared daggers at the two of them before leaving the room.

"Now how did your names get in that cup?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Didn't you hear? We possessed some students and got them to put our names in. Then we made sure that no one else could enter," Harry said in a bored voice.

"Honestly Headmaster, do you think Harry and I _want_ to be in this competition? There is a reason why only seventeen year olds were allowed to participate. So do you honestly believe that we are actually _happy_ about this?" Hermione demanded disgruntled.

"I believe them," Fleur and Viktor said.

"Can't we restart it?" Michelle asked. "Claim it as a four way tie and end it before children are hurt?"

"We can't," Fudge said. "It only allows it to be done if and when the whole contest is complete."

"Great," all four of them said together.

"Not that I didn't want to compete, but I don't think it's fair that they are forced into it," Krum said.

"I agree."

"There is nothing we can do," McGonagall said. "You four may go back to your rooms now."

The four of them nodded and made their way out of the room.

"Fleur Delacour by the way," Fleur said as she held her hand out to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you, at least I am not the only female in this contest."

The two girls grinned at each other, finding a common ground.

Viktor and Harry exchanged looks.

"Well it was nice meeting you all," Fleur said as she bound off in the opposite direction.

"Same here," Krum said as he walked off with a final wave.

"Should we head back?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Might as well," Hermione said with a sigh.

The two headed towards Gryffindor Tower. The two entered to loud shouts and yells as their fellow housemates cheered them on.

"Harry," Ginny said as she hurried over to him. She wrapped her arms around him. "You _will_ be telling me what Dumbledore said later," she whispered to him.

Harry smiled into her hair. "Promise."

"You two," Ron said slowly.

Hermione and Harry turned to face Ron.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

The two exchanged glances both thinking the exact same thing. _This is not going to turn out well_.

* * *

**A/N: Well this has given me a bit of a headache. I told one of my fellow writers (jade) that i was planning on deleting my stories but those would mainly be becuz of my insecurities. But now he and another are trying to disuade me from doing something I am sure to regret or so jade thinks. **

**Ne wyz back to the matter at hand. The champions have been chosen and I bet you all are wondering who put the names in the goblet, well thats a secret. **

**As to if I'll delete this or not well that remains to be seen. 'yawns' ne how I'm STILL tired from dancing all last night so I think I will go find something constructive to do and hope my readers dont decide to kill me for wanting to delete my stories or in jades case he'll take them with or without my permission to complete them.**

**So no killing the insecure writer but on a happier note my best friend (naa-chan) and I are going to be writing two HP fanfics one her idea, the other is mine. so we are hoping to get that done soon.**

**Much love!**

**Seritha**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Michelle**

"Tell you what?" Harry asked.

"How you got your names into the goblet?" Ron demanded, silencing everyone around him. He didn't care, his eyes were focused on Hermione and Harry.

"We didn't put our names in that cup," Hermione told him.

"Then how did they come out?"

"Someone else put them in there," Harry snapped. "We don't _want_ to be in this stupid competition."

"I don't believe you."

"You should," Ginny snapped.

"Gin," Harry warned.

"No, I am tired of this. The school year has barely just begun and _Ronald_ here thinks he has a right to be mad at the two of you. He hasn't spent _any_ time with either of you. He's too busy snogging Padma to care about his two best friends. They were with me the entire time and they didn't put their names in that cup! You of all people should know that they would never go behind your back."

With that Ginny stormed out of the room. "Thanks a lot Ron," Harry said as he ran after his irate girlfriend.

"How could you be so stupid? You all can continue your celebration," Hermione said as she disappeared up the stairs to her dorm room.

* * *

"Harry, Ginny," Remus called as he entered the Great Hall just as breakfast was ending.

"Remus!" The two called together as they ran over to hug him.

"We are so glad you came," Ginny said with a bright smile.

"Very glad," Harry said with a nod of his head.

"Hello Hermione," Remus said as the bushy haired girl approached.

"Hello Professor."

"Come on, let's go for a walk," he said as he led the three of them outside.

They all headed down to the lake, Harry and Ginny walking ahead, swinging their hands back and forth as they walked.

"Don't they make the perfect pair," Remus said with a smile.

"Too perfect sometimes," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"At least he found his mate."

"You'll find yours."

"Now, what can you tell me about Michelle?" Remus asked as he sat down.

"She knew I had only two transformations," Harry said.

"She also knew I was an animagus."

"That we were mates."

"She was a bit short with us though. Do you know her? She said you were bit by…"

"Fenrir Greyback," Remus said lightly. "Michelle Duncan I believe is her name. We were bit on the same night. Although we were a good distance away from each other. Fenrir likes to turn people into werewolves just for fun."

"He likes to make sure everyone has to suffer like him," Michelle's soft voice floated towards them.

They all turned to look at her, Remus' eyes wide. Michelle met his gaze, the color darkening slightly in them.

Harry straightened at the sudden tension in the air. He knew, he knew instantly what was going on. Remus had found his mate.

"That's awful," Hermione said shocked, breaking the eye contact between Michelle and Remus.

"Yes it is," Remus said with a sigh. "No one can stop him either."

"The Ministry can't catch him so we are out of luck. He's bitten a lot of people," Michelle said with a shrug.

"Too many I'm afraid. He wants everyone to suffer."

Hermione shook her head. Ginny and Harry were busy skipping rocks across the surface of the water.

"I wonder what the first task is," Ginny said aloud.

"Probably something dangerous," Hermione said with a yawn as she settled down.

"Maybe it's dragons," Harry said with a laugh.

"Dragons?" Hermione, Michelle, and Ginny questioned.

"It was just an idea, don't worry about it," Remus said with a laugh.

Michelle watched Remus carefully. Her brown eyes traveled over him. He could only be a few years older then she was. By the look of how worn he looked she wasn't at all surprised that he had just as many transformations as she had. But there was something deeper there, something that was driving her mad being this close to him.

Remus' eyes shifted towards her, assessing her. She watched as his eyes ran over her body, making her body shiver slightly. His eyes turned a grayish green color when they finally reached her eyes.

Both of them could feel it, a pull that was getting hard to fight. Remus had his hands dug into the ground on either side of him.

Harry could feel the tension between the two. He knew they shouldn't be fighting it but also that their worlds were so different. It would be only a matter of time before the tension was too much for them and it finally snapped.

"Michelle," Fleur said as she appeared.

"Hello Fleur," Michelle said with a smile at the young woman.

"Madam Maxime is looking for you. She has something important to tell you."

"Thank you Fleur," she said as she headed off towards the carriage. Remus watched her leaving, his eyes drinking in her form.

"Hermione, Harry we are meeting in the Headmaster's office after lunch," Fleur told them.

"Thanks," Hermione and Harry said together as she headed off.

Harry sat down on the ground beside Remus, noticing his hands were finally unclenched. "If you keep this up it's going to snap," Harry said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Remus said confused.

"The tension is unbearable. She's yours you shouldn't keep waiting."

Ginny dropped down between Harry's legs, wrapping his arms around her waist, as she pressed her back to his chest. She snuggled back against him. "The tension is going to snap," Ginny echoed her boyfriend. "Now can you please inform me of how she knew I was an animagus?"  
"Your scent. You are human so that has its own distinct sent but now that you are a full animagus you have the scent of your form, being a lion. That's how you can tell."

"You're an animagus? How did you manage the transformation so quickly?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Don't know," Ginny said with a shrug.

Hermione shook her head, surprised at the younger girls ability to transform at such a young age.

"Now, about how you can tell how many transformations I've had," Harry, asked?

"That is a hard one to explain. Its like a sixth sense type thing where you know how old or how young another werewolf is. Like Michelle, she's the same age as me in amount of transformations we've had. Although she is younger than I am, we are the same in that."

"Amazing," Hermione said with a smile.

"It's a few of the perks I suppose because we are werewolves. You'll understand it soon enough Harry, when you are older that is," Remus told him.

* * *

"That woman is insane," Hermione grumbled as she followed Harry down the halls. They had just come back from a photo shoot and weighing of their wands. Ollivander had been really entertaining for the four teens. Rita Skeeter, however, was not as appealing to be around. She was determined to bring Harry to some sort of hero status while the other three had flatly refused to allow her to do such.

Surprisingly enough the four of them had become quite close in a matter of a few days. Even though they knew they would be competing against each other it was still a learning experience.

Hermione and Fleur would be a little bit away from Harry and Viktor and would talk in French. Harry and Viktor would trade looks and wonder if they were discussing them. They would forget about it as they would launch into some discussion about Quidditch.

The four had finally been released from the meeting and were now making their way back to Harry and Ginny's room.

"Yes she is," Harry agreed as he ran a hand through his ever-growing hair.

"I thought Ginny was going to make you get your hair cut?"

"She wanted to but she said she liked it now. Something about giving me a slight bad boy look and that she likes having more hair to run her fingers through."

Hermione laughed while Harry just smiled. "That's Ginny for you."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence as they continued their walk.

"How come you haven't told anyone yet?" Hermione questioned after a few moments.

Harry ran his hand through his hair again. "Because I really don't know how everyone is going to react," he said quietly. "Maybe I will tell them, but I don't know how to do that."

"The best thing you can do is tell them before they find out from someone else, especially now that you're with Ginny. They might voice some concerns about the whole thing and they may not. They'll be shocked that's for sure but they will support you Harry."

Harry smiled slightly, his eyes distant. "I hope you're right Hermione."

"Aren't I always?" She said with a smirk on her face.

Harry laughed outright, causing Hermione to laugh as well. He hugged her around the shoulders. "Thanks Hermione."

"It's no problem Harry. Ginny's had a wonderful affect on you."

"How so?"  
"Because you actually hugged me without me hugging you first. You're happier, your eyes are brighter, and you aren't moody."

A grin broke out on his face, one that Hermione had come to know well. It was the one that he always had when thinking about Ginny or quite frankly if it had anything to do with Ginny that smile would appear.

"She's great and I am glad to know that she is my mate."

Hermione hugged his waist before pulling away. "That's great Harry, it really is."

"Don't worry I'm sure Charlie has noticed you," he said with a smirk.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched. Harry laughed as he took off running away from his best friend. "Get back here!" She called just before taking off after him.

The two raced all the way to Harry's new room. They came bounding into the room, startling Ginny, Daphne, Pansy, and Ron, who had finally joined their ranks after a bit of controversy between him, Daphne, and Pansy.

Harry ducked behind Ginny, who was already standing up as Hermione came running in behind him.

"What is going on?" Ginny demanded, although her eyes were alight with laughter.

"She's trying to attack me!" Harry cried as if he was a child. "Save me Ginny, please," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Liar!" Hermione said. "He was taunting me and took off running, I was only trying to keep up with him," she said indigently.

Ginny rolled her eyes while the other three occupants were laughing. "Glad to see you two are in good moods."

"Of course we are," Harry said with a smile as he hugged Ginny tighter to him.

Hermione rolled her eyes and dropped down between Pansy and Daphne. "That Rita Skeeter woman is a right pain."

"No kidding," Harry grumbled as he let go of Ginny so he could sit down on the couch. He held out his hand to Ginny who took it and sat down beside him. She cuddled up against him, his arms wrapping around her.

"It still is odd to see my best mate dating my sister," Ron said with a shake of his head.

"Get used to it because its not about to change," Ginny said. "So what did she do to you two?"

"It was more what she did to poor Harry," Hermione told her.

"She was trying to make me the hero of the tournament but Hermione, Viktor, and Fleur flat out refused to let her. Oh and Ollivander says hi," He said with a smile as he kissed her nose.

Ginny smiled up at him. She loved his small gestures of affection, they always warmed her heart. Despite knowing that she was his mate, she couldn't help but think that maybe she wasn't. Hermione had quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head by pointing out that two much older werewolves had called them on their mating.

She loved the color his eyes turned when they were together. They were a brilliant shade of emerald that danced with life, hope, and dare she say it, possibly love. Then there was his smile that she adored. Hermione, Pansy, and Daphne had first pointed it out to her that he only reserved that smile for her and her alone. Another of those small gestures that she loved.

Her favorite gesture was when they would walk down the halls with their friends or just together. He would take her hand in his at any random moment, threading his fingers with hers, and he would lift her hand to kiss it. It didn't matter who was around or where they were, he still did it and she loved it.

"She doesn't seem like a nice person," Pansy drawled brining Ginny out of her thoughts.

"She really isn't," Harry said with a laugh.

"It's curfew," Hermione said unhappily.

"Drats," Pansy and Daphne said together. Harry tossed them the Marauder's Map.

"Thanks Harry," Daphne said.

"See you all tomorrow," Pansy called as the two disappeared.

"Why did you give them the map?" Ron asked confused.

"Because they can't get caught out at these hours Ronald," Hermione chided him. "Come on we have to finish up our potions."

"I'm done though," Ron complained. "Padma made me finish it."

"I think she's having an excellent affect on you," Hermione said as the two headed for the exit.

"You're only saying that because I am doing my work before I do anything else," Ron grumbled.

"That and you have better manners."

That was the last thing they heard as the door swung shut.

Ginny turned to look up at Harry, who was shaking a head and smiling as he watched his best friends leave.

"You got to love those two," he said with a laugh.

"At least they aren't at each others throats anymore," Ginny said softly.

Harry turned to look at her, a smile on his face, the smile he reserved only for her. "Yes, saves us all the large headache."

Ginny smiled as she cuddled closer to him. "You have to start taking your potions tomorrow," she commented offhandedly as she began to play with his free hand.

"I know. I didn't think three weeks would pass by so quickly."

"At least you are having fun though."

"Yes I am."

The two sat in silence. Harry was playing with Ginny's hair like he usually did while Ginny continued to play with his hand.

"Is Michelle taking the potion?" Ginny asked softly.

"I'm not really sure, Remus hasn't said anything. Actually he hasn't said anything about her or been around her if he can help it," Harry said thoughtfully. "The tension is absolutely unbearable."

Ginny laughed lightly. "It's going to break soon."

"Probably."

"Come on, I'm tired and I know you are as well."

Harry smiled as Ginny got to her feet. He remained where he was sitting while Ginny turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. It was times like this that made Harry remember how lucky he was to have her by his side.

He absolutely adored her flaming red hair that he swore turned a darker shade of red when mad. She was still growing and he had overheard the girls complaining that she was a lot more developed then any of them are. Then there was her beautiful brown eyes. They glistened brilliantly when she gazed at him. He could see so many emotions in her eyes happiness, joy, hope, pride, and most of all love.

Deep down he knew that he was falling in love with her, actually he _knew_ he was in love with her. He loved everything about her. The way she smiled, her laugh, that glint she got in her eyes when she had something evil planned.

"What?" she questioned, her eyebrows still raised.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?"  
"Today? No."

"Well you do."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on lets get some rest."

Harry pouted. "But I'm not tired," he complained.

"Fine, I'll go to bed," she said as she headed towards their bedroom. With an exasperated sigh he got to his feet and headed into the bedroom.

* * *

The week seemed to pass with extremely slow. The tension between Michelle and Remus was straining so much that Harry couldn't stand to be in the same room with them for more then a minute. Michelle seemed to grow even more restless as the full moon approached. Remus was just as bad. Harry was more sedated but he found an ever-growing need to spend much more time in Ginny's presence. After a day or two he confronted Ginny and Hermione.

Ginny broke into a fit of giggles. Hermione snickered.

"Oh Harry, you really should read more about this," Ginny said with a laugh.

"What is so funny?" Harry demanded a little put out by their reaction.

Hermione handed Ginny a book before leaving the room and Harry could hear her laughter.

Ginny opened the book and skimmed through the pages until she found what she was looking for. She handed him the book and Harry read a bit into it. "It's completely normal."

"Why didn't you say something before?" He questioned as he looked at Ginny.

"Because it said it would take a while before all the effects of being a werewolf would settle in. You're extremely early on that part."

"How so?"

"It usually takes a while before that aspect actually starts to get noticed. But it also might be the fact that we are together anyway," Ginny said with a shrug.

Harry shook his head and smiled. "And I bet you weren't even noticing."

"Not really," Ginny said offhandedly. Harry laughed as he pulled her down beside him. She smiled as she cuddled up against him.

* * *

"Does anyone else find waiting to be a tedious job?" Pansy questioned while they lounged in Harry and Ginny's common room.

"Try being the one down there," Daphne mumbled.

"Where is Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"With Harry," the two girls said together.

"But why? She can't stay down there."

"You'll see soon enough," Daphne told her.

* * *

"Interesting place to stay," Michelle commented as she sat down against one of the walls.

Harry and Ginny were sitting side-by-side against another wall while Remus paced up and down the floor.

"Sit down Remus, you are going to drive me insane," Michelle snapped at him.

He turned to glare at her and she glared right back.

"Oh knock it off!" Harry said exasperated. "You two have been acting like Ron and Hermione when they liked each other! Just kiss and make up my goodness."

A slight pink flush rose on both of their faces.

"Sorry," Remus mumbled as he sat down.

"I'm here!" Sirius announced as he came bounding in. "And who might you be?" Sirius asked as he looked at Michelle.

"Michelle and you are who?" Michelle asked in a bored tone.

"Sirius Black. No one told me we had another visitor," Sirius commented. "Hello Ginny, glad to see you could make it."

Ginny smiled up at him. "Always," she said with a laugh.

"Well, isn't this going to be a party? And where did you come from?" He questioned as he turned back to Michelle.

"I'm assisting Madam Maxime in the Tri Wizard tournament."

"Ah so you're French."

"No, I'm English, I moved to France after I was bitten."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you Michelle Duncan?"

"How did you know that?" Michelle questioned a bit surprised.

"I've seen you in the paper once or twice," Sirius said with a shrug.  
"Alright Sirius, enough with this mindless chatter," Remus snapped irritably as he realized his friend was flirting with Michelle.

Sirius frowned and turned to look at Harry and Ginny for an answer. Harry mouthed that they were mates and Ginny mouthed that they were in denial. Sirius nodded his head in understanding and sat down.

Michelle's eyes shifted towards Remus. She could feel the moon begin to rise and something inside of her was desperate to be free. For three weeks she had danced around Remus, avoiding him at every cost, even if her body was screaming for her not to. She wanted him and she wanted him _now_. Without thinking she liked her lips as she felt the wolf inside of her begin to come out.

The tension was electrifying and she shivered in anticipation. Remus looked up at her, his eyes darker than she had ever seen them. His hands gripped the sides of the chair as he fought to control himself. They were both fighting a losing battle.

Remus was waiting, his eyes trained on Michelle from where she sat. The moon would soon be up and then he could let go, he wanted to let go. He couldn't deny it any longer and he knew the wolf would take control of the situation as soon as the moon rose. But oh how he wanted her and he wanted her _now_. This was what he had been waiting years for, his mate. Despite the overwhelming emotions that had been transpiring between them for the last three weeks neither of them gave in.

One of the reasons was because of the fact that it would be blatantly obvious that they were in fact mates if they let the school know. Another, they didn't know how Dumbledore or Maxime would react to this news.

Harry watched them, realizing that if they didn't leave they would see things that they really weren't quite willing to see.

"I think we should leave here as soon as possible, they won't last much longer," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear.

She nodded her head; even she could feel the tension. She waved to get Sirius' attention, who was busy watching this new change in his friend. Sirius turned to look at Ginny. She indicated for him to follow her outside. "We'll be right outside waiting for you," Ginny whispered as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Harry nodded and watched as the two exited the room. Michelle and Remus were oblivious to their surroundings. Harry moved close to the door so that when he transformed he would be gone before they let go.

The moon was almost up and Remus got to his feet, his body betraying him. Michelle watched, her brown eyes dark with lust and want. Her eyes darkened even more when she saw him get to his feet. Michelle scrambled to her feet, using the wall to support herself. Her breathing was already slightly labored. Remus' eyes were dark as well, his body visibly shaking with the effort to control himself.

He took a step forward, then another. In a few short steps he was standing in front of Michelle, their eyes locked on each other. Michelle licked her lips as she continued to cling to the wall. Remus grinned slightly, a grin that Harry had never seen on his face before. In that moment Harry saw what Remus must have looked like when he was teenager.

He felt a little out of place but he couldn't really leave until he had transformed properly. The electricity around the two was bristling dangerously.

Then it happened. Remus grabbed Michelle's arm in a tight grip. She didn't cry out but smiled instead as he brought her roughly to him. Her hand slid into his hair as she pulled his head forcefully down to hers. They kissed and Harry could feel the tension ease off almost instantly.

But not a moment later the two moved apart and the transformations had begun. In a few short minutes three werewolves were bounding down the path, Sirius and Ginny already waiting in their animagus forms.

The five figures came out and turned to head into the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

"That's Ginny?" Hermione gasped as she saw the lioness running with Harry.

"Yes, took her two months too," Pansy said with a laugh.

"Amazing," Hermione said in awe.

"I was wondering if this is where you three got off to," Padma said as she appeared behind them. "Seems like Harry is having some fun."

All three girls jumped and turned to face Padma.

"How did you know?" Daphne demanded.

"Obvious, it was easy to tell," Padma said with a shrug. "I'm not in Ravenclaw for no reason you know. So whose the third werewolf?"

"Michelle from Beauxbatons," Pansy told her.

"Ah, so Professor Lupin found his mate."

"Mate?" Pansy and Daphne questioned.

"Isn't it obvious. Just look at how the two took off after each other."

"Nice to meet you Padma," Daphne said with a grin.

"Pleasure is all mine," Padma said with a smile.

* * *

Ginny, Harry, and Remus watched as Michelle and Remus disappeared from sight.

_Told them it wouldn't do to not do something about it,_ Harry commented dryly.

_What exactly does that mean?_ Sirius questioned worriedly.

_It means that they will be mated by the end of the night,_ Ginny put in as she stretched her legs a bit. _We can leave the lovebirds alone. So who is up for a run?_

Without warning Harry pounced on Ginny, knocking her to the ground before sprinting off.

_I'll get you for that!_ Ginny cried as she took off after him. Sirius shook his head as he watched the two tear off into the distance before chasing after them to make sure they didn't get into any trouble.

* * *

(She refers to Michelle while He refers to Remus)

She had never felt so alive. Her body was shaking in anticipation. She ran, ran for all she was worth. She could feel him, feel him coming to get her, and it gave her a thrill like she'd never felt before.

He was hot on her heels, trying to catch her, to claim her. Instinct had instantly taken over and she had given chase. His eyes never left her as they sprinted through the Forbidden Forest.

He was closing in on her and she could feel it. He took one jump, attempting to end this chase now.

She ducked, he overshot, and she was back running. He growled low in the back of his throat, his eyes tracing the path she ran. She stopped, turning to face him. Even she was tired of this game.

The moonlight clung to her where she stood in the small clearing. He slowly moved towards her, instinct moving him. She watched, waiting.

A howl broke through the night, another shortly followed, followed by a third.

* * *

"So, when is Harry and Ginny getting back?" Ron asked as he entered the room.

"Sometime in the afternoon," Pansy said offhandedly as she continued reading her book.

"Wait until Mum and Dad find out," Ron said with a grin as he sat down beside Padma.

"When did he tell you?" Hermione questioned from where she was reading.

"What, a week before school, or something like that. He felt really bad about not telling us so he told me."

"And what did you do when he told you?"

"I was mad, what else?" Ron questioned. "I mean how could he hide something so important from us? We are his best friends. Worst off was that Ginny knew before we did but do you know _why_ Ginny knew?"

"I thought it was just because he told her," Daphne said confused.

"Oh he did but he could hear her when he was telling Dumbledore. He asked Remus about it and he told him that Ginny had already come to see him. How Ginny was willing to help him no matter what and it didn't matter about him being a werewolf. Then he told me how he was afraid we would shun him or something stupid like that."

"You didn't hit him did you?" Padma questioned.

"No but I wanted to, at first that is. Then I felt bad for him. He has to live with not only He-who-must-not-be-named chasing him all the time but now he goes through transformations once a month. He is barely getting a handle on all of the new abilities."

"How did he know it was Ginny to begin with?" Hermione questioned.

"When Dumbledore left he went to see who it was and saw Ginny turning the corner," Ron said with a grin.

"So what exactly have you two been up to?"

"Oh just helping Harry research more into his werewolf abilities. Did you know it's improved his reflexes? He's even more unstoppable on a broom."

Hermione rolled his eyes. "You and quidditch."

"Nothing wrong with Quidditch," Ron told her.

"So when is he going to tell everyone?" Pansy finally asked.

"I have no idea," Hermione and Ron said together.

"I'm scared to know how they'll react to this," Ron admitted quietly.

"He's been hiding it but he's scared, really scared."

"Can't blame him," Daphne said.

* * *

Harry and Ginny left the Hospital Wing around lunch that day. Harry looked worse than usual.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked after a little while.

"I just feel a little sick is all. I think I'll head back to our room for the day."

"Alright."

Ginny watched Harry walk away and shrugged her shoulders. She continued on towards lunch.

"So no body guard today?" A voice drawled from behind her.

Ginny spun, wand in hand, as she turned to face Draco. "What do you want?"

"Payback. You and Potter will pay but I suppose I can make you suffer in his place."

She just rolled her eyes. "Go away," she said calmly.

* * *

Harry's head was aching fiercely. He figured he should probably lie down. He left Ginny in the hall, making his way to his rooms.

But the further he got away from Ginny the more his head ached.

_Go back_, a voice growled in his head but he figured he was just hearing things.

With a shake of his head he proceeded on but the feelings only increased. He lost his vision, stumbling forward, using the wall to support him as he sunk to the ground.

_Trouble. Mate. Now._ The voice growled fiercely in his head.

* * *

**_Ginny_.** Harry thought before his eyes rolled back into his head.

"I don't think so," Draco replied calmly, his eyes burning into hers.

Ginny glared at him. "I don't have time to deal with petulant children so be gone from my sight."

"You'd do well to learn to hold that tongue," Draco said in an icy cold voice as he stepped towards her.

Ginny stepped back. The spell took her by surprise as her wand was thrown roughly out of her hand. Before she could register what was going on her back was slammed into the wall. Before she fell she found Draco pressed against her, keeping her from falling to the ground.

Pain erupted in the back of her skull where her head had impacted with the wall. Another bout of pain came when Draco's fist connected with her stomach, then his lips crushed against hers.

Ginny tried desperately to shove him off but the pain in her head was making her dizzy. Draco laughed coldly in her ear. She kept fighting but it was no use, he had her pinned.

The sound of a low growl startled both of them.

Ginny gasped as she looked at the wolf at the other end of the hall. His fur was pure black, his green eyes standing out even at this distance. Draco was reaching for his wand, aiming it at the wolf.

Something about it seemed familiar and Ginny tried to attack him before he could fire. Draco grabbed her by the throat, slamming her back against the wall. She couldn't breath and she tried to attack his arm but to no avail.

The lack of oxygen was making it difficult to stay awake.

In the next moment Draco's hand was ripped from her throat. Ginny collapsed on the ground, her head aching and her body limp. She tried to get some air into her starved lungs. Her eyes landed on what was occurring near her.

Draco had a huge cut across his right arm. He was on his knees, the wolf in front of him. The black wolf was growling, ready to attack Draco.

Again Ginny could feel that familiar pull on her body. But her head was aching too fiercely for her to decipher why.

"Where the hell did this come from?" Draco questioned, his right arm raised, wand held tightly in his hand.

_Like I know_, Ginny rolled her eyes.

Draco shot a spell at the wolf, making Ginny cry out. The spell missed as the wolf dodged. The wolf lunged into Draco, throwing him back. Draco rolled, barely missing the sharp claws as the wolf attempted to shred Draco's chest to pieces.

Ginny managed to get to her hands and knees, her breathing still ragged.

Draco scrambled towards her, dragging her in front of him, as if to use her as a shield.

Ginny let out a startled cry. The wolf was now face to face with her. It's green eyes burning her. The feeling became so strong she couldn't brush it aside. Something sparkled in the wolf's eyes that made Ginny gasp.

"Harry," she whispered breathlessly.

The wolf lunged suddenly, catching both of them off-guard. His claws hit Draco square in the chest, his teeth burying into his right shoulder.

Draco screamed out in pain as Ginny rolled from the battle.

"What's going on?" Remus yelled as he came rushing over towards Ginny, lifting her to her feet.

Michelle pulled Ginny from Remus, making sure Ginny was out of harms way.

The wolf had Draco pinned, his teeth buried deep into his shoulder, his claws having ripped his chest.

Draco was desperately fighting him off but to no avail.

"Help!" Draco cried.

Remus managed to wrestle the wolf off of Draco, who scrambled towards Michelle. Remus stood between the wolf and Draco. The wolf continued to growl at Draco, his eyes burning.

Ginny sidestepped Michelle and ran forward, enveloping the wolf's neck in a hug. Tears were in her eyes.

"Ginny," Michelle and Remus said together.

"Don't hurt him," Ginny whimpered.

"What's going on?" Draco said slowly, not sure of what to think, the pain increasing with each movement.

"Ginny, let him go. That wolf attacked Draco," Remus said slowly taking a step towards her but backing away as the wolf growled.

"Because he attacked me."

Michelle stopped Remus with a hand on his arm. Remus looked at her.

"That's Harry," Michelle whispered softly, finally being able to pick up his scent around the heavy metallic smell of blood.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! Its spring break and I felt you all deserved an update! Ok now for the bad news, I know don't you hate when an author says that? I have only written to ch. 10, which means you are all pretty much caught up and as a personal rule I always like to have 3 chaps before I update but since it is my spring break and I plan at crashing at my best friends house for the week I won't be writing so there will be no update next week. **

**Also my family is moving houses, much to my dismay, but that won't be till the END of April so maybe this story will be done by then maybe not but it just depends on how life goes for me. Oh and I get to enroll in college soon! **

**Well I hope you all have enjoyed this story and it gets better I promise. **

**Seritha**

**p.s. I would really love some help. There is this story that I read a few months back, I don't know the title or the author. The only thing I can tell you is that it is a harry/ginny fic where they are like taken to train and Ginny's grandma is apart of it and they age quicker than the outside world, and no one really knows well not for a while but thats the most I can remember so if anyone knows what this story is I will be so happy if you could tell me. I have been DYING to find it again I really enjoyed the story. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Wolves**

"So what are we going to do now?" Hermione questioned as she looked at the new Harry.

Pansy, Daphne, Ron, Padma, Michelle, Remus, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey were all settled in the common room that Ginny and Harry shared.

Ginny was resting on the couch, having been checked over by Madam Pomfrey. Harry was on the couch beside her, his head resting in her lap, his green eyes taking in everything he saw.

"He's stuck," McGonagall said simply. "I believe this was his animagus form to begin with but since he is what he is it's just combined with being a werewolf."

"So how do we get him unstuck?" Pansy asked.

"That's a very good question."

"You don't know?" Ginny asked softly as she ran her fingers through his fur. Harry nuzzled her stomach gently.

"It's rare," Remus commented. "He's still new to being a werewolf so his body still hasn't found its balance between the two forms."

"I think what makes it worse is that it was so soon after transformation," Michelle said. "When he sensed his mate was in trouble it brought on the transformation to that form rather than the werewolf."

"Because Draco attacked me Harry became a wolf?" Ginny questioned worried.

"It seems so," Dumbledore said. "What should we do now?"

"He'll have to undo it himself," Remus said with a sigh.

"That's not helpful," Ginny commented. "My boyfriend is now a wolf, not to mention that we are going to have to come up with a good excuse as to why he has disappeared, and how are we going to get this right?"

"We will figure something out," Daphne said as she hugged Ginny.

Harry got to his feet, jumped down from the couch, and moved to nudge Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Harry moved towards Padma and pulled on her robe, bringing her to her feet. Then repeated it with Hermione. The two girls exchanged looks before their eyes lit up.

"Of course!" They both said together before they took off through one of the two doors.

"Where are they going?" Pansy asked as she watched the two leave.

"To the library," Ron said, a soft smile on his face. "I know that look, they both get it when they are going to look something up. I'm guessing Harry wants them to figure something out?"

Harry nodded his head and moved to rest beside Ginny again. She ran her fingers through his fur.

"Life just got extremely complicated," Ginny mumbled.

"I think we will go see what the two geniuses are up to," Pansy said as she indicated for Daphne to follow her.

"Bye."

"We'll be going as well," Dumbledore said.

Within moments Ginny and Harry were left on their own in their common room.

"My boyfriends a wolf," Ginny said as she turned to look at him.

_Yes like I _want_ to be stuck like this,_ Harry commented dryly.

"Well looks like you are. I better get to bed then. We'll get you out of this."

_I sure hope so_.

* * *

_The wind blew steadily, blowing up loose leaves or grass blades. The wind brushed around her, making her hair dance wildly. _

_With an irate hand she brushed her hair from her face, her eyes assessing her surroundings. _

_A single howl broke through the still night. She jumped. _

_The sound of hurried running could be heard in the distance. _

_Two figures broke through the surrounding trees. Their desperate cries for help reaching her ears but she felt no inclination to help them._

_They ran towards her, crying for her to help them. The two collapsed behind her, using her as a shield. _

_The howl broke through the night. The wolf breaking through the trees. _

_She watched as it approached, bent on tasting the blood of the two that cowered behind her._

_As it approached she could almost feel the magical pull. _

_A growl broke from its throat, making the two whimper behind her, but it did nothing for her. She held her ground, no intention of backing away._

_It approached, getting closer and closer to where she stood. Slowly she went down on her knees, her hand burying into the fur on its neck. The wolf attempted to snap at her but she was able to move out of its reach without letting go of its neck._

_She bent closer to its nose, her eyes boring into his. _

_'It's time to come back to me. It's time to be yourself again,' she whispered quietly._

_The wolf flinched but couldn't get free of her._

_'Don't fight me, come back. I need you.'_

_It tried again but to no avail._

_She placed a gentle kiss on it's nose. 'Be mine again.'_

Ginny sat up in bed, her breathing heavy.

They spent almost a full week trying to find a way for Harry to be released from being stuck as a wolf.

She looked around her room, finding Harry curled up at the foot of the bed. With a soft smile she crawled to the foot of the bed, running her fingers through his black fur.

Harry stirred, opening his eyes to look up at her.

"Hey," she whispered quietly.

_Hey._

Ginny smiled and leaned down to kiss his nose. "You can do it Harry, I know you can," she told him.

_I've tried. It's just not coming._

"It will Harry. Come back to me, please."

_Ginny…_

"Please," she whispered again, tears in her eyes.

_I…I…I can't._

Ginny looked away from him. "Alright," she said softly before she moved back to her previous position, turning her back to him.

Harry watched her, remembering the tears in her eyes.

_Why did I have to be so weak?_ Harry thought to himself.

**_Because you don't have the true strength of a wolf_**, the voice mocked in his head.

_It's not my fault I'm like this._

_**But it is. You wanted to protect your mate. You did that.**_

_Then why am I still stuck here?_

_**Because you haven't found balance. She is your mate and you will do anything for her, that will always be. Now she needs you.**_

_And I want to be with her! I love her._

_**Then prove it**_, the voice said.

Harry watched the gentle rise and fall of Ginny's chest, signaling that she had once more fallen asleep. He felt bad for not trying as hard as he should.

With a sigh he put forth all the effort he could to change back. After what seemed like hours he opened his eyes and found that he was human again.

A huge grin broke out on his face as he moved to lie beside Ginny, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

Ginny woke to the sun's rays dancing across her face. With a moan she rolled over and buried her face into the warm figure beside her, snuggling closer to stay warm. An arm tightened around her waist, holding her closer.

After a moment she registered that there was an _arm_ around her! Her eyes flew open and she was startled to see Harry lying beside her, no longer in his wolf form.

"Harry!" She cried happily as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. Harry, startled awake, was a bit surprised when he found himself on top of Ginny, her arms wrapped around his neck. "You're not a wolf anymore."

"No I'm not," he said with a smile as he kissed her cheek.

She smiled brilliantly at him. He rolled back onto his side, drawing her against him again. Ginny snuggled against him, enjoying being back in his arms.

The two remained like that, neither of them saying anything, just enjoying being together.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Ginny questioned while they were sitting in the library, reading some books to complete a potions essay.

"You just did," Harry commented as he continued writing on his parchment.

"Harry."

"Go ahead."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Why did you really ask for my help that day?"

Harry's hand stopped writing and his gaze shifted up towards her. Ginny frowned when she saw how blank his face was. He frowned as well and ran a hand through his long hair. "I figured you'd eventually ask this," he said after a minute of silence.

"So you've thought about this often?"

"Quite frequently."

"So, are you going to tell me or dance around the topic?" Ginny asked as she tapped her quill.

Harry shook his head, his gaze looking around the library to make sure no one could hear. He leaned forward slightly. "I knew you were there when I told Dumbledore."

"What? I thought you didn't know."

"I lied," he said calmly. "I could hear you approach, my ears were sensitive, one of the first signs of being a werewolf. So after I told him I went to see who it was. I saw you turning the corner. Later I went to go see Remus and he told me about you being in there."

Ginny flushed red. "I should have told you right off."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because you were risking embarrassing yourself by letting not only Remus know that you liked me but Dumbledore as well. Not only that but you cared enough about _me_ to help me out. That showed that you really cared about who I am rather than everything that is attached to my name. In my life that will be a rare find."

Ginny had tears in her eyes. "I'm not the only one who's done that Harry," she said quietly.

"But you are the one who was there first and you've done something amazing to help me," Harry said as he took her hands in his. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you worked so hard to become an animagus just so you could help me during my transformations. And," he said as he leaned closer to her. "I am proud to have you as my mate."

Ginny let out a cry before she threw her arms around his neck. He smiled as he got up and moved so it was easier to hold her. Ginny clung to him.

"I've always cared about you Harry," she mumbled into his shoulder. "I just wanted to be there for you. I wanted to help you."

"I know Ginny and that's what makes you so perfect," he told her.

"I'm not perfect."

"You are to me."

Ginny pulled back so she could look at him. "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"  
Harry grinned. "He found out what it means to be loved."

"Oh."

"Yes oh." Harry rested his forehead against hers. Ginny smiled at him, running her fingers through his hair.

A sudden flash of light interrupted the two. The two turned to see none other than Rita Skeeter standing there. Harry growled when he saw her.

"Can we help you?" Ginny asked in a bored tone.

"I was just coming to speak to young Harry," Rita said. "And to my surprise I find him holding an adorable little red head. Now, who are you exactly? And how long have you been dating the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Ginny glared at the woman. "I refuse to answer your questions."

"And why is that?"

"Because our personal lives aren't any of your concern."

"What do you really want?" Harry questioned.

"I was going to have an interview with you on how you feel about being in the tournament," Rita told them, looking highly annoyed.

"I do believe Dumbledore told you to leave us alone," Fleur said from behind her.

Rita turned to see Hermione, Fleur, and Viktor standing not far from them. "I don't recall such a statement."

"Of course you don't," Viktor snapped. "You know no boundaries and you are crossing many."

"I suggest you leave them alone, no one wants their lives posted in the papers," Hermione said annoyed.

Rita huffed and turned to leave, her photographer following in her wake.

"Git," Hermione and Ginny said together.

"Thanks for the help," Harry added as he finally let go of Ginny but kept her hand in his.

"No problem," Fleur said as she sat down in the seat Ginny had previously been sitting in. "This is your homework?"

"Snape's class," Ginny, Hermione, and Harry said together.

"I feel sorry for you," Viktor told them.

"Us too," they all said together, making them all laugh.

"Harry, care for a quick fly?"

"Sure thing, see you later than," he said as he placed a kiss on Ginny's forehead before disappearing.

Ginny smiled as she watched him go.

"So how are things with wonder boy?" Fleur asked.

"Huh?" Ginny questioned as she looked up.

"How are things between you and Harry?" Hermione repeated a smile on her face.

"Wonderful. He was _not_ happy with the whole Draco thing. I'm afraid to know what he would have done to him."

"Well I'm sure it was deserved," Fleur said with a growl.

The two girls smiled up at the older one. Ginny scrambled out of her chair and to the window, her eyes locking on the two figures flying around the pitch.

"How did they get down there so fast?" Hermione wondered.

"I have no idea," Fleur commented.

* * *

"Here," a first year said as he passed by Harry. He was now currently sitting at the Gryffindor table, Ginny half asleep beside him.

"Thanks," Harry said as he carefully opened the note with one hand.

_ Dear Harry and Hermione,_

_ Come meet me by my hut tonight after curfew. Remember to bring your cloak._

_ From Hagrid_

Harry handed the paper over to Hermione who quickly scanned it.

"Have any idea what this is about?" She questioned.

"I have no idea but I should get Ginny up to bed."

"I'm not tired," Ginny mumbled as she scooted closer to Harry.

"No cuddling in the Great Hall," Ron said as he sat down beside Hermione.

"Shove off Ron."

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"What's got her so tired anyway?" Ron questioned as he began shoveling food onto his plate.

"Too much homework," Ginny whined.

"We haven't had that much homework."

"True but some of us actually spend time on our work," Hermione commented. "Take her to bed Harry."

"Will do," Harry said as he got up, pulling Ginny up beside him. He held her up as they walked, careful that they didn't both go tumbling to the ground. As they passed Draco in the halls, he still had his left arm in a sling, bandages still on him, Harry let out a low growl.

Draco flinched away, careful to stay away from him.

Once in their rooms they were a bit surprised to find it actually empty. Ginny stumbled along behind him. He let her disappear into the bathroom before she emerged in her pajamas. She climbed into bed, snuggling into her blankets.

"Aren't you joining me?" She asked sleepily.

"Hagrid wants to see Hermione and I, sorry."

"Hmm, I prefer it when you're here," Ginny muttered.

"How about I lay with you until I have to go?"

She nodded her head as Harry moved to lie down beside her. Ginny snuggled up against him. He smiled slightly and it wasn't long before she was fast asleep.

* * *

Hermione entered their room cautiously and smiled at the sleeping couple. She gently shook Harry awake. He smiled up at her.

"Time to go," she whispered.

"Cloaks on the chair, be down in a second," he said just as quietly.

She nodded and headed back out of the room. Harry slowly untangled himself from Ginny's grip. She let out a whimper as he slid away from her. He grinned and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Sleep well love."

Ginny mumbled incoherently before rolling over. Chuckling he headed down into the common room.

"So what do you think he wants?" Hermione questioned as he came into the room.

"Beats me but apparently it's important."

The two shrugged on the cloak and made their way down the emptying halls. They came into the beautiful night sky and headed towards Hagrid's hut.

Hermione knocked cautiously on the door. They heard some fumbling behind the door and it opened suddenly to reveal Hagrid.

"Glad you could make it."

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances as they looked at Hagrid. His hair was slicked back, with what looked like automobile oil, and he had attempted to tame his beard.

"What's going on?" Harry asked cautiously.

"You'll see but just stay under your cloak alright?"

They both nodded, pulling the cloak up fully around them as they followed Hagrid in the direction of the Beauxbatons' carriage.

"I think I have an idea why he tried to look…presentable," Hermione whispered to Harry.

"I'm all ears," he whispered back.

"Madam Maxime."

"Hagrid?" Michelle questioned when she opened the door to the carriage. Her eyes looked over his shoulder and met Harry's gaze, then Hermione's. The two kids smiled to themselves, knowing she could easily smell them.

"I'm here for Madam Maxime," he said as he stood up straighter.

Michelle nodded her head and turned back inside. Suddenly Madam Maxime took the place of where Michelle had been standing.

"Ready?" Hagrid asked with a smile lighting up his face.

"What is going on?" Harry hissed. "This year seems to be full of _too_ much romance."

"You're one to talk. You're dating Ginny."

"And you're in love with a Weasley."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Hermione demanded.

The two hardly realized they were following Hagrid as he and Madam Maxime talked along the way.

"Because its so blatantly obvious Hermione."

"What does it matter? _Nothing_ is going to come of it. He's too old for me, I'm fourteen for crying out loud."

"With three more years until you hit seventeen. It's not _that_ long Hermione."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," she said in finalization.

"Fine, not my fault if you like the guy."

"You're one to talk. So when are you going to tell Ginny that you love her?" Hermione shot back, her eyes alight.

Harry glared at her. "What makes you think I love her?"

"Oh come on Harry, it's totally and completely obvious to everyone, well except Ginny. The two of you can barely stand to be apart, it's actually romantic if it didn't make everyone feel so inadequate."

"How so?"

"You two are like the ideal couple. You're handsome, you're smart, you're amazing at Quidditch, and you're dating Ginny Weasley. She is one of the smartest girls at school, hence her being moved up a year, she is exceptionally powerful, she's beautiful, and not to mention she is mischievous. You two look amazingly cute together and both of you are a lot more energetic when you're around each other."

"And that makes everyone feel inadequate?"

"No but its part of it. We feel inadequate because you two are so hopelessly in love its not even funny. _Every_one can see it, except you two."

Harry shook his head. "She's not in love with me. Ouch, what did you do that for?" He grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head where Hermione had hit him.

"Where you listening to anything I just said?"

"I was but-"

A loud roar made the two jump. Their eyes locked on four very large dragons.

"I was joking when I said dragons," Harry said in a shaky voice.

"I think fate loves to play with us," Hermione whispered.

They watched as the keepers were busy containing the dragons. Hermione inhaled sharply, gaining Harry's attention. Her eyes were locked on none other than Charlie Weasley, who stood talking to Hagrid. Harry snickered, gaining Hermione's attention.

"Knock it off," Hermione growled.

"Not my fault you're-hey stop hitting me!" Harry grumbled as he rubbed his arm this time.

The two moved closer to where Charlie and Hagrid stood.

"Are you sure it was smart to bring her here?" Charlie asked Hagrid as they watched Madam Maxime.

"It's fine, besides it's not like they aren't going to figure out anyways. This contest is generally unfair," Hagrid said.

"So Mum says. She was livid when she found out that not only is Harry competing in this tournament but Hermione as well. I feel bad for Dumbledore, that Howler probably busted an eardrum."

Hermione and Harry both shivered at the thought of Mrs. Weasley's howlers.

"Can't blame her. McGonagall tried to call it a tie but they said the magic wouldn't let them, they _had_ to compete."

"Then I feel bad for them. I'm still curious as to why they wanted dragons that were nesting," Charlie said as he scratched his head. "Are you going to tell Hermione and Harry?"

"Already have."

"What?"

Suddenly Harry went rigid beside Hermione, startling her. She turned to look at him and in the faint light she could see his pupils dilate. He let out a low growl and that was all the warning Hermione got before he took off running into the woods, turning into a wolf in the process. Hermione lost her balance and fell back wards into the waiting arms of Charlie Weasley.

She looked up at him, a blush breaking out on her cheeks. "Hi," she said weakly.

He grinned down at her, his eyes dancing merrily. "Hello and where did Mr. Potter run off to?"

"I'm guessing to rescue his girlfriend."

Charlie frowned. "Should we-"

"Trust me, Harry can handle it."

"That's good to know," he said as he helped her stand upright. Hermione almost whimpered when he removed his hands from her but bit her lip instead. "And what are you two doing out after curfew?"

"Hagrid told us to come," she told him.

"To see the wonderful dragons I presume," he told her as he turned to look at the four dragons.

"We didn't expect this. I suppose Harry was right."

"About?" Charlie asked confused as he turned to look back at her.

For a moment Hermione's mind went blank and a smile grew on Charlie's face. "About going against dragons," she said suddenly, her eyes still holding that blank look to them.

"Then I wish you both the best of luck trying to beat them for whatever purpose that may be."

"Wonderful," she commented dryly as she turned her attention towards the dragons. Charlie's eyes never left her face and she missed the worry that flashed through his eyes.

_I shouldn't be doing this, she's too young for me._

_**She only has three more years.**_

_She'll find someone better, someone her own age to be with._

_**Doubtful.**_

_She shouldn't be in this stupid tournament. I don't think I can handle her going against these dragons. To think if she got the Hungarian Horntail of all things._

_**So you do care.**_

Charlie grumbled aloud, tired of the continuous argument going on in his head.

"Voice of reason getting to you?" Hermione questioned suddenly startling Charlie.

He grinned sheepishly. "Yes, happens to you a lot I presume?"

"On occasion. So what kind of dragons do you have?"

"Well the red one over there is a Chinese Fireball."

"How dangerous is that one?"

"They are all pretty dangerous but I'd have to say the Common Welsh Green, the smaller one, is a bit easier to sedate. Now that blue-gray one over there is a Swedish Short-snout. I feel sorry for anyone who has to deal with the Hungarian Horntail. She's downright vicious and that tail of hers makes it almost as bad as her mouth. She's right quick too."

"Then lets pray I don't get that one," she said with awe in her voice despite the fact that she was completely scared.

_I sure hope you don't_, he thought to himself. "Don't try stunning spells on them though, they won't do much but bounce off their hides."

"Sharing valuable information with me?" Hermione asked, a smile lighting up her face.

"Just trying to keep you alive is all," he said without really thinking about it. Something flashed in Hermione's eyes but it was gone before he could fully understand what it was.

"And why would that be?"

Charlie flushed, glad that it was at least dark outside. _She couldn't possibly be flirting with me,_ he thought as he looked down into her brown eyes. "I don't think Ginny would be too happy to lose her best friend," he said calmly.

"I see," she said carefully, her voice and her eyes betraying nothing about how she felt about that statement. Her eyes flickered over to where Madam Maxime and Hagrid were disappearing into the trees, on their way back. "I should probably go," Hermione said, a bit reluctant to leave him.

"I'll walk you back."

"Thanks."

* * *

It hadn't been long after Harry had disappeared that Ginny had woken up. A nightmare had taken the place of where Harry had been and woken her up. After lying in bed for a bit longer she finally gave up on the idea of sleep especially without Harry around. Instead she went to her desk and decided to write her Mum.

Once that was done she headed out of her room and towards the Owlery. She carried the map with her but didn't need it, she only took it as a precaution. Her senses had improved with the more time she spent in her animagus form. As she continued on her way she barely noticed the shift in air temperature.

What caught her attention was the smell.

_Draco._ She thought suddenly, her body tense. _I suppose he hasn't learned his lesson just yet._

"What do you want?" Ginny called over her shoulder but she refused to stop.

"Take care of what I was supposed to do before," he told her.

"Then find a better time, I have things to do. Besides, did you not learn your lesson the first time?"

"I _will_ get what I want," Draco snarled.

"In your dreams maybe but this is reality and in reality you won't win."

His hand gripped her arm, spinning her around. Just as he did her knee landed a shot in his thigh. He groaned but kept a firm grip on her arm, his nails digging into the skin. Ginny ground her teeth as she tried to rip her arm free.

Two pairs of hands suddenly yanked her back, throwing her hand onto the ground. Crabbe and Goyle now had her pinned to the ground, their knees digging into her arms as they used that to keep her from getting free.

Draco grinned down at her. "No one can help you now Ginny and I intend to finish what I started."

"Bastard! You can't even do this on your own you filthy coward," she growled in pure frustration.

"Oh but that's the fun, I don't _have_ to do it myself but the rest I will."

Ginny's foot swept out, kicking him square in the chin. He just continued to grin.

"Father will break you," he mumbled as he bent down to pin her legs to the ground. Ginny fought him but pain was beginning to make her head spin.

A growl emanated from the end of the hall. They all turned to gaze at the black wolf at the end of the hall.

His green eyes ablaze with pure hatred. He growled deep in his throat.

"You again, I've been expecting you," Draco said as he got to his feet, wand raised. "_Avada Kedavra_," he shouted.

Ginny screamed out in fury but to no avail. He was already sprinting down the hall, moving easily out of the way of the spell. He slammed full force into Draco's chest. Then he bound into Goyle, his teeth sinking into the flesh of his arm as he ripped him off of Ginny. His teeth then sunk into Crabbe's shoulder, repeating the process with him. The three all scrambled to their feet, wands at the ready.

He moved in front of Ginny, growling threateningly at the three. Ginny scrambled to her feet, freeing her wand as well.

"Go, go now before he decides to kill you," Ginny whispered hatefully, her brown eyes burning with fury.

"The only one who will die here tonight is him," Draco snapped. "I will get what I want."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but he had backed into her knocking her to the ground. Startled she looked at him, his eyes telling her to stay out of this. "No," she whispered fervently.

He grabbed her wand in his mouth, throwing it to the far end of the hall. Ginny glared at him but made no move to fetch it.

"Seems your wolf doesn't want you to get hurt, too bad you can't save him now."

He shot forward suddenly, his claws tearing up Draco's left leg. Draco screamed in agony as the claws ripped through him. His next task was to take out the two morons who were now currently firing spells at him.

His claws tore through Crabbe's chest, making him stumble back into the wall. Goyle had his left arm torn. After taking care of those two her turned his eyes on Draco.

"Don't, don't kill him," Ginny said. "You aren't a killer," she begged. She was already startled at what he had done to the other two, she was scared to know what he would do to her.

_I _will_ protect my mate_, was the only response she got. Draco whimpered weakly as he struggled to get to his feet.

"No!" Remus and Michelle both shouted.

"Stop!" Hermione cried as she came running down the hall, Charlie right behind her.

"I tried he won't," Ginny said weakly as Hermione and Michelle helped her to her feet, Charlie handing her her wand.

"Why is he doing this?" Hermione questioned Remus.

"He's protecting his mate, its instinct," Remus said quietly.

"Any of us would automatically protect our mates, there is nothing we can do to stop it. It stops only when the threat is gone," Michelle told them.

"They're mates?" Charlie squeaked.

He was positioned, ready to go in for the final strike.

"Don't," Remus growled.

_No, he is a threat, he must be eliminated_.

He struck, Draco cried out for help, and the other three women screamed.

* * *

He continued to pace back and forth outside of the door. He knew he couldn't enter, especially after what had happened.

Ginny came out of the room, her eyes slightly distant. She gave him a half smile as she knelt down beside him.

"Crabbe and Goyle are going to make a full recovery," she said lightly.

He nudged her again.

"He's in St. Mungo's, they don't know his condition yet. It's time to change."

Harry reverted back to his normal self. "I don't know what came over me," he said sadly.

"Remus and Michelle do. Harry, there isn't anything to worry about."

"I could have killed him."

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, please come to my office immediately," Dumbledore said as he exited the Hospital Wing.

The two of them followed him down the halls, none of them saying anything. Harry was nervous, no scared about what was going to happen to him. Ginny gently squeezed his hand, trying to convey some sort of comfort to him.

They entered his office, not at all surprised that Michelle, Remus, Hermione, Charlie, McGonagall, and Melissa were standing there. Ginny and Harry took their seats as did the Headmaster.

"After hearing all the accounts from the students that were attacked and those that came later I have come to a decision," Dumbledore said calmly. Harry noticed that all the portraits that were in the room were listening intently to the conversation.

_Talk about no privacy, this will be all over the school,_ Harry thought a bit annoyed.

"And what have you come to?" Michelle asked evenly.

"That I must expel young Mr. Potter from Hogwarts."

"What?" Everyone screamed at once, all except for Harry that is.

"How can you do that?" Remus demanded. "He did what he had to and you can't punish him for that."

"That is wrong!" Charlie said.

"It's unjust," Hermione cried.

"Silence," McGonagall boomed, making everyone jump, including the Headmaster. "Mr. Potter attacked and injured three fellow students, two who will be recovering from serious injuries while a third is in the worst condition."

"He did it to protect me and they would have done far worse to me then he did to them," Ginny cried as she got to her feet, tears in her eyes. "It is _not_ fair that he should get expelled for taking care of me. You can't do this to him."

Suddenly Harry stood up, placing his hands on Ginny's shoulders. She looked up startled.

"I'll go," Harry said quietly. "If that's what you want," he kissed Ginny's forehead before walking out of the room.

Ginny watched him leave, surprise, shock, hurt, anger, and pain all reflecting on her face. She didn't even realize tears were slipping down her cheeks. The rest of the room was silent, stunned by the turn of events.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Don't you just _love_ them? lol I bet you don't, I hate them too and I am the one writing it! It's been a while since I've updated I know but I have ch. 11 done and only a bit of 12, which is where Harry tells the family! dun dun dun! Right so I hope you all liked this chapter. **

**I am off to go make sure all of this gets done and I'll see what I can do about finishing ch. 12. Well Read and Review. Expect the next update next sunday...yes sunday! **

**And not this saturday but the next is when I am going to go support my younger brother and the kids in his class at the Area Special Olympics so that sunday I'll be doing another one shot update, DC update, and TR update in honor of the Special Olympics so three updates in one day. **

**Seritha**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Dragons**

Ginny watched him leave the room, blinking once, twice, and finally she jumped to her feet. She took off down the stairs and down the halls. She had no idea how he got to the room so fast but at the moment she really didn't care.

Harry was just about to head up the stairs when Ginny burst into the room.

"Don't you dare," she said fiercely, surprising Harry.

"But-"

"No buts, you aren't going anywhere. You were protecting me and that does not merit you having to leave for attacking them back."

"It's not up to us to decide."

"Like hell it is," Ginny growled hatefully. "I will _not_ stand by and let you get expelled. First you're entered into this tournament along with Hermione and now you're being expelled for protecting me."

"We knew this year wasn't going to be easy."

Ginny whirled around and headed for the door, slamming it shut in her wake. Harry bolted back down the stairs and out the door. Ginny was practically crackling with magic.

"Ginny!" He called but she didn't pay attention to him.

When he tried to touch her he got a shock. The statue moved on its own accord as Ginny headed back up the steps and into the office.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore demanded.

"She's pissed," Charlie said as he scrambled out of the way, pulling Hermione with him.

Harry wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the shocks that ran through him. "Calm down Ginny, this isn't helping."

"He can't expel you," Ginny said coldly, her eyes focused on Dumbledore. "If anyone deserves to be expelled its that…that rat who attacked me! Twice!"

"She's right," McGonagall said calmly. "Harry was only defending Ginny."

"That still didn't give him the right to almost kill them."

"They weren't going to stop," Harry growled, his senses on alert now. "I _will_ protect my mate no matter what the cost."

"Mate?" McGonagall and Dumbledore said shocked.

Suddenly Harry was in front of Ginny, his arms held protectively out in front of him, his eyes focused on the figure in the corner. "You," he snarled as he looked at Professor Snape, who had his wand aimed at Ginny.

"Professor Snape, how dare you hold a wand at a student," McGonagall said appalled.

"She's a threat to our Headmaster, how can you sit so calmly by. So we have a wolf in our midst."

Harry growled furiously. "You speak one word and you'll be dead where you stand."

"Aren't you a bit young to be an accomplished animagus? Or did your godfather teach you that trick as well?"

"Leave him alone!" Ginny screamed. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"He attacked my students and _you_ are threatening our headmaster."

Snape was going to continue when he suddenly found himself pinned to the wall, Harry's hand clamped on his throat.

"Don't you _dare_ threaten her," Harry growled. "Your students attacked _her_. If you _ever_ get near her or threaten her again I'll be sure to place you in the same place that Draco is. No one and I mean no one harms my mate."

"Harry, let him go," Remus said calmly. "He's not worth it."

"He is a threat."

"That he is and the best you can do right now is to keep your mate calm," Michelle said slowly. "This will all be straightened out."

"It's time for you to get a bit of rest. Both of you go."

"Come on," Melissa said calmly.

Harry slowly released Snape, who was now turning blue from lack of oxygen. He fully released the older man, who collapsed on the floor. Melissa gently pulled on his arm, Harry's eyes never leaving Snape's.

He turned fully around, wrapping his arm around Ginny's shoulders, the two of them turned and left the office.

"That was stupid of you Snape," Remus said coldly when the door had finally swung shut.

"Attacking a student, that's low, even for you," Melissa snapped.

"He showed a lot of restraint," Michelle growled. "For one so young he could have killed you in a heart beat."

"He's learning," Hermione said calmly. "I think I'll go check up on Harry and Ginny."

"I'll go too," Charlie said as he turned to follow Hermione.

"You _will_ let him stay," McGonagall said. "Mr.'s Crabbe, Malfoy, and Goyle _will_ be expelled. And Professor Snape you are on probation."

* * *

"Hermione, I need you to answer me something," Charlie said slowly. "And I want the truth."

"Alright," Hermione said hesitantly as she looked up at the second oldest Weasley.

"I know Harry isn't just an animagus, he's something more isn't he?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I…I don't know if it is my place to tell you," she said quietly.

"I have to know Hermione, that is my sister after all."

Hermione's eyes scanned the corridor, taking in everything. She pulled on his arm, pulling him into an empty classroom. With a quick wave of her wand she sealed the room and put up privacy spells.

Charlie sat down in one of the seats.

"You're going to have a lot of questions but I can't answer all of them at once. So I have to give you the summarized version."

"Alright," Charlie nodded, his eyes focused on the brunet that paced in front of him.

"It started last year, with the whole Sirius Black mess. We found out that it wasn't his fault that Harry's parents were killed but in fact Peter Pettigrew, who everyone thought was dead. Actually he was Ron's rat. Anyways I was using a Time Turner last year to get in extra classes. When they took Sirius we, Harry and I, used the Time Turner to redo that day. We rescued Buckbeak and Sirius as well. The problem was that we came across Lupin when he was a werewolf.

"He attacked us but Harry pulled me out of the way. He told me he didn't get attacked but he was lying. Since Madam Pomfrey had already looked at us that night so Harry didn't tell anyone until the next day when he talked to Dumbledore. After he told him that he went to see Lupin. Apparently Ginny overheard Harry talking to Dumbledore and already spoke with Lupin about helping Harry out.

"She went to see Dumbledore and McGonagall and Ginny has been taking lessons from McGonagall to become an animagus. She is, it only took her two months. Harry and Ginny learned that they were mates, as werewolves only have _one_. We don't really know why Harry is able to turn into a wolf but Lupin believes it has something to do with him being so young. Since Harry found his mate early his magic is developing differently.

"Not only that but because he needed to protect Ginny and he was too far away his wolf side took over and turned him into a wolf," Hermione finished.

Charlie sat there for a minute, not really sure how to react to this news. Hermione was facing away from him, worried that he might freak out about the truth.

"So Harry is a werewolf," Charlie said slowly. "He took your place."

"Yes," Hermione said quietly as she slowly turned to face him.

"You still feel bad about it don't you?"

"Yes."

What surprised Hermione the most was that Charlie stood up and wrapped her in a tight hug. She cautiously wrapped her arms around him.

"It's not your fault, Harry knew what was going to happen when he put himself between you and Remus. He wanted to make sure you didn't end up where he was. That is a true friend."

Hermione could only nod her head, tears in her eyes. Harry had sacrificed his life for hers, so that she wouldn't have to suffer such a fate.

The two remained in that fashion for another couple of minutes. Neither of them was quite ready to let go.

"So when is he planning on telling Mum and Dad?" Charlie questioned as he began running his fingers through her fuzzy hair.

"He hasn't quite decided as of yet. We aren't really sure how they will handle the situation."

"Maybe Christmas? Oh no, that will have to wait I'm afraid."

"What?" Hermione asked as she looked up at him.

"Oops," he said with a frown. "I wasn't supposed to mention that."

"Mention what?"

"Well there is a ball that goes along with the tournament."

"Oh," she said quietly her heart instantly sinking at the thought of going with someone _other_ than Charlie. It was also now that she realized that they were still holding each other. "We better go check on Harry and Ginny."

"Right," he said quietly.

The two of them continued on towards Harry and Ginny's room. Pansy and Daphne were sitting outside of their second entrance.

"What's going on?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, the two of them are fighting," Pansy said calmly.

_CRASH!_

"That doesn't sound good," Charlie said.

"Why are you two up?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh we fell asleep in their common room," Daphne said with a shrug. "Padma was helping us out, I think she's with Ron right now. They got scared."

"Why are they fighting?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

_CRASH!_

"Ginny, will you please just listen to me for one second?" Harry pleaded.

"I'm tired of listening to everyone!" Ginny cried, tears in her eyes as she threw a book at the wall above his head. "Listening to everyone tell me you were going to be fine this year. Now you're entered in one of the most dangerous tournaments with Hermione as well! Not only that but they were trying to expel _you_ for saving _me_! I'm sick and tired of everyone saying everything is fine when it's not!"

"Ginny, this isn't about my getting expelled is it?" He asked as he managed to catch one of the objects before it broke.

"No," she said finally, tears slipping down her face.

Harry carefully set the object down and out of Ginny's reach before he wrapped his arms around her. Ginny collapsed against him, clutching at his shoulders.

"It's going to be alright Ginny, I promise," he whispered as he carefully maneuvered them to the ground, pulling Ginny onto his lap as he leaned back against the couch.

"How can you say that? Voldemort is going to come back, he's going to try to kill you," Ginny whimpered against him. "You have to face _dragons_ for your first task. I don't want you to get hurt Harry, I couldn't live with it."

"Nothing bad is going to happen," he said calmly as he kissed her forehead. "I've had a lot of training this summer and with all these new abilities from becoming a werewolf, they are going to help." Harry told her as he brushed her hair from her eyes.

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes a little puffy from crying. "What other abilities?"

"Well, this being one," he said as he was suddenly on his feet, cradling Ginny in his arms. "I've gotten a _lot_ stronger."

Ginny couldn't help but smile at him. "I can see that Mr. Potter and what else have you got to show me?"

"Just better night vision, heightened sense of smell, a craving for raw meat or at least a bit more raw then usual, and well an overwhelming need to be with my mate."

"But that's normal," she commented offhandedly as she freed herself from his arms and sat down on the couch, holding her hands out to him. Harry smiled as he took her hands and sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"That's true but now I can beat Fred at arm wrestling."

"You arm wrestled Fred?" Ginny questioned as she looked up at him.

"I got bored."

Ginny rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to him, breathing in his scent.

"I see you've finally calmed down," Ron said as he entered the room, Padma following close behind.

"Just a little," Ginny said as she grabbed Harry's hand in hers and began playing with it. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"What are you two doing up this late?" Harry questioned.

"It's only eleven," Padma commented.

"So the tantrums passed?" Charlie asked as he entered.

"Charlie!" Ron and Ginny said happily. Ginny was out of Harry's arms and hugging her older brother tightly.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Ginny questioned as she looked up at him.

"Reasons," he said with a grin.

"You're doing dragons for the first task?" Ron questioned Harry and Hermione.

"Really?" Daphne and Pansy questioned together.

"Yes," Harry and Hermione said.

"I can't stay long, I've got to get back with the rest of the handlers. Can I talk to you for a minute Harry?"

"Sure thing," Harry said as he got to his feet.

Ginny looked confused but Charlie just smiled as the two stepped out of the room.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"So when do you plan to tell the family?" Charlie questioned.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Hermione told me, don't get mad at her, I just want to know when you plan to tell Mum and Dad. We all trust you to take care of Ginny and you should have told us from the start."

"I am taking care of Ginny," Harry protested.

"I never said you weren't Harry but if you really are taking care of Ginny you're going to tell Mum and Dad. It's better to explain to them, everyone, fully about the situation at hand. I don't believe you're a threat and from what you displayed earlier, you're definitely in love with Ginny-"

"What makes you say that?" Harry demanded, his ears turning red.

"Harry," Charlie warned. "You haven't told her yet have you?"

"No."

Charlie grinned.

"And I bet you haven't told Hermione either," Harry countered suddenly, catching Charlie off balance.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Age doesn't matter you know that right?"

"She's too young for me Harry."

"So? She'll get older."

"This isn't the reason I brought you out here."

"I know but if I'm being honest, you should to, at least with yourself."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "When did you get so smart?"

"Beats me."

The two boys laughed for a few minutes.

"So, when are you telling Mum and Dad?"

"I don't know, I can't leave Hogwarts any time soon."

"Leave that to me. It's about time you come out to them at least."

"You're alright with this?"

"After what I saw today, how could I doubt it? You're very scary when it comes to Ginny."

Harry smiled slightly. "What can I say, I love her."

"Now you just have to tell her that."

"Best of luck with Hermione."

Charlie rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair. "I'll see you at the first task."

"See you later Charlie."

Harry watched Charlie walk off before reentering his common room. Everyone was talking about the up coming event. He settled back down in his seat, Ginny snuggling against his side the moment he sat down. Harry took one of her hands in his, holding it tightly as he joined in the conversation.

"What did Charlie want?"

"Just to talk."

"I don't believe you," Ginny said as she turned more so she could look at him properly.

"Well he did."

"Yes but what about?"

"When I'm going to tell your parents," Harry said nonchalantly as he began to play with her hair.

"He knows?" Ginny asked a bit shocked.

"Hermione told him but it's fine."

"Are you sure it's alright?"

"Yes, I have to tell them all soon," he mumbled as he kissed her nose.

Ginny sighed and smiled. "Alright," she said before snuggling into his arms.

* * *

"Ready?" Hermione asked Harry as she sat down beside him.

"Nope, you?"

"Nope."

The two grinned at each other. "Hello," Fleur said as she sat down beside them.

"Hey," Viktor said as he sat down with them.

"You all ready?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," Viktor and Fleur said together.

"Welcome, welcome, my champions," Ludo Bagman said as he entered the tent. "It is good to see you all today, are you all ready for the competition?"

"No," the four said together, causing Madam Maxime, Michelle, and Dumbledore to chuckle quietly, while Karkaroff rolled his eyes.

"You all will be going against Dragons to retrieve a golden egg that will be in the center. Best of luck to you all. Now I want you all to reach in here and draw your numbers." He held out his hand, holding the bag out for the four. "Miss Delacour, would you mind starting us off?"  
Fleur stepped forward cautiously as she reached into the bag, withdrawing a Chinese Fireball with the number three on it.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione moved towards the bag as she reached inside, producing a Swedish short-snout, with a number one on it.

"Mr. Krum."

Viktor reached into the bag and produced a Welsh Green with a number two hanging on its neck.

Harry groaned as he reached into the bag and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail with a four around its neck.

"Ginny won't be happy," Hermione commented as she looked at the figure moving on Harry's hand.

"No kidding."

"Best of luck to you all. Miss Granger, its time for you to proceed to the field."

"Good luck Hermione," Fleur said as she hugged the younger girl.

"Good luck," Viktor said as he patted her shoulder.

Harry hugged her tightly. "Come back in one piece or Charlie won't be too happy."

Hermione pulled back and swatted him hard in the shoulder making him grin. "Same goes for you."

"Yes, best of luck."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she headed for the exit. She took a deep breath before stepping out of the tent. The crowd roared to life as they saw her exit the tent. She gave them a shaky smile and waved.

Her eyes scanned the area, spotting the nest of eggs. Carefully she walked among the rocks, her eyes searching for the dragon at hand. Suddenly a large ball of fire was thrown at her, she ducked and rolled, hiding behind a large rock.

Hermione carefully looked around the rock, seeing two eyes hidden in the shadows. The dragon's eyes found her and another ball of fire slammed into the rock. Hermione quickly ran out from behind her rock to another, barely missing another blast of fire.

"Now how to get to that egg," she thought to herself. Her eyes began scanning the high rock walls, finding nothing that would help her. Instead she turned around to look for her dragon, which was now half way out of the shadows, waiting to attack her.

The eggs were not but fifteen feet from either her or the dragon, now she had to figure out how to get that egg. Her eyes fell on Charlie, who was behind the dragon, the handlers waiting with him.

She licked her lips as a sudden thought hit her. Hermione ran out from behind her rock and quickly levitated a medium sized rock, just before she ducked for cover she threw the rock straight at the dragon. The rock impacted with the dragon's eye and Hermione dashed forward, narrowly missing the sweep of the dragon's tail.

Again she levitated a rock and aimed for the dragon, hitting it in the other eye this time. She dove, gripping the egg as she ducked out of the way. Hermione moved out of the way just as another fireball impacted, scorching the back of her clothes. Just as she was moving out of the way, heading back for safety, the handlers coming to calm the dragons, it's claw slammed into her back.

A gasp rose from the audience as Hermione was thrown forward. Three handlers and Charlie scurried to get in front of Hermione before the dragon could lash out again. Hermione groaned at the sudden pain seeping through her back and into the rest of her body.

"Hermione, Hermione, can you hear me?" Charlie questioned frantically as he knelt beside her.

"Pain," she gasped.

"Come on," Charlie said as he carefully picked her up.

"Right this way Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey said as she appeared beside him.

* * *

Harry paced back and forth as he waited for his turn. He had no idea what had happened to Hermione but he knew something had happened.

Viktor was next to leave then finally Fleur.

"Harry, it's time," Michelle told him as she reappeared.

"Here goes nothing," Harry said as he headed for the exit.

"Best of luck to you."

"Thanks."

Harry slipped out of the tent, ignoring the loud cheers as his eyes locked on the dragon hidden in the shadows. With his new heightened senses because of him being a werewolf, he could instantly tell where the dragon was. The dragon locked eyes on him as he steadily moved towards the group of eggs.

He could hear the dragon tense as she got up to get ready for an attack. His eyes narrowed as he dodged to the side so that he wouldn't get hit by fire.

She came fully out of hiding, intent on burning him to a crisp. Her eyes were fierce as she suddenly landed near the eggs, ready to attack him at any minute.

Harry dodged to the side as her tail swiped down at him. Harry rolled, ducking behind a large rock.

"To get the egg," he said aloud, his eyes scanning the crowd. They locked on a pair of brown eyes. Ginny smiled down at him.

He grinned back up at her before turning and sprinting towards the dragon. He jumped over the tail and ducked to avoid a fireball. Quickly he slipped behind a cluster of rocks, confusing the dragon as to where he was hiding.

Harry withdrew his wand and carefully moved to look around the rock. The dragon's eyes were searching frantically for him, keeping herself between him and her egg. Harry quickly waved his wand, causing the rocks on the other side to shift, drawing her attention that direction.

With another wave he levitated the egg, bringing it towards him. Cautiously he stepped out from behind his rock, edging towards the floating egg.

It had just reached him when she spun around, her tail nailing him hard in the side. The pain shot through him and he was barely able to turn his fall into a roll.

He rolled straight into a large rock, slamming his shoulder into a sharp part that ripped his arm open. Groaning he continued to move out of the way and into safety as the handlers came running to get the dragon under control.

His eyes sought out Ginny who was already working her way out of the crowd and to him. "Come on lad," Remus said as he helped Harry into the tent.

"Where is Hermione," Harry questioned as he got into the tent.

"She's doing fine, just a bit sore. Let's worry about you first."

Harry nodded his head reluctantly as he took a seat.

"How did you manage this Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she fretted over him.

"Not moving fast enough," Harry said with a cheeky grin.

In a matter of moments he was taking potions and feeling better than before.

"Harry," Ginny cried as she ducked passed one of the Professors and into Harry's arms, knocking him back.

"Ginny," Harry said happily as he hugged her to his chest.

"Miss Weasley, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't attack my patients."

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey," Ginny said but made no move to move away from Harry.

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes as she went to look at the other patients.

Harry sat up, easily moving Ginny into his lap. "Better?"

"No, I was so scared," Ginny said as she hugged him tightly.

"It's done for now."

"For now. Where is Hermione?"

"I don't know," Harry said as the two of them untangled themselves and went to where Hermione was laying.

She lay on her side, talking with Charlie, who was sitting next to her spot. Ginny pulled Harry back so the two wouldn't be spotted.

"Shouldn't you be helping with the dragons?" Hermione questioned softly.

"No, they are doing fine. I was only coming to oversee is all, besidesGinny's boyfriend is competing and so are you."

"Are you staying for all of it?"

"Yes, Hagrid is needing some help with a few things."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Maybe," he said with a smile.

Ginny tugged on Harry's arm, dragging him from the two occupants. "What?" Harry questioned.

"Did you know we have a ball coming up?"

"Really, sounds like fun," Harry said as he sat back down, Ginny instantly sitting beside him.

"Yes, but I have an idea."

"And that would be?"

"The perfect person for Hermione to go with."

"What have you thought up now?"

Ginny grinned, her eyes twinkling.

* * *

"Hey Harry wait up," Charlie called as the three of them were making their way back to the castle.

"Hey Charlie," Harry said as he stopped.

"I've got it cleared for Saturday, everyone's coming."

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to come?" Ginny questioned as she came to stand by him.

"No, I have to do this," Harry said with a smile.

"Don't open that," Hermione warned Charlie who was looking at the egg.

"Yes, we already tried that and it really hurt my ears," Ron said as he appeared. "Sorry I got hung up."

Hermione and Harry just grinned while Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'll bet, so when are _you_ telling Mum and Dad about Padma?" Ginny questioned with a grin. "After all the time you spend snogging her face off."

"Oh like you're one to talk. You and Harry are _always_ attached."

"Yes but not at the lips."

"I'd sure hope not. Now my younger siblings had better not be doing anything," Charlie warned.

"Of course not!" Ginny and Ron said together.

Hermione and Harry just rolled their eyes as they turned to stroll towards the castle.

"Hey," Ginny cried indignantly as she tackled her boyfriend from behind. The two tumbled to the ground, Ginny managed to land square on his chest.

"Ginny," Harry groaned from the pain of where her elbow collided with his sore shoulder.

"Sorry," Ginny said as she leaned up slightly. "Where did I hit you?"

"Bad shoulder," he gasped.

Ginny carefully pulled his shirt back to reveal the bruise on his shoulder. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry."

"And attacking the boyfriend, that's got to bring her down some points," Ron said with a laugh.

"I'm sure she can redeem herself Ronald, unlike some people."

"Alright you two quit bickering," Charlie said as he ushered the two away.

"It's fine," Harry said as he watched the three walk off.

"I really didn't mean to hit your shoulder," Ginny told him as she sat up, managing to straddle his stomach.

"I said it was fine Ginny, it's not like I haven't been hurt before."

"True, would you like me to kiss it better for you?"

"That would be great," Harry said with a huge grin on his face. Ginny rolled her eyes but kissed his shoulder anyway.

"Come on injured boy, you are in need of some serious rest."

"Do I have to?" He complained as Ginny helped him to his feet.

"Yes or you'll be tired all day tomorrow and then I won't get to snog you senseless."

"Good point, how can I deprive us of such an important thing like that?"

"I have no idea," Ginny said before the two of them started laughing.

* * *

"Wonderful job!" Pansy and Daphne said as they came bounding into the common room.

"Yes spectacular job," Daphne commented as she collapsed onto the couch beside Hermione.

"So what's with the egg?"

"We have no idea but don't open it."

"Alright."

"It's _really_ loud," Hermione told them.

"That was a brilliant move Hermione by the way," Pansy said as she grinned at the other girl.

"Thank you."

"Why didn't anyone else think of summoning the egg?" Padma questioned.

"Beats me," Harry said from where him and Ginny were lying on the couch.

"How's the shoulder?" Daphne questioned.

"It was fine up until Ginny hit me," Harry commented.

"It was an _accident_, had you not walked away from _me_ this never would have happened," Ginny said with a huff.

"So whose in what place?" Hermione questioned.

"Well right now you're all tied," Ron told them.

"Isn't that great," Ginny said with a laugh.

* * *

"Harry, would you _please_ stop pacing?" Ginny questioned for the third time this morning.

"I need to keep busy," Harry said while he continued to pace the room.

"Come here," Ginny told him sternly.

Harry sighed, knowing that tone in her voice. He moved to where she was kneeling on the bed. "Yes?"

"Everything is going to be _fine_, so stop worrying so much," she said calmly. "And if you need some way to keep yourself busy I am sure I can think of a lot of different ways to keep you busy."

"What if they aren't fine with it? What if they get mad at me for not telling them? I mean they-"

Ginny silenced him with a kiss. Her fingers slid into his hair, making sure he wouldn't pull away from her but knowing he wouldn't. Harry smiled slightly as he pulled her closer and deepened their kiss.

"Alright you two knock it off," Ron said as he barged into the room.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Ginny snapped as the two pulled apart.

"I did but _obviously_ you two couldn't hear me, but I'm not surprised."

"You're supposed to _wait_ for someone to answer _Ronald_ before you go barging into people's rooms."

"Well so sorry _Ginevra_ for not waiting for you to pull apart from each others faces long enough to hear the world around you."

"Alright, enough," Harry said as he tried to side step another sibling fight.

Ginny glared daggers at Ron, who was just grinning at the two of them. "Fine, get out."

"I can't, Charlie told me to come get Harry, as it's time for him to face the family."

Harry sighed heavily. "I'm coming."

"Now get out so I can say goodbye to him first," Ginny told Ron sternly.

"You were just kissing him two seconds ago," Ron said exasperated.

"Fine you can watch then."

"Alright, alright," Ron said grumbling as he left.

The two laughed before Ginny told him goodbye for the third time today.

"Took you long enough," Ron commented when the two finally made their way downstairs.

"Oh shove off," Ginny snapped.

"Be nice, both of you," Harry said as he kissed Ginny's forehead.

"I'll see you tonight."

"I don't see why I can't go to this, it is a _family_ meeting after all. Last I checked I was apart of the family."

"Yes but it's about you darling, so you can't come."

"That's so not fair. I should have a say in this."

"Well too bad, because you aren't going to beat Harry up now are you?" Ron questioned.

"I will if he does something stupid," Ginny commented as she sat down between Daphne and Pansy.

"Well guess what," Harry said calmly.

"What?" Ginny questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You won't have much time to worry about what's going on anyways."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing that you won't like. Take care of her girls."

With that the two boys left the room, grins on their faces.

"What?" Ginny called before looking at the girls with her. "Oh no."

"Oh yes actually," Hermione said with a bright smile.

"What are you all going to do to me?" She questioned as she looked at Pansy, Daphne, Padma, and Hermione.

"Shopping!" Pansy, Daphne, and Padma cried together.

"What? With what money?"

"Harry's. He gave us some money to get you some decent _girl_ clothes _and_ a dress for the ball," Padma told her.

"Oh and Fleur wanted a hand in this," Pansy commented.

"I'll kill him," Ginny grumbled. "I _hate_ shopping."

"You won't when we get done with you," Daphne said with a smile.

* * *

"You do realize that Ginny will probably kill you right?" Ron questioned. "She _hates_ shopping."

"I know but it's going to be worth it. Besides you could use some new robes as well."

"Oh don't get me started," Ron said with a shake of his head.

"So how do you think this will go?" Harry questioned.

"Who knows but I don't think it will be as bad as you think it will be."

"Hope you're right mate."

"No she's back in your common room," Ron told him with a grin.

"Funny."

"I thought so."

"You two ready?" Charlie asked as he waited patiently for them outside of Dumbledore's office."

"I am."

"I'm not."

"Of course not."

"Fred and George are already at the house," Charlie told them. "Let's get going."

The three entered the Headmaster's office before flooing to the Burrow.

"Charlie, Ron, Harry, it's good to see you," Mr. Weasley said as the three came stumbling into the house.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Harry said with a shaky smile.

"Hello Dad," Ron and Charlie said.

"In the kitchen," he said as the four of them headed into the kitchen.

When Harry entered he saw that all the Weasleys, excluding Ginny, were now sitting at the table.

"Hello Harry, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged the two of them.

"So will someone please explain why we are all sitting around at home, instead of doing our work?" Bill questioned from his seat.

"Yes, we'd love to know-" Fred said.

"-why we have been brought here from school-" George continued.

"-for some sort of 'family' meeting."

"Although its not a family meeting without Ginny here."

"Of course not, so it must be about her."

"True my brother."

"Would you two knock it off already?" Charlie snapped.

"Fine," the twins huffed together.

"The reason we are all here is because I asked you all to be," Harry said slowly.

"What ever for?" Mrs. Weasley asked, obviously confused.

Harry swallowed. "There is something that I should have told you all months ago."

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER. I know you all must really hate me for continiously doing this but you do have to admit it keeps the story going right? **

**Alright I have a sort of contest going on for my two stories. I want to see which one wins this. It is between Deadly Curse and The Return. Since they are being posted together now I thought I would see which story gets the most reviews when this is all said and done. As I have no idea how many chaps each story has, as I haven't finished writing them I will keep a running total until I can determine them. But the final chapters WILL be posted together, even if I have to hold off The Return for three weeks or even Deadly Curse.**

**Why am I doing this? For fun really. You see I keep a close eye on the stats. This is how they read right now.**

**DC: 73 alerts, 32 favs, 18 C2s, 11176 hits, and 96 reviews.**

**TR: 71 alerts, 33 favs, 12 C2s, 12243 hits, and 84 reviews.**

**Now whichever story gets the MOST reviews by the next sunday after the final post wins. That means they get the first two ch. of Lily's story. But there is a catch only the FIVE of the reviewers, who will be picked at random) will be getting those chapters and a bonus of Lily and Karen's story. Really this is just for me to have some fun but I just REALLY want to see which one people like more. **

**Alas I must go complete ch. 15 of DC and possibly 13 of TR. Thanks to all who have reviewed.**

**Seritha**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Revelations**

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Weasley asked calmly.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I haven't been completely honest with all of you. I've…I've got a really big secret that I've been hiding."

"Well spill it already," Bill said impatiently.

"Calm down Bill," Charlie said. "It's hard enough as is."

Bill just rolled his eyes as he went back to looking at Harry. "Alright, continue then."

"Last year we had the huge controversy with Sirius Black," Harry started. "He wasn't out to kill me. He was out to kill Peter Pettigrew, who everyone thought was dead, but in fact he wasn't. He turned into his animagus form, which is a rat, Ron's old rat to be precise. Well last year Hermione was using a Time Turner so that she could take all of her classes. The night that we lost Peter, Remus turned into a werewolf, and all of that. Well Hermione and I went back to sort of redo that day. We came across Remus after he had turned into a werewolf. He…he attacked us."

"Are you telling us that you and Hermione are werewolves?" Percy questioned when the rest of the family remained silent.

"No, I'm telling you that _I_ am the werewolf. I pushed Hermione out of the way so that it wasn't her in my place. I know I should have told you all before but I had no idea what to tell you all."

"So you've been hiding this?" Bill demanded.

"And we've _let_ you stay with Ginny!" Fred cried out.

"All this time and you didn't even have the guts to explain it," George added.

"We trust you," Percy said.

"And he hasn't betrayed that trust," Charlie snapped hatefully at his brothers.

"How can you sit there and defend him?" Bill demanded. "Don't you even care that he's _dangerous_ and that he could hurt our _sister_."

"I would _never_ harm Ginny," Harry growled defiantly.

"Don't you dare speak," Percy said. "You've already betrayed our trust in you."

"He has not," Ron cried. "How can you say that? Harry has _never_ gone back on his word and Ginny is a thousand times safer with him than she is with any one of us."

"How in the world do you know that?" Fred called.

"One bite and she's just as much a werewolf as he is," George added as the four brothers glared at Harry.

"So? One bite and anyone can be one but that only happens when he _is_ a werewolf," Charlie snapped. "They have taken plenty of precautions to make sure he doesn't harm _any_ students."

"That doesn't mean there can't be an accident Charlie," Bill growled. "You of all people should know there could just as easily be an accident. You work with dangerous creatures all the time."

"Are you listening to yourselves? Harry is _not_ dangerous. He takes his potion every full moon," Ron cried out.

"That doesn't mean anything. It could be faulty. He could still attack her."

"I will _not_ attack my _mate_," Harry called loudly, startling the rest of the occupants. "I would never in my life attack my mate and if I knew this was the way you were going to react then it was wrong of me to come here. But you all can deal with Ginny when she finds out what you've done."

"What makes you think you'll be able to get near her?" Bill snapped, glaring at the younger boy.

"Sit down," Charlie and Ron yelled together.

The four brothers glared at the other two.

"Sit!" Harry snapped, causing all six of them to sit down. Ron got back up a moment later and moved to Harry's side.

"Don't think that I wasn't mad at Harry when he first told me about what happened. How he was keeping it a secret from all of us and Ginny knew. Yes, Ginny's known from the start that Harry was a werewolf and it didn't stop her. She went straight to Professor Lupin to ask him how she could _help_ Harry. Hermione helped him the first second she could and so did I.

"Ginny still cares for him despite what happened to him and you all should too. It's not _his_ fault that it happened, it was an accident, and he did it to protect Hermione from having to go through all of this. I don't care what you all say but Harry would do anything and everything in his power to protect Ginny."

"You all weren't there," Charlie said. "Draco Malfoy attacked Ginny at school, twice. If it wasn't for Harry she could be who knows where. He turned into a wolf because he had to get to Ginny. Malfoy is in St. Mungo's hospital right now recovering from the attack.

"Harry _will_ eliminate anyone that threatens to harm Ginny, well someone who will continuously. He slammed Professor Snape into the wall just for even threatening her. If any of you believe that Harry is going to _ever_ harm Ginny then you have another thing coming. Quite frankly I'm ashamed of all four of you for reacting the way you did about this. Harry has always been able to help the family and Ginny is no exception."

"You've all crossed the line on this one and if I was Harry I sure wouldn't forgive you," Ron said. "You trusted him to take care of Ginny and that's what he's doing. Ginny's going to be furious when she finds out what you've all said to him."

The four brothers exchanged looks, knowing full well what Ginny was like when she gets mad.

"Sit, all of you," Mr. Weasley said as he finally spoke. "Where is Ginny right now?"

"She's with Pansy, Daphne, Hermione, Padma, and Fleur dress shopping for the upcoming ball," Harry told Mr. Weasley.

"You all are to remain in here while your Mum and I have a talk. If you boys do anything stupid you will sorely regret it," with that the two adults left the room.

* * *

"How about this one?" Pansy said as she held up a beautiful white dress for Ginny to look at. It had two straps that tied at the back of her neck and the back was practically nonexistent.

The girls had spent the last three hours looking for dresses for all of them. Hermione had come across a beautiful red dress but Ginny complained that it would clash too much with her hair, so instead she went with a beautiful purple dress that Daphne had picked out for her.

Fleur already had hers back in the carriage while Padma had gotten hers with her sister. Daphne and Pansy had dresses picked out but refused to say what they looked like.

"So, how do you think its going?" Hermione asked when they had all settled down at a small restaurant to eat and rest their feet.

"Good I hope," Ginny said as she toyed with a strand of hair.

"You aren't mad at me are you?" Hermione questioned Ginny while Fleur and Padma had slipped off to the bathroom.

"No, I think its better coming from you rather than from us," Ginny told her calmly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Harry was protecting _you_ and if you were alright with it than they didn't have a reason to worry. You research pretty much everything so you'd be able to help everyone to understand that he isn't harmful."

"She's right," Pansy said. "You understand more about Harry's condition than even he does."

"Let's pray that they handled it well," Daphne added.

Fleur and Padma returned then, making the conversation come to a halt. The girls continued on through their meal, talking and laughing pleasantly.

"Ginny," Bill said suddenly, making all of them turn to look at him. Ginny caught Fleur straighten slightly in her seat at seeing her older brother.

"Hey Bill," Ginny said with a smile as she got to her feet and went to hug him. He gave her a stiff hug back, which worried her. "You remember Hermione right?"

"Hello Hermione," Bill said with a nod.

"This is Padma, Ron's girlfriend, also you should remember Pansy and Daphne."

Bill nodded his head again.

"And this is Fleur, she's competing with Hermione and Harry in the contest."

"Hi," Bill said as he held out his hand to her, a smile on his face.

"Hello," Fleur said with a smile as she held out her hand to shake.

All the girls exchanged looks as the two shook hands, their eyes on one another. The others were trying to stifle their laughter.

"Bill," Ginny said as she nudged him hard in the side.

Billy jumped, finally dropping Fleur's hand. "What?"

"Did you come for some reason or were you just in town?" Ginny questioned, a knowing smile on her face.

"Oh right, Mum and Dad would like you to come home."

"What? Why?"

"It's about Harry."

Ginny straightened up, her smile faded, and her eyes flashed. "What did you say to him?" Ginny demanded.

Bill took a step back. "That's not important right now. What is important is getting home, Mum and Dad would like to speak with you."

"So help me if you said anything to him I'll show you _exactly_ how powerful I am," Ginny ground out.

All the girls leaned back slightly, fearing Ginny's temper.

"We haven't done anything to him, yet," Bill added under his breath.

Ginny glared daggers at her brother and Bill gulped. "Bill, what did you say to Harry?"

"Ginny, I think its time you went to speak with your parents," Hermione said quietly, trying to avoid a confrontation at all costs.

Ginny turned to look at Hermione, the older girl's eyes pleading with Ginny for her to understand. "Alright," Ginny said after a moment. "Come along Bill," she said in a cold voice.

"Ladies," he said with a short bow and a smile in Fleur's direction.

Fleur smiled back and watched them leave. "He's gorgeous," Fleur gushed.

"What is with you all and your obsession with Weasleys?" Pansy questioned.

"First Harry and Ginny, then Hermione and Charlie, Padma and Ron, and now you and Bill," Daphne said exasperated.

"Hermione and Charlie?" Fleur questioned suddenly, her eyes lighting up. "He was the red haired dragon keeper right?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted reluctantly.

"What does Bill do?"  
"He works in Egypt, he's a curse breaker."

Fleur nodded her head in understanding. "Good looking and talented."

"Oh great the next thing you know we'll be dating Fred and George," Daphne complained.

* * *

Ginny side-apparated along with Bill to the Burrow. When they arrived Ginny pulled away from him and headed into the house.

"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley questioned from her room.

"It's me," Ginny called back.

"Would you come in here please?"

"Yes ma'am."

Ginny headed down the hall and stopped to turn into the kitchen. Her brothers all sat around the table, silent. Harry was gazing at his hands, avoiding the glares that her brothers were sending him.

Harry looked up when she entered, a smile spreading across his face. Ginny smiled as well, holding her hand out to him. He got to his feet and walked up to her.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "How's it going?"  
"Not as well as we had hoped," he told her quietly.

Ginny sighed. "I was afraid of this."

"Let's just see what your parents have to say alright?"

"You alright in here?"  
"Yes, did you have fun shopping?"

"I did."

"Ginny," Arthur called.

"Coming, I'll see you in a little bit," Ginny told him as she headed down the hall into her parent's room.

Her mother was sitting on their bed, her father sitting in the rocking chair they had had in their room since Bill was born. Ginny sat down in another seat and waited for them to speak.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mr. Weasley asked her.

"It wasn't my choice to make," Ginny said calmly.

"You both should have told us about the situation to begin with. This should have been something we were told. We put our trust in both of you and you betrayed our trust."

"We didn't betray your trust. Harry isn't a threat. He's protecting me. Look at how you all reacted to learning the truth? Four of them want to kill him. You let him come here every summer since he met Ron in his first year. You sent him jumpers just like the rest of us. He's apart of this family, just like Hermione is. For the first time in his life he's being accepted and then this happens. He was saving Hermione from this fate. Yes, we should have told you to begin with but it's hard enough to undergo the transformation but he's afraid you all will shun him. Can you blame us?" Ginny questioned them, looking back and forth between her parents.

Mr. Weasley sighed heavily, placing his face in his hands. "That still doesn't mean you should have continued on in this fashion. We are your parents and we had a right to know the truth."

Ginny sighed as well. "We wanted to but we were scared. No more like terrified of what your reaction would be."

"You should have more faith in us," Mrs. Weasley said. "We trust you and we trust Harry but this isn't helping the situation any."

"I understand but we made our choice. We're sorry for what we did."

"You may go, send Ronald in here," Mr. Weasley said.

Ginny got to her feet and headed for the door, she stopped in the doorway for a second. "For what its worth, Harry's always said that he wished he could have known his parents but he believes that they would be happy that he's got you all instead." She continued out of the room and back into the kitchen.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Ron, they want to talk to you."

Ron nodded his head and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Don't worry mate," he said calmly as he gave a nod to Ginny before heading down the hall. Ginny took up Ron's seat, threading her fingers with Harry's.

Ron made his way into his parent's room, taking up the seat that Ginny had just left.

"When did you find out?" Mr. Weasley asked his son.

"Just before school started. Listen, I know you're both upset about all of this but think about this from their point of view, especially Harry's. We are pretty much the only family he has next to Sirius and Remus. He's helped us out countless times and he'd do anything in his power to protect us. You may think that he is dangerous and yes he could be. You all didn't see him or what he did to Crabe, Goyle, and Malfoy when they attacked Ginny. Whether you want to hear this or not they are mates and he'll do everything in his power to protect her.

"Ginny cares about him a lot, she few off the handle when Dumbledore tried to expel Harry for helping Ginny. Nothing is going to stop him from helping her. I know he didn't tell you but it was hard, it still is hard for him. Just give it some time, you'll understand."

Mrs. Weasley gazed at her son. "Go on Ronald, join the others in the kitchen."

He nodded his head and left the room.

"What are we going to do Arthur?" She questioned her husband.

"I don't know," he said with a sigh. "We've known Harry for years and everything Ron and Ginny said fits what Dumbledore told us. There is still the possibility that he could harm her or Ron or any one of us. Skipping one potion would result in so much."

"Ron and Ginny are right Arthur. He's not going to harm us and we haven't shunned Lupin because of his condition, we shouldn't do the same to Harry. We've both said it; Harry is as much apart of this family as any of our kids. He's always been there for the family and as much as I don't want to admit to this yet, he really does love Ginny and she loves him as well, I think the only ones who don't know are them.

"I think it is best if we just tell him that we aren't happy that he waited so long to tell us but we still trust him. This wouldn't be any different if Ron or Percy had come to tell us that this happened. Anyone would be afraid that they would be cast aside even by their own family members. You can't fault him for being so worried."

"What about the boys? They won't be pleased with our decision," Arthur questioned.

"They will have to come to terms with it. Let Harry and Ginny handle it, after all they came to us in the first place."

"Alright then," Arthur said as he got to his feet.

The two of them made their way into the kitchen, everyone turning to look at them.

"We've come to a decision," Mrs. Weasley said quietly. "While we weren't happy about being informed so late we do understand why you waited so long to tell us Harry. We've always thought of you as apart of this family and we still do. We'll help out any way we can."

"Thank you for everything you've done," Mr. Weasley said as he clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"What?" Bill, Fred, George, and Percy screamed as one.

"How can you just let this go?" Bill demanded.

"You're still allowing him to be near Ginny?" Percy cried.

"Don't you even care that he could harm her?" George demanded.

"What in the world are you thinking?" Fred argued.

"SHUT UP!" Ginny screamed causing everyone in the room to jump, Harry flinched away from her, having been the closest to her when she yelled. "How dare you all," she said coldly. "You've known Harry for years and the _last_ thing he would do is harm me or any of us. Yes we all do realize that if he skips a potion that he won't be able to control himself but that's why we have Sirius and me to keep him in line. I am an animagus, I don't have to worry about it as much as you all think I do."

"You're a what?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

Ginny flinched, having just realized she gave up her biggest secret.

"She did it to help me," Harry told them. "I had no idea she was doing it either until she joined me. She's a lioness. See my Dad and Sirius learned to become animagus during school so they could help out Remus since he won't attack them when he is a werewolf. It lessens the risk if she is in her animagus form while I'm transformed."

"Why didn't you tell us? And when did you get the time to do it," Mr. Weasley questioned.

"This summer," Ginny said quickly. "I was doing that while getting caught up on the school year I was skipping. It took me two months to get the entire transformation down."

"Two months?" Charlie said shocked. "It usually takes people years to do it. That's wonderful Ginny," he said as he hugged her tightly.

"That's great Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged Ginny as well.

"This is not what we came here to discuss," Bill snapped irritably. "Have you all lost your minds? Allowing Ginny to be around him is completely insane."

"Who knows what could happen to her?" Percy added. "One bite and she's just like he is."

"There is _nothing_ wrong with him!" Ginny cried, her eyes blazing. "You all stood up for Harry to train this summer and you've helped him out this entire time and now you just turn your backs on him! How dare you! You're no better than Dumbledore when he tried to expel Harry for _protecting_ me! He had an Unforgivable shot at him too! Do you think Harry would turn his backs on any of you if you were in his position? You weren't so bad when you found out that _Professor_ Lupin was a werewolf and he _taught_ us!"

Harry placed his hands on her shoulder, startling her. "Ginny, I don't think yelling is going to help darling."

"But-"

"I know, it's not what either of us wanted to happen but in reality this is what's happening. I'll respect your wishes if that's what you want. If you truly believe that I am as dangerous as you think then I'll go back to sleeping in the regular dorms with the rest of the fourth year boys."

"Harry, no," Ginny whined as she turned to face him. He caught her wrists, keeping her from hugging him. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"If this is going to make your family more accepting of the fact that I am a werewolf and in a way I _am_ a danger to you, then I'll do it. I don't want to be the cause of a feud between your family. If you'll excuse me," Harry said calmly as he released Ginny's wrists and headed into the living room. He disappeared through the floo system.

"Harry!" Ginny cried as she ran towards the living room but Mr. Weasley stopped her from leaving. "Let me go."

"He's made up his mind Ginny," her father said quietly. "Don't try to force him, he hasn't given you up but has given you your space. He's respecting the wishes of your brothers and he won't change his mind until they are more accepting of this relationship."

Ginny fought against her father's hold but he held her back, not willing to let her go. Eventually Ginny gave up and collapsed against her father, crying against him.

Ron gently pulled Ginny away from their father and carried her out of the kitchen and up to her room.

"I can't believe you all," Charlie said annoyed as he turned to face his brothers. "We all agreed that the best way to help both Harry _and_ Ginny to recover from their nightmares was to allow them that time together. You might as well have said that they can't date."

"They shouldn't," Bill said un phased by what had just happened before his eyes.

"That's our choice," Percy told them all.

"He's lost our trust," George added.

"He should just stay away from her altogether," Fred muttered.

"Fine, so be it," Charlie said.

"That's your final decision then?" Mr. Weasley asked. "You're willing to destroy their happiness just for your own piece of mind?" The four of them nodded slowly. "Then you are not the sons I raised."

The two adults left the room. Charlie glared at them before he left the room and went to check on his sister.

* * *

"This isn't going to get better," Hermione complained two weeks later as she stood by the lake. Pansy, Padma, Daphne, and Fleur were sitting with her.

"No it's not," Pansy added sadly.

"Ginny hasn't slept in two weeks, she never smiles anymore, and I don't think she's said anything either."

"Harry is just as bad," Padma said. "They aren't themselves."

"It's less than a week until the ball and the two of them haven't even talked to each other," Daphne added.

"I don't understand, why is it like this?" Fleur questioned.

The girls all exchanged looks.

"There is something about Harry that not very many people know about,"  
Pansy said hesitantly. "He finally told her family about it and they flipped, well four of her brothers did. They refused to allow the two to be together and Harry respected their wishes. So until they change their mind they can't be together at all."

"That's wrong," Fleur cried out in shock. "How could they destroy not only their sister's happiness but someone like Harry too? I don't understand how they could do something like this to them."

"We don't understand either," Padma said. "The only two who approve are Ron and Charlie, the other four had the biggest problem with it."

"They are going to make themselves sick is what they are going to do," Daphne said with a shake of her head. "They aren't sleeping, they aren't eating, and their going through depression."

"Fleur!" A girl called from behind them.

Fleur turned to look and smiled slightly. "If you ladies will excuse me I have some classes to finish."

"Bye Fleur," they all said together as the older girl disappeared.

"Harry transforms tomorrow night," Hermione said slowly.

"He's going to be alone," Padma added sadly.

"Look, there's Ginny," Daphne said as she spotted the young red head coming out of the castle.

"Come on," Pansy said as the three girls hurried over to the young red head. "Hey Ginny."

Ginny looked up startled. "Hi," she said in a quiet voice.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as she came to stand on Ginny's other side.

"I don't know, just walking around I guess."

Ginny looked away from them, her hands shaking slightly as she brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Want some company?" Padma questioned her.

"No thanks, I'll be fine," she said softly as she headed off towards the lake.

The four girls watched her walk off, her eyes distant.

"Can any of you explain to me what's happened to Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall questioned from behind them.

All four girls jumped and spun around to face her.

"Well?" She prompted when they said nothing.

"Harry told Ginny's family," Pansy said quietly.

"They didn't take it so well," Daphne added.

"They aren't allowed to be together anymore," Hermione commented in a cold voice.

"And they aren't taking it well," Padma sighed heavily.

"That would explain Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley's lack of attention. What else is wrong with them?"

"They are still having their nightmares," Hermione told her. "They can't eat anything and hold it down."

"It's not healthy for them. If they keep this up they are going to put themselves in the hospital wing," Pansy said sadly.

"I don't understand why they were so hard on them for what happened." McGonagall said softly.

"It wasn't the whole family, it was more like Fred, George, Percy, and Bill that freaked out," Hermione told her.

"And Harry respected their wishes?"

The four of them nodded their heads.

"This will not do. It's bad enough that Dumbledore allowed Mr.'s Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy to return to school after what they did. I didn't think that her brother's would react so rashly to this news."

"Have any of you seen Ginny?" Michelle said as she came out of the castle.

"Yes, she just headed towards the lake," Pansy told her.

"Oh good, I've been looking for her everywhere."

"Why?" McGonagall questioned.

"Remus and Harry aren't going to be at the school for their transformation, well I will be and I think I could use some company. Sirius is going to be with Harry and Remus. Someone needs to take care of these two."

"Why won't they be here?" Padma asked.

"Because of the current situation. So Remus and Sirius decided to take him away for the transformation. Quite frankly if I wasn't so close to my transformation I'd go give those boys a piece of my mind."

"Don't we all," the girls mumbled.

"If you'll excuse me." Michelle headed off in the direction of the lake. She headed down the shoreline and spotted Ginny resting on a large rock. "Hey, mind if I sit down?"

Ginny didn't answer so Michelle took that as a yes. The two sat in relative silence.

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine," Ginny said softly her voice sad and distant.

"Give me the truth Ginny, I don't want a lie."

"H-Horrible," Ginny stuttered as she wiped her eyes. "I-I c-can't even get near him. He won't even look at me and I know he's not doing any better than I am. I can't believe they did this to us. I hate being away from him. I hate sitting in a room with him and not being able to say a word to him. It's killing me," she cried. Tears fell down her cheeks and Michelle felt sorry for her.

Michelle moved to wrap her arms around Ginny, hugging her tightly. "I know its hard and it's not going to get any easier."

"He transforms tomorrow," Ginny said her voice muffled against Michelle's shoulder. She could hear Ginny's voice break as she spoke. "I can't even be there for him when he goes through it. I promised I always would be too."

"I know you did. Harry's not going to be at Hogwarts for his transformation," Michelle said quietly.

"What? How come?"

"You know why Ginny. Remus and Sirius are going with him. If it's alright with you, would you mind staying with me at least?"

Ginny nodded her head as she continued to cry.

The two remained that way until Ginny's sobs eased to sniffles. Eventually she fell asleep against her. Michelle smiled softly down at her as she carefully moved away from her as she gently picked up Ginny. She was surprised at just how small she really was, she was too light for comfort.

Hermione was waiting patiently in the common room when the two appeared. Ron was waiting as well. He looked up when the two entered. When he saw Ginny fast asleep he frowned.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"She just had a good cry is all," Michelle told him.

Ron nodded his head sadly. "They've already left," he told them.

"Thanks."

Michelle and Hermione headed up the girl's staircase and towards Ginny's room.

* * *

"You alright there?" Sirius asked as he took up his seat next to Harry.

"No," Harry said in a sad voice, his green eyes dull.

"I know its hard but things will get better," Remus said as he sat on Harry's other side.

"How can you say that? I haven't spoken to her since I left her house. I can't get near her when the only thing I want to do is hold her. Neither of us are sleeping or eating for that matter. How can this get better?"

"They may come around," Sirius reminded him.

"That's about as likely as Fudge willingly giving up his position as Minister of Magic."

"I'm sorry Harry," Remus said lightly. "I know it's killing you inside, especially since you have to fight your instincts. It will get better."

Harry just nodded his head, not even realizing that tears were slipping down his cheeks.

Sirius and Remus exchanged worried glances over the top of Harry's head.

Before long the transformation was underway and the three of them were sprinting into a new section of the Forbidden Forest that they had yet to explore.

Harry's werewolf took over immediately, senses tingling as it searched. Searched for it's mate it so desperately wanted.

_Harry, you have to control yourself,_ Remus told him.

_I can't, I want it too badly,_ Harry replied.

_Remember why you're doing this_, Sirius said as he got in Harry's way, Remus backing him up.

_We know you want to go to her but you gave them your word. Listen to me Harry its going to take all of your will power to stop yourself from doing this, especially since you two aren't fully mated. _

_Remember why you are doing this Harry,_ Sirius added to Remus' statement.

_It's not doing either of us any good why should I respect their wishes when they are destroying our lives? Why should I let them rip us apart?_ Harry questioned. _I want to be with her, I _need_ to be with her._

_Then control yourself!_ Remus practically screamed_. Do what they ask and they will come around, they will allow you two to be together. _

_Now! I don't want to wait! Just let me go please_, Harry begged them, his voice breaking as he pleaded with them.

_I'm sorry Harry but we can't allow you to do this. You have to control yourself_, Sirius said sadly his heart breaking at hearing Harry in such turmoil.

Harry let out a howl, one that Remus responded to, and in the far distance they could hear Michelle.

_Please_," Harry begged again.

_No,_ the two men said together.

Harry whimpered and let out another howl before breaking through another set of trees. The two of them gave chase. Harry's instincts were too strong for him to deny in this form, especially when his mind was as weak as it was.

He was a lot faster than either of them had imagined but they tried as hard as they could to catch him.

The three broke through the trees, startling Ginny and Michelle.

Michelle moved between Ginny and Harry, holding Ginny back as Harry came closer. Remus and Sirius managed to get in between them as well, forcing Harry back.

_Harry_, Ginny cried out.

_Ginny_, Harry said.

_Go, now_, Remus growled at Harry. Harry growled back. _You made your choice now go_.

Harry shifted his gaze towards Ginny, who was trying to get passed Michelle, but failing miserably.

He backed away and turned, disappearing into the trees, Sirius and Remus following in his wake.

The three adults torn between what was right and what should be happening. It was killing them to have to pull the two apart from each other when it was the only thing they wanted.

The Weasley boys weren't going to like the consequences of their actions.

* * *

**A/N: I know i'm quite evil considering what I did to poor Harry and Ginny. Also as a side note NO KILLING of the author, since I do have to finish writing the story. Don't worry things pan out. Just it can't be happy ALL the time, then it would get boring. And the Weasley boys will get what they deserve.**

**Special thanks to my beta, and my two other best friends, one of which is highly disgruntled with me cuz i havent been working on my book...hehehe i've been doing fanfics. I'll get to it eventually.**

**Mu**c**h love to you all.**

**Seritha**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Ball**

"I've had enough of this!" Charlie screamed as he kicked open the kitchen door to the Burrow. The occupants all jumped.

"What can't you take?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Them!" He cried as he pointed to his brothers.

"What are you talking about now?" Bill questioned as he continued eating his breakfast.

"Does the fact that you are practically _killing_ _our sister_ mean anything to you all?" Charlie yelled.

"She's fine," George said as if it was obvious.

"You are all a bunch of selfish bastards is what you are! Neither of them have slept in weeks or have been able to eat. They don't even talk! How could you put your stupid worries before the happiness of your _only_ sister, that is if she will ever forgive you all for what you've done!"

"Quit lying," Fred told him.

"I'm not lying! Which reminds me, what are you two doing here?"

"We came to help Dad out if you must know."

"Listen, go see her for yourself if you don't believe me. You've ruined our sister's happiness and her life. I wouldn't forgive you if I was them."

With that Charlie stormed out of the house and slamming the door in his wake.

"My poor baby," Mrs. Weasley said as she left the room crying.

* * *

Ginny sat in the common room, curled up in one of the chairs, her eyes focused on the fire before her. That was how Harry found her when he returned the following night. He had slept through most of the day and Remus and Sirius finally brought him back when he ate something.

Now he stood there, gazing intently at her as she sat there. A handful of people were still in the common room. They had stopped their activities when they saw Harry enter the common room. The whole entire Gryffindor Tower were mad at the Weasley boys for tearing the two apart, although they didn't fully understand the reason why they did it.

Everything in Harry screamed for him to go to her but he knew he couldn't. Instead he straightened up and left the common room. Ginny's head snapped up as she heard the door shut, her eyes filling with tears. She dropped her head and got to her feet and headed up to her room.

"This isn't right," Neville said as Ginny disappeared from sight.

"No it's not," Lavender said.

"They are hopelessly in love with each other and they can't even get near each other," Parvati said sadly.

"It's not fair," one of the first year girls said. "Why did they have to do that to them?"

"I don't know, but if I see Fred and George I'm going to beat the living snot out of them," Seamus growled.

"I agree," Dean added. "No one deserves this, especially not them."

"So what should we do about it?" Katie Bell questioned from her seat.

"We'll do anything to help," Angelina added.

"I agree," Alicia piped in. Everyone in the common room quickly agreed to this statement.

"I have just the idea," Parvati said with a smile. "Gather around everyone."

* * *

"Wake up sunshine!" Lavender sang as she pulled back the hangings from around Ginny's bed.

"Go away," Ginny groaned as she buried her head into her pillow.

"Oh well we can't have this now can we?" Hermione questioned as she yanked the blankets off Ginny.

"Hermione!"

"Up, up, up!" Parvati said as she pulled on Ginny's arms.

"What's gotten into you three anyway?"

"Well, we've all come to a decision," Hermione told her. "When I mean we I mean everyone in Gryffindor. You see we are going to clean you up a bit and get you ready for this glorious Sunday afternoon."

"Why?"

"You'll see," Padma said as she appeared beside her sister.

"Not you too!" Ginny whined as she tried to snatch her blankets back.

"Oh yes, this will be fun," Parvati said happily.

* * *

"Wake up Harry," Ron called as he pulled back the hangings from his bed.

"Go away Ron," Harry muttered as he rolled over.

"Sorry mate, but we promised the girls we'd get you looking decent," Seamus said as he shoved Harry out of his bed. Harry groaned when he hit the hard floor.

"What are you all talking about?" Harry demanded as he got to his feet.

"You'll see mate, we've got a lot of work to do," Dean said as he shoved Harry into the bathroom.

* * *

"Will someone _please_ tell me what in the world is going on?" Ginny demanded as she was pushed into a chair.

"Nope, you'll see when we are done, now sit still so Padma can do your hair," Parvati said as she began to work on putting some makeup on Ginny.

Ginny huffed and listened to Hermione and Lavender argued over her outfit.

"Why the sudden interest in me anyway?" Ginny questioned.

"Because we have a plan and we thought it would be fun to get you looking your best."

"But I never wear make up."

"We aren't putting much on, you really don't need it," Parvati said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"It just helps a little is all," Padma told her. "I love your hair by the way."

"Thanks I guess."

"Alright up, you need to get changed," Hermione told her.

Ginny groaned as she got up and moved to where Lavender held out a pair of jeans and a blouse for her to put on.

* * *

"I feel like I'm going to some sort of fancy dinner or something," Harry complained as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Stop doing that," Ron snapped as he made to fix Harry's hair again.

"We promised the girls we would do this so stop messing up our work," Dean snapped impatiently as he tossed him a pair of shoes.

"And just so you know its lunch anyway," Seamus added offhandedly.

"Really? So what is all of this about anyway?"

"You'll see."

"Fine, but I really hate surprises," Harry commented.

"This one won't be so bad," Ron said with a half smile.

"You better be right because I feel like a dork."

* * *

Ginny entered the Great Hall, followed by Lavender, Padma, Parvati, and Hermione. She stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes landed on Harry, who stood arguing with Dean, Seamus, and Ron.

Her eyes were wide as she took in his appearance. His long shaggy hair was sort of tamed. He was in a pair of jeans that fit him perfectly and a long sleeved cream shirt that showed off the muscles he had gained while working out with Ron during the week.

Harry's eyes found Ginny and he stopped what he was saying mid sentence. She wore a pair of jeans that fit her like a dream and a dark green blouse. Her hair fell down around her shoulders, the ends curled.

Harry backed up straight into Seamus who stopped him from moving any further.

The whole hall was silent as they watched the young couple. Ginny backed away as well, her eyes still locked intently on Harry's. Lavender stopped Ginny from bolting from the hall. She gave Ginny a gentle push while Seamus did the same for Harry.

That was all they needed as they approached each other. The two stopped just in front of each other.

Ginny gazed up at him, her eyes showing how much it hurt that she had been so far from him. Harry's eyes reflected the same amount of pain. Without thinking he reached up to touch her cheek. His fingers lightly skimmed her cheek and Ginny's heart rate increased.

"I've missed you," he said quietly.

"I've missed you too," Ginny said her voice just as quiet as his.

The two just gazed at each other, not really sure what to do due to their current situation.

Fred and George rose to their feet and were greeted with wands from not only the _entire_ Gryffindor house, but Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and surprisingly a few Slytherins. The two brothers exchanged looks and quickly sat back down and continued their lunch.

The teachers weren't really sure what they should be doing so they chose to do nothing.

Ginny was the first to move as she wrapped Harry in a hug. Smiling Harry hugged her back as well.

"Don't leave me again," she said weakly into his shoulder.

"I won't, not again," he whispered to her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you and you look really good."

Harry chuckled. "I think we should probably eat something."

Ginny nodded her head, but made no move to let him go.

"We have all day Ginny, lets eat first."

"Alright," she said reluctantly as the two pulled apart. They didn't see the smiles on the faces of their friends and classmates. Everyone could feel the tension between them for the last two weeks. The two took their seats and the whole hall continued as it was before they entered, a happier mood descending across the hall.

* * *

Ginny and Harry were curled up comfortably on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was settled in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder, while one of her hands held his. Harry's arm was draped around her waist, his head leaning against hers.

"I haven't seen my brothers," Ginny said suddenly.

"I haven't either," Harry said a bit confused.

The common room was mainly empty excluding a few first years here and there.

"That's odd, I thought they would have said something by now."

"Me too, but apparently their not."

"I don't care anyway, I'm still mad at them," she said as she wrapped her arm around him, keeping him close to her.

Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not any more pleased with it then you are."

"Do you still have nightmares?"

"Yes," he said with a sigh.

"Can we please move back to our room? I can't take all of these nightmares and no sleep and I know you can't."

"I don't know Gin, I mean your brothers probably aren't happy with this to begin with."

"I don't care," Ginny complained as she leaned back to look at him. "They are the ones being the idiots and Mum and Dad had no problem with it. You aren't going to survive this stupid tournament if you don't have the strength to finish it."

Harry sighed and nodded his head 'yes.'

"Well don't seem happy about it," Ginny teased.

"I am happy about it," Harry said as he sat up a bit straighter. "And don't tease me."

"But it's fun," Ginny commented with a smile.

Harry rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, holding her close to his chest. Ginny snuggled closer to him. In the end the happy couple fell asleep.

* * *

"Well that worked out better than I planned," Parvati said as she watched the sleeping couple.

"Yes and those prats still owe them an apology," Ron growled.

"Sh, you'll wake them," Hermione chided softly as she placed a blanket over them.

Lavender indicated towards the far end of the common room. The four of them made their way over there, taking a seat in various places.

"We still haven't settled the matter of them either," Lavender said when they were safely away from them.

"I say just lock them in a room with Ginny for about a half hour, they'll come to their senses," Ron said with pride as he spoke about his sister.

"That's not really going to solve much," Hermione said quietly.

"It will too. Ginny can knock some sense into those twits and quite frankly they deserve it for being so selfish."

Just then Fred and George entered the common room, their eyes straying to where Harry and Ginny sat sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks. The two boys then turned to look at the group and headed up the stairs towards their dorm.

"They're up to something," Ron said as he glared after them.

"Well it isn't going to help if we don't know what it is now is it?"

"True," Hermione agreed. "Let's just be glad that they haven't done anything to Harry and Ginny."

"Don't expect them not to. All four of them are going to get back at the two. They don't want them to be together. You've seen that for yourself. I've never seen Ginny so heartbroken as she was that day."

Lavender gazed over at the two. "At least they are getting some sleep."

"That's a start," Parvati agreed.

* * *

Ginny was the first to wake. It was late in the evening when she almost fell out of the seat. The common room was empty. Carefully Ginny got up, surprised to find a blanket draped over her and Harry. Harry still slept peacefully in his seat.

Ginny slowly stretched as she looked out the window.

"Must have skipped dinner," she mumbled as she turned back to Harry.

She gently shook him until he was awake.

"What time is it?"

"Sometime in the evening," Ginny told him with a shrug.

Harry got to his feet, stretching as well. He wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"They aren't going to let this go on," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Then we'll deal with it."  
Ginny gazed up at him. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm not staying away from you again," he told her with a smile. She smiled back up at him. He brushed the hair from her eyes and placed a kiss on her forehead. She tilted her head back, a clear invitation. With a smile he kissed her full on the lips.

They were in heaven, plain and simple. The world melted around them as they held each other. Ginny leaned into the kiss while Harry held her tighter.

A loud bang made the two spring apart, their eyes darting around for the source of the sound. Crookshanks had knocked one of the books off the table. Ginny laughed as she turned back to look at him.

"Hungry?"

"Starving," Harry said with a smile of his own.

"Let's go eat then," Ginny said as she turned to head out the door but was stopped when Harry's arms wrapped around her waist.

"I never said I was hungry for food," he whispered in her ear, causing Ginny to shiver.

"Oh really?" She questioned, slightly breathless. "And what exactly do you want?"  
"You," he said just before turning her around and kissing her. Ginny melted against him, lost in his kiss.

"I can tell," she said breathlessly when they finally broke apart. She was leaning heavily against him and Harry was just smiling. "What brought that on?"

"Transformation," he said simply. "I was close to dragging you out of potions class the other day but I don't think everyone would have taken that quite so well."

"Really? You should have," she told him as she smiled up at him. "Of course they might get the wrong idea about that."

"They would but that's not really the point. I was going insane. It was so close to transformation and I was about to tackle you."

"And it really sucks that you have such good self-restraint," Ginny complained as she began to pull him towards their common room. "I wouldn't have minded in the least."

"I didn't think you would, but I did agree after all."

"That's not stopping you now," she pointed out as she sat down on their couch.

Harry dropped down beside her, pulling her into his arms. "Because I couldn't stop myself anymore. I don't think I ever want to either."

Ginny smiled and snuggled against him. "I don't either."

* * *

"So what are we going to do about this?" Bill complained to his brothers.

"I don't know but I wasn't too keen on having the _entire_ schools wands pointed at me," George said.

"Do you have any idea how scary that is?" Fred questioned.

"Very scary."

"Very scary indeed."

"Knock it off," Percy said. "We need to figure this out."

"And here I was thinking you'd all change your ways," Mr. Weasley said from the doorway.

"Dad," they all said together as they got to their feet.

"Don't you even see what you're doing?" He questioned his sons. "You think you're trying to protect Ginny, but you aren't doing anything but hurting _your sister_ even more. Just stop. We've given our consent so stop acting like this is some big issue. Yes, we are all worried that Ginny could possibly be bitten but this is foolishness. Ginny would never let Harry skip his potion, neither would Remus or Melissa. Enough is enough boys."

The four of them remained silent. It wasn't often they were reprimanded by their father, it was usually Mrs. Weasley who did that. This was different. There was no yelling, there was no arguing, or fighting but the words were just as powerful as if they had been yelled.

"Yes sir," Bill said first. While he still didn't agree with the whole set up he would leave it alone for now.

The other three boys nodded their heads as well, they were done.

For now that is.

* * *

"Wake up," Hermione said as she shook Ginny's shoulder.

"Go away," Ginny whined as she curled up into Harry, hiding her face against his shoulder.

"It's way past noon and you two are _still_ sleeping! Get up already or you won't be ready for the dance!"

"Go away, Hermione," Harry grumbled as he held Ginny closer to him.

"Get up!" Hermione called as she practically dragged the red head out of bed.

Ginny groaned as she let Hermione drag her out of bed.

"You two have been sleeping like this all week, you aren't going to have time to get ready for the ball if you're sleeping."

"Maybe we don't want to go," Harry complained as he opened his eyes.

"Well it's a little too late for that Harry, considering _all_ the champions _have_ to dance, we kick off the dance."

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll see you in a few hours," Ginny said as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Bye," Harry told her.

Ginny smiled as the two left the room. Harry got up and took a shower. Once that was done he made his way into his common room where Ron and Charlie were waiting.

"So what exactly do you have planned for me?" Charlie questioned.

"Something you are going to love," Harry said with a broad grin.

"Very much so," Ron said with a smile of his own.

"I don't like those smiles," Charlie said warily.

* * *

"You look stunning," Hermione said with a smile as she gazed at Ginny.

"I'm envious," Lavender said. "You're going to develop a lot faster than some of the girls your age."

"That's true," Parvati said with a shake of her head.

"Well let's get going," Padma told them all as they headed for the stairs.

They were meeting their dates in the Entrance Hall instead of the common room.

The five of them headed down the steps and down the numerous halls.

Harry was the first to spot them, his eyes locking on Ginny almost immediately. She looked absolutely stunning in her white dress. Ginny smiled down at him as she spotted him in his dress robes.

"You look amazing," Harry said as he approached her.

"Why thank you," she told him as she ran her fingers through his long hair, making it fall into place. "You look very handsome."

Harry smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Ready?"  
"As ready as I ever will be. Where is he?"  
Harry turned and pointed towards the far wall. Hermione was shifting from foot to foot, not really sure where her 'date' was at. The two watched as Charlie approached Hermione. He lightly touched her shoulder, making her jump. She turned around to face Charlie, confusion clear on her face.

"Charlie?" She questioned.

"How did you know it was me?" Charlie asked. Neville had gone home early to take care of his grandmother, who had gotten sick. So in his place Charlie came.

"I don't know," Hermione said confusion still in her voice.

Charlie smiled. "Well at least you know its me and not Neville."

"Where is Neville?"

"His grandmother fell ill," Ginny said as the two approached them. "He agreed to let Charlie go in his place."

"That's sad, I hope she gets well soon."

"Don't we all," Harry said with a nod of his head.

"Champions over here," Professor McGonagall called.

Viktor was standing near her, a beautiful brunet attached to his arm. He turned and smiled down at her, a smile she returned as well. Fleur was with a Beauxbatons boy, after the girls had warned her off of Roger Davis. She didn't look too happy with her date, but she wasn't completely displeased either.

"You will all head into the Great Hall and take your seats at the table near the teachers. Then you will start off the dance after dinner, is that understood?" She questioned.

Everyone nodded their heads in unison.

"Alright then, you have two minutes." Professor McGonagall approached Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and 'Neville'. "And I expect you four will make Gryffindor house proud?"

"Yes ma'am we will," Harry said confidently while Ginny smiled brightly.

"Of course," Charlie told her.

"That's what I thought."

The eight of them waited for the doors to open. All the students turned to look at them when they entered. Harry spotted Pansy and Daphne off to the side, the two girls having chosen to go alone then with one of their housemates. Ginny smiled at the two of them who nodded.

Once seated the rest of the students and teachers took their seats and dinner was served.

"Hello Viktor, Fleur," Harry greeted when the talk had started up again.

"Hello Harry," Viktor said. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Rebecca."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Rebecca said as she shook all of their hands.

"This is my friend Francis," Fleur said as she introduced him.

Once 'Neville' was introduced the talk began. Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur took an instant liking to Rebecca. Francis was a bit shy, but once Quidditch talk started up the boys got into a heated discussion.

Dinner came to a swift end and the Champions rose to take their place on the dance floor. Harry and Ginny stood confidently on the dance floor, both of them knowing how to dance properly.

As the music began all eight champions moved easily with the music. Once the first song ended the rest of the school joined in the dancing.

Ginny and Harry were wrapped in their own world for most of the night, keeping close to the other, neither of them willing to separate.

Hermione and Charlie spent a lot of time dancing and chatting.

The night wore on. It seemed that tonight would be a very good night.

Hermione and Charlie headed up the steps towards Gryffindor tower.

"That was so much fun," Hermione said as she covered a yawn.

"We never got to do that when I was in school," Charlie said as he shook his head. "It's quite odd being as short as I am."

Hermione laughed. "And with brown hair."

Charlie laughed along with her. "I didn't know Harry could dance so well."

"His aunt taught him how to dance."

"He's very good."

"Where did you learn to dance?"  
"Pureblood tradition. All children are taught to dance, its standard."

"Oh," Hermione said with a nod of her head.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Charlie asked as the two entered the common room, which was empty.

"My mum, she loves dancing and taught me how to when I was little. I used to be in a dance class before I came to Hogwarts, now I do it during the summer only. Helps refresh my skills."

"You're very talented."

The two stopped at the foot of the steps leading up to the girl's dorms. Neither of them saw Ginny and Harry hiding in the shadows.

"I had a wonderful time," Hermione said shyly.

"I'm glad you had fun," Charlie told her a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you."

Charlie nodded his head. Hermione shifted her gaze, not sure what she should do.

"I guess I better get to bed," she said slowly.

"Probably. Goodnight Hermione," he said as he hugged her. Hermione hugged him back, wishing he was back in his normal body, because it was just weird holding Neville.

When the two pulled apart Hermione had to tilt her head back further to look up at him, the polyjuice potion having worn off.

"Ouch," she said as she realized it hurt to look up at him.

Charlie laughed and stepped back. "Better?"

"A little. I've got an idea," she said as she stood two steps up, gaining a bit more height. Charlie just smiled.

"Perfect," he said grinning.

Hermione bit her lip to stop from saying something else. She knew she shouldn't like him but she couldn't quite help it.

"Oh kiss her already," Ginny complained quietly in Harry's ear.

"Give him a minute," Harry said calmly.

"I don't have all night," she said as she reached for her wand and carefully aimed a shot at Charlie's back. He stumbled right into Hermione, who managed to keep both of them up, only Charlie fell on her, setting off the alarm on the steps. The two slid down the remaining steps and landed on the floor, Hermione on top of him, which was odd as Hermione would swear she was under him to begin with.

"What was that?" Charlie questioned.

"I don't know," Hermione said as she looked around the area suspiciously. Charlie watched her as she scanned the common room. "Well I don't know what it was-" Before Charlie could think further he kissed her. Hermione's eyes slid shut as she kissed him back.

Harry and Ginny were grinning evilly, Harry having caused Hermione to end up in her current position.

_Wow, he's a good kisser_, Hermione thought before her mind turned foggy.

_I'm in heaven_, Charlie thought.

_**She is younger, you do know that right?**_

_At this moment, I don't really care, _he argued as his arms wrapped around her of their own free will.

_**You do realize that it's illegal.**_

_Oh shut up already_, he thought as he pulled back to breath. Hermione gazed down at him, her eyes half open. Charlie opened his mouth to say something but it was Hermione this time that silenced him.

_I've been waiting forever for this._

_**I know what you mean. Man is he a good kisser.**_

_I could really get used to this._

_**So could I. Why didn't we do this sooner?**_

_I have absolutely no idea but we should definitely do this more often._

_**Agreed**_

Harry and Ginny slipped off back into their room.

"Well that worked out quite well don't you think?" Harry said as he dropped down onto the couch.

"Very well," Ginny agreed as she sat down in his lap.

Harry smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "Did you have fun?"

"I had a wonderful time. I wish they would do this more often."

"Me too. You look amazing."

"Thank you," she said as she began playing with his hand. "Are you planning on keeping your hair long?"

"No, I was thinking about putting it back to normal," Harry said off handedly as he twirled a finger in her red hair.

Ginny looked up at him. "Don't cut it too short, I like it looking shaggy."

"Alright, you can come with me when I get it cut next Hogsmeade weekend."

"Good."

"Ready for bed?"

"Yes, I'm exhausted. It seems like ages since I've gotten a decent nights sleep."

"We've been sleeping fine all week," Harry said as the two made their way up the stairs.

* * *

"I am never going to figure this stupid thing out," Hermione complained as she sat down in her chair in the library.

"Figure what out?" Viktor asked as he looked up from his book.

"That stupid egg," she grumbled.

"Have you tried water?" Fleur questioned.

"Water?" Hermione said.

"Yes water, works wonders," Harry told her as he dropped down beside her in the other seat.

"Wonderful, you've figured it out before me."

"Actually Ginny did."

"I don't want to know how she figured that out."

"Its nothing bad," Harry said with a shake of his head.

"We hope not," Fleur commented.

Viktor just shook his head. "Can any of you help me with this?"

"I can," Hermione said as she leaned forward to try and help him with his homework.

"Can you fly?" Harry asked Fleur.

"Heavens no, I don't ride brooms," Fleur told him. "I prefer kick boxing."

"Really?" Harry perked up at hearing this.

"Yes really, it's very good exercise."

"Can we swap? I can teach you how to fly while you teach me kick boxing."

"Alright but we can't use the pitch."

"We don't need the pitch, I've got a perfect place," Harry said with a secretive smile.

"Alright, I can do that."

"Wonderful, let's go."

Fleur laughed as the two headed out of the library.

* * *

"So what have you got figured out?" Ginny asked as she looked up at him from where she was working.

"Nothing," Harry complained as he dropped down onto the couch.

"What's got you so tired?" Ginny questioned as she got to her feet.

"Fleur is teaching me kick boxing."

"Traded for?"

"Snogging sessions," Harry said with a yawn.

"Ha, ha, ha, that was so _not_ funny. So tell me honestly." Ginny said as she leaned over the back of the couch.

"Teaching her how to fly."

"You took her to the Room of Requirements didn't you?"

"Yes, it was the only place to fly since it's so cold and the pitch is closed."

"Well aren't you glad I knew about it?"

"Very, so what have you been doing all day?"

"Mainly homework. Since you got yours done while I was _sleeping_."

"I couldn't sleep, can you really blame me?"  
"Yes," Ginny complained. "I could have used some company."

"You're doing fine," Harry said calmly as he reached his arms out to her.

"I have work to do."

"At least take a break."

Ginny sighed but made no complaint as she moved to lie down beside him.

"So how to figure out how to breathe underwater," Harry mused.

"Have you talked to Neville?"

"Not since he got back why?"

"Well he might know. He is a master at Herbology."

"True. So how is Hermione taking it that you are exceeding her in Potions class?"

"Quite well actually," Ginny commented. "She's glad that I have a talent for something."

"I'll bet Snape thinks differently."

"He does, but he knows I'm good. So it's not like he can flunk me for it."

Harry laughed. "He could try, but I doubt he would."

"You've got him scared, you do realize that don't you?"

"Good, he deserves it," Harry growled.

Ginny leaned up and clamped her hand over his mouth. "While I like the idea of you protecting me, you didn't have to go and slam him into the wall, not that he didn't deserve it."

"Ginny, I can't always help what I do. It's a natural instinct to protect you. Ask Remus or Michelle. I'm lucky I haven't killed him yet or Malfoy for that matter."

"I still can't believe he let those idiots back into this school."

"At least he hasn't touched you. Next time I won't be so forgiving," Harry growled.

"Let's not talk about them alright?" Ginny questioned as she lay back down beside him.

"That sounds like a very good idea."

The two lay down for a while before Harry drifted off into sleep. Ginny smiled as she carefully moved off of him and headed back to her homework.

It was a little later when she slipped out of the common room to go find Neville. She found him sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire. His grandmother had made a full recovery from her illness.

"Hey Neville," Ginny said as she sat down beside him.

"Hi Ginny."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing," he said as he looked up at him.

"Do you know anything that would help someone breathe under water for an hour?"  
Neville thought about this. "You know…I think I might know just the thing," he said as he picked up his Herbology book and began flipping through the pages.

* * *

**A/N: Well I have had ONE VERY long week. I got to yell at a few of my classmates for their stupidity (And I wasn't very nice at ALL about it), I've been worrying about my best friend (who lost her cousin in the VT shooting), and then I spent about four hours in the direct sunlight during Area special olympics (Because the rain made it get pushed back a week). Also I don't know how much writing I will be getting in since I have a lot of senior stuff to worry about and i have prom on the 28th. **

**Also the two updates are in honor of the shooting at VT. My prayers go out to all the families who lost someone that day. **

**I hope you've liked this chapter and yes the Weasleys will get what's coming to them but not till later.**

**Seritha**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Mermaids**

Hermione was now currently sitting the library, flipping through the numerous books that the library contained. Her hair was pulled back, a few strands falling down around her face. She had yet to find an effective way of getting her hair tamed.

Although she _should_ be working on finding an effective way to breathe underwater but her mind kept going back to the Yule Ball. A smile lit up her face as she remembered that night so clearly.

The two had remained lip locked until Ron came stumbling into the common room. He just laughed and stepped over them, effectively breaking the mood. Hermione had climbed off of Charlie quite reluctantly she had to admit. Charlie sat up, his cheeks a slight pink color.

He had said goodnight after that, his eyes sort of hazy as he headed out of the common room. Hermione had remained there for a few minutes longer before she got up and headed up to her dorm room.

Charlie stood not far from her. He spent most of his time working with Hagrid and the numerous creatures that they had. He hadn't intended to stop and watch her, he was retrieving a book for Hagrid when he spotted her.

Hermione was smiling as she gazed off through the nearest window and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Well if it isn't Granger," Draco drawled from the opposite side of Hermione.

Hermione turned to look at him, her smile fading as she gazed at the Slytherin before turning back to reading her book.

"I heard you have it in for one of the Weasleys. So which one is it? It couldn't be that oaf that Padma's dating is it?"

"Ron is not an oaf and you are getting on my nerves. Apparently near death experiences don't improve your manners," she said calmly as she began flipping through the pages.

"It must be one of those twins. Those idiots probably blew up their entire house by now. Which would explain their ratty clothing," Draco continued on.

Charlie's hand tightened around his wand, ready to hit the youth with a stunner if he kept it up.

Hermione suddenly got to her feet, closing the books around her. "You know Malfoy, they may not be rich but at least they are a _family_. At least their father isn't a corrupt bastard who treats everyone like crap like he does you. They are intelligent people and I wouldn't be surprised in the least if those twins manage to open up their joke shop. You, however, have always had Daddy to protect you when you screw up. The Weasley family is a thousands times more liked and more respected than you or your family will _ever_ be. So why don't you run along and go screw your goons so I can finish some important work," she said briskly as she lifted the books into her arms and headed towards the shelves.

Draco drew his wand, aiming it at her back. Two stunners slammed into his stomach, throwing him back straight into the Librarian, who had come to interrupt their conversation.

Hermione turned, startled, as she gazed at the now unconscious Draco, the injured Librarian, and Charlie Weasley.

"I take it you heard all of that," she said slowly as she turned to fully face him.

"I might have," he commented as he placed his wand back into his pocket.

"I see," Hermione told him as she turned to place her books on the shelves.

Charlie watched her go, following behind her as she moved around the shelves, placing the books back into their correct places.

"Did you not want me to hear your discussion?" He questioned as he followed her.

Hermione shrugged, throwing a glance at him over her shoulder. "It doesn't really matter but I suppose you didn't have to stun him."

"Well I wasn't about to let _him_ stun _you_. What kind of person would I be if I let him attack you from the back? It's quite unfair."

"True but then the punishment would have been on him and not you."

"I believe the Librarian will forgive me this once, after all she saw him draw his wand at you."

Hermione shook her head and placed the final book on the shelf before turning to face him. "Still, I don't think Professor Snape will be too pleased to hear that you fired on one of his 'precious' students."

Charlie stepped forward, picking up the book she had placed on the shelf and looked down at her. "_You_ are more precious than he is. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go help Hagrid."

With that he turned and headed out of the Library, leaving a very flustered Hermione behind.

_Why oh why did I have to fall for a Weasley?_ She questioned with a shake of her head.

* * *

"So have you figured it out yet?" Harry questioned as he dropped down beside Hermione who was currently sitting out by the lake.

"I think so. I just hope I can get it perfected in time," she said as she turned to gaze at him. "Where is your other half?"  
"Running around somewhere," he told her with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So have it all down?"

"Sure do captain."

"Glad to hear that," Viktor said as he approached the two. "I've had mine done for weeks," he boasted.

"Very funny," Hermione commented as she scooted over so he could sit down.

"I'm sure you have, so where is your girlfriend?" Harry questioned

"Off with yours I'm afraid. The two have hit it off quite well."

"It's a girl thing," Fleur said as she appeared and sat beside Harry.

"Is it normal for all the champions to be so close?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Well it is the whole point of the tournament, to gather new friends from other places."

"That's true," Viktor said.

"It's nice though, that we can talk about things without the tournament clouding our judgments," Fleur put in.

"Well up until we go head to head against each other though," Harry put in with a grin on his face.

"Well other than that."

"Not much longer until the next task," Viktor said.

"I wonder what it is they are taking," Fleur and Hermione wondered together.

"Who knows," Harry put in as he rested his head in the palm of his hand.

"Everyone ready?" Viktor asked.

Three heads bobbed together.

The four of them sat in silence as they watched the Giant Squid rise in the lake and splash back down below the surface.

"What are you four all doing out here?" Ginny questioned as she and Rebecca came strolling down towards the lake. The two girls had spent a lot of time working on some homework.

"Enjoying the view," Hermione said as she hopped down off the rock, stretching her arms and legs as she did so.

"Where have you been all day?" Harry questioned as he slipped off the rock and wrapped Ginny in a hug.

"Rebecca was helping me with some of my Transfiguration homework."

"I thought you finished that."

"Nope."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Anyone up for something to eat?" Rebecca questioned from where she stood holding Viktor's hand.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Fleur said as she got up as well.

"Then let's eat," Harry said as he easily lifted Ginny up into his arms.

"Harry, put me down!" Ginny whined as she was carried towards the castle.

"He's quite strong for someone so tiny," Viktor remarked from behind him.

"He and Ron have been practicing some hand-to-hand combat," Hermione told him.

"Really? Mind if I join you all?"

"Not at all," Harry called over his shoulder. "You can come too Fleur and Rebecca, the girls have started practicing too."

"You never know when you could need it," Ginny called back to them.

Harry smiled down at her.

"Put me down."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have to."

"Curse you and your new strength," Ginny huffed.

Harry kissed her forehead. "It's a good thing darling."

Ginny just stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever you say."

Harry set Ginny down at the door and they all headed into the Great Hall for dinner. They all sat together at the Gryffindor table, talking about anything they could think of. Many of the Professors looked on impressed by their show of international friendship. That they could be so close in the middle of a tournament.

* * *

Blood, I want blood_, the wolf chanted in his mind._

_He ran through the forest, his heart racing as he searched for the smell that was driving his senses into overdrive._

_There, in the clearing, the smell of her blood was singing to his body in a way that he had never felt before. _

_As he broke through the trees he let out a loud howl as he saw the scene before him. _

_She lay on the ground, blood slipping out of her open wounds, soaking into the ground beneath her._

_Another wolf stood over her, his teeth poised to place a bite that would seal her as his mate. He charged, fury taking control of his senses._

_As the teeth came closer to their destination on her shoulder his teeth sunk into the other wolf's neck. With a deft move the other wolf was sent flying into a tree._

Stay away from her_, he growled as he stood between her and the wolf before him._

She's unmarked, she is fair game_, the other werewolf said as he got to his feet, taking a battle stance, challenging him for the right to have her._

She's mine_, he said defiantly._

Pups don't deserve such fresh blood. You'll see why I am such a powerful werewolf_, the other male said as he launched his attack._

_The two tumbled to the ground in a ball of fur. His teeth sank deep into the other werewolf's side, drawing blood. It let out a howl as his claws cut his face._

_He retaliated by pouncing, tearing, and biting at anything he could reach. The second one tried to fight him off but couldn't seem to catch him. Finally he let go but only to snap his teeth on his leg, snapping the bone in the process._

Yield or die,_ he told him, blood dripping from his teeth as he snarled._

I yield_, it whimpered as it nursed its broken leg. It carefully rose and disappeared into the trees._

_He turned back towards her gently nuzzling her neck._

_Her eyes fluttered half way open, her eyes clouded with pain. 'Harry', she whispered in a broken voice._

_He licked her face, cleaning some of the blood off of her face. The taste and smell of her blood drove his senses into overdrive, but he kept them at bay with his worry for his mate's safety. Carefully he cleaned her wounds, dispelling the blood from her wounds before he returned to nuzzling her neck._

_'Thank you,' she said quietly as she buried her fingers into his fur. He pulled back and howled into the night. _

_His nose moved towards the spot where the werewolf would have surely bitten her. They were too deep in the forest, she wouldn't last long out here and he wouldn't be able to make it back in time. He opened his mouth, his teeth poised to bite into her shoulder._

Harry woke with a start, sweat dripping down his body as he took deep breaths, trying to control his raging heart.

"Ginny," he said in a strangled voice. He looked around wildly and found her gone from her normal spot next to him in the bed.

He threw the sheets off and made his way down towards their common room in hopes of finding her but no such luck.

"Where in the world is she," he questioned as he went into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ginny wasn't their either and it only worried Harry further. He did however spot Hermione passed out on the couch, a book propped open in her lap. With a shake of his head he went to wake her up.

"Wake up Hermione," he said as he shook her shoulders.

"What?" She questioned as she looked up at him. "Hi Harry, what are you doing in here?"

"Looking for my girlfriend, she's disappeared on me," Harry said with a sigh.

"That's not like Ginny," Hermione commented as she sat up. "She's always attached to your side."

"I know and she's not in our room."

"Well, she's obviously not in any danger or you wouldn't be yourself."

Harry sighed and nodded his head. "That's true but still, I wish I knew where she was."

"Did you try your map?"

"No," Harry said before he bolted from the room. Hermione blinked, not quite used to his new speed that he could move at. He returned a minute later. "Apparently she is in the Headmaster's office," Harry said with a shrug.

"Then she is definitely fine. What woke you up?"

"Nightmare," he said simply.

"I'm sorry," she told him as she began placing her books back into her bag. "What happened?"

"I was in my other form and Ginny was being attacked by another. He said something about her being fair game because she wasn't marked. What does he mean by that?"

"I'm not sure but it might have something to do with you two being mates. Why don't you ask Remus about it after the second task? He would know a bit more about it than I would."

"Probably. Why don't you get up to your bed?"

"I probably should huh?"

"Yes."

"Try to get some more sleep Harry, you will be needing it."

"Same for you Hermione."

* * *

"Get up!" Hermione cried as she shoved Harry out of his bed. Harry hit the ground hard.

"Ouch, Hermione, that really hurt," Harry groaned as he sat up.

"Yes well you need to get dressed, we don't have time, oh and Neville wants to talk to you."

"Fine, fine, have you seen Ginny?"

"No," Hermione called as she ran out the door.

"Wonderful," he commented as he hurried up to get dressed.

Neville, Hermione, and Ron were waiting patiently for him as he entered the common room.

"Hey Neville, Ron," he said as he yawned.

"Hey Harry," Ron said with a yawn of his own.

"Hiya Harry," Neville said with a wave. "Here, Ginny asked me to give this to you." Neville put a ball of what looked like worms into his hand.

"What is it?"

"Gillyweed, it will help you during the tournament."

"Thanks Neville," Harry said as he shoved it into his pocket.

The four of them hurried out to the lake, where everyone was waiting. Harry was looking around for the familiar flash of red hair.

"Where is she?" He questioned out loud.

"Where is who?" Viktor asked.

"Ginny, I haven't seen her since last night," Harry told him.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen Rebecca either," Viktor said.

The two boys looked at each other, then their eyes got wide.

"No," they both said at once as the moved towards the water's edge. Hermione and Fleur grabbed their arms.

"We have to wait," the two girls hissed together to them.

"That's not fair," Harry complained.

The four of them had yet to realize that Crouch was speaking to them and the audience.

"It's not going to be," Hermione chided softly. "To think Fleur and I don't even know who is down there."

"True," Viktor said.

"So let's just wait until they tell us to go," Fleur reminded them.

The two boys nodded as they all finally tuned into what he was saying.

"They will have one hour to retrieve what is at the bottom of the lake, the first to come back wins," he announced loudly to the crowd. "You will be able to go at the sound of the cannon."

They all waited on the edge, Harry slipping the Gillyweed into his mouth.

The cannon shot out and all four dove into the water below.

Harry quickly righted himself and took off in the direction of the middle of the lake. He followed the others but soon they were split up.

As he continued on he kept trying to figure out where in the world he was going. Soon he could hear the singing and knew he was getting close. He heard a strangled scream and looked down to see Fleur being attacked by grindylows. Harry grabbed his wand and shot multiple hexes at the creatures, releasing Fleur from their captivity.

Harry grabbed Fleur's arm and pulled her away from them. She nodded her thanks and the two headed towards the center. They arrived just as Viktor and Hermione did. Harry could almost laugh as he saw Charlie Weasley tied up.

Harry moved to quickly free Ginny. The four of them all took a look at each other, realizing that now they had to race. Harry wrapped Ginny's arms around his neck, putting a binding spell on her wrists before he took off swimming, the others following right behind him.

The four of them swam as hard as they could, all of them trying to reach the surface first. It seemed like no one was going to win at this rate. Despite the fact that Fleur and Hermione weren't as strong as swimmers as Viktor and Harry, they were holding their own quite well against the two.

Finally they broke the surface.

"Well this is a new improvement," Ginny said as she tried to move her wrists apart.

"I thought so too," Harry said with a laugh.

"Well I wasn't expecting to be handcuffed to you more like to a bed, but I suppose this will have to do."

"Ginny!" Charlie said in horror as he heard his sister.

"What?" Ginny asked innocently while Fleur, Rebecca, Hermione, and Viktor were laughing.

"You do _not_ need to be saying _any_thing like that."

"Hermione, did you _have_ to save him?"

"I think so," Hermione said with a laugh.

"Alright, knock it off you too, its freezing out here," Harry told them.

"Yes it is," Fleur added as they all began to swim towards the platform.

They all climbed out and were handed towels.

"So who won?" Harry asked Ron as he approached.

"All of you," Ron said as he got there. "You all broke the surface together."

"Well that's not going to help," Viktor said with a frown as he kept his arms wrapped around his girlfriend.

"No it's not," Hermione added as she sat down beside Charlie.

He smiled down at her. "So I'm important to you," he said with a crooked smile.

Hermione blushed red and mumbled a response.

"We didn't quite catch that Hermione," Fleur teased the younger girl, who turned even more red.

"I said maybe alright," Hermione huffed.

"And who is this?" Rebecca questioned as she indicated towards the little girl sitting with Fleur.

"This is my younger sister Gabrielle. Gabrielle meet Viktor, Rebecca, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Charlie."

Gabrielle nodded her head, shivering from the cold.

"I think you all can head inside now," Madam Pomfrey told them as she quickly looked them over.

The eight of them got to their feet and made their way towards the school, Ginny was curled up against Harry.

"You're really warm," she commented to him.

"Thanks?" He asked with a small smile.

Ginny just rolled her eyes. "You do realize you two will be the topic of conversation for a few weeks," Ginny said to Charlie and Hermione.

Hermione groaned. "Just what I need. Next thing you know that vile Rita Skeeter woman will have it all over the front page."

"Don't jinx yourself," Fleur told her. "That woman has no boundaries."

"That's true," Viktor and Harry said together.

"Well lets not think about it right now," Ginny said. "Let's just get warm shall we?"

"Good idea."

* * *

Remus and Michelle were relaxing in the Astronomy Tower. He had come to visit since he had been so busy with work. The two were enjoying some alone time. Albus and Madam Maxime had been thrilled by the news of their mating. Truth be told, the two had been afraid that they would never find the one they were looking for.

Harry found them here, just gazing up at the stars above.

"Hello Harry," Michelle said from her position in Remus' arms, her back to him.

"Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said slowly.

"It's alright," Remus said. "What's bothering you?"

"It was a dream I had the other day."

"Come sit then," Michelle said.

Harry moved to sit in front of them. He was pleased with having the two around. It made it easier to understand the position he was in. Besides Remus seemed more alive than ever.

"So tell us what happened."

Harry took a deep breath and launched into what happened in his dream only a few nights prior. The two were silent until he finished what he was saying.

"I don't understand," Harry finished with a sigh.

"I think I can explain this a bit better than Remus," Michelle said as she sat up to fully face Harry. "See you're still young, only a few transformations. You have your mate and she is yours in that sense, as much as you are hers. The desire to make her your mate won't come until you've managed a complete balance between you and your werewolf also it comes with age. Eventually the desire will become too strong to ignore.

"The only problem with this is that she isn't a werewolf. Alright the second werewolf is a challenge. If someone else wants her they have the right but only through challenge of her actual mate. That's what you did in the dream. When you mate you leave a permanent mark on her and she you."

Michelle moved her shirt to the side, revealing a bite mark on her left shoulder.

"What happened to Ginny in your dream was that she fought against him, which does happen with non werewolf mates or any female werewolf that doesn't want another mate. He made it so bad that she wouldn't be able to recover and you had no choice but to bite her and make her just like you."

"But there are ways around it," Remus put in when he saw Harry's face pale.

"Really?" He questioned softly, hope in his eyes.

"Yes but it's a bit more rough I suppose. If you don't want to turn her, which I can tell you don't, then you have to do it while its close to a full moon. You can mark her but you have to do it with your own hands instead. It will heal just like any other one will. It's a bit more complicated that way but a few have done it, others just talk to their mate, who agree to be turned."

"You'll have time to make that decision or even bring it up to her but you have to realize that it _will_ happen and that you can't avoid it. If someone tries to do what they did in your dream that will be your only option. So either tell her now or speak to her later but if you wait till its too late she may not forgive you so easily," Michelle told him softly.

"Thank you," Harry said quietly.

"The best thing you can do is be honest with her," Remus told him.

"That would be the best option, I don't want that to happen to her."

"It won't. You can avoid all of it I promise. Just be honest with her and nothing will go wrong."

"I suppose it's a bit hard to fight temptation," Harry said with a sly grin.

The two glared at him.

"Yes it is," Michelle said with a huff. "But you'll find out soon enough, especially when the only thing you want to do is push her against the wall and have your way with her. And don't think it will be ten years before you two mate either."

Harry blushed red and nodded his head. "Alright, I deserve that one."

Remus laughed. "You might want to get back before that little red head starts to worry."

"Thank you both for your help."

"It's no problem," Michelle said as she took up her previous position in Remus' arms.

Harry headed out of the tower and towards his common room. He wasn't surprised at all to find Pansy, Daphne, Padma, Hermione, and Ginny pouring over the new transfiguration essay.

"Hello ladies," he said with a smile as he planted a kiss on the top of Ginny's head.

She smiled up at him.

"Hello Harry," they all said together.

"And where have you been?" Ginny questioned as she turned to look up at him.

"I went to ask Remus and Michelle a few questions."

"What about?"

"You, but we can discuss those later on tonight."

"Alright we better," she told him with a nod before turning back to her work.

* * *

Ginny dropped onto the bed beside Harry, who was flipping through _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"So, what's on your mind?" She questioned him as she pulled the book out of his hands and set it on the table.

"Well it has to deal with a nightmare I had the night before the second task," he said slowly as he looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ginny questioned as she moved to snuggle into his arms. Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Because I needed to speak to Remus and Michelle about some of the things that happened in my dream. They suggested I bring this up to you now rather than when it's too late."

"Alright, well tell me then."

"Well in my dream I was a werewolf. I was looking for you. Only when I found you there was another werewolf and he was going to…well he was going to bite you," he said the last in a rush. Ginny tensed in his arms. Harry began running his fingers through her hair and she slowly calmed down. "He was going to mark you as his. So he challenged me to a duel over you, I won but you weren't strong enough. You were too far away and I couldn't save you in time. My only choice was to change you or let you die. I woke up before I could."

Ginny remained silent, not saying anything so Harry pressed on.

"I talked to them and Michele said that if I waited too long to mark you as mine then this would happen."

"Does…does that mean you'd have…have to…"

"No," Harry said quickly. "I won't have to change you."

"Why not?"

"Well, Remus said there was another option that I could take that would happen before or close to the full moon. He said it was a bit more rough but has the same effect. Or its your choice if you wanted to…to be…be…be like me," he said with a sigh. "You don't have to make any sort of decision or anything like that but it would be better for you to know."

Ginny nodded her head. "Thank you for telling me this."

Harry hugged her closer, kissing her forehead. "You have the right to know."

The two remained like that until Harry slipped off into sleep. Ginny listened to his even breathing before carefully removing herself from his arms. Harry reached for her and she smiled slightly. She managed to get him so that he was lying down.

Ginny sat down in one of the chairs and watched Harry as he slept.

She was worried. Worried about what he had told her.

_**You were just trying to hope that nothing like this would happen. You read the books Ginny.**_

_I did but that doesn't make it any easier._

_**It should count that he doesn't like the idea of you being what he is.**_

_Why would he? He didn't even like the idea of Hermione being a werewolf. But what if his dream was true?_

_**Then he will protect you. You knew from the beginning that there was a possibility that this was going to happen to you. Don't act so shocked.**_

_It feels a bit more…personal I suppose now that he's said it. I'd do anything to help Harry. This isn't any different._

_**Only that you are giving up what you are, you are going to be a werewolf.**_

_That isn't so bad. I spent the entire transformation with Harry any way. What difference would this make._

_**What about children? What about your parents? What will they think about this?**_

_How should I know? We haven't mentioned this to them. How can you tell them about this. Hey Mum and Dad it's a possibility I might get turned into a werewolf because I'm Harry's mate, I hope you don't mind if you don't have any-_ Ginny's thoughts slammed to a halt as the realization dawned on her.

Her eyes were wide, her hand over her mouth as she took in what was going to come of this. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

_I won't have children_. The thought made her dizzy and sick.

"Ginny?" Harry called as he was suddenly at her side. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny just shook her head, too stunned to really say or do anything.

"What's wrong Ginny?" He questioned frantically as he watched more tears fall down her cheeks.

"Y-You…W-We…" Ginny managed to get out.

"We what? Ginny, what's going on?" He asked as he brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"We…c-can't have…we can't have kids. T-T-The M-Ministry w-won't allow it," she stumbled over her words as she spoke.

Harry froze beside her, this realization hitting him like a bludger to his head_ and_ stomach. He rocked back on his heels as he collapsed.

"I'm so sorry Ginny, I'm so sorry," he said weakly as he buried his head in his hands.

Ginny moved down, pushing his arms apart as she moved into his lap, wrapping her arms around him. "Don't be sorry Harry," she whispered in his ear. "It's not your fault, it's the Ministries."

Harry held her tightly to him, burying his face in her hair, her face hidden against his neck. "It's not fair to you Ginny. You deserve to have a family one day."

"Harry, so do you, especially you."

"But what are we going to do? We aren't allowed that chance in our future."

Ginny ran her fingers through his hair, doing her best to calm him down, as he had started shaking.

"At least not together."

"Harry James Potter," Ginny snapped as she pulled back and turned him to face her. "I am not going to just turn my back on you just because of this Harry. I had the option of walking away when we first found out I was your mate. I am _not_ going to _ever_ turn my back on you. You mean everything to me and I-"

Harry silenced her with a kiss. He knew what she was going to say and he wasn't about to let her say it first. If anything, she deserved to hear it first. Ginny melted against him and he reluctantly pulled away from her.

"Thank you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Ginny nodded, hugging him tightly.

* * *

"You alright Ginny?" Hermione asked as she looked at the younger girl.

"What?" Ginny asked as she looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking is all."

"Come on Ginny, I know you better than that."

Ginny sighed as she looked around. "Hermione, what do you know about werewolves and mating?"

"Well that it's a natural instinct to mark your mate and that it's undeniable. Also that if a male waits too long to mark his mate then another can challenge him to the right. Why do you ask?"

"What do you know about those that aren't werewolves but mated to them?"

Hermione's eyes showed her understanding. "That their mate either has the choice of becoming a werewolf or that they can take the…rougher option of being marked. Harry spoke to you about it I presume?"

"Yes, Remus and Michelle told him about it. We discussed it last night."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not really sure how I feel. I mean I love him but I don't know if I'm willing to be the same way he is."

"What does Harry think?"

"He doesn't want me to be one. I can see it in his eyes. The thought of me ending up the same way as him frightens him."

Hermione nodded her head sympathetically. "What else is up?"

Ginny gave her friend a half smile. "We just…well I mean we knew but it really didn't sink in till last night. That…that we aren't going to be able to have a family together. Harry told me I deserved to have a family."

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry," Hermione said as she hugged her friend tightly. "That's really awful."

"It's because of the stupid Ministry. I hate them."

"I know Ginny, but I'll find a way around this I promise."

"Thank you so much Hermione."

"It's the least I could do for the two of you. If anyone deserves a family and a future it's you and Harry."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Come in," Dumbledore called through his door.

Ginny stepped into his office.

"Hello Miss Weasley, what can I do for you this evening?" He questioned.

Ginny had just returned from yet another transformation with the others and knew it was about time she went to speak with her parents.

"I'd like to go see my parents. I have something to tell them. Would that be alright if I spent the remainder of the day with them?"

"Not at all Miss Weasley, go ahead," he said with a nod.

"Thank you," she told him as she flooed home.

Ginny stumbled into her living room. Looking around she found it empty. She heard a pan drop in the kitchen and proceeded on into the kitchen.

"Mum?" Ginny questioned as she entered the kitchen.

"Ginny? What in the world are you doing home?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she turned to face her daughter.

"I needed to speak to you and Dad, if that's alright?"

"Of course it is. I'll go get your father and you grab something to eat."

"Thank you," Ginny said as she moved to place some lunch on her plate. She hadn't eaten anything since dinner two days ago. She spent most of her time with Harry and slept through breakfast.

"Hello Ginny," Mr. Weasley said as he placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

The two sat down, having already eaten. They waited patiently for her to finish eating, knowing that she hadn't had anything to eat all day yesterday.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I have something to talk to you about. It has something to do with Harry," Ginny told them.

The two parents exchanged looks.

"Go on," Mrs. Weasley prompted.

* * *

**A/N: You've all missed me haven't you? lol just kidding. I know my life is like super hectic right now but I just realized that this story has about two more chapters done and I did not realize that it had. Alright so I got a awesome new tan on my arms while at Special Olympics and it so totally messed up my highlights in my hair! Alright I am sure you all don't really care.**

**Alas I was absolutely EXHAUSTED when i returned home friday after having spent all wednesday, thursday, and half of friday in full sunlight and on my feet the ENTIRE time (I was sore from the waist down all thursday and Friday) Ne how I was out that night. I haven't written ANYTHING for my fanfictions and its throwing my off.**

**So the bad news, as I seem to be saying that a lot. We are moving into our new house by th 27th, which means I have to pack all my things this week and next. It sucks cuz they told me yesterday. Then I have my vocal concert tomorrow and then graduation is THURSDAY!!!! Oh I can't wait. Also my FINAL day of high school is the 23rd. Now here is the REAL reason I haven't been writing my fanfics. My best friend wants me to complete my story and I have to have it done by the 25th and I don't even have 20 pages of it written (of course I hand write these ones so its a bit different I suppose). She'll seriously hurt me if I don't get it done.**

**Now on a happier note I will be able to start writing soon, I am DYING to get back to my fanfics, I can't wait to finish them as this story has so much more to go. The final task, revealing the person who entered Harry in, if Ginny will be a werewolf or not, if Charlie and Hermione stay together, the payback the Weasleys get, and numerous other things. But most of the story is planned out and at random moments (mainly time I SHOULD be spending working on my story) I start working out DC. **

**Well here is the only update you all will be getting for oh I don't know a couple of weeks. So sorry about that, truly I am but life totally gets in the way and there is nothing I can do about it. **

**So no one kill me! I'm doing all I can to get it done and on time, then I can get back to all of this thankfully!!!!!**

**My best wishes to all who are being so patient about my updating and waiting. Sorry again to all.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Naa-chan, who gives me inspiration to write and she has been an awesome friend! **

**Seritha**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well lets see if it works this time, if not I'll be very disgruntled with ff.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Weasleys**

Harry woke slightly groggy and disoriented. His eyes swept the Hospital Wing but found no trace of Ginny anywhere.

"Oh good you're up," Remus said as he entered the Hospital Wing.

"Morning," Harry said as he sat up.

"You slept late, Ginny was up hours ago."

"Where is Ginny anyway?" He questioned.

"I think she went to go speak with Dumbledore but I'm not entirely sure. She did, however, give me this letter for you."

Remus handed Harry the letter who nodded his head in thanks.

_Dear Harry,_

_Normally I'd be right beside you when you woke up, but there are some things that I need to take care of today. I don't know what time I'll be back. I do think this would be the perfect time to get some time together with you, Hermione, and Ron. Padma is busy today so you all will get to spend the day together. Don't forget to eat something and I'll see you later tonight._

_Forever yours,_

Ginny 

Harry smiled slightly as he read the letter, recalling all those letters they had wrote during the summer.

He soon left the hospital wing and made his way back to his room. After a quick shower he headed into the Gryffindor common room.

"Hiya Harry," Ron said from where he was seated in front of a chessboard.

"Hi Harry," Hermione called over her shoulder as she attempted to move one of her pieces.

"Hey guys," he said as he sat down and watched as Ron's queen took Hermione's bishop.

The three spent part of the day playing chess before moving on to walk the grounds.

"So where is Ginny?" Ron questioned.

"I don't know, she just said she had some things to take care of," Harry said with a shrug. Hermione remained silent. She had an idea about where Ginny was, but wasn't about to share that with anyone.

"Well, what are we going to do today?"

"Let's go visit Hagrid," Harry said suddenly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Just what she needed, an encounter with the other Weasley. "Are you purposefully trying to ruin my reputation?"

"No," the two said together with evil grins on their faces.

"We just thought you'd like to spend some time with Hagrid," Ron said innocently.

"Unless you have _other_ things to do," Harry added in.

"I'll kill both of you," Hermione called as she took off after the two.

The three of them ran down towards Hagrid's hut, Hermione calling after the two.

"What are you three up to now?" Hagrid asked as he came to open the door.

"Nothing," Harry and Ron said together as they hurried in past Hagrid, to hide from Hermione.

Charlie watched on with an amused expression on his face. Hermione came in next, red in the face.

"Get over here right now you two," she said loudly.

"And what if we don't want to?" Harry questioned.

"Then I'll go get Ginny and have her get you out."

"But Ginny isn't here."

"Yes, but I'm sure I can find her."

Harry rolled his eyes as he moved out from behind Charlie's chair. "Fine be that way." Hermione shot him a smug smile and moved over to one of Hagrid's large seats and kicked Ron in the shin.

"Ouch, what did you do that for?" He complained as he moved away from his hiding spot.

"Because I can," Hermione huffed as she took a seat.

"Nice to see you all as well," Charlie said calmly.

Hagrid laughed as he sat down. "What are you three doing out here?"

"Well Ginny is off doing who knows what," Harry said.

"And Padma is busy," Ron added.

"So we thought we'd come down to see you since we've been so busy all year," Hermione finished.

* * *

"Draco," Lucius said calmly as he gazed down at his son. "Why haven't you gotten her yet?"

"It's not that easy," Draco said. "Every time we try to get at her that blast wolf comes. I don't know what to do, it's too fast."

"Then kill it. Use a sword, I didn't teach you how to use one for no reason. Time is drawing near and we must have the girl."

"I'll get her."

"You better or it will be your head that our lord takes next. If you need help ask Snape."

"I will do that father. I will not let you down this time," Draco said as he bowed his head.

"The next time you do this I will not be there to keep you from being expelled. This is your final chance Draco."

The two men separated, neither of them realizing that two girls where hiding in the shadows.

"Do you think we should tell Harry and Ginny?" Pansy whispered to her friend.

"I think that would be a brilliant idea," Daphne added.

"Definitely."

* * *

"Harry told me something that I think you both should be made aware of," Ginny started. "Eventually Harry and I are supposed to mate, like him marking me, which usually consists of a bite on my shoulder according to Michelle. But if he were to bite me when he is transformed then-"

"That would result in you becoming one as well," Mr. Weasley added when Ginny stopped.

"Correct."

"Is there another option?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"Yes there is," Ginny told her, realizing that her mother was afraid of what would happen to Ginny. "It's a bit rougher, but it would have the same effect as it would if it was the other way."

"So what is it that we need to know?"

"You know the Ministries laws on 'dark' creatures right?"

"That they aren't allowed to hold positions within the Ministry, that they are all supposed to be registered and that they aren't…" Mr. Weasley trailed off as this knowledge seemed to lodge into his mind.

"You mean…" Mrs. Weasley started but stopped as well.

"Yes," Ginny said weakly. "Harry and I discussed it last night. We plan to stay together despite what the Ministry says we can and can't do."

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry for both you and Harry," her mother said as she hugged her daughter tightly.

Ginny hugged her mother back.

"There is more isn't there," Mr. Weasley said sadly.

"Yes Dad there is."

Mrs. Weasley pulled back, looking at her daughter with a concerned expression. "You've made your choice haven't you?"  
"Yes Mum I have, that's why I've come to talk to both of you."

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were now sitting in his common room playing exploding snap. That is how Pansy and Daphne found them.

"Harry! Ginny!" The two called when they burst into the room.

"Ginny's not here," Harry told them as he turned to look at them.

"What's going on?" Padma asked as she came in behind them, breathing heavily. "I saw you two practically bolting down here so I thought I'd come."

"We've got some problems," Daphne said when she caught her breath.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Draco, Snape," Pansy breathed. "They are going to try and kidnap Ginny again."

"What?" Harry growled out.

"We overheard them talking about it. Lucius told Draco to get Snape's help to catch Ginny. We came as soon as we could," Daphne told them.

"Where is Ginny?" Hermione questioned.

"Right here why?" Ginny said as she came through the door. "What's going on?"

"Apparently Draco and Snape are going to try to kidnap you again," Harry growled.

Ginny blinked and nodded her head. "Well what did you expect? With Draco still at school it was bound to happen eventually. Do you two know when?" She questioned the two Slytherins.

"No," they said sadly.

"Lucius just told Draco he couldn't fail again," Pansy told her.

"I see. Well we don't need to sit and worry about it if we don't know when it's going to happen. I doubt it will be soon because he still has to plan it out."

"We just have to be a bit more cautious is all," Hermione told them. "Just keep an ear out for anything that sounds suspicious."

They all nodded their heads and suddenly the cards exploded. Everyone jumped, having completely forgetting about the game altogether.

"Where have you been?" Harry questioned as he got up to hug his girlfriend.

"Here and there," Ginny said as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You smell like the Burrow," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh really? It is my home you know."

"Yes but its much stronger now," he commented off handedly as he nuzzled her neck.

"Would you two please refrain from doing that while I'm in the room?" Ron questioned from where he sat beside Padma, who was chatting with Hermione about Transfiguration.

"Look the other way or get out," Ginny told him as she refused to leave her spot in Harry's arms.

"What were you doing at home?" Harry questioned, completely ignoring Ron.

"I just went to see my parents is all," she commented as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I take it you won't be telling me what for then."

"Not right now. Have you eaten anything?"

"A sandwich or two why?"

"Because I told you to eat. You know how you get if you don't eat after your transformation. Come on, we are going down to the kitchens," she told him as she pulled him towards the door.

"But I'm not hungry," Harry complained.

"Yes you are now come on. I'll give you a cookie if you come," Ginny teased.

"How about a kiss?"  
"If you behave you might."

"Gross," Ron commented.

"Shut up," Harry and Ginny said together and Ron just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"What are you doing out here?" Charlie asked a few days later. Hermione was sitting out by the lake, half reading, half looking out at the lake.

"Just reading up on something for Ginny," Hermione said as she smiled up at him.

"I see, what about?"

"Nothing you'd be concerned about. What are you doing out here?"

"Just wandering the grounds. You never realize how much you work with dragons when you have to work with these lesser creatures," Charlie said as he sat down beside her.

Hermione nodded her head as she closed the book she was reading and set it to the side.

"Concerned about the final match?"

"I've got some time before I have to worry about that," Hermione commented as she brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"I hope you do well."

Hermione just smiled at him. Charlie smiled back. The two hadn't had much time to talk since their kiss. Charlie was still a bit iffy about the whole idea of dating her since she was so young. Hermione was worried that Charlie really just didn't like her like that and was afraid of hurting her feelings.

She could still hear some of the taunts from some of the girls at school. How she was dating a Weasley who was much too old for her. A few girls were slightly envious of her and that made her blush when they asked her questions about him. She had no idea who was going to be at the bottom of the lake that day, but Charlie was the last person she would have thought would be there.

What she was more afraid of was what her parents would think about this whole tournament and Charlie for that matter. She didn't think they would be too keen on her liking let alone kissing someone who was about six years her elder. She didn't even want to think about what the Weasleys would have to say about this.

Hermione sighed heavily and turned to look out at the lake again.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked softly.

"Just thinking is all," she said quietly.

"About?"

"You mainly," she admitted after a moment.

"What about me?"

"Just, I don't understand anything. I mean you're six years older than me, you _can't_ like me. And now the whole school knows I like you. I'm worried about what I'm going to tell my parents when I get home about all of this. What your parents think, since I know there is no way they couldn't possibly know about this. I just don't understand."

Charlie pulled Hermione into a hug, holding her closer. "Just because I'm six years older doesn't mean I can't like you Hermione," he said softly. "I do like you, but I don't think either of our parents would agree on us dating. You aren't even sixteen yet and I've been out of school for the last four years."

Hermione sighed heavily. She knew that he would say something like this.

"But I think we could at least make an attempt," he said after a few minutes.

"What?" Hermione questioned a bit shocked that she pulled back from him to look up at him.

"Unless you don't want to that is."

"No, that's not what I meant, I just wasn't expecting that," she said quickly.

Charlie smiled and kissed her forehead. "We'll figure something out even if we only get to talk through letters."

Hermione nodded her head and smiled up at him. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes I do."

* * *

Ginny was the first to wake the next morning or so she thought. She looked around her room for its other occupant, but when she came up short she climbed out of bed. After changing into a pair of jeans and a sweater she made her way into their common room.

"Morning," Harry said as he came into the room. His shirt was soaked with sweat and his hair was sticking to his forehead.

"Where have you been?" Ginny questioned as she looked him over.

"Working with Fleur. I'll go take a quick shower and meet you in the Great Hall. Then we can head into Hogsmeade."

"Alright but hurry up."

Harry just smiled as he headed up the stairs, kissing Ginny's nose as he passed. Ginny pouted.

He just laughed and kept going. Ginny rolled her eyes as she headed down to the Great Hall.

"What are you smiling about?" Ginny questioned as she looked at Hermione.

"Nothing, why?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're a very bad liar. What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Boys," Pansy said as she passed their table, shooting them a smile.

"Mainly a Weasley," Daphne added as she followed behind Pansy and on to their seats.

"How do those two know everything?" Hermione questioned as she glared at the two girls.

Ginny laughed. "I don't know, but I like it. So what's Charlie done now?"

"Nothing."

"He must have said something to your liking or you wouldn't be smiling so much. Let me guess he finally told you that he wants to meet your parents?"

"How did you know that?"

"He's my brother, I've known him for a lot longer than you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And where is your better half?"

"Showering."

"What was he doing up so early?"

"Practicing with Fleur."

"I see," Hermione said with a nod. "I wonder how good he is at kickboxing now?"

"Don't know, want to find out?"

"No, not particularly."

"Hello ladies," Ron said as he sat down beside Hermione. "Where's your better half?"

"Why does everyone think he is my better half?" Ginny demanded.

"Because he doesn't have a Weasley temper," Ron pointed out as he began piling food onto his plate.

"No he's just really stubborn and has a temper of his own that could match a Weasley's," Ginny said with a huff.

"But we've yet to see you two get that mad at each other," Hermione added as she took a sip from her goblet.

"No they'd probably just end up snogging each other senseless instead."

"And? I don't see how that's a bad thing," Harry said as he sat down beside Ginny. "Besides she looks absolutely stunning when she's mad."

Ginny blushed and smiled up at him. "Nice to see you as well."

"But I've already seen you this morning."

Ginny just rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"So what do we all have planned for today?"

"Padma and I are going to get her some new books and probably stop at Zonko's," Ron said when he swallowed his food.

"Lavender and Parvati are abducting me to take me clothes shopping, apparently they need a third person's opinion," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"And we will be going into Hogsmeade to get your hair cut and get you some new clothes," Ginny told him. "Remus and Michelle are meeting us after you get your haircut."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Harry complained.

"They are too big for you and it wasn't _my_ idea to get you new clothes. It was Remus and Michelle who decided that you should dress decently."

Harry groaned and began eating. "Fine, if I have too."

"Yes you do," Ginny said calmly as she started eating her breakfast as well.

"See you all later," Hermione said as she waved at them as she hurried to catch up to Lavender and Parvati.

"Bye," Ron and Padma said as they headed off in their own direction.

Ginny linked her arm with Harry's. "At least we get to head into Hogsmeade today."

"Yes, it's nice to get out," Harry said with a bright smile.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing," Harry told her innocently.

"Liar."

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look today?"

"No," Ginny said slowly, glaring up at her boyfriend.

"Well you do," he said before planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

"What's gotten into you today?"

"Nothing at all. I'm just in a good mood."

Ginny rolled her eyes but let the conversation drop. The two made their way into a beauty shop. A lady approached them, smiling.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" She asked.

"He needs a hair cut," Ginny said as she pointed to Harry.

"We can do that, just take a seat."

Harry did as he was told, Ginny coming to stand beside him.

"Do you know how you want it cut?" The lady questioned.

"Yes," Ginny said as she told the lady how she wanted Harry's hair to look.

After a while the lady the finally stepped back and smiled approvingly at him.

"There you go," she said with a nod of her head.

"Perfect," Ginny told the woman as she smiled at her boyfriend.

Harry stood up to take a better look in the mirror. His hair was still long, but not as long as it had been. It was about as long as it had been at the beginning of the summer and still just as shaggy as ever. The exact way Ginny preferred his hair and Harry couldn't disagree with it, he liked it.

"Thank you very much," he said as he turned to face the woman.

"It's no problem."

After paying for the haircut the two left the shop in search of Remus and Michelle.

"Nice haircut," Remus said as the two approached them.

"Very nice," Michelle agreed.

"I thought so too," Ginny said with grin on her face.

"It was her idea," Harry pointed towards Ginny.

"Well come on lad, let's get you some new clothes," Remus told him.

"I don't see why I need new clothes," Harry complained.

"Because you've got to look nice for your girlfriend, besides those clothes don't fit you that well."

The two continued to argue as they left the girls to themselves.

* * *

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and two other Slytherin boys were waiting in the shadows just outside of Hogsmeade. Ginny and Michelle were chatting away when suddenly Michelle stiffened.

The five of them quickly surrounded the two of them, wands aimed at them. Michelle's wand was aimed at Draco.

"Put your wand down, you're outnumbered here," Draco sneered.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Michelle said. "Numbers mean nothing when you can't catch us," she snapped.

Ginny's wand was pointed at Crabbe.

"What do you even want with me?" Ginny snapped at the young Malfoy.

"It's not what _I _want it's what my father wants with you. However, getting rid of you would solve a lot of problems."

"Leave her alone," Ginny growled.

"I can take care of myself Ginny, but it's always good to have backup."

"Then you should be pleased we are here," Pansy announced as her and Daphne showed up, each holding their wands.

"Parkinson? Greengrass? What the hell are you doing?" Draco demanded.

"Protecting our friends," they snapped as the easily moved into position with the other two.

"I see you weren't worthy to begin with," Lucius snapped as he came out of the shadows. "Very nice Draco."

"Thank you father," Draco said with a nod of his head. "We should leave now before that wolf shows again."

"In time, I want to see this beast."

Ginny stiffened, her eyes angry as she realized they were going to hurt _her_ Harry. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Protective aren't we?" Lucius sneered. "You will be fun to break."

"You have to get to us first," Michelle growled threateningly. "Where are they?" Michelle questioned.

"I don't know," Ginny said worriedly.

"They are coming," Daphne said soothingly.

"What are you talking about?" Lucius demanded.

"Whether or not to castrate you when we get to you," Michelle said offhandedly.

A howl broke them all out of their conversation, a second one following in its wake.

Michelle brightened as she heard the two so familiar howls.

A growl came from behind Lucius, making all of them look. This one was a gray color, its teeth were showing, as he growled at Lucius.

A second growl drew their attention towards the area behind Draco. The black wolf was waiting, growling deep in his throat.

"Did you know Remus could do that?" Ginny whispered to Michelle.

"No, I think we've missed a lot of things about being werewolves," Michelle whispered back.

"I see we have a new arrival," Lucius said.

"I'll kill you this time," Draco sneered as he turned to face the black wolf.

"This time you won't get out alive," Ginny snapped.

The black wolf growled, ready to pounce to protect his mate.

"Can we get Dumbledore sacked for this?" Pansy questioned.

"I sure hope so," Daphne said.

Suddenly Crabbe, Goyle, and the two assistants were knocked unconscious.

"Well that was easy," Michelle commented. "Girls, will you please go retrieve Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes ma'am," Daphne and Pansy said as they ran off.

"What?" Lucius snapped. As he took a step the gray wolf growled.

"You shouldn't have pissed them off," Michelle said coldly. "And if you hurt them I swear on my life I'll kill you."

Draco looked between Ginny and the black wolf, finally seeing his eyes. "Father, it's Harry Potter!" He cried as he pointed towards the black wolf. "Now I'll keep my promise from this summer Potter."

Harry growled deeply in his throat. At the same time the wolves ran at them. Both Malfoys pulled out swords.

Ginny and Michelle screamed, realizing that silver was used in the blades.

Draco's sword barely missed Harry as Harry's teeth sank into Draco's shoulder before ripping the skin away.

Remus, however, wasn't as lucky. The blade sliced his leg but Remus still ripped through Lucius' chest.

Michelle screamed out in fury, her eyes beginning to dilate. Ginny couldn't spare the woman a glance as she watched the blade cut Harry's shoulder. Without a thought Ginny's wand was gripped in her hand as she sent multiple hexes that slammed into Draco's back. Michelle firing hers a second later.

The two Malfoy's hit the ground, but the two wolves still paced around them, ignoring their wounds as they stood over them.

"Harry," Ginny cried as she moved towards him but he growled in warning at her.

"Don't," Michelle said. "They aren't done yet."

"What's next killing them?"

"Yes."

Ginny turned to face Michelle, hiding her face. "I suppose it's the only way."

Harry pulled Ginny out of Michelle's arms. Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's alright Ginny, everything is going to be fine," he said softly.

"You didn't…did you?"

"No, he'll go to Azkaban for attacking you. This time there is no way around it."

"Are you alright Remus?" Michelle questioned as she examined his arm.

"Not enough silver to do any damage to us," he said with a smile. "They don't know what we are, if they did it would have been more silver in the blade."

"So it's not bad?" Michelle questioned.

"Not at all," he said as he hugged her.

"Oh good, I don't think I'd be able to control myself if it was worse."

"We are fine," Harry echoed. Ginny pulled back and smiled up at him.

"You must get tired of saving me all the time," she said quietly.

"Nah, it's good exercise," he told her with a grin.

Ginny laughed and pulled his head down to hers as she kissed him warmly. Harry held her tightly, kissing her back.

"Thank you so much," she whispered when they pulled apart.

"I'll do anything to protect you Ginny."

"I told Albus this was a bad idea," McGonagall said as she approached. With a quick wave of her wand the men were bound and levitated. "You all should get back to school."

"Yes ma'am," Harry, Ginny, Daphne, and Pansy chimed together.

"You two need to see Madam Pomfrey," Michelle told Remus and Harry. "I know you said you were fine but those wounds will take longer to heal unless you go see her."

"Come on Harry," Ginny said as they headed towards the castle.

Pansy and Daphne walked on either side of the young couple.

"Don't you think you'll draw attention?"

"What does it matter to us? We don't care anymore," Pansy said as she held her head high.

They walked through the bulk of the town. Students parted as the four of them walked through the streets. Hermione caught up to them, falling in behind them.

"I take it we are going to get an explanation later?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes," Pansy said as she fell behind to walk beside Hermione.

"Cool we get to make a statement," Ron said as him and Padma walked in line.

"The only thing we need is a Hufflepuff," Padma remarked.

"So I take it you are all done with whatever you were doing?" Harry asked over his shoulder.

"Yes," Hermione, Ron, and Padma said together.

"Besides this is a lot more fun," Padma added.

"Hey!" Ron said indignantly.

"I didn't mean it like that. Besides I want to know how my sister is going to react."

"Right, I don't think we were aiming for that," Pansy added but alright.

"I like the idea, I want to see what the two gossip queens have to say," Daphne put in.

"I don't care at the moment," Ginny said as she gazed at Harry's shoulder wound.

"It's fine," Harry said quietly.

"I don't believe you."

Harry grinned and the two continued on their way towards the castle.

All of them ignored the chatter that erupted behind them as they passed.

"What do we have here?" Madam Pomfrey questioned as she looked at Remus and Harry.

"They were hit with swords, with silver in them," Michelle growled.

"Oh that's not good. Sit down the both of you and let me have a look. Ladies and gentlemen, you can all head back now."

"Can I stay?" Ginny questioned as she wasn't too keen on letting go of Harry.

"You may stay Miss Weasley."

"What? Why does she get to stay?" Ron asked as he was being ushered out.

"Because she has a right to be here and you do not," Madam Pomfrey said.

"But that's my best mate."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she pushed Harry onto one of the beds and sat down beside him.

Madam Pomfrey looked over both of them, frowning as she worked.

"Well?" Michelle asked softly as she turned to the head healer.

"It's nothing too serious. However, there wasn't a strong so we don't have as much to worry about. However, you two will be resting for the rest of the day. This medicine will extinguish the silver from your body but it's going to make you very irritable and hungry. So don't expect to do anything for the rest of the day."

"Well there goes that shopping trip," Harry said with a laugh.

"You aren't getting out of it that easily," Remus told him, causing Harry to groan.

"You two head back to your rooms, I'll send the potions with them when I'm done speaking to them."

The two nodded their heads and headed out of the Hospital Wing, arguing the entire time.

"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked worried.

"No, not at all, I just need to explain the side effects a bit more."

"Oh?" Michelle questioned.

"They aren't really going to be themselves for a day or two while the silver is being worked out of their body. They are going to be a bit more, wolfish, I guess would be the correct terming. Meaning they are going to be a lot more protective, stand offish to other males, and probably a bit more intimate."

"You mean they are going to act like they do when the full moons about to rise," Michelle said with a nod of her head.

"Pretty much. After they sleep it off that's all you have to worry about."

"How long will that last?" Ginny asked.

"A couple of days. The wounds weren't bad so it shouldn't take too long. Just for every hour they sleep will be able to tell you how many days they will be like that."

"Wonderful," the two women said together.

After being handed the vials they made their way out of the Hospital Wing.

"So, Harry talked to you?" Michelle asked softly, careful that no one over heard them.

"He did," Ginny told her with a nod.

"And?"

"I've made my choice. I spoke with my parents about it as well."

"How do they feel about it?"

"I'm not really sure. They aren't very forthcoming about this whole issue at all. They are a little standoffish when it comes to Harry but they will get used to it, I hope."

"Don't worry about it. Things will fall as they please."

"That's not always a good thing."

Michelle just smiled.

* * *

"Hello," Harry said from where he sat on their bed.

"Hey, here you go," Ginny said as she handed him the potion.

"This doesn't look like it's going to taste very good," Harry commented dryly.

"It's never supposed to," she reminded him.

"Are you staying with me?"

"If you want me to I'll stay."

"Please? I feel a lot more at ease with you lying beside me."

Ginny smiled and kissed his forehead. "Alright, I'll stay."

"Thanks," Harry said before he downed the potion. "This does taste gross."

"Told you, now lie down."

The two situated themselves comfortably on their bed and it wasn't long before Harry was fast asleep.

Ginny found it hard to sleep so instead picked up a book and began reading while Harry slept soundly beside her.

Hermione was the first to arrive and talked to Ginny quickly before leaving the room and telling the others that Harry was currently resting and would hopefully be up in a few hours.

* * *

**A/N: Alright I tried this yesterday but unfortunately it didn't work. Now I have to redo all of it. For some reason FF deleted the chapter or something like that so I have to redo this whole entire thing.**

**I want to say hello again to everyone, I know you've missed me lol jk and I have sent out messages to everyone who sent thier support last night and given my thanks to everyone. I really do appreciate all of it and it helped me out so much. I finished ch. 16 of this story and ch. 17 is about 4 pages away from being done and that ch. is the FINAL one in the story. lol jk ch. 18 won't be that long I'm afraid as it will be like a wrap up of the story. So it will be done.**

**I'm still stressed but I've been working on finding multiple ways of relaxing but its a lil hard but I owe a HUGE thanks to my best friend Naa-chan for helping me escape my house just to go have fun and be totally stupid. Alas my biggest thanks to all of you who helped me with your advice and all of that, I truly appreciate it and I think I've just repeated myself yet again! **

**Seritha**

**p.s. for anyone who does read The Return as well I am sorry to say I haven't written anything on it yet and I dont know when I will be able to do that. But it WILL get done.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Portkeys**

_It was cold, bitter cold. _

_The wind whipped around a still form. Long hair ruffled in the torturous winds. Rain drops soon began to fall steadily, lightly at first before increasing in magnitude. _

_The figure remained still, gazing out in the distance. _

_The field that lay in front, was soaked through with blood._

_Bodies were scattered across the vast expanse of grass. Their bodies ripped to pieces only their faces remained intact, their faces contorted in fear and pain. A haunted look glistening in their eyes._

_A howl broke the still silence. Another howl followed, followed by another, until over a dozen howls echoed behind the first._

_They broke through the trees on the far end of the expanse. _

_One form in front, walking steadily through the rain, mud, and blood. Water soaked through the figures clothing._

_Slowly the clouds shifted, revealing the devastating light of the full moon. Light shown on the area, adding to the horrific sight that lay between the lone figure and the numerous moving bodies. _

_The light trickled behind the figure, revealing a handful of others, wands drawn in protection against the oncoming threat._

_'Ginny, get back here,' Bill called out to her but she refused to listen. Her eyes were locked on the figures that moved towards her._

_'Miss Weasley, it would be very wise to take the portkey back,' Dumbledore told her. _

_'Please Ginny, you can't do anything now,' Percy begged of his younger sister, the fear in his voice echoing in her mind._

_She didn't budge. Her eyes still locked on the wolves that approached them. _

_They stopped only paces away from her._

_All of them hunched over, growling deeply in their throats._

_'Run,' Tonks urged. _

_'No,' Dumbledore said. 'Keep your wands out.'_

_They moved to strike but Ginny moved, blocking them, arms held out wide to stop them._

_'Don't. Take me, leave them,' she pleaded._

_'No!' Bill, Percy, and Charlie cried._

_They looked at each other and moved to surround her. Growls ripped from their throats._

_'Stop!' Bill cried as he fired a spell._

'No!' Ginny screamed but it was too late.

Ginny sat up in bed with a strangled cry. Sweat soaked through her clothing. Her eyes searched wildly for Harry. When she didn't find him she slipped out of the bed, not caring that her clothes were soaked.

Harry was sitting on the couch, chatting with Hermione. She slipped down the steps and practically tackled Harry.

Startled he fell back against the couch, holding Ginny tightly as she curled up against him.

Worried he looked towards Hermione for some help. She mouthed 'nightmares' and quietly excused herself as she left the room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He questioned softly as he began rubbing her back.

"Nightmare," she mumbled against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd have one."

Ginny didn't reply as she kept close to his chest.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"Just a nightmare. When did you wake up?"

"About an hour or so ago."

"How long?" Ginny questioned.

"About four hours," he said with a shrug.

Ginny groaned. "Four days."

"What are you talking about?"

Ginny pulled back and looked at him. "You're going to be slightly irritable, exceptionally protective, and a lot more intimate."

"You mean its like being a werewolf without having to transform at the end of it."

"Pretty much," Ginny told him before snuggling against his chest.

Harry held her tightly, kissing the top of her head. Ginny smiled softly as she stayed in his arms.

* * *

"Hey Ginny," Pansy greeted the next morning.

Ginny looked up from her spot at the Gryffindor table. She quirked an eyebrow at the older girl. "Hello Pansy."

"Where is lover boy?"

"Sleeping, he's still tired from yesterday. You do realize this is only feeding Hogwarts chain of gossip don't you?"

"Well it's not that big of a deal," Daphne said as she sat down next to Ginny.

"Morning to you too," Ginny said with a shake of her head.

"Excuse me but the Slytherin table is over there," Lavender told them as she appeared behind the girls.

The three of them turned to look at the girl.

"I'm sorry but I don't see anywhere were it says we _have_ to sit at the Slytherin table," Pansy said calmly.

"We aren't talking to you Lavender, we are here to talk to Ginny," Daphne put in.

"So it is true then," Lavender said quietly.

"Yes, that we are friends with Slytherins. Big deal Lavender," Ginny commented as she turned back to her breakfast.

"You'd do better to associate yourself with better people Weasley," Lavender growled as she walked off.

"That was wonderful," Daphne said dryly.

"Very much so," Pansy commented.

* * *

Molly Weasley entered her kitchen and was startled by the sight she saw.

Bill was currently suspended upside down in the air. His entire face was covered with hundreds of boils and his body was currently green.

Percy hung beside him, his body was purple, his hair was now a bright pink, and he had hundreds of boils on his face, arms, and legs.

Mr. Weasley was gazing up at his sons, a smile on his face.

"So have you boys learned your lesson yet?" Mr. Weasley asked calmly to his two sons.

"Yes," Bill and Percy said reluctantly.

"Can you _please_ get us down now?" Percy questioned.

"No."

"What?" They cried.

"Why not?" Bill demanded.

"Because only Ginny knows how to get you down. I better get to work," Mr. Weasley said as he left the kitchen, smiling at his wife.

Molly followed him out into the living room. "Was Ginny getting her revenge?"

"Yes and she did something similar to Fred and George in the Great Hall. Although I can't really blame them for getting back at the boys for what they did."

"Let's hope this is the last we will have to worry about this," Mrs. Weasley said with a soft smile on her face.

"I think they've learned their lesson," Arthur told her. "I'll see you tonight at dinner."

"Have a good day at work."

* * *

"What is the next task?" Hermione mused quietly beside Fleur. The two girls were sitting out by the lake, Harry and Viktor flying some laps above it. Ginny was fast asleep next to Hermione, a soft smile on her face. Gabrielle was resting against her older sister, sleeping peacefully as well.

"It will probably be very difficult," Fleur told her as she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"More than likely."

The two girls fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the two other champions enjoy some free time.

"Hello," Rebecca greeted as she took a seat beside Fleur.

"Hello," the two girls said with a smile on their face.

"She sleeps too much," Harry complained as Viktor and him landed again.

"Then maybe you should let her sleep at night," Fleur suggested with a grin.

Harry just glared at her before dropping down beside Hermione and bringing Ginny into his lap. She immediately curled up against him, still sleeping peacefully. Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, letting his chin rest on top of Ginny's head.

"One more week," Viktor said calmly as he sat between Fleur and Rebecca.

"It's almost over," Hermione said sadly.

"The year or the tournament?" Harry questioned.

"Both but I am more waiting in anticipation for the final task so we can be done with it."

"Yet we don't want the year to end, it would mean we all go back to our lives," Fleur said quietly as she looked down at her sister's sleeping form.

"That's what owls are for," Rebecca pointed out, even though her voice was sad as well.

They all remained silent as the watch the sun begin its decent.

* * *

"Wake up," Ginny prodded Harry's side.

"I don't wanna," Harry grumbled as he pulled Ginny back down to his side.

"You have to. The final task is today and I expect you to eat some food today," Ginny said as she tried to break free of his grasp.

Harry smiled as he moved Ginny onto her back as he gazed down at her. "Maybe I want to stay in bed all day," he said softly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, smiling up at him. "Well that's too bad because you have to compete in the final task. So, are you going to let me up or not?"

"No, I don't think I will," Harry told her as he bent down to kiss her neck.

Her eyes slid half way shut as he kissed her neck again.

"I like it better in here," he whispered in her ear as he placed another light kiss on her neck.

"But you have to compete," Ginny pointed out softly but made no move to push him away, if anything she freed her hands to wrap around his neck.

"I'd rather snog my girlfriend senseless if it's all the same."

Ginny chuckled and turned his head to face her. "When this is all over we can snog as long as you want," she told him as she placed a kiss on his lips. "But now, I want you to get dressed and meet me down in the Great Hall."

Harry grumbled under his breath but moved off of her. He leaned down to place one more kiss on her lips before heading into the bathroom.

With a smile, Ginny rolled out of the bed and headed out of their room.

As she entered the Great Hall, she caught sight of Hermione, pouring over yet another book as she ate breakfast. Ron was nowhere in sight.

"Morning Hermione," Ginny said as she sat down across from her friend.

Hermione looked up at her before returning her gaze towards the book. "Good morning Ginny."

"What book is that?"

"Ministry laws on 'dark' creatures."

"Have you found anything interesting?"

"Nothing yet but it's still early," Hermione said with a shrug.

Ginny nodded her head and began pilling food onto her plate.

Harry arrived a few minutes later and sat down beside Ginny.

"Morning ladies," he said with a pleasant grin as he kissed Ginny on the lips.

"Morning Harry," Hermione said as she placed her book down on the table.

"Morning," Ginny said as she pushed a plate of food towards him. He grinned before shoveling food into his mouth.

"There you are Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said. "When you are done with your meals you have some visitors who want to see you two."

"Thank you," Hermione and Harry said together as she walked off.

"I wonder what all of that was about," Ginny said with a shake of her head.

"Probably nothing," Harry told her as he finished off the last of his pumpkin juice. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Ginny said as she hugged his waist.

"Bye," he said softly as he walked out of the Great Hall, Hermione following in his wake.

"I wonder who it is," Hermione wondered aloud.

"Me too," Harry commented.

The two entered the same room where they had first begun the task. They could see Viktor talking animatedly with his parents. Fleur was talking happily to her mother, her sister holding her mother's hand.

"Harry, Hermione, its so good to see you two," Mrs. Weasley gushed as she hugged both of them tightly.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said when she was released.

"Hello," Harry added as he hugged her back.

"Hello Hermione, Harry," Bill said with a nod of his head.

"Hello," the two chimed together.

Fleur looked over her mother's shoulder, meeting Bill's gaze. The two smiled shyly at each other, gaining a laugh from Harry, Hermione, and Gabrielle. The two turned away, only to be greeted by identical grins on their mother's faces.

"How have you two been?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she turned back to look at Hermione and Harry.

"Very good," Hermione told her, smiling.

"I'm glad."

* * *

Hermione was currently pacing back and forth in the small waiting area.

"You are making me nervous by pacing so much," Fleur told her from where she sat against the wall.

"Sorry," Hermione said with a sheepish grin. "I just can't seem to sit still."

"Well do try," Harry commented. He was leaning against the wall, his hands behind his head.

"Yes, its not going to help any," Viktor added from his seat.

The four of them remained silent, each of them taking the time to center themselves.

"I hope this doesn't end badly," Harry said after a while.

Three heads turned to look at him, fear etched in their faces.

"What do you mean?" Viktor demanded.

"I don't mean for you all," he told them quickly.

"Don't think it Harry James Potter," Hermione said fiercely, her voice shaking. "Everything is going to be just fine."

"Hello, hello, are you all prepared for this?" Barty Crouch asked as he entered the room with a flourish.

"No," they all said dryly.

"Wonderful, now out you go," he told them as he ushered them out into the Quidditch pitch.

Loud cheers and applause rose up from those watching. Harry's eyes sought Ginny's from where she sat between Fred and George. Ginny gave him a half smile, one of which he returned.

The four of them lined up at the different starting points. Harry took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on what he was about to do.

"Welcome everyone to the final match of the Tri Wizard tournament," Dumbledore said loudly. "Today is going to be an event like no other. The four contestants will try their best to reach the center of the Labyrinth, where the cup will be waiting for the victor. You may think you know someone but you don't until you face them head-to-head in a test of your will, strength, and knowledge. Since they are all tied for first they will be entering together."

Harry and Hermione traded looks, both of them nodding their heads. All four contestants did that. Harry jumped when a piece of parchment appeared in front of him. He could hear Hermione, Fleur, and Viktor snicker. With a shake of his head he opened the parchment.

_Best of luck Harry._

Ginny 

Smiling Harry quickly put a message back on the paper and made it appear in front of Ginny. Turning he watched her grin.

"On the sound of the cannon, you may begin," Dumbledore announced loudly startling Harry yet again.

Suddenly the cannon exploded and all four of them ran into the hedge maze, the paths closing behind them.

Harry continued running his course, turning every once in a while. His senses were on high alert, too high for his taste. He ducked down, narrowly missing a creature as it passed by him.

His head was spinning, something didn't feel right. Like he was forgetting something, something _very_ important. Shaking his head he picked up his pace a little. His speed was coming slowly to him, not the sudden burst that he thought he would get.

A large skrewt appeared out of nowhere and Harry had to jump to the side. He quickly fired multiple spells at it before knocking it unconscious.

"Those things are huge," he grumbled as he moved along.

He heard the sound of someone casting a spell and dropped to his knees. A large creature hissed and fled into the shadows.

"Sorry about that," Hermione said as she helped him to his feet.

"No problem, I sort of ran into that one."

"Yes you did, how's it coming?"

"Slowly I'm afraid."

A loud cry could be heard.

"That was Viktor," Hermione cried as she took off running in the direction his cries were coming from, Harry following beside her.

They found him lying unconscious, a bloody Fleur fallen not far from him.

"What happened?" Hermione questioned as she knelt beside Fleur.

"We were attacked by some creature, I have no idea what it was but I'm sure it wasn't supposed to be here," Fleur gasped as she looked at the blood coating her hands. "I think I'm done."

"You should go back," Harry agreed as he backed away from her. The smell of blood was making him thirsty? Why was he thirsty?

"Thanks," Fleur said as she sent the red sparks into the air. She moved to sit by Viktor's unconscious body. "Get going."

Hermione and Harry nodded as they took off in separate directions.

Harry crossed a few other creatures but he did his best to avoid them. Suddenly Hermione slammed hard into his side. The two tumbled to the ground.

"Ouch," Hermione groaned.

"You hit me!" Harry cried indignantly.

"I did no such thing, you ran into _me_."

The two grinned.

"Look!" Harry cried as they both spotted the cup.

"We made it!" Hermione said happily.

A loud cracking sound made the two spin around. A huge black figure loomed behind them.

"Run!" Harry screamed as he yanked Hermione to her feet. Hermione barely had time to get to her feet before they ran off towards the cup.

A high-pitched scream made goose bumps rise on their skin. Harry kept a firm grip on Hermione's hand as they hurried towards the cup.

"It's getting closer," Hermione cried as she did her best to keep up with Harry's speed.

Harry pulled on her harder, increasing their speed.

Hermione let out a strangled cry and that was all the warning Harry got before the two tumbled to the ground. The creature had caught Hermione's ankle and caused both of them to fall onto the hard ground.

Harry whipped out his wand and started randomly firing spells at the thing. It hissed but refused to let go of Hermione, instead it drug her closer to it.

"Help!" Hermione pleaded as she fired spells as well.

Harry grabbed Hermione under her arms and with all the strength he could muster he yanked her hard.

It gave way and Hermione and Harry fell into the center of the maze, both of them panting heavily as the hedge closed the spot they had been at.

They lay there, trying to get their breath back.

"It burned my ankle!" Hermione said threw clenched teeth.

Harry moved her hand and sure enough there were burn marks across her ankle where the creature had grabbed her.

"Come on," he said as he helped her to her feet.

Hermione groaned as she put pressure on her ankle. "What the hell was that?" she demanded.

"I don't have a clue," Harry told her as they approached the cup. "Grab it."

"What? You take it, you've earned it."

"Don't worry about it Hermione, just take the stupid cup."

"How about we _both_ take it?" Hermione suggested.

Harry gave her a half smile and the two reached out to grab the handles. They felt the sudden pull at their navel and were portkeyed away from Hogwarts.

"Where are we?" Hermione questioned as she gazed around the graveyard.

"I don't know but I've been here before," Harry told her quietly.

"What? How could you have been here before?"

"In my dreams. They were at the beginning of the summer. This is where Voldemort's father was buried."

Hermione gasped, her eyes looking around. "We need to get out of here."

"I don't think so," a voice growled from in front of them.

The two teens turned to face Peter Pettigrew, the sniveling, spineless rat.

"You!" They screamed together their fury taking over.

"Yes it is me and now you are here to watch my Lord rise again."

"Hurry up," a voice hissed from not far away.

Both teens jumped at hearing the voice.

"Y-Yes M-master," Peter stuttered.

"Kill the spare," Voldemort hissed.

Harry and Hermione's eyes grew wide. It took only a split second for Harry to make his decision. As Peter raised his wand Harry shoved Hermione hard onto the ground. The hand that still held the portkey released it.

"Catch," he told her with a half smile.

"No!" Hermione screamed as her hand instinctively came out to catch it and she disappeared, the curse hitting the spot where she had been.

"You fool!" Voldemort cried. "You let her get away!"

"But we still have P-Potter My Lord," Peter said aloud as he bowed.

"Very well, make this quick."

Suddenly found himself pinned against one of the gravestones. Harry struggled against the force that was holding but to no avail.

"Now we have you Potter," Pettigrew sneered in what looked remarkably like Snape when he did it.

"You think you'll win?" Harry asked in a bored voice.

"We _will_ win," Voldemort hissed.

"Only in your dreams, only you won't be having them soon."

"Shut up, get on with it Wormtail."

Harry growled. "Don't you _ever_ use that name again! You filthy half-blood peasant!"

"How dare you insult my master!" Peter cried as he aimed his wand at Harry's throat.

"Not now, I'll deal with him when I am myself again. Hurry up."

_Pettigrew_ glared at Harry before moving to where a bundle of cloths lay. He carefully lifted it up and moved to place it into the cauldron that Harry had just noticed.

_So much for werewolf senses_, Harry commented to himself.

Harry watched as Peter stood over the cauldron, a bone in his hand.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son," Peter said aloud as he dropped the bone into the cauldron. Next Peter removed his wand. "Flesh, of the servant, willingly given, you will revive my Master," with that Peter used a spell to cut his own hand off.

Harry gasped as he saw the clouds part and a tip of the moon begin to shine. _The full moon! How could I be so stupid!_ His head was aching. _I forgot my potion_, Harry thought to himself.

Peter came towards Harry, Harry flinched back at the smell of blood, human blood. The creature within him stirred, fighting for its freedom. Peter slit Harry's wrist and Harry's blood trickled into the glass vial.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe," Peter said gleefully as he dripped the blood into the vial.

Harry twisted and turned, trying to free himself. The moon was about to make its full appearance and there would definitely be hell to pay.

White smoke billowed out of the cauldron, blocking anything from sight. Then a sickly voice spoke.

"Robe me," the voice hissed.

Harry growled, as he looked upon his enemy, the man who had killed his parents, the same man who had possessed Ginny two years ago.

"So we meet again, Potter," Voldemort taunted.

"I'll kill you, you filthy bastard!" Harry screamed as he fought to get free.

"Give me your arm Wormtail."

"Y-Yes M-Master," Peter cowered as he moved his arm forward. Voldemort pushed the sleeve back to reveal the Dark Mark. He pressed his wand to the mark and Peter withered in pain.

Harry gave a sadistic smile as he watched Peter feel pain. He could feel the moon, it was coming.

The sound of swishing cloaks could be heard and numerous pops. Suddenly the graveyard was filled with Death Eaters. Harry watched, feeling the werewolf ready to pounce, ready to avenge his mate.

"So you've all come," Voldemort said as he gazed around.

"Yes Master," they all said together as they bowed in unison, their faces obscured by the stupid masks they wore.

Harry twisted and fought against his bonds to be free, to let his animal come to life.

"He's in pain," Peter remarked a bit shocked as he watched Harry.

Voldemort turned his attention on Harry, as he fought to be free. "It's his scar, he can feel pain because I am near," Voldemort said contemptuously.

A growl ripped through his throat as the moonlight hit him full force.

The stone gave way and Harry fell to the ground and transformed.

Shocked gasps rose up from the spectators and even Voldemort looked shocked.

"He's a werewolf!" Voldemort hissed as he rounded on Peter but didn't get the chance as Harry howled into the night.

Soon, the sound of howls filled the air. Death Eaters whipped out their wands as they saw the approaching mass.

Voldemort screamed out in pain as his body began to undergo its first transformation.

* * *

Hermione reappeared in the middle of the stadium, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Help!" She cried out in desperation as she looked around desperately.

Ginny was the first to reach her. "What's going on? Where is Harry?"

"The graveyard. Voldemort, Peter, they are back!" Hermione said in a shaky voice.

Charlie lifted Hermione into his arms with ease, cradling her to his chest. "What happened to your ankle?" He demanded.

"I don't know, we don't know what it was. It attacked Fleur and Viktor."

"Harry!" Ginny cried as Bill picked her up.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore hurried towards them.

"What's going on?" McGonagall questioned.

"The cup, it was a portkey, to a graveyard. You have to go back, you have to save Harry! Peter was there and Voldemort."

Ginny was crying against her brother. "Please Professor you have to go get him!"

"Mr. Weasley, gather as many Aurors as possible and bring them here immediately. Professor McGonagall, have all the students head back to their dorms, save for the Weasley twins."

Mr. Weasley and Professor McGonagall nodded their heads.

"Miss Granger, you need to go to the Hospital Wing."

"No! I have to go back."

"There is nothing you can do now," Charlie told her. "You need to go get your leg checked out."

"I've got her," Ron said as he appeared. "Come on Hermione, let them handle this."

Hermione slowly nodded her head as she was placed on her feet and leaned on Ron as they headed out of the stadium.

"What are we going to do?" Mrs. Weasley questioned as she stroked Ginny's hair, trying to sooth her daughter.

"Get to him as quickly as possible. The cup is still a portkey, although its used up I can still get the position," Dumbledore said.

"I've called all I could," Percy said, as he appeared with Crouch and Bagman, both men holding wands.

"What's going on?" Bagman questioned.

"Harry, he and miss Granger we transported out of Hogwarts to a graveyard. Apparently Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort were waiting for them," Bill said a bit skeptical.

"That's impossible," the two men said together.

"I would bet my life on Hermione's statement being true," Mrs. Weasley said scathingly.

While Professor Dumbledore worked, Mr. Weasley returned with twenty Aurors in tow.

"This was all I could get on such short notice," Mr. Weasley told him.

"That's fine," Dumbledore said. "I've gotten the destination. Miss Weasley, please return to the castle."

"No!" Ginny cried. "I am going with you."

"It's too dangerous!" Fred, George, Percy, and Bill cried together.

Others were about to speak when they heard the distant sound of a howl. Everyone froze.

"I am going," Ginny ground out as she realized what was going on. "The full moon is out and I _will_ go," she hissed.

"Let's go then," Dumbledore said with a slight nod of his head. "Grab hold everyone."

Everyone felt the familiar pull at their navel and they reappeared in the cemetery. What they saw was something that they hadn't expected.

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and the other female Aurors blanched and screamed. The men all look disgusted.

"What happened?" Crouch questioned, his face pale.

"They were killed by wolves," Ginny said quietly. "A whole pack."

Everyone whirled to look at her.

"How do you know that?" An Auror demanded.

"Because they've been waiting for us," Ginny told them as she pointed towards the crouching figures hidden in the shadows.

People spun, wands ready as they gazed at about a dozen 'wolves'.

Bill pushed Ginny behind him but she side stepped, moving to stand by Professor Dumbledore as they slowly approached.

A black wolf lead the pack, his green eyes darker than Ginny had ever seen them.

"Get back," Bill hissed to Ginny.

"No," Ginny snapped, her eyes never leaving the pack of wolves.

They approached, all of them ready to attack. Ginny's nightmare hit her full force and made her gasp aloud. The wolves were in range, all of them snarling, their eyes crazy with hunger, blood still dripping from their muzzles.

"No!" Ginny screamed as she moved in front of Professor Dumbledore, throwing her arms out wide.

"What are you doing?" Her brothers cried.

"Take me, don't harm them!"

"No!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cried together but all of the Weasleys were being restrained by an Auror.

"Miss Weasley, I don't think this is the best idea," Dumbledore warned.

"Don't harm them, take me instead."

They all seemed to be contemplating this and the black one moved forward. Ginny cautiously took a step towards him, then another. The two stood only mere feet from each other, his stance guarded but not ready to attack.

A brown wolf lunged at her. Ginny didn't have time to react. A cry of pain rose from the brown one as the black one sunk its teeth into its shoulder. The brown one retreated back while the black snarled the entire time.

The black one turned to look at Ginny again, nudging her stomach.

_Change_, his voice floated towards her. Ginny gave a bright smile as she heard Harry's voice and changed into her animagus form.

Harry turned and Ginny followed. The pack parted as the two passed, all of them turning to follow. A gray wolf and a light brown wolf stopped to look at those watching. There was something familiar about the two but no one could tell. With a howl, they broke into a full on sprint, disappearing into the trees.

"What the hell is going on?" Bill screamed furiously. "Why in the world did you just let her go? And why didn't anyone tell me she was an animagus?"

"Well you weren't happy about her dating Harry, so why would she tell any of _you_?" Charlie snapped hatefully as he glared up at his older brother. "You four are still too stupid to realize they love each other."

"Remind me to obliterate the Aurors memory of this," Dumbledore mumbled to Mr. Weasley, who nodded his head fervently.

"Well, we should figure out what happened," Crouch said as he and Bagman approached the ripped figures.

"Their faces are intact," Bagman said in awe.

"How?" Crouch questioned.

"A pack leader," Charlie told them. "Each pack has an Alpha male, I'm guessing the black one has established dominance. He probably told them to leave them."

"Lucius Malfoy!" Fred cried as he gazed at one of the faces. "I always knew that slimy bastard was one of them."

"Whose that?" George said as he looked at the messy heap of what was a wolf.

"Voldemort," Dumbledore told them. "He must have used Harry's blood to resurrect himself and he was transformed."

"It's Snape!" Bill shouted. "He's been killed too."

"I've found Crabbe senior and Goyle senior," someone else shouted.

"It seems we have solved the issue of who is guilty and who is not," Dumbledore commented off handedly.

"And what of our daughter?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"We can't go searching, especially with all of them out there," Crouch said. "She seems safe enough, they won't hurt her."

"She'll be safe for the night and she'll return in the morning I'm sure," Dumbledore assured her.

"Why must it always be Ginny," Mrs. Weasley commented under her breath to her husband who could only shrug in reply.

* * *

Ginny followed behind Harry, keeping pace with him easily. The others ran beside them, a bit more spaced out, keeping a look out for the pack.

Harry soon came to a stop just inside of a clearing, the other's following behind him. As they all gathered, Ginny could easily count about fifteen.

They made a half circle around the two of them.

_Come forward_, Harry said as he sat down, Ginny moving beside him.

The group parted to reveal Michelle and Remus in their wolf forms. Michelle's head hung low as she approached Harry.

_What in the world is going on? _Ginny questioned Harry. She got to her feet intent on approaching but Harry growled at her, startling Ginny. Ginny whirled around to face him, shock clear in her eyes.

_Sit, she will explain_, Harry told her.

Ginny returned to her position and Harry gently nuzzled her, trying to make up for growling at her.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello!!!! I've missed you all. You see we have FINALLY moved, I know it took FOREVER and we STILL have to clean the new house shudders We got the internet back last night, but it was like almost 11 so I really didn't feel like bothering with the update then. Ch. 17 is now offically off to my beta and that means ch. 18 will be more like a epilogue if you will and its not done but I do have a legitimate excuse for that, I was currently writing another fanfic since my best friend went on vacation for a week and I was getting yelled at every oh ten seconds! **

**Now my best friend wants me to post my newest creation, but you all won't be seeing that until my beta gets a hold of it and it needs some touch up work. Even better news I FINALLY have a job! No more working for my dad but dont worry I'm only a hostess so I will still have plenty of time to write, unless I crash at my best friends then you are all out of luck grins**

**Alas thanks again for being SOOOO patient with me and here is the next chapter. And I am proud to say that I got 22 reviews for last chapter, thats the HIGHEST I've ever gotten for one chapter alone, I'm still amazed! **

**Well thanks to you all and I hope to be updating again soon so look for my new story (and a heads up it IS a HP fanfic but this has me and my best friend inserted into it but I'm going to be doing a second version of it where its just the HP characters but i'm not really sure yet, I'll see how this one goes)**

**Much love!**

**Seritha**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Treason**

Michelle moved forward. _I entered Harry and Hermione's name into the Goblet._

Ginny gasped. _You? Why did you do it?_

_I didn't have a choice_, Michelle told her quietly. _I was under the Imperious curse._

_Then how do you know it was you?_ Harry questioned.

_I put a spell on me to make sure that I would at least know what happened if I am under the curse._

_You turned your back on your pack_, another one growled.

_We weren't a pack then!_ Remus cried.

_We are _always_ a pack. Our kind has to stick together,_ a woman snapped from the shadows.

_She had no control,_ Remus begged.

_That is no excuse. She could have thrown it off if she was strong enough,_ another male growled.

_She has to go through combat, it's the only way,_ Harry told them quietly.

_You can't!_ Remus cried.

_Harry,_ Ginny said softly.

_I can't do anything about it. It's our ways._

_I'll do it,_ Michelle said as she stepped forward more, her head held high.

_No!_ Remus barked. _I won't let you do this._

_You can't stop her,_ a female remarked from the pack. _She has accepted her place._

_Then it will begin,_ a male said.

Harry moved towards her, Michelle moving back as he approached.

_I'm sorry_, Harry told her.

_Don't be, I wasn't strong enough._

_No!_ Remus cried. The other pack members kept him back. The two circled each other, looking for the others weakness. Ginny watched, worried for both Harry and Michelle but she knew there was nothing that could be done.

Harry made the first move. Michelle was prepared and easily dodged the attack but struck at him as he passed. She missed and Harry landed, turning quickly and taking a snap at her leg. He bit the air as her claws slashed out.

The two continued to go, neither hitting the other. Harry's teeth sunk into her shoulder and she let out a cry. She ripped her shoulder free, blood seeping out of the new wound.

Remus growled, still fighting to get to her but Ginny was the one who stopped him.

_There is nothing you can do for her,_ Ginny told him quietly. _You can't interfere._

_It wasn't her fault! They can't do this to her, _Remus begged.

_Everyone has a choice and she chose not to be strong enough._

_She didn't know them then._

_She knew what he was, she chose and the one who forced her to do it is already dead, by her own claws._

_We killed so many, who was it?_ Remus questioned confused.

_Snape_, Ginny said calmly.

Michelle still stood her ground, never landing a mark on Harry, the younger wolf gaining his ground. His claws tore into her, his teeth, until she could barely hold herself up.

She swayed but her eyes were determined. Vaguely she could hear Remus' cries but she had made her choice. Harry paced around her, her eyes following him as he moved. He was waiting, waiting to finish what he had started.

She tried, tried hard to hold herself up but her body was weak from blood loss. With a final grunt she fell, her body not being able to hold up to the strength that it needed.

Her eyes half closed and she could see Harry in her vision.

Remus let out an angry howl but no one released him. With his head, Harry beckoned Ginny over, who moved with ease among the others.

_Take her, she needs to heal,_ Harry told Ginny. Ginny nodded and with practiced movements, Ginny was able to hoist Michelle onto her back, carrying the crippled body with her. Two wolves followed behind them, keeping a guard out for them.

Remus watched, confused by what was happening.

Harry slowly approached him. _She'll be fine, she passed._

_What do you mean she'll be fine! She's half dead!_ Remus barked. _How could you do that to her? How could you!_

_I had no option, it was the only way. She has paid for her crime and is free._

Harry let out a howl into the night air, followed by the rest of the pack.

* * *

Ginny gazed around at all the sleeping figures. The pack had exhausted themselves the night before and as the sun had risen, they rested on. Michelle was healing quite nicely, her body helping regenerate her quickly. Harry rested against one of the trees, his back against it, his head tilted to the side.

The two who had escorted her now set Michelle by Remus' sleeping figure, the two curling up in their sleep together. They moved, collapsing side by side as they took their rest.

Ginny was tired, she had stretched herself thin that night but she still had one more thing to do. Removing her wand from where she kept it and cast a spell around the area to keep all of them safe as they rested. With that done Ginny collapsed beside Harry, who hugged her tightly as he slept on. In minutes she was fast asleep like the others.

* * *

_**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Alive and Dead Again!**_

_**Yesterday we received word from Albus Dumbledore telling us of an accident that occurred during the final match of the Tri-Wizard tournament. The two finalists, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, were transported to a graveyard on the grounds of Riddle Manor. **_

_**Hermione Granger soon returned crying for help for Harry Potter. Many Aurors and teachers at Hogwarts went to the destination to find all of the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort himself slain.**_

_**It is uncertain of how their death came about but one thing is clear that the Boy-Who-Lived is currently missing. **_

_**No one is sure if he is safe or not, but the Ministry is working quickly to make sure that he is found. Also the many families that were involved with the Death Eaters have been charged heavily of their crimes and stripped of their titles.**_

_**Also, news came to us that Peter Pettigrew, who everyone thought to be dead, was in fact alive the whole time. He turned into a rat animagus and escaped. He too was slaughtered along with the others. **_

_**The Ministry has finally cleared Sirius Black of all charges held against him and has declared an official apology as well.**_

_**It seems that Peter Pettigrew had, in fact, been the one that had sold the Potter's hide out to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and left Harry Potter an orphan. **_

_**These stunning turn of events have caused massive uproar in the Wizarding world and only one question remains unanswered.**_

_**Where in the world is Harry Potter?**_

* * *

"We've got them!" Sirius said cheerfully as he entered Professor Dumbledore's office. "Not only that but we've found the pack that came that night as well."

"Apparently Ginny cast a spell over the area to keep them all alive," Mr. Weasley said. "Because she is underage they sent an owl to us and here we are."

"Where are they now?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

"In the Hospital Wing. They are all resting and I wouldn't cross them if I were you," Charlie warned. "Something is a mystery to us though."

"What?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well its about Michelle, she was injured really badly last night but is healing really well. Ginny preformed those spells but we aren't sure why she wasn't called on those," Mrs. Weasley said with a shrug.

"So they are all safe though?" McGonagall said.

"All healthy."

"Then we should tell the public that we have found their savior."

Everyone nodded before dispatching.

* * *

_The gentle breeze brushed through her hair, tangling it around her face. She pushed the hair out of her eyes, her vision coming to rest on the lake before her. A small smile stretched across her face as she watched the wind dance across the water's surface, causing waves to appear._

_A hand rested carefully on her shoulder. Slowly she raised her eyes to the owner, smiling wider as she met a pair of dark green eyes._

_He smiled down at her, before sitting down beside her, wrapping his arms around her securely. She curled up against him, resting her head against his shoulder._

_'It's a beautiful day out,' she said softly._

_'It is, isn't it? Let's hope it stays this way,' he whispered in her ear. _

_'That would be very nice but where do we go from here? It's all over now.'_

_'Then maybe I can escape my aunt and uncle. Be free to live with Sirius like I want to.'_

_'That would be nice. We could actually see each other then,' she told him._

_'It would be very nice. We could spend the summer on the beach, enjoying the sun.'_

_'The swimming.'_

_'Life.'_

_'We can always travel.'_

_'That would be fun,' he said with a chuckle._

_'Actually doing anything with you would be just fine with me.'_

_'I agree, I am quite an interesting person.'_

_The two laughed. _

_'Is this the end of our nightmares?' Ginny wondered aloud._

_'I believe so,' Harry said a little reluctantly._

_'Now we have no excuse to lay together.'_

_'No but it will be fine.'_

_Ginny sighed and turned to look up at him, her brown eyes searching. She opened her mouth to say something only the wind kicked up, blowing her hair into her mouth._

_Harry laughed softly as he brushed the hair from her face, a grin on his face. Ginny smiled up at him, leaning forward to kiss him. He pulled her closer, kissing her lovingly. _

_A lazy smile reached her lips when they pulled apart._

_'I love you,' he whispered quietly in her ear._

_A soft gasp escaped her lips, tears forming in her eyes. 'I love you too, Harry,' she said quietly, hugging him tightly._

_He held her just as tightly, as if he never wanted to let her go, and truth be told, he never wanted to._

Ginny stirred at the sound of her name. A whine escaped her lips as she was pulled out of her dream, a dream that felt so real. Her eyes slowly opened. She took in the fact that she was lying in the hospital wing and that an arm was curled around her waist.

"Morning Mum," Ginny commented groggily as she buried her face in Harry's shoulder.

"Morning Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley said with a soft smile on her face.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Probably a day, all of you have been very tired."

"We did a lot," Harry answered for her, causing Ginny to tilt her head upward. Harry looked down at her, smiling softly at her, just like he always did. Ginny smiled as well.

"That you two did but you are the last two to wake. Michelle woke up two hours ago. She's currently getting checked over by Madam Pomfrey."

"Is she healed?" Harry questioned, concern in his voice.

"She's healed. You two will have to explain everything when you are ready. Ginny, you go get ready in the girl's dorm, Hermione and the others are waiting. Harry, some people would like to have a word with you before you leave."

"That's fine," Harry said softly as he removed his arm from around Ginny.

She sighed and slowly sat up, stretching her arms and legs. With a yawn she slid off the bed, turning around to kiss Harry lightly on the cheek before following her mother out of the hospital wing.

The door opened a minute later to reveal Bill, Percy, Fred, and George. The four boys approached his bed. Normally Harry would be reaching for his wand but decided it would be a waste of time, he was outnumbered after all.

"Can I help you boys?" Harry asked as he sat up fully, stretching slowly.

"We've come to talk to you," Fred said boldly, meeting Harry's gaze dead on.

"About?"

"You and Ginny," George told him.

"I thought we've had this discussion before."

"We want to apologize," Bill commented, finally stepping up to take his place as the oldest Weasley. "We overreacted and you can just guess at how hard it was for us. We knew you better than that and we treated both you and Ginny badly."

"We aren't asking for your forgiveness," Percy added. "We saw what happened last night and we knew that you would never harm our sister. And if Mum and Dad trust you then we do too."

"That's sweet but we don't need your approval," Harry said coldly. "Ginny will tell you the same thing. You put yourselves before what your _only_ sister wanted. Don't come talk to me about this, you should be talking to her. After all you are _her_ brother's not mine."

"We know but we think it would be best to talk to you before her," George said.

"Her temper is legendary," Fred told him with a shudder.

"Well since you are done with me I'm going to go and get clean."

The four boys nodded. Now they only had to face Ginny. All of them shuddered at the thought.

* * *

"Hey beautiful," Harry said with a grin as Ginny descended the stairs. Ginny smiled at him.

"Hey," she told him as she hugged him tightly.

"Hello Hermione, Pansy, Padma, Daphne."

"Hi Harry," the four girls said together.

"Glad to see everyone is healthy, so lets go eat," Ron said with a grin.

Everyone rolled their eyes, causing Ron to grin wider.

"Come on," Padma said as she took her boyfriends hand.

The group made their way down to the Great Hall. The hall fell silent as they entered, their eyes locked on Harry and Ginny, who were at the back.

The two just looked at each other and smiled. This seemed to snap everyone out of it as cheers broke out in the Great Hall, shaking the very foundation of Hogwarts.

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were on their feet as well, clapping and yelling along with the others.

"It's good to see you in one piece," Fleur said as she hugged Harry and Ginny both.

"Same here," Viktor said as he clapped Harry on the back and shook Ginny's hand.

"Great job," Rebecca said as she hugged them both.

"Thanks," Harry told them all with a bright smile on his face.

"Settle down, settle down," Professor Dumbledore called to the students. He beckoned Hermione and Harry forward.

The students all slowly settled down as the two made their way to the front of the Great Hall.

"I'd like to present the two winners of the Tri-Wizard tournament! Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Harry Potter," Dumbledore announced loudly as the hall broke out into cheers, the loudest being from Gryffindor, along with Viktor and Fleur.

The two smiled as they held the cup up between the two of them.

"And to finally say happily that Lord Voldemort is no more!"

Yelling erupted again and this time the sound was deafening.

Food appeared on its own as Hermione and Harry made their way back to their seats, surprised to see so many people mingling in the aisles.

Padma was sitting next to Ron, while Pansy and Daphne sat beside Hermione on the other side of the table. Ginny and Harry sat with Ron and Padma, the small group of friends laughing and chatting away.

The hall had never seemed so alive before. It was as if all the boundaries had collapsed and everyone was free of the every day prejudices. Viktor, Rebecca, Fleur, and Gabrielle soon joined the group.

Eventually Ginny tired of the continued discussions and made her escape into the now warm air of June. It would be only a few more days before Durmstrang and Beauxbatons made their trip home and only another week before they would all return to their designated places at home.

Ginny was slightly sore about the whole thing. She had come to really like Fleur and Rebecca, the two girls giving Ginny valuable insight and help when it came to fashions. Viktor was a hardy companion to have around when discussing the inner workings of the Quidditch world.

While Ginny no longer felt alone, she now had Padma, Daphne, Pansy, and Hermione to turn to if she ever needed it, she couldn't help but feeling that this would forever be the turning point in their relationships.

With Voldemort gone, it seemed that everyone was now free of the heavy burden of the fear of once again seeing his symbol cast about the skies. Harry was free of the worry and the knowledge that he had finally avenged his parent's death in one of the most unlikely ways.

Harry. He never seemed to be far from her mind and he probably would forever remain close to her heart. She had been frightened, no terrified when she had seen the moon expose itself to the world. When Hermione had returned without Harry, it was like her heart had just stopped.

It still amazed her that someone could mean so much to her. Although, she fancied herself quite lucky in the fact that she was so young and had found exactly what she was looking for.

Her feet led her towards the lake, where she had spent many days this year. It seemed a place of constant comfort.

She wasn't at all surprised when two arms wrapped around her waist. Smiling Ginny leaned back against him.

"Tired of everyone's company already?" Harry whispered in her ear.

"Not at all, I just felt like getting out into this wonderful air," Ginny told him.

"So what do you think of taking a trip to the states this summer?"

"Why?"

"Sirius says he has someone he wants to visit. Your parents said you could come if you want."

"My parents trust us with Sirius?" Ginny questioned with a raised eyebrow as she titled her head to look at him.

Harry chuckled. "Not at all but Remus and Michelle will be coming with us."

"Here I thought Remus and Michelle would be spending their summer together."

"They will, part of it I'm sure."

Ginny smiled up at him. "That sounds like fun."

"I thought so too," he said as he smiled down at her.

"You're growing again."

"It's time I got a growth spurt, I'm too short," Harry complained.

"I think you're just fine at this height."

"That's only because you don't have to stand on a stool to kiss me."

"I could just shove you into a chair if I wanted to kiss you _that_ badly," Ginny taunted.

Harry kissed her forehead.

Ginny cuddled against him. He was always so warm. "Did you have the same dream I did this morning?"

Harry stiffened and Ginny knew he had. She tilted her head up to gaze at him, his eyes gazing out in the distance.

"Maybe," he said slowly.

"Harry, even if we hadn't I still wanted to-"

"Don't," Harry whispered.

"Why?" Ginny questioned, her voice betraying how hurt she felt.

Harry's green eyes met her brown ones, completely unreadable.

"Harry! Ginny! You've got to come see this," Ron called.

Ginny let out a growl when Harry released her. She grabbed his arm, turning him around to face her. "This isn't the first time you've avoided this Harry," Ginny said in sad voice. "The only reason I could think why is because you don't and if that's true then why did you have to say it to me then? Why won't you let me say it to you?"

"Because…because I'm-"

"Hey! Aren't you two coming?"

"Sod off Ronald!" Ginny snapped loudly, causing both Harry and Ron to jump.

"Fine," Ron shouted back.

Ginny glared at her brother's retreating figure and turned to look up at Harry again, her eyes still flashing.

"I'm worried that if I tell you then you'll actually want to stay," Harry told her. "You should have a family of your own, you shouldn't have to give that up for me."

"Harry," Ginny whined exasperated. "I _love_ you, I have for years and nothing is ever going to change that. I don't _need_ a family and yes I do want one but so do you. I _am_ your mate and there isn't anyone else who is. I am going to stay and we _are_ going to figure this thing out. We are young, we have years to get it all worked out. So just-"

Harry placed his hand over her mouth, a smile on his face. "I love you too Ginny and I can't really stop you if you want to stay."

"No, you wouldn't be able to stop me," Ginny said with a smile. "So, are we done with this topic of discussion or do we have to go over this again?"

"Give it a couple of years," Harry said with a slight grin on his face.

"By then I'll have convinced you," Ginny told him as she buried her face into his chest. Harry hugged her tightly.

"You just love doing that don't you?"

Ginny nodded, too lazy to say anything.

"Come on you two, the celebrations have begun," Hermione called to them.

"I think we are fine here," Harry told her.

"I figured as much. You two stay safe then."

The three just laughed.

* * *

A knock on the door startled Ginny and Harry from where they sat working on the last of their homework. Even though Voldemort had been defeated they still had to finish out the year. Harry was sitting on the couch, balancing the books on his legs as he worked. Ginny sat on the ground in front of him, scratching away at her parchment.

"Come in," Harry called absently as he continued his work.

Fred, George, Percy, and Bill all entered the room, followed by Charlie and Ron. Harry glanced up at them, taking in their guarded stance and sighed heavily. He was hoping they'd wait to do this till _after_ he had managed to escape the wrath of his mate.

Ginny didn't even look up as they entered, her mind too caught up in her Potions essay.

"Whatever it is you want, say it now because I have a lot of work to finish," Ginny commented.

Harry set his things down, quickly levitating them to a far corner of the room. It did no good if they got destroyed.

"We want to-" Bill started.

"Apologize for being complete and total arses?" Ginny snapped as she finally looked up at them, her eyes flashing.

"Pretty much," George said as he hung his head, truly ashamed for his actions.

"We had no right," Percy added. "We were so afraid of losing you that we never even stopped to realize that we were doing more harm than good."

"That we should have respected your wishes and let you do what you wanted," Bill remarked.

"Also that we _know_ Harry would never hurt you and after what he did in that cemetery, then there is just no way that he could ever harm you," Fred finished.

"We understand if you completely hate us, you have every right."

"You think?" Ginny growled. "I should let this go, I _should_ forgive you all for being such jerks and I will because you are my _family_. It just hurts, no that doesn't even begin to cover what it felt like when you did what you did. How you could possibly put yourselves before me and in such a manner! That you could hurt not only your _sister_ but someone who you viewed as _family_ as well! What could have possibly ever possessed you to turn like that? How could you be so cruel?"

"How could you be such idiots," Ron questioned? "Ginny protected _all_ of you that night and countless others by putting herself between a pack of _hungry_ wolves and dozens of trained Aurors. It could have been a massacre had one side attacked. If it wasn't for Harry I doubt any of you would be even standing right this moment. Despite everything you did to them, how much pain _you_ caused them, they put their lives on the line to ensure that _you_ lived, that _you_ were safe and you think such a simple apology is enough? If I was her I wouldn't even so much as speak to you!"

"Yes but with family you forgive," Harry said as he placed his hands on Ginny's shoulders. She was still shaking with rage.

"I will but I'm not done with them," Ginny hissed. "One day, one day you are going to really realize what a mistake you've made. You didn't trust my judgment, you didn't trust Ron's judgment, Charlie's, or even our _parent's_ judgment on this. You betrayed your family because _you_ all thought it was the _right_ thing to do. You've lost all of our trust and you may never get that back. If you believed that what you did was right then you will _never_ make it far in life. How dare you try to tell us what we should or shouldn't do. _We_ can make our own decisions in life. You don't even know the start of _our_ problems!

"You couldn't possibly understand _any_ of what we have to go through because you don't _care_ enough to know. No one asked for this to happen, no one wanted this to happen. You don't realize how close Hermione came to being in Harry's position. It was because of those two that Sirius was set free and Buckbeak managed to live. But Harry put himself in front of Hermione to make sure she didn't have to suffer the same fate that he has too. Now he has to live with the consequences of protecting his best friend and I will _not_ move from his side _ever_ again, whether you agree to it or not."

Ginny took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She didn't even realize that tears were streaming down her face until Harry brushed them away. She looked up at him, seeing tears in his eyes as well. He pulled her into his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she said softly as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"You don't even know the half of it," Hermione told them from behind them. Everyone, excluding Ginny, turned to look at her. "I felt horrible when I found out that Harry was actually a werewolf and only because he had protected me. So I did the only sensible thing anyone could do, I helped him. I researched and I learned. I owe Harry my life and I plan to repay that debt no matter what the cost. You all jumped to conclusions, even Ron stopped to think things through.

"Do you even realize that Harry has only _one_ mate and that's it? That Remus spent almost his _entire_ life _alone_ because he had yet to meet Michelle? Do you even realize how lucky those two even are? I doubt you do, I doubt that any of you have even read a book on werewolves since you found out."

The four boys remained silent.

"I didn't think so," Hermione reprimanded. "You made an ill educated decision that hurt two people deeply. You don't even realize that neither of them can have a family because the ministry forbids it. Harry is a registered werewolf but Dumbledore and McGonagall did everything in their power to make sure that no word got out. Because he is registered they and their children could be killed for breaking that law."

"Go, just go," Ginny said softly. "I don't want to be around you all, just leave."  
The Weasley boys looked at their younger sister, her face still buried in Harry's shoulder, and turned to leave the room.

* * *

"Don't worry we will still write," Fleur said as she hugged Ginny tightly.

"I sure hope so," Ginny told her. "Who else am I going to get fashion tips from?"

"Hey!" Hermione cried indignantly. "I'm not that bad."

"No but I can always help too," Rebecca commented as she hugged Ginny as well.

"And for once I've found someone who knows just as much about Quidditch as me," Viktor said as he picked Ginny up in a huge hug.

"She's a brilliant witch," Harry remarked as he wrapped Ginny in his arms.

"That she is but not as brilliant as mine," Viktor challenged as he hugged Rebecca.

"Before this gets out of hand, we really are going to miss you all," Hermione said as she hugged Fleur.

"We'll see each other again," Rebecca promised.

"Definitely."

"Beauxbatons, lets go," Madam Maxime called loudly.

"Bye!" Fleur said sadly as she waved bye to them, Gabrielle waving as well.

"See you all soon," Michelle said as she passed them, waving.

They watched as Beauxbatons loaded into their carriages. Everyone waved and yelled goodbyes as the carriage took off into the distance.

"Durmstrang!" Karkaroff yelled. He was one of the few Death Eaters who was too much of a coward to appear that night.

"Bye," Rebecca and Viktor said as they made their way to their ship.

"This has been a fun year," Hermione said with a laugh.

"Fun?" Ron, Ginny, and Harry questioned.

"I thought so. We've made new friends and we get to spend the rest of our school lives just being kids."

"Well, as much as we can be," Ron commented.

* * *

"I don't want to go home," Ron complained from where he sat beside Padma.

"Oh thanks, I feel so loved," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"Why, you won't even be home half the summer. You'll be off fraternizing with Harry."

"So? You'll be with Padma."

"And I'll be _all_ alone by myself," Hermione said with a dramatic sigh.

"I'm sure _someone_ will keep you company," Pansy drawled as she entered the compartment.

"Someone with red hair and freckles."

"I didn't know Ginny was visiting," Harry and Ron said together.

Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes while the two boys laughed.

"Why am I dating him again?" Ginny questioned as she looked up at Harry.

"Because I'm devilishly handsome," Harry told her with a grin.

"Keep dreaming wonder boy."

"Knock it off you two," Ron complained.

"You started this," Harry pointed out.

"Did not, it was Hermione who started it."

"Hey," Hermione said with a huff. "I didn't start anything. _You_ were complaining about going home."

"Alright, enough of this mindless chatter," Daphne complained as she sat beside Pansy. "We've had a _very _long year already."

"I agree, lets keep this simple," Padma commented.

"Simple is fine with me," Hermione, Harry, and Ginny said together.

Ginny snuggled up against Harry, her arms wrapping around his waist. "So what are you doing when you get home?"

"I don't know. Sirius said he's already gotten my things from the Dursley's. So we are going wherever he wants to," Harry said with a shrug as he began running his fingers through her hair. A smile lit up her face.

"So when will I be seeing you?" Ginny asked.

"Anytime you want, as long as your parents agree," Harry told her as he pulled her into his lap, holding her tightly.

"Gross," Ron complained.

"Then find another compartment," Ginny grumbled. "We were here first and if you have such a problem with it then _leave_."

"Please do, you're no fun."

"Ouch, even Harry is out to throw me away. Come on Padma, we aren't wanted," Ron complained as he got to his feet.

"I thought they were talking about you," Padma said with a sigh as she got to her feet, taking hold of Ron's hand. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear and she broke out into a huge grin. "See you guys later," she told them as she pulled Ron out of the compartment.

"Well they are going to snog each other senseless," Pansy said with a laugh. "Hey Daphne, did we stop by to visit our lower classmates?"

"I don't believe we did. I also think I spotted the Gryffindor chasers planning something on those two twits who play beaters," Daphne put in as they headed out.

"Oh I have to get in on that one!" Hermione said as she hurried after the two.

"Well that was quick," Ginny commented with a laugh.

"Peace and quiet, I like it."

Ginny smiled and kissed him. "I like it too."

* * *

"Harry! Ginny!" Sirius called with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Sirius!" The two said together as they hugged him tightly.

"It's great to see you," Harry told him, grinning brightly.

"And in public too," Ginny added with her own smile.

"Well people still aren't that happy to see me, some lingering doubts I'm afraid. However, you, my dear boy, are now leaving with me to head towards our new home."

"Where?"

"It's here in England. I think you'll like it."

"As long as its not Grimmauld place."

Sirius chuckled. "Of course not!"

"Ginny, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said with a bright smile.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry told her with a grin when he was released from his hug.

"Hello Mum."

"You two are looking better."

"Thanks," they said together.

"Now Molly, remember I'm taking Ginny and Harry to America with me for three weeks," Sirius told them.

"I don't see why the need to spend three weeks away from home in the states," Molly argued.

Sirius winked at the two before he started the argument with Molly. Ginny and Harry slipped back into the crowds.

"Bye lovers," Pansy said as she appeared beside them. "Be good."

"And remember, no children until _after_ you leave Hogwarts," Daphne added with a grin on her face.

"Hey!" Ginny cried indignantly. "I'm only thirteen."

"Yes but we were thinking more around fifteen or sixteen," Pansy told her.

Ginny swatted the older girl hard in the arm. "That's not funny," Ginny huffed.

"We thought it was," Daphne said with a laugh. "Take care you two."

"Bye," Harry remarked with a laugh.

"That wasn't funny," Ginny complained when the two Slytherin girls had disappeared.

"I thought it was," Harry said.

"Come on Harry, we have to be getting home," Sirius called over the crowd.

"You too Ginny," Molly cried.

Ginny and Harry sighed.

"I'll see you in a week," Harry promised as he hugged her tightly.

"A week is too long," Ginny said with a sigh.

"It won't be _that_ long."

"One day is too long."

Harry just smiled and kissed her. "Bye my love."

"Bye Harry."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, its been over two weeks since I last updated but in all fairness this is the chapter before last and I hate to see this one come to a close! I mean honestly, its depressing, of course this is how I always feel about the ending of my stories, including each of the twist of fate, which, its STILL getting hits and favorites and it wasn't that good was it? I mean I didn't think I did such a great job on one and two, three and four were a bit of an improvement though but I mean how was it that good? **

**I should stop dwelling on it since I prolly won't get the answer I am looking for. And just so you know NO the next chapter is not done and NO I am not working on it. Also i think I have a couple more chaps of The Return done but don't expect an update right now. I hate to say this but I haven't written any of my fanfics in a couple weeks. With my new job and well life it gets a lil busy. I would have updated last night but I got home around 11 and 10 40 something the night before but I love my job, it keeps me busy. **

**Now the next chapter may be longer, I don't know but what I do know is that it is the last chapter and that it is a bunch of short stops through out the years so thats about it for what I can think happens. There isn't much else to say, I mean I am still super depressed about this coming to a close, it was one of my favorite ones to write.**

**Oh side note Love Me, but Don't Hate Me, is finally up under soaringhearts, which is actually coming along great, I love writing with my sister on this story, for anyone interested in checking it out.**

**Thats it**

**Seritha**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Lovers**

_Harry/Ginny's summer end of fourth year_

"Harry!" Ginny cried happily as she descended the stairs of the Burrow and into the arms of her boyfriend.  
"Ginny!" Harry said happily as he lifted her off her feet, holding her tightly as he spun her around. Once back on her feet she pulled his head down, kissing him fiercely.

A cough interrupted the two, making them both pull apart and turn slightly red at their actions.  
"Now that you two are reacquainted, go get your things," Sirius told Ginny with a chuckle.  
"Oh right!" Ginny said as she bolted back up the stairs. Harry just shook his head.  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Harry remarked when he realized that they were in the room.  
"Hello Harry, enjoying your summer so far?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
"Very much so."  
"Done," Ginny commented as she came hurtling back down the stairs, a bag slung over her shoulder.  
"That's all you're taking?" Mrs. Weasley asked confused.  
"It's all shrunk that's all," Ginny told her mother. "See you in three weeks." Ginny pulled Harry outside, who waved his farewell. The three adults just shook their head.

"Don't worry; Remus, Michelle, and I will keep an eye on the two," Sirius reassured them.  
"I'm not sure I like that," Molly mumbled.  
"Take care," Arthur said as he hugged his wife.  
"We will."  
Harry and Ginny were ready to go, Ginny gripping Harry's hand tightly in her hand. Sirius shook his head as he approached the young couple. He produced a portkey and the three of them took hold. The familiar pull on their navel appeared and disappeared a moment later. They were now standing outside of what looked like a muggle airport.

"Airport? Why are we at an airport?" Harry questioned.  
"And how did no one see us?" Ginny wondered.  
"I'm gifted," Sirius said. "And yes an airport. I hate portkeying across such extreme distances."  
"There you are, you are going to be late," Remus said as he and Michelle appeared.  
The couple were practically beaming, they were recently married and enjoying their time together to the fullest.

The five of them made their way to their terminal after a lot of baggage checks.

* * *

_Two days later…I think_

"Where exactly are we going?" Remus asked from his seat at the back of the mini van that Sirius had rented. Michelle was sitting up front while Harry and Ginny sat on either side of Remus.

"I told you it's a surprise so stop asking," Sirius said agitated.  
"Well there is definitely something up. When Sirius says it's a surprise, it really is a surprise."  
"Wonderful," Harry and Ginny said together.  
It seemed like hours in the car, actually it was really only an hour, before they arrived outside of a small house. It couldn't have been more than two bedrooms and a bath.

Sirius looked exceptionally nervous as he got out of the car. The four slowly followed as he approached the white door.

It suddenly opened to reveal a blonde haired woman, her green eyes livid. "Sirius Orion Black! Where in the hell did you go? How could you just leave like that without so much as a word of warning or even if you were safe!" She cried agitated. "I should skin you for that!"

"It's not my fault I was called back," Sirius whimpered as he tried to calm the blonde's fury.  
The four spectators traded confused glances.  
"It wasn't safe to write otherwise I would have. I thought you'd stop worrying after that package I sent."  
"Well it didn't do any good," she huffed, then her attention rounded on the four others. "And it seems you've lost your manners as well."

Sirius looked sheepish. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Everyone this is Marissa, Marissa this is Remus, his wife Michelle, my godson Harry, and his girlfriend Ginny."

"Hello," Ginny said first as she stepped forward to shake her hand.  
"Hello," Marissa said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."  
"We'd say the same but this is the first we've heard of you," Remus told her as he shook her hand.  
"Sirius! You didn't mention me?"  
Sirius jumped. "I'm sorry but I wasn't sure how they'd react."  
Marissa glared at him, making him cringe back. "Well come on inside then and have a seat."  
After they were all seated in the small living room, the talking began.  
"After I escaped after last year I almost got caught a few times," Sirius started. "So I decided that the safest place would be for me to go to America, where no one would be looking for me. I took up a job and met Marissa. I was living then in a crappy run down apartment with five other people. We became friends and I eventually moved in here with her. Then I was called back by Dumbledore for your transformation and then I came back here after. I was here when Dumbledore sent word about what had happened at the tournament."

"That explains a lot," Remus added after a moment. "Well its nice to meet someone that can put Sirius here in his place."

Marissa smiled warmly at him. "It's not that hard really."

* * *

_**Hermione's summer after fourth year…two weeks into break**_

Hermione Granger was locked away in her bedroom pouring over large volumes of books. If someone looked closer they would realize that all of them had to deal with either Ministry laws over the past century or werewolves.

She dedicated her free time, when she wasn't doing homework, to solving the dilemma that faced not only Harry and Ginny, but Remus and Michelle as well.

So far she had made stunning progress and was on the verge of a breakthrough, when the doorbell rang downstairs. Hermione barely registered the sound, but was startled by the sound of her mother's voice.

"Hermione Granger, get down here right this instant!" Her mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
She sighed as she got to her feet, stretching. She had been reading since about ten that morning and it was now four in the evening. Hermione pulled her bushy hair back as she made her way towards the stairs.

The sight that greeted her wasn't one she had been expecting to see. Charlie Weasley stood at the foot of the stairs next to her mother, who was currently red in the face.

"Charlie," Hermione said with a smile, despite the look on her mother's face.  
"Hey," he said with a bright smile.  
She descended the stairs and hugged him tightly, but pulled away quickly so that her mother wouldn't get too mad.

"Can you please explain to me what in the world is going on?" Her mother asked calmly.  
"I don't know why he is here," Hermione offered.  
Charlie sighed. "I've, well we, wanted to talk to you about…well…us," Charlie stuttered, not quite sure what to say.

"Us? Like as in…"  
"Yes," Hermione put in.  
Her mother just kind of stared at her. "This is a joke right?"  
"No," Hermione told her. "This is not a joke. I should probably explain to you what happened over the summer."

"That would be an excellent idea Hermione."  
"Let's sit then?" Charlie offered.  
After about two hours Hermione and Charlie had explained the events that happened over the previous school year. To say her mother was stunned was an understatement of her reaction.

"Absolutely not," she said sternly. "You are far too young to involve yourself with someone who is almost eight years your senior. You are_young,_ you need to experience things before you do something like this. You're only fifteen for goodness sake."

"But mum," Hermione pleaded.  
"No buts young lady. However, I won't tell you that you can't talk or write to him, but dating is absolutely out of the question at this point. Maybe in two or three years I'll have changed my mind, but until then I will not allow this."

Hermione sighed. "Yes ma'am."  
"Thank you for listening to us," Charlie said politely.  
She just nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to call your father. It was a pleasure to meet you Charlie and you are welcome in our home, but only if myself or my husband is home."

"Thank you," he said with a nod of his head.  
Hermione watched her mother leave the room. "You knew that was coming didn't you?"  
"I had an idea, but it's not as bad as it could have been," Charlie told her. "At least we still get to talk and she is right, you do have things to learn before that."

Hermione just sighed. "I don't have to like this and I don't have to agree with it, but I will listen to my mother on this."

Charlie just smiled as he hugged her tightly. Hermione buried her face in his shoulder as she hugged him back.

"Do I still get to kiss you?" Hermione questioned softly.  
He chuckled. "If I'm around and no one else is then sure."  
Hermione just laughed.

* * *

_Fifth year…beginning of term_

"It's so good to be home!" Ginny said cheerfully as she entered the Great Hall.  
"I know what you mean," Pansy told her as she gazed around the Hall, a bright smile on her face.  
"To think the halls will no longer be plagued by that greasy git and his little toy," Pansy remarked happily as she dropped into a seat.

"Little toy? Do I even want to ask?" Hermione questioned dryly.  
"No," Harry and Ron said together.  
They all crowded around the table as their fifth year began.  
"So do you think anything exciting will happen this year?" Ginny asked from where she sat snuggled up against Harry.

"No," Pansy and Daphne said together.

* * *

_Random day during Fifth year, hallway outside of Transfiguration_

Ginny was just leaving her class. Harry had disappeared half way through class, leaving her by herself. Well she did have Hermione and Ron, but she would rather be sitting next to her boyfriend.

Hermione and Ron waved goodbye as they headed off in the opposite direction. It was their last class of the day and the two were going to the library. She was sure Ron was going to see Padma.

As she walked down the halls she waved to fellow classmates. She had just rounded a corner when two arms wrapped around her. One covering her mouth, the other holding her waist.

Ginny tried to scream, her fear rising instantly.  
"Don't scream," a voice that was distinctly male whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. His lips touched her neck and she instantly relaxed. She knew exactly who was holding her. "Missed me?" He asked as he let go of her mouth.

"You prat," Ginny hissed as she tried to glare at him, but he held her in place. His lips continued kissing her neck, distracting Ginny slightly from what she was saying. "I can't believe…you…scared me like that."

"I didn't think you'd freak out," he mumbled against her neck, making Ginny's knees weak.  
"What's gotten into you?" Ginny asked off handedly as her eyes slid shut.  
"You of all people should know what time it is."  
"Oh yea," she whispered and she suddenly found her back pressed against the wall, his lips still attached to her neck. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer.

After a healthy dose of snogging the two made their way towards the common room, grins plastered on their faces.

* * *

_Random moment, fifth year, by the lake_

Hermione had found this spot to be her favorite one. After the events of last year, it seemed the perfect place to collect her thoughts.

Over the summer she had diligently wrote Charlie, who replied in kind. The more she spoke with him the more she fell for him. They had seen each other only a few times over the summer and she enjoyed watching him interact with her parents. Her dad was really warming up to him, but her mother was still on the outs about him.

Two arms wrapped around her from no where.  
"Hey beautiful," Charlie whispered in her ear.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked happily as she turned around to face him.  
"Got a vacation and took a break to see Mum and Dad, so I thought I'd drop by and visit," he told her as he placed his forehead against hers.

"I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too. How's school been so far?"  
"Tiring, as always. Ginny and Harry have been disappearing more than usual."  
Charlie rolled his eyes. "I trust them, they won't do anything."  
Hermione nodded as she leaned up to place a kiss on his lips.  
"You know we aren't dating," Charlie reminded her when they pulled apart.  
"So? That doesn't mean I can't kiss you or snog you senseless," she reminded him softly, a grin on her face.

He shook his head. "I think that's perfectly alright," he told her as he kissed her.

* * *

_Random moment, fifth year, Christmas at the Burrow_

"We are home!" Ginny called happily as she threw open the door to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione coming in behind her.

Harry smiled when his girlfriend entered, holding his arms open to her. Grinning she ran into his arms, knocking him back into his seat as she cuddled up against his chest.

"Shopping was killer," Mrs. Weasley complained as she kissed her husband.  
"But we got everything we needed," Hermione said cheerfully as she sat on the floor in front of Charlie, resting back against his legs. He smiled and ran his fingers through her bushy hair.

"We'll help," Ron said as he and Padma got up to help Mrs. Weasley put away the foods.  
"We are here!" Sirius cried theatrically as he threw open the door the Burrow. Marissa carrying a little baby girl in her arms, smiling as she entered. Remus and Michelle entered as well, smiling as they waved to everyone.

"I want to hold her," Ginny said as she bounced to her feet and straight to Marissa.  
"She's still a bit sleepy," Marissa told her as he handed her daughter over to Ginny.  
"Hello beautiful," Ginny cooed as she held the little girl and returned to her seat on Harry's lap. He held her around the waist, smiling down at the little girl.

"Hello," Harry said as he tickled her cheek.  
The little girl smiled up at them, waving her little fists in the air.  
"She's adorable," Ginny added. "Aren't you?"  
"She's beautiful."  
"Why thank you," Sirius said proudly.  
"She takes after her mother," Harry added with a sly grin.  
"Thank you," Marissa said with a genuine smile towards Harry, as she elbowed her husband in the side. Sirius pouted.

Hermione watched Ginny and Harry as they showered the little girl with attention. She couldn't wait to give Ginny the good news, as well as Michelle.

The family enjoyed the peaceful evening that was ahead of them. Hermione's parents were conversing happily with the Weasleys, as well as Michelle and Remus. Sirius, Viktor, and Harry were currently playing with Danielle, who seemed happy with the attention she was getting. Marissa and Ginny were talking with Fleur and Rebecca, probably about fashion.

"Hello," Charlie said as he sat down beside her.  
"Hey," she told him with a grin.  
"Getting ready to tell them?"  
"Yes, think they will be happy?"  
"Very much," he told her as he leaned closer.  
"Getting brave now aren't we?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
"Your parents are preoccupied."  
She smiled and cuddled up against him.  
Dinner was soon called and everyone headed into the newly extended kitchen. Everyone talked happily as dinner was eaten. Hermione steadily got more nervous as the night wore on; if it wasn't for Charlie's silent support she probably would have said something too soon.

When dinner ended the women were all ushered out of the kitchen, the men deciding to clean up. Mrs. Weasley fretted about her kitchen being burnt down, but Mr. Weasley assured her everything would be fine.

The women gathered in the living room, settling around the house to get some time to relax. As the women talked away the men worked diligently at cleaning.

"Fred, get the table cleared and George, start on cleaning them," Mr. Weasley said as he delegated jobs to all those helping.

"So Harry, what did you get Ginny for Christmas," Bill asked as the two worked on drying dishes that Ron and George washed.

"A new broom," Harry said with a shrug. "She'll need one if she tries out for Chaser next year."  
"She's going out for Chaser?" He questioned shocked. "I didn't know she was a chaser."  
Harry chuckled. "She isn't forth coming about things sometimes."  
"So Hermione, didn't you have something you wanted to tell me?" Ginny asked as she lounged beside her friend, Padma on the other side, while Fleur and Rebecca relaxed on the floor.

"Well yes you, Remus, Michelle, and Harry, so we can wait till the boys are done," Hermione told her.  
Then the girls launched into discussing their boyfriends, a topic that didn't last long considering three were dating Ginny's brothers. So the topic moved towards clothing, something all of them could enjoy.

It wasn't long before the men had returned, then Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Remus, and Michelle headed into a separate room.

"What's up?" Harry asked from where he sat, Ginny curled up against his side.  
"I've decided to give you all an early Christmas present," she said with a smile as she pulled four cards out of her pocket. She passed them out and Ginny squealed.

"You did it!" Ginny cried happily as she launched herself at her friend.  
"I'm confused, what is it?" Remus asked as he and Michelle looked at the cards they held.  
"It gives us full permission to have children, to have a family!" Ginny told them as she hugged Hermione even tighter.

"How?" Was all Michelle could ask.  
"I did a lot of research into the treatment of werewolves over the years. At one point they were allowed to have children and the werewolf trait doesn't carry on for some reason. It has something to do with your genes canceling it out. The actual werewolf trait is more like a virus. It's inserted into your body system, but not into the reproductive area. Meaning that it's not passed on to your children. Don't ask me how that works, I'm still confused myself."

"So this means…" Remus started but he was too afraid to finish his sentence.  
"It means that you all are free to have families. Also all werewolves are being informed of this news."  
"How did you get the ministry to pass this?" Harry questioned.  
"I had a lot of help. Mr. Weasley, Percy, Fleur's father, they are all into politics, they helped back me up."

"Thank you so much," Michelle said as she hugged Hermione. "This means so much to us," she whispered.  
"I know, that's why I did it," Hermione told them with a smile.

* * *

_**Random moment, summer after fifth year**_

"Hermione Jane Granger, get down here this instant!" Her mother yelled up the stairs.  
Hermione jumped, having been lost in her summer reading and bolted down the stairs. "What's wrong?" Hermione breathed as she got to the bottom.

"There seems to be someone here for you," her mum said as she pointed towards the living room.  
Confused Hermione made her way into the living room, surprised to see Fleur waiting for her. "Fleur, what are you doing here?"

"Well we all decided that some of us girls need to take a trip. We are going to Hawaii for a couple of weeks. That is, if you want to come?" Fleur asked with a grin.

"Really?" Hermione asked shocked.  
"Really."

* * *

_Summer after Fifth year, Hawaii_

"This is beautiful!" Ginny gushed happily as she gazed out over the beach.  
"I agree," Rebecca added as she began spreading her beach towel out.  
"Now don't you wish the boys had come," Pansy remarked as she stripped off her shirt.  
"Why? So they can just gaze at us all day?" Daphne asked.  
"That and they'd be shirtless," Ginny pointed out, a grin on her face.  
"This coming from the girl who spent a year in the same bed as her boyfriend," Fleur added.  
"How did you know that?"  
"Bill told me," Fleur said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "So how is it coming with my dear older brother?"  
Fleur just smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know."  
"Very much so," Ginny told her. "I want to know when I get to become an aunt."  
"Ginny!" Fleur cried as she swatted at the younger girl. "You'd be a mother before me."  
Ginny glared at her.  
"Alright ladies, calm down," Hermione told them with a chuckle.  
"Yes, let's enjoy some much needed time off," Rebecca told her.

* * *

_**Summer after Fifth year, Burrow**_

"I don't see why they all got to go to Hawaii," Ron complained.  
"You mean without us?" Harry asked with a chuckle.  
"Just think of all those guys that would be there."  
"Ron, get over it," Bill told his younger brother.  
"It's just not fair."  
"Hello all!" A loud voice called from the front.  
"Ginny!" Harry said happily as his girlfriend came into view. He was grinning at her. Ginny smiled warmly at her boyfriend, letting him take all the time he liked to look her over. She had acquired a slight tan in Hawaii.

"Harry," she said as she made her way over to him, dropping down into his lap and kissing him lightly on the lips. "Miss me?"

Harry grinned as he just pulled her head back down to his. "Very much," he gasped when they had pulled apart. He nuzzled her neck, making her chuckle.

"Missed you too love."  
"Hey Hermione," Harry said as he looked up at his bushy haired friend.  
"Hi Harry," Hermione told him with a grin on her face. "You two are horrible, it's only been a week."  
"A very_long_ week," the two said together as they cuddled together on the couch.  
Hermione rolled her eyes while Ron was busy snogging Padma, who was quite happy to be back.  
Fleur and Bill were standing by the fireplace, talking quietly to each other.  
"He's in the backyard," Harry told her when he realized what Hermione was looking for. With a grin she headed out there, leaving Harry and Ginny to get 'reacquainted.'

* * *

_**Sixth Year, some odd random moment**_

"So what are you planning on doing?" Hermione asked as she looked at the petite red head that lounged on her bed.

Ginny looked up at her bushy haired friend, confusion clear on her face. "What do you mean?"  
"He's getting closer. It may be next year but he is going to mark you. So what are you going to do?"  
Ginny sighed and scratched her head. "I don't know. I mean I was pretty sure I always knew what I was going to do and I want to, but I don't really know."

"Either way you are going to let him right?"  
"Of course I am. I love him and nothing is going to change that. Harry means the world to me."  
Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way, it would be a pity if you didn't."  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's been over a year since Voldemort was killed and sometimes it's still hard to feel like we are safe. I mean we didn't have a lot to worry about but you'd think something…interesting would happen to us."

"So those two dragons that tried to nest at Hogwarts wasn't fun enough last year?"  
The two girls grinned. Apparently two rogue dragons had managed to escape one of the reserves. It was the middle of mating season and the two had thought Hogwarts would be the perfect breeding grounds. The school had to be evacuated in the middle of the year due to the problem they had created. It gave the students a chance to learn about different cultures and animals.

"I'll admit that was fun. Charlie never looked so surprised in his life when he saw them."  
Hermione smile faded a bit, catching Ginny's eyes.  
"Will you stop worrying? He isn't going anywhere Hermione. We Weasleys love with all our heart and we hold onto that until the end," Ginny told her.

"But why me?"  
"Why not you Hermione? Don't sell yourself short. You're an amazing person and that's what my brother likes about you, that and your chest."

Hermione launched a pillow that hit Ginny directly in the face while the younger girl burst into fits of laughter. "That wasn't funny."

"It was hilarious!"  
The two girls laughed, enjoying some much needed girl time.

* * *

_Summer after Sixth year, Burrow_

"So what do you think he wants?" Harry asked as he looked up at his girlfriend. His head was currently resting in her lap, her fingers running through his hair. She looked down at him, turning her attention away from the book she had been reading.

"I don't know but it's probably important," Ginny told him as she turned back to read her book.  
Harry smiled softly as he watched his girlfriend. Her sixteenth birthday was closing in and Harry couldn't help but grin at the idea. Unlike most wizards and witches, Ginny would be allowed the rare opportunity to be approved to use her magic before she was seventeen. Because she was a year ahead of her fellow classmates it seemed unfair that she not be allowed the same opportunities as many students in her year.

Of course Ginny was oblivious to this as Harry had yet to inform her. His eyes focused on her long red hair. She usually kept it down when he was around, knowing he preferred it that way. Harry still couldn't fathom why she had agreed to stick with him for so long. After all she was growing up into quite the young woman and many of his classmates were starting to take notice.

Much to his annoyance, his werewolf counterpart was_ very_ territorial and Harry hadn't much liked the idea of_ any_ man looking at what clearly belonged to him. He had come across many who were actually brave enough to cross his path and he had quickly set them straight. Ginny was none the wiser about many of his actions or at least that was what she let him believe.

Ginny had known from the beginning about Harry's interaction with many of the males at the school, who were finding her quite attractive. While she was flattered with the attention she wished they'd stop, she had what she wanted and she wasn't going to give it up. Harry was hers and she was his. She found it sweet that Harry would stake his claim so openly and surprisingly without violence.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Harry asked softly.  
A soft smile graced Ginny's lips but she continued to look at the book. "I think you did this morning."  
He chuckled. "You are and I love you."  
"I love you too, now hush so I can finish this."  
Harry rolled his eyes and with the speed that Ginny had become accustomed to, she found herself lying flat on her back, Harry leaning over her, and the book on the floor. He grinned down at her, his green eyes dancing brilliantly with the love he held for her.

"You can finish it later," he whispered as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on the side of her neck.  
Ginny sighed, knowing she wasn't going to finish this story till tomorrow. "I want to finish it now though."

"Too bad," he told her as he began kissing up and down her neck. Ginny's eyes slid half way shut as she began to enjoy herself.

"My parents could walk in any moment you know," she pointed out softly as she slid her hands into his long hair.

He nuzzled her neck before moving to gaze into her eyes. "They aren't home," he whispered before he bent down to capture her lips in a loving kiss. Ginny responded immediately to his kiss, pulling his head down to hers as she kissed him back.

"Well, you two should have better chaperones," a voice said laughingly from near them.  
Harry slowly pulled back, glaring up at his godfather. "Very funny Sirius," he growled as he moved to lie down beside Ginny on the couch, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ginny glared at him as well as she snuggled back against him.

"Now we aren't going to get any free time," Ginny grumbled. "You just had to interrupt."  
"Someone had to, who knows what you two would have done otherwise."  
The two teens rolled their eyes but they both clearly remembered a few nights ago. They hadn't done anything drastic, they had just got carried away before Hermione knocked on Ginny's door, making the couple spring apart.

"Is there something you needed?" Harry questioned.  
"Not me, them," Sirius said as he pointed towards Michelle and Remus, who were grinning brightly at the two.

"Hey!" The two teens said happily.  
"They didn't even say 'hi' to me," Sirius pouted.  
"Get over it," Marissa commented as she swatted at her husband.  
He pouted and Marissa just rolled her eyes.  
"Come on, we have to go catch Molly and Arthur."  
"Bye!" The two said as they disappeared into the floo network.  
"Well, we have something to ask you Harry," Remus told him with a smile.  
"We were wondering if, well both of you really," Michelle added.  
"If you wouldn't mind being the godparents to our child."  
"We know how well you are with Sirius' daughter."  
"So we wanted to ask."  
"Yes!" Harry and Ginny said together as they got up to hug them.  
"You're pregnant!" Ginny cried happily.  
"Yes, we are," Michelle said.  
The two proud parents were beaming, finally being given what they always wanted, a chance at a family, and a chance at true and utter happiness.

* * *

_Random moment, Seventh year_

Ginny was currently lying outside on a cool Saturday afternoon in September. In a week Harry would go through his monthly transformation. And in one week, Ginny would have made her decision.

The change was a progression. Harry had slowly started becoming a bit more intense in their relationship. Their snogging sessions would last a bit longer and generally Ginny could never remember how many times she had lost a shirt. He gradually became more protective and always seemed to need to touch her when they were together, usually holding her hand or an arm wrapped around her.

At first Ginny hadn't been sure of what she was seeing, but in the end she realized that her time was about to be up. She had years to think this through and knew that when it came down to it, she had the perfect decision made already. Albeit she was still a bit nervous, but she had decided that she would be with Harry until her last breath.

Harry didn't really realize that he was going through a sort of change, but he did notice the new intensity in their relationship. He tried to ease up a bit but found that no matter how hard he tried he just needed her and needed her badly.

"Hey beautiful," Harry said quietly as he knelt beside her head.  
Ginny tilted her head back and smiled up at her boyfriend. "Hey, what are you doing out here?"  
"Looking for you. Ron and Hermione released me for the rest of the afternoon. So I came looking for the beautiful red head."

"I think Susan is in the Great Hall," Ginny pointed out a cheeky grin on her face.  
Harry growled and suddenly his lips were on hers. It was a different sensation kissing him upside down but the intensity was still there. Just as suddenly as he kissed her he release her.

Ginny whimpered and glared at him, while he just grinned down at her. "That wasn't fair."  
"Now Ginny, when have I ever been fair?" He asked as he moved to lie down beside her. Instantly Ginny snuggled up against him, throwing one leg over his and holding him captive against her. "Comfortable?"

"Very much," she mumbled into his neck, pleased to feel him shiver beneath her.  
The two remained in a peaceful silence as they just lay together, enjoying the last bit of warmth they would probably have for a while. Although Ginny had to admit curling up with him in the common room beside the fire was just as good, if not better.

Harry's fingers began running through her hair, a soft smile on his face.  
"Did they send the potion?" Ginny questioned.  
"They did, I got it yesterday. Remus says Michelle is due to arrive soon."  
"Why so soon? It's only been about four months."  
"Apparently the children develop faster in werewolves, mainly due to the transformations. She should have the baby either before or just after the transformation."

"Ah," Ginny commented. She was still surprised that no one had found out the truth about Harry. That he was a werewolf and that he could never change that. The press would have a field day about it. However, everyone knew that he had slain and killed all the Death Eaters and Voldemort that night in the cemetery. Many had been skeptical, but the Aurors had been living proof of that and there was nothing that could be done.

It appeared that many had their memories altered or had taken an oath not to reveal such news to anyone outside of those that had been working there. So Harry's secret was completely hidden from the world and she hoped it would be years before it was revealed.

Harry inhaled deeply, picking up the sent of Ginny and grinning. He loved the smell of her, the taste of her. She was as addicting as chocolate. Ginny's hand rested on his chest, his other hand held tightly with hers. He loved these days. Where he was able to just rest and not worry about anything other than the woman lying on his chest.

Ginny lifted her head up and looked down at him, smiling at him. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Harry said as he cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand. She continued to smile at him.

"Soon it will be too cold to do this."  
"Then we can just cuddle by the fire."  
"True, but there are just too many people then."  
"I know but what can you do?"  
"Nothing unfortunately. But we only have a few months to go," she pointed out as she pulled herself up to lie over him. His arms moved to her waist, holding her close to him.

"Just one more," he repeated as he lifted his head up, kissing her lightly on the lips. Ginny leaned down, kissing him back. The kiss started out sweet before rapidly turning passionate.

Harry rolled her onto her back, his tongue running against her teeth, begging entrance in her mouth. Ginny granted it instantly and a moan escaped her lips as their tongues dueled for control. Her hands had found their way into his hair, holding him down to her. His hands were running up and down her sides, trying to dislodge her shirt so he could feel her bare skin.

Ginny broke the kiss first when air became a necessity. Harry began kissing her jaw and then down her neck. She tilted her head to allow him easier access, enjoying the feeling of his lips against her neck.

She let out another moan as he found a soft spot on her neck. Ginny could feel her control slipping, already knowing that Harry's was long gone. She knew that soon she would have to break away from him because it would move on to other activities that weren't meant to be done where everyone could see.

With a sigh she pushed Harry up, dislodging his lips from her neck. He whimpered but didn't fight her.  
"Soon," she told him quietly.  
"Not soon enough," he complained, his green eyes hazy with desire. It thrilled Ginny that she could make him lose control so easily.

He rested his weight on his arms before leaning his forehead down to hers. Ginny smiled up at him, running her fingers through his long hair. She liked the shaggy look on him and as he grew older it fit him a_ lot_ better.

* * *

_Seventh Year, Full moon_

Ginny paced back and forth in her dorm. Biting her lips as she tried to figure out the best way to approach the impending situation that was just in range of her life. It would mean the turning point in every relationship that she had.

It would mean a bonding to a man that held her heart and a change in perspective for her family.  
A gentle knock brought her out of her musings. "Come in," Ginny remarked as she continued pacing.  
Hermione entered the room, watching her best friend with worry in her eyes. "He's waiting, he wants you to go rest with him."

Ginny nodded her head and turned to face the door.  
"You don't have to make the choice Ginny."  
"I do and I have," Ginny told her. "He doesn't even know it, but he knows something is going to happen. I love him Hermione and I will be his mate."

"Then be safe."  
The two friends hugged, Hermione giving Ginny the support she needed.  
Ginny smiled at her bushy haired friend and left the room. Harry was waiting for her in the common room, and smiled when he saw her. The second she was off the stairs she was in his arms, his mouth firmly attached to hers. She didn't resist him, she could never resist him, and kissed him back with as much passion as he kissed her. They broke apart and his eyes were burning with desire, love, and a need that she had never before witnessed in his eyes.

Her eyes burned with sudden tears as she realized just how much Harry truly loved her and that she returned it with just as much feeling as he did.

He smiled at her and the two left the common room, his arm still around her.  
Ginny had made her choice.

Harry paced around the Shrieking Shack. He was irate and he didn't know why. He kept shooting looks at Ginny, who was watching him with an eerily calm expression on her face. For the last week he couldn't seem to get away from Ginny for more than an hour before he had to hold her in his arms. She always came willingly, smiling a secretive smile that drove him mad.

She watched him now, expecting him to do something that he had no idea what it was. Something about her attitude lately should have tipped him off but he was just as clueless as ever.

He could feel the moon rising, could feel his inner wolf getting ready to snap from its chain. Harry turned to face her fully, his dark green eyes meeting her blazing brown ones.

What he saw in her eyes shocked him.  
He could see nervousness in her eyes, why, he did not know. A longing that was coupled with intense desire, but most of all love overshadowed it all. Her heart was truly in her eyes. He knew she loved him, she had proven and shown it to him before, but now her walls were completely and totally down and he got to see into the soul of his mate and love of his life.

She rose slowly, gracefully, her footsteps purposely slow as she approached him, her eyes burning with new desire that made her eyes look almost black. He fidgeted, waiting for her, but ready to press her back against the wall to show her what he wanted from her.

The desire to take her and make her his seemed to snap through him like a lightning bolt. It all seemed to fall into place at that very moment. Why he couldn't keep his hands off of her or why he was constantly ready to ravish her the moment his eyes were on her.

The complete understanding and how willingly Ginny opened herself to the drastic change in the physical aspect of their relationship. Over the years they had been cautious, never going all the way, or too far.

It was time, it was time to claim her as his. To mark her.  
They were going to mate.  
Harry's eyes darkened and he glared down at the petite red head that approached him as if he were a snack that she wanted to devour. A sly, sexy smile slid across her face as she saw the glare he shot at her.

"You knew," he growled low but loud enough for her to hear.  
"Of course I knew," she commented quietly as her eyes dragged over his fit frame. "I've known for months now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"What would you have done, love? Would you have run? I made my choice and that was you."  
Harry growled but couldn't help his eyes dragging over his girlfriend's frame. "All this time."  
"All this time. It was nice that you'd finally taken the physical part of our relationship higher, but you still didn't give me what I want," she growled as she stopped not far from him.

He looked down at her, slightly confused, but suddenly feeling like prey to a very hungry lioness. "It wasn't the right time."

"Yes, you're right, it wasn't the right time, but now, now it's time to make me yours, all of me," she told him as she began to circle him.

Harry watched her with his eyes, turning his head to keep her in view of him. She licked her lips as she circled him. The wolf was trying to free itself from the chain that held it back. The smell of his mate, the knowledge that she was ready for the chase, and he was game. It was time to claim what truly belonged to him and nothing would stop him.

He licked his lips as well, his body ready to pounce on her in a second. Ginny made a full circle and suddenly her back was pressed against the wall. Harry's body pressed hard against hers, every inch of them touching as he gazed down at her. His green eyes smoldering as he looked down at her.

"What choice was that?" he questioned as he looked at her.  
"Catch me and see," she said before bringing his head down to hers. She kissed him hard, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He responded immediately and kissed her just as hard. Suddenly Ginny pulled free and dashed out of the room, leaving Harry to glare at the door before the moon took over.

* * *

She ran, ran as fast as she could. He was coming. She could _feel_ him coming after her. Searching, hunting for what belonged to him and him alone. Her heart thudded in her chest, not from the running but from the sheer exhilaration of the chase. Fully aware that at the end of this night she would be his and his forever.

He was gaining on her, getting steadily closer to what he hunted for. She wasn't going to give up, she wasn't going to let him win so easily. Blood rushed through her veins as she continued to flee from the impending doom that awaited her. Alright it wasn't doom, but she liked to think she had a reason to make him come to her.

Finally she broke into a small clearing, but skidded to a stop when he revealed himself at the other end of the clearing. How he got ahead of her she will never know. She could smell him. The distinct smell of her mate, her love, and he was ready to end this chase.

He stalked closer, circling her as he came to her. He was ready to pounce. Ready to do what he had come to. She took a deep breath before letting herself transform back into herself.

He froze, eyes widening in shock and fear.  
Ginny looked at him, her heart in her eyes. "I made my choice."  
_No, no, I wont' do it!_  
"Harry, you don't have a choice."  
_There must be, it's not too late, we can wait till next month!_ He pleaded with her.  
"No, now or never," she growled at him.  
He gave her a glare but she glared right back. He approached her, slowly, not sure that he should. With each step the temptation grew, the need grew. Then he caught the smell of something he had been dreading. The smell of another one, one to claim the precious object that belonged to him.

His mind made up he went straight to her, her hands clutching into his thick fur.  
"I love you," she whispered before his teeth sunk into her shoulder.

* * *

Ginny slowly awoke, her head aching slightly as she carefully opened her eyes. She wasn't in the forest and she wasn't in the Hospital Wing, that she knew for sure. Something she did know was that she was currently wrapped in Harry's arms. 

Leaning up more she gazed around the small bedroom. It was completely unfamiliar to her and she was slightly concerned about this.

Harry chose that moment to wake up, his green eyes looking at her. The two looked at each other.  
The night was over and their lives were forever changed.  
"Why?" He asked simply.  
A soft smile spread across her face. "Because I love you."  
He sighed and seemed to accept that answer, for now.  
"Where are we?"  
"Dobby came to get us," Harry explained. "We are at my new home."  
"Really?" Ginny questioned as she looked around again. "I love it."  
"I hoped you might."  
Ginny grinned brightly as she kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
She snuggled up against his chest, breathing deeply as she adjusted to her sensitive new nose.  
"You'll get the hang of it," Harry whispered.  
"You would have done it for me Harry."  
"Yes, yes I would have."  
The two lapsed into silence, enjoying just being together.  
"We should get up," Harry commented as he slid out from under Ginny, making her complain. Harry started to climb out when he stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked him.  
"We don't have any clothes," he said slowly.  
Ginny frowned before grinning. "Who says we have to wear any?" She told him with a grin.  
"Ginny," Harry groaned. "We have to get back sometime."  
"No we don't," she said as she pulled him back to her. "You're mine for the morning."  
Harry grinned. "And you are mine for eternity."

* * *

**A/N: That's it, its complete, this was a full 20 pages and surprisingly a 223 page story. It was truly a fun story to write and I did enjoy it very much and I hope you all did as well. It's over, finally and completely. It makes me so sad. I love this story and yea its over. I keep saying that. **

**Oh I did see the movie and absolutely LOVED it!!!! Of course I wont spoil it or ne thing but I did love the casting, absolutely PERFECT. Now we have ten days until the book is ours to read!!! **

**Now onto my customary thank yous like I do and this is the LONGEST list I've EVER done, which is AWESOME!!! Also as a bit of an extra I want to thank everyone who gave me the support when I got totally too stressed and freaked out to do well ne thing, especially with my writing. I wouldn't have finished this story as easily as I did and it meant a lot (I'm not used to having people help me out) So on with my thanks: _Mizu no Crow:), grimlock78, lola _(I've missed your reviews!),_ Be Kat, soochercara, claire1, clt, Beth 5572, Emma, kopakanuvafan20, tlfsjs, Taeniaea, Krissy, rulerofcharacters, Clyde Shipper, Comet Moon, ShenobiKageKitsune, Spike's-Baby-gurl, BBHarry, hopeless romantic, HSMHP, Michelle Kent, freakyfinger, murdrax, Bloodless Ace, GiGiFanFic (_Thanks again for your reviews they meant a lot) ,_ padfootsposse04, Marka, Kaveman, anon, carolquin, dovaly, Caet Rae, Caspian Mira224, Hptrump (_Your reviews were very much appreciated txs)_, Vukk, Grey Jackett, jedielfsorcerer, jadesabrexiv, Imogen Heap, Mythic Chaos, Anonymous, Iain Alkatrallm, Tronishere, psi567, benperez31, Mythenlord, Lycanarus, WETBOY, Zerom Assasin, Quidditchstar2291, animeflunky, canary cream, JWOHfan, azphrxbrd, ShadowGoddess1, mugglegaurdum, Mr. Powell _( )_, angry mob outside ur house, pinkfreak411, Bethy Ann, Hoeun, asdfjkl;. Heather, darkcelestial20, Dreadnoughdeathstalker, Vargulf, Zaunak, Karma11_ (Of course on of my fav. reviewers! hugs)_, Summer, vampire dragoness warrior, Tama Saga, pstibbons, Perilaxis, LR, powerhungry, floyddickey, Butler, 3-left-turns, smoosh, SilverFlameoftheWindScar, KDkid, ohnuu, the vampire queen, Allimba, Silver Warrior, monkey 07, TuxedoKamenLuver, TallerSister, RVCybergate, knightsbridge, dancefreak92, IamwhoIamnot_. Thank you all of you for the constructive criticism, semi flames, and overall short/long reviews. All were appreciated and thanks again.**

**Now as to if this will be having a sequel...well...I do not have one planned but that doesn't mean it won't possibly have one but don't hold me too it. Right now I am focusing mainly on working as much as possible to save up money to get the heck out of here. So I will see what I can do about getting The Return done and possibly getting around to writing the Golden Lily series, as I really want to get to it but have well a lot to do as always. Alas, I will continue my writing, it's far too much fun to pass up! Much love to all**

**Huge thanks to Naa-Chan, my best friend and inspiration for a lot of what I have done (she said she liked this story a lot) and my lil sis shessys-flame-of-faith I believe but its late so don't hold me to the name, for being there for me when I needed someone to talk to and for being a great writing partner all this time. Much love to you two both. **

**This is my final note for this story. It's sad but it must come to an end. **

**signing off one last time,**

**Seritha**


End file.
